


Turning Page

by BouquetOfTacos



Series: Happy Accidents [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Elijah Mikaelson, Alive Hayley Marshall, Alive Klaus Mikaelson, F/F, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 124,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouquetOfTacos/pseuds/BouquetOfTacos
Summary: After an eventful summer travelling the world, Natalia Gilbert is ready to settle down in New Orleans with the Mikaelsons and help out with the newest addition to the family. But when she arrives, she finds herself in the middle of a war zone, where vampires, witches and werewolves will do anything to survive.Soon, she’ll start to learn that life in New Orleans is more complicated than she imagined, and the supernatural there are more ruthless than she thought.
Relationships: Camille O'Connell & Original Character(s), Davina Claire & Camille O’Connell, Davina Claire & Marcel Gerard, Davina Claire & Original Female Character(s), Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Freya Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Camille O'Connell, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Camille O'Connell, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Happy Accidents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749295
Comments: 61
Kudos: 128





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.
> 
> This is the Sequel to I'll never love again, so you need to read that first to understand this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

_Dearest Elijah,_

_I write to you from Bulgaria, more specifically, my old home. After leaving Mystic Falls, I headed to San Francisco to get some things from Kol’s apartment. I imagine Nik has already filled you in on our little meeting right before graduation. Anyways, I have already arranged everything for my first official stop in France, where I will seek out a coven of witches._

_As soon as I arrived in Bulgaria, I decided to visit my old home and was very pleased to find it has become a homestay. I, of course, decided to stay here for the next two weeks. The owner is an old woman, named Nikolina, who has been nothing but kind to me. When I told her I had relatives from Bulgaria (I couldn’t well tell her_ I _was born here 500 years ago now, could I?), her whole face lit up. She was also very impressed when I spoke in a perfect bulgarian and congratulated me. I convinced her to give me my old room and let me tell you, the first night I slept here… I finally felt at home for the first time in months._

_Bekah is somewhere in Europe too, so I’m hoping I might be able to bump into her one of these days. I hope New Orleans and Niklaus are treating you well, I can’t wait to see you again._

_Much love,_

_Natalia._

***

_Dear Elijah,_

_It’s been two weeks since I last wrote to you. I am currently in Paris, staying with Eloise, a vampire and very good friend of Kol. I’ve been staying in her apartment and she’s been teaching me how to defend myself better. I have also been learning from a very powerful coven. They have taught me so much in such a short amount of time and I already feel more powerful and capable than I was a month ago._

_The day after tomorrow I’ll be leaving for Italy and then I’ll be going to Germany, where I have already contacted a couple of witches who were very eager to meet me. From what I’ve heard around here, siphoners are not that common, which is why most of the witches I’ve met have agreed to help me. They want to learn more about my unusual powers (or lack of), which frankly, doesn’t bother me much._

_I’ve already contacted Rebekah and we agreed to meet in Italy in two days. I hope Nik hasn’t been too much of a pain, and I really hope you two are taking care of Hayley and the newest addition to the family._

_Yours,_

_Natalia._

***

_Elijah,_

_You’ll be glad to know that Rebekah has never been as happy as she is right now. She has been travelling with Matt all around Europe and they have settled in Italy for the past few days. I just arrived yesterday and we got to meet this morning in a nice little cafe, where I told her about my most recent visits, as well as my training. I’m not gonna lie, my body hurts like a bitch, but I know it’ll be worth it. I don’t want to rely on anyone when it comes to my safety, and this trip is proving to be very helpful in that department._

_I only came here to see Bekah and travel around the city for a bit. Before I leave in two days, Bekah promised to take me out somewhere nice, let me enjoy myself for one night. I’m on board, if I’m being honest, I just hope the night ends up well and not with me abandoned by your dear sister and Matt Donovan._

_Anyways, I’m getting kind of worried by your lack of response. Give me a sign of life, will you?_

_Love,_

_Natalia._

***

_Dear Elijah,_

_Germany was out of this world! It has been so beautiful and the coven I have been meeting was very nice and eager to share their knowledge. I learned some very useful spells as well as explored the country with Franziska and Louisa, the leaders of the coven._

_I’ve been training everywhere I go, learning different things from vampires and werewolves, as well as some witches. You’ll be relieved to know that your amazing girlfriend can now defend herself against vampires. A nasty one tried to have me for dinner, but I wasn’t having it. Don’t worry, I didn’t kill him… I only beat him up a little before snapping his neck with my bare hands. That’s right, I’m now strong enough to do that (but it was hard, I gotta admit)._

_I can’t wait to see you and Nik, only a few more weeks to go and we’ll finally see each other. Text me, will you? I’m getting more worried by your lack of response._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalia._

***

Nat had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She walked over and sat on the bed, grabbing her phone and pressing the home button. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Elijah’s name and immediately pressed the button, opening the text. 

_Natalia, I am glad you are enjoying yourself and learning more about your powers, as well as how to defend yourself. I could not be prouder and happier for you. I am afraid there are a lot of things to be done here in regards of Niklaus and Marcel, as well as Hayley and the child. I await your arrival anxiously and hope you learn more over the course of the next weeks. Love, Elijah._

Her lips tugged upwards into a smile, relief and happiness filling her up. She was glad he was doing okay and felt happy that he had finally wrote back. But she also felt a bit guilty that she had been so pushy when it came for an answer. Of course he was busy out there, she should enjoy her trip and let him deal with his brother and Marcel without asking for a response every time. 

“Dear.” Nat looked up from her phone and found Louisa staring at her with a small smile. “Are you hungry? Franziska just finished preparing dinner.” 

“Uh, yeah.” She got up from the small bed and the woman gestured for her to follow. They walked through the hallway until they arrived at the kitchen. Louisa walked over to her wife and grabbed the plate filled with cheese and ham from her right hand. Franziska smiled at her and both women headed to the table, where Nat was already sitting. 

“So, you are leaving us tomorrow.” Franziska told her as soon as her and Louisa sat down. Nat smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m heading to Benin next.” 

“Mm, birthplace of Voodoo.” Louisa told her with a broad smile as she grabbed a slice of bread. 

“Yeah. I’m actually really excited to get there and I can’t wait to meet the witches.”

“Well, you need to be careful.” Franziska told her and Nat raised an eyebrow. “I’ve heard witches there are very powerful, but also very cautious with who they take in.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that too.” Nat said quietly as she took a sip of her tea. “Which is why I have a contingency plan in case things go south.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Louisa replied and Franziska nodded. They kept eating in silence, music coming from a record player being the only sound heard through the apartment. “Are you happy with what you have learned?” Louisa asked after a while and Nat smiled. 

“Yes, you have no idea. I… for such a long time I didn’t really know much about my powers or how I could use them. And now, I feel as if I have learned a lot, I feel incredible.” Nat rambled on and the two older women stared at her with equally happy grins. 

“We are glad.” Franziska told her. “Did that boyfriend of yours ever answer your letters?” 

“He did, actually.” Both witches looked at her surprised and Nat chuckled nervously. “He said he was glad I was learning and that he hoped I was enjoying myself.”

“Well, why didn’t he answer before?” Louisa asked with a frown. In the short time that Nat had known the two witches, she had learned that they were very… protective of their own. 

“He’s busy dealing with his brother and some other people.” Both women furrowed their brows, clearly not understanding. “His brother is very… complicated. He has a tendency of getting into trouble.” 

“Ah, I get it now.” Franziska told her and Nat shrugged. “Well, let’s not waste our last hours together talking about boys.”

“Agreed, my dear.” Louisa told her and pecked her cheek softly. “Tell us what you plan on doing after you leave Germany, Natalia.”

***

_Dear Elijah,_

_I was glad to hear from you and honestly, felt a bit guilty. Knowing that you are reading these letters makes me very happy, and I understand if you are busy. I understand too if you cannot reply, though that will not stop me from sending more of these._

_I am now in Benin and could not be more amazed by the witches here! At first they were very cautious, not wanting any strangers near them. But after begging them for help and telling them I am siphoner, they agreed. Over the course of the last few days, they have opened up to me and taught me many things that I never even knew were possible. Edmond, the leader of the coven, helped me create an amulet where I can store magic and use it every now and then. Of course I’ll have to store more of it as I consume it, but it can come in handy in the future. He has also taught me rare spells as well as ways to render vampires and werewolves unconscious in a few easy steps. I am really enjoying my stay here, which is why I’ll miss this place when I leave in a few days._

_Edmond suggested I should go to Haiti. At first I was unsure, but after some time, I warmed up to the idea. He already gave me the name of the leader of a coven there and assured me that he would talk to him so he would help me. I frankly cannot wait, I am very excited to get there. I am also already planning my next visits and trying to contact other covens._

_I hope you are doing well and that Nik isn’t giving you much trouble. Send him my love._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalia._

***

_Dear Nik,_

_I haven’t really written to you, but I imagine Elijah has been keeping you updated on my trip. I have visited many countries and met so many amazing people. They have taught me so much, not only in the magic department, but I’ve also learned to defend myself._

_In 2 days I’ll be going to South America to visit various countries. I’ll admit, that part of the trip will be purely for pleasure. I’m almost at the end of my trip and cannot wait to get to New Orleans. I miss all of you and hope you’re doing great, what with Marcel and his vampires._

_I’m getting a bit worried about Elijah, he sent me a message about a month and a half ago, but after that, I haven’t heard from him. Don’t tell him about this, I don’t want him to feel like he needs to answer my every letter or message. Just… tell him I miss him and hope he’s taking care of himself (I also hope you’re taking care of yourself and the wolf currently taking up residence in your family house)._

_Much love,_

_Natalia._

***

“Muchas gracias.” Nat told the barista with a smile as he handed her the cup of coffee and the muffin. She was currently sitting on a cafeteria inside an airport waiting for her flight to New Orleans. Her trip had sadly come to an end and she would be finally going to her new home in a few hours. Her phone suddenly started ringing and she took it out, seeing Rebekah’s name. “Bekah?”

“Where are you?” The Original asked immediately. 

“I’m in Ecuador.”

“When are you returning?”

“My flight leaves in a few hours, I’m just waiting. I’ll probably be in New Orleans tomorrow.”

“Good. I’m in Mystic Falls already.” Nat sighed quietly at that. “Have you heard from Elijah?”

“No.” Nat frowned at Rebekah’s question. “Have you?”

“Not at all. Which is why I’m asking you, but if you haven’t heard from him…” The blonde trailed off and Nat’s heart started beating faster at the thought of Elijah being in danger. 

“You think something happened to him?” She asked in a small voice.

“I’m sure he’s alright, but just to be sure…” Nat shut her eyes for a moment. “Listen, I’ll be going to New Orleans today, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll catch up tomorrow. Keep me updated.”

“Will do.”

“Bye, Bekah.”

“Bye, Talia.”

Nat hung up and put her phone on her jacket pocket, grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a sip from it. Her leg bounced on the floor rapidly and her heart beat fast on her chest. All summer she had worried about Elijah, something in her gut telling her he wasn’t entirely okay. She understood that he was busy with Klaus and Marcel, as well as taking care of Hayley, but ignoring her completely? Only one message throughout the whole summer? 

Klaus had also been radio silent, only a text reassuring her Elijah, Hayley and him were okay, and then nothing. She knew that something was wrong, Elijah wouldn’t just stop talking to her, especially after everything that she had been through before the summer. It just wasn’t him. 

She finished eating her muffin and drank the last of her coffee before standing up and grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She walked over to the waiting area and sat down on one of the chairs, hoping that wherever Elijah was, he was okay. She looked at her watch and realized that her plane would take off in two hours. 

Two more hours and she would finally be heading to her new home and to find out what the hell had happened to her boyfriend.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, first chapter of the sequel! This is really short because it's just a bit of Nat's trip through the summer, hope you enjoy!


	2. House of the Rising Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Thank you so much.” Nat told the cab driver with a smile as she handed him the money. He nodded and smiled at her, closing the trunk and getting inside the car. Soon enough, he was driving away and Nat looked up at the white mansion standing in front of her. She exhaled loudly and grabbed her suitcase and purse before walking over to the front door. She remembered Bekah telling her that there would be a key under the matt for her, so she crouched on the floor and patted the floor until she felt the metal object. 

Once she had it in her hands, she opened the front door and entered the house. Closing the door behind her, Nat looked around, amazed at how big the mansion really was, as well as how… antique everything seemed. Her gaze landed on a letter standing on the table in the middle of the foyer. Looking more carefully, she realized her name was written on the outside, so she left her suitcase on the floor and grabbed the letter. 

_ Welcome home, sweetheart. Your room is the first on the right upstairs, right across of Hayley’s. Your things are already set up, along with a very generous gift on your bed.  _

_ Klaus _

She smiled at that and left the letter in the table before picking up her suitcase and walking upstairs. She found the first room on the right and opened the door, finding everything clean and set up. Her gaze landed first on her nightstand, but instead of finding her usual picture of her with Ric, Jeremy and Elena, she found one of Klaus’ drawings. Nat left the suitcase on the floor and walked over to her wardrobe, relieved to find her clothes already inside. 

Once she had taken a quick shower and changed her clothes, she walked around the mansion, trying to see if anyone was there, but to no luck. The house was empty, everyone was out it seemed. Sighing loudly, she took her phone out and saw she had one message from Rebekah telling her to get to the cemetery as soon as she could. She quickly went back to her room and grabbed the car keys sitting on her bed and went downstairs, opening the front door and looking at the lone parked car. 

She smiled at the sight of the black convertible and quickly walked over, unlocking it and getting in immediately. Starting the engine, Nat drove away from the Plantation, trying to remember the streets the cab driver had driven through just an hour ago. After some wrong turns, she finally found the cemetery and got out, heading inside and walking through the various graves. Suddenly, she heard two voices near her.

“Marcel has a way to tell whenever there’s magic done in the Quarter. The ‘how’ isn’t relevant.” Sophie Deveraux said out loud, her words probably directed at Rebekah. 

“I’ll tell you what’s not bloody relevant - a coven of witches who can’t do magic.” Rebekah retorted and Nat shook her head amused. “Here’s an idea: move away.”

“They practice ancestral magic.” Nat said out loud as she finally got to the two girls. Rebekah looked at her and her lips curved up immediately, while Sophie looked at her in surprise. “Sophie Deveraux. We meet again.” 

“Natalia Gilbert.” Sophie acknowledged before turning back to the Original. “But she’s right. We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we’re powerless. If we run, we’re leaving our legacy behind - our home, our family.” Sophie explained and Rebekah sighed before sitting down on one of the steps. 

“Well, family’s overrated. Look at me. I’m back in a city that’s given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother’s who’s hell-bent on protecting a baby I don’t care about.” The blonde muttered and Nat looked at her pointedly. 

“I find that hard to believe. You’re here, aren’t you?” Sophie told her and Rebekah glared at her. 

“I’m here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I’m gone. He was the one who idiotically believe this baby would be Niklaus’ redemption. And now he’s missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself.” Nat frowned at her words, realizing that she was probably right. If Rebekah was seeking out Sophie, then that meant that he was nowhere to be found, and knowing Elijah, this was probably one of Klaus’ dirty little schemes. “And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have history.”

“Klaus sired Marcel. I’m aware.” Sophie replied, as if it was obvious.

“You don’t understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son.” At those words, Nat’s eyes widened, unaware of that part of the story. “I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor’s only son… or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned.” Rebekah paused, her look far away, as if she was lost in another time. “Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast.” Rebekah stood up and looked at Sophie intently. “And that is why your plan will fail. All you’ve done is bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they’ll do.” 

She walked away and Nat could see Sophie was taking in everything Rebekah had said. Before the blonde could leave her behind, Nat quickly walked over to her, catching up just as she was walking out of the cemetery. 

“Where to now?” She asked her friend. 

“Marcel.” 

***

Rebekah and Nat watched from the balcony above as Klaus loaded a guy into a black car while Marcel talked on the phone to someone. Nat frowned at the scene in front of her, trying to decipher what exactly was Klaus’ endgame and how daggering Elijah fit into all of it. After they left the cemetery, Nat tried to do a locator spell, but something was blocking her. No matter how hard she tried, the magic concealing Elijah was too strong. 

“Natalia Gilbert.” Nat jerked her head to the side and found Marcel standing in front of her. “Rebekah Mikaelson.” His gaze then landed on Rebekah and Nat noticed their tense postures. “Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city from your daddy.”

“I thought you were dead.” Rebekah argued and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“You never looked back to find out.” He shrugged and then looked between both girls. “Why are you here?”

“Elijah, I think Klaus has done something to him.” Marcel shook his head and held up a hand. 

“Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it’s don’t get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn’t end well.” He turned to Nat and she raised an eyebrow. “You’d do well to remember that, Nat.”

“Been there, died already.” She shrugged nonchalantly and he raised his hands up defensively.

“Even after all you’ve achieved, you’re still scared of him.” Rebekah realized and he looked at her unblinkingly. 

“I’m not scared of anyone.”

“If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn’t fear Klaus. I’ll kill you myself.” She then looked at Nat and smiled. “And Talia here won’t hesitate either.” Nat smirked at him as he looked between both girls. 

“Nostalgia’s a blast and all, but I can’t help you. It was nice seeing both of you, though. Good luck finding what you’re looking for.” He told them before jumping off the balcony. Nat looked at him go and sighed heavily, turning to her friend and finding her staring ahead blankly. 

“Great. So no leads on Elijah.” Rebekah snapped out of her trance and looked at her before a smile curved up on her lips. 

“Well, we can’t sulk around all day. So, how about we go to the closest bar and you tell me all about your little trip after Italy.” Nat smiled at her and nodded. Both girls walked away and soon enough, they were entering her car and driving away. After a few minutes, Rebekah told her to pull up and she parked outside a bar on the corner of the street. 

Both girls got out of the car and entered the bar, finding people already drinking and chattering. The blonde led her to a corner on the bar, where there was a tall empty table with three stools there. Nat walked over to the table while Rebekah went to the bar to get them some drinks. After a few minutes, she returned with two martinis. 

“So, what were you up to all summer?” Rebekah asked once they were both sat and drinking their martinis. Nat smiled at her and placed her drink on the table. 

“Well, before I saw you in Italy, I was with a friend of Kol’s. A vampire called Eloise?” 

“Ah, Eloise. Pretty vampire, very fierce.” Rebekah said and Nat nodded. 

“Yup, she taught me how to defend myself against vampires specifically.” 

“What do you mean ‘against vampires specifically’?” The blonde asked her, clearly confused about her choice of words. 

“Well, I already knew how to fight and the basics of defending myself, you know? But Eloise taught me the weak spots and how to get an advantage over a vampire, at least until I found a power source to siphon magic from.” She shrugged before lifting the corner of her white blouse. “She’s the reason I started carrying this around.” She pointed at a small wooden stake and Rebekah’s eyes widened. 

“You carry a stake with you now?” She asked baffled and Nat nodded, lowering her blouse again and looking at her friend. 

“Can’t be too careful here.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Talia?” Rebekah said, a laugh coming out of her lips. Nat chuckled and shook her head. 

“Look, I knew that if I was coming here, I needed to toughen up. Mystic Falls is nothing compared to New Orleans.” She shrugged and then took a sip of her martini. “Anyways, after Italy, I went to Germany, where I met a really nice couple.” Rebekah raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on her seat. “Franziska and Louisa. They were the leaders of their coven, all women, pretty powerful and really nice girls.”

“Would you look at that?” Rebekah commented, clearly impressed at that information. “What else?”

“Well, I traveled through much of Europe and Asia too, then I went to Benin and met a really nice guy, Edmond. He and his coven taught me a lot about voodoo and what not. Then I went to Haiti, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Brazil, Argentina, Colombia and my final stop, Ecuador.” Nat listed the places she had gone to and Rebekah’s brows knitted in confusion. 

“You learned magic in all those places?”

“Most of them. Most of the South American countries I just visited.” She finished her drink and tilted her head. “Although, I did befriend a witch in Colombia. Very nice girl, but with a temper. You’d get along with her.”

“Huh.” Rebekah chuckled and downed her drink. “Well, one day you can introduce me.” Nat smiled at her and the blonde shrugged. 

They spent most of the day just talking, catching up on their trips through the summer, Rebekah telling her about Matt and Nat filling her in on what she had learned. They were drinking their third martini, when Rebekah suddenly stiffened and looked up at Nat. 

“What?” The blonde motioned with her eyes to stay quiet and Nat quickly complied. After a moment, the Original stood up and walked away, Nat following her. They got out of the bar and Rebekah led her through some streets until they arrived at a place called Bienville Park. 

“Wait.” Rebekah whispered and Nat looked at her for a moment before she sped away. When Nat looked at the vampire, she found her snapping the neck of one of Marcel’s vampires and ripping the heart out of the back of another. “Now that is  _ no _ way to treat a pregnant lady.” Rebekah told the dead vampires just as Nat walked over to her and Hayley, who was gaping at Rebekah in shock. “I do hate bad manners.” With that, she threw the heart on the ground and Nat looked up at Hayley. 

“Well, that was nasty.” Nat muttered. 

***

Klaus threw a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard of the mansion as Rebekah, Nat and Hayley stared at him. After rescuing Hayley from Marcel’s vampires, Klaus had called Rebekah and she told him about their latest encounter. He immediately met them at the park and the four of them headed to the house with the dead bodies. 

“ _ This  _ is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!” Klaus berated Hayley, the werewolf looking down upset. Rebekah started walking towards the pile of bodies as one of the vampires was still alive, but Klaus’ voice stopped her. “Leave him! You’ve done enough, don’t you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?” 

“If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed.” Rebekah said defensively. “And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect  _ your _ child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child  _ or _ Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?” Nat looked between both siblings, sensing the anger coming off both of them. 

“I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I?” Klaus told her. “From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn’t trusted me. From day one, he’s had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control.” Nat folded her arms on her chest and watched the hybrid with a frown. “I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain.” He paused and Nat watched him, interested now to where he was getting. “But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so I compelled the bartender from Rousseau’s, who Marcel seems to fancy. I compelled her to tell me everything about him, his whereabouts and who he meets.” Klaus then grabbed the vampire that was still alive from the pile and started dragging him inside. “And this one, I’m gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight.” Rebekah, Nat and Hayley followed him inside and looked at the scene in front of them blankly. “Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question.” His gaze landed on Hayley. “Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?” She remained quiet at his question. “Answer me!”

“Leave her be.” Rebekah scolded his brother, but before he could say anything else, the werewolf took a step forward. 

“You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery.” Hayley snapped at him and Nat’s lips parted in surprise. Suddenly, Klaus rushed at her and pinned her to the door by the neck, making her gasp for air. 

“Nik!” Nat exclaimed loudly.

“NIK!” Rebekah yelled, but he didn’t budge. The blonde rushed at the hybrid and pushed him off of Hayley, grabbing him by the shoulders. Nat quickly placed her hands on Hayley’s arms and looked at her worriedly as she coughed and spluttered, massaging her throat. “Keep your hands off her! She’s pregnant, for God’s sake!” Rebekah exclaimed loudly. “All of this bluster about not wanting the child and then the second she tells you she’s ready to get rid of it? It’s okay to care. It’s okay to want something.” Rebekah told him softly and Klaus looked away, visibly ashamed at his actions. “That’s all Elijah was trying to do, all he’s ever wanted for you. All we’ve ever wanted.” Klaus, calmed down but reeling from Rebekah’s words, sat down on the stairs, his sister sitting right next to him. 

“I gave Elijah to Marcel.” Klaus confessed and Nat whipped her head towards him. 

“What?” She whispered in disbelief and he looked down. 

“Marcel was nervous. It’s bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so… I gave him a peace offering.” The hybrid explained and Nat looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger. 

“ _ You bartered out brother? _ ” Rebekah asked him loudly.

“I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care.” He rose from his spot and left the room, Rebekah leaning back on the staircase. Nat stayed rooted in her spot for a moment before storming out into the back porch of the house. 

God, she had been so stupid. She should’ve figured out something was wrong the second Elijah stopped answering her calls and messages. He wasn’t one to do that with anyone, especially not with her. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she took a seat on one of the chairs in the porch. 

As soon as she sat down, tears streamed down her face. She had been so caught up in her own life and her trip that she didn’t realize something was very wrong over here. She had been a fool to think that everything would just be okay as soon as she got to the city. She tried to keep her cries quiet, not wanting Klaus to hear her crying. But she wasn’t that lucky, because soon enough, Rebekah sat down next to her. 

“Talia.” Nat shook her head as she brought her knees up to her chest. “Hey, it’s okay, We’ll get him back.” The blonde told her softly as she put an arm around her shoulder. Nat kept crying for a while, tears just streaming down her face and body shaking. 

“I should’ve noticed.” Nat said quietly after she had calmed down. Before Rebekah could say anything, they heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Hayley walking over to them. She sat down next to Rebekah and smiled at her. 

“I know you don’t know me very well… but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there.” She told the vampire, her voice sincere. 

“Us girls have got to look out for each other.” Rebekah shrugged as she looked between Hayley and Nat. 

“What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it’s so clear. Even when you hate him you still love him.” Hayley told the blonde. Those words stuck with Nat, reminding her of her and Elena and their current relationship. Or lack of, really. 

“I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful.” Rebekah said before pursing her lips. “Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was.” 

“If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don’t you just get him back yourself?” Hayley asked curiously and Nat sighed. 

“Because, if I cross my brother, there’s still a coffin downstairs with my name on it.” Rebekah replied sadly. Hayley locked eyes with Nat for a moment before reaching down and retrieving something wrapped in a cloth. She unfolded it and revealed two silver daggers.

“Oh my God.” Rebekah whispered. 

“I found them under your coffin.” Hayley told her. “So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only thing stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go.” She offered the daggers to Rebekah, who took them in slight awe. Finally, she smiled at the werewolf and Hayley smiled back. Nat looked at both girls and a smile made its way onto her lips also.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna have a talk with Marcel.” Nat nodded at her and the blonde stood up, leaving the porch in search of the younger vampire. 

“It’s good to see you, Nat.” She turned to Hayley and found her already staring at her with a smile. “I… I never thanked you for helping me, back then, with the witches.”

“It was all Elijah.” Nat shrugged.

“Still, you stuck there and defended me.” Hayley then looked down at her belly. “And this little one. So thank you.”

“Any time, Hayley.” Nat murmured before looking at the pool sadly. 

“I’m sorry about Elijah.” Hayley said and Nat looked at her. “You two seemed happy.”

“We’ll get him back.” Nat assured her. “It’s just…” She paused and took a deep breath. “I feel so guilty and stupid. He never showed up to my graduation and throughout my summer trip, I sent him letters and left him dozens of messages and voicemails. Out of all of them, he only answered one.” She licked her lips and shook her head. “I should’ve figured out something was wrong, but I was too selfish. I only cared about me and-”

“Stop.” Nat looked at Hayley and found her frowning. “Nat, it’s okay to care about yourself and from what Klaus told me about you and Elijah, he loves you. He wouldn’t care that you wanted something for yourself, actually, I’m pretty sure he wanted that for you.” 

“I just wanted to get home and hug him and tell him all about my travels.” Nat whispered and looked down. 

“And you will. From what I’ve seen, Rebekah won’t give up until she finds him and something tells me that you won’t either.” Nat looked up at the werewolf and smiled at her. 

“Thanks, Hayley.” Nat told her honestly and the other girl shrugged. “I’m gonna get some sleep, this day has been pretty exhausting.” She got up and narrowed her eyes at the werewolf. “You should too. For your baby.” Hayley rolled her eyes playfully and nodded.

“In a moment. Let me just enjoy the cool air for a while.” Nat laughed and started walking inside. “Goodnight, Nat.”

“Night, Hayley.”

Nat walked upstairs and entered her room, closing the door behind her and heading to her wardrobe. She grabbed her pajamas and changed out of her clothes from earlier before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. When she got out, she found Klaus sitting on her bed. 

“What do you want?” She muttered as she folded the clothes and put it away. 

“I’m sorry.” She looked up at him, but he was looking down at his hands. “I wanted you to have fun and telling you Marcel had Elijah would only get you to come here instead of enjoying yourself.”

“Damn right.” Nat snapped as she sat on the bed. He looked at her pointedly and Nat sighed. “Did you know that I felt alone on my graduation day?” She told him quietly and he narrowed his eyes slightly. “Elena had everyone around her, meanwhile I was living alone and out of the only two people I invited, only one showed up.” 

“Natalia…”

“Seeing you there made me happy, but I still felt as if something was missing. And you lied to me about his whereabouts all summer. You made me believe that he was okay, when he’s clearly not, Nik.”

“I’m sorry, Marcel-”

“To hell with Marcel!” Nat exclaimed. “Elijah’s your brother, and I know you consider or considered Marcel your family, Rebekah told me some of it.” At her words, Klaus’ eyes widened slightly. “But giving up your brother just like that? It was wrong.” 

“I…” He trailed off, clearly at a loss of words. 

“Just… I’m tired. Let me sleep and tomorrow we’ll talk about this.” She murmured as she slid under the covers. He sighed and got up. 

“Very well.” He walked over to the door and looked back at her one last time. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” He turned off the lights and Nat immediately drifted off to sleep.

***

“This whole thing with Marcel, the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what’s his - Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?” Nat heard Hayley’s voice as she opened her bedroom door. She looked up and found Klaus standing in Hayley’s bedroom. 

“I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do.” Klaus told Hayley while Nat listened to his little rant. “I'll have someone see to the air conditioning.” With that, he left Hayley’s room, only to see Nat staring at him already. Before she could say anything, he hurried down the stairs. Nat grumbled softly and followed him down, only to be met by Rebekah as she entered the house. 

“You were right. The girl, Cami, she’s the key. Marcel likes her and because of that, I got to see the secret weapon of his that you’ve been going on about.” The blonde told her brother and Nat walked closer, interested in Marcel’s secret weapon.

“Well, don’t stand ceremony. What is it?” Klaus asked impatiently. 

“It’s not a ‘what’, it’s a ‘who’. A girl, Davina. She can’t be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that.” Nat’s eyes widened at Rebekah’s words. 

“A witch.” She realized and Rebekah shook her head. 

“She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him.” The Original snapped and Klaus looked up frustrated. 

“Where is she?” Rebekah stopped to think, then suddenly looked confounded.

“That clever bitch.” She mumbled before looking up. “I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong?” Nar asked confused.

“She wiped my memory of the location.” Rebekah told her, making Nat stare at her surprised. “Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him!” She told Klaus. “How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?” 

“I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!” Klaus said defensively. Nat sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“And our home is  _ worthless _ without family.” Rebekah replied before her face turned serious. “I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?” She asked Klaus and he nodded. 

“Whatever it takes.” They both turned to Nat and she nodded, a determined look crossing her face. 

“Whatever it takes.” She repeated and they looked at each other, each of them resolved to find Elijah and get him back home.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat is finally in New Orleans and she now knows Elijah has been daggered all this time. I'm so excited!! What are your thoughts so far?
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me.” Rebekah pouted as she watched the now empty front courtyard. “You know how I love to set things on fire!”

“Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?” Klaus asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Nat was leaning on the doorway of the study, watching both Originals bicker. “Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who’s carrying my child.” Klaus’ lips tugged up in a sarcastic smile and Nat rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Oh, I am  _ so _ moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven.” Rebekah told his brother just as Hayley joined them in the foyer with one of Elijah’s old journals hugged against her chest.

“The werewolf would like to know what the plan is.” She said, looking between the three of them.

“Well, that depends what plan you mean, love.” Klaus smiled at her. “My plan for global domination or Rebekah’s plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?” Rebekah smiled at him before grabbing a thin brush from the desk and throwing it in the hybrid’s direction. Before it could embed itself in his face, Klaus caught it and looked at his sister amused. 

“The plan to  _ rescue _ Elijah.” Hayley sighed. “You know, Nat’s boyfriend, the good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you  _ stabbed him in the back _ ?” Hayley glared at him at the last part.

“In the front, if we’re being specific.” Klaus corrected her and his lips curved up into a smirk. 

“You three said that you would get him back.” Hayley motioned between Nat, Klaus and Rebekah. “So is there a plan, or what?” The two Originals and Nat looked at each other and the hybrid walked to the study, sitting down on the chair as Nat and Rebekah stood by the doorway with Hayley. 

“Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy, he's my  _ friend _ . Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless.” Klaus said out loud and Hayley frowned. “And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly.” He turned to Nat and gestured for her to speak. “Natalia, please.”

“And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back.” She piped up and Hayley looked between her and Klaus incredulous. 

“That’s… that’s not the whole plan, is it?”

“Please.” Rebekah scoffed. “Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical.” She told the werewolf with a cheeky smile. 

“And that’s only the Plan A, love.” Klaus got Hayley’s attention again. “There’s always a Plan B.”

“And what’s Plan B?” She asked slowly, seemingly afraid of the answer. Klaus smiled mischievously and stared at her right in the eye. 

“War.” 

***

“Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?” Rebekah asked as her and Nat walked through the Quarter. 

“Much longer than you’d think, considering the answer was, as expected, ‘no’.” He replied and Nat sighed as she held the phone to her ear. “Marcel’s man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers.” He said frustrated, referring to Rebekah. 

“Well, that’s a lie!” The blonde said feigning offense. “I only killed eight. Should I make Thierry the ninth?” Nat snorted at her friend’s words but kept walking.

“Marcel is playing friendly. We can’t kill the favorite son, or he’ll catch onto us.” Klaus muttered.

“So, war it is, then?” Nat asked eagerly. 

“Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?”

“I believe we do.” Rebekah said as Nat and her smiled at each other.

“Good. You two manage Sophie Deveraux. I’ll take care of the next step.” He hung up and Nat put her phone in her pocket as they arrived at Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop. They waited outside for a moment and soon enough Sophie approached them from down the street. 

“Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally.” Rebekah told the witch sarcastically. 

“You’re lucky I came at all.” Sophie muttered. “What do you want?”

“Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because  _ somebody _ told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop.” Nat told her as she turned to the shop’s door. 

“Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn.” Rebekah said before turning around and walking inside the shop, Nat and Sophie right behind her. Nat and Rebekah looked around the shop and in that moment, a young girl emerged from the back room with a box. As soon as she saw Sophie, she smiled at her. 

“Hey, Soph.”

“Hey, Katie.” The witch, Katie, turned to Rebekah and saw her touching a necklace hanging from a stand. 

“That’s filled with marigold, great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you!” Katie smiled at her and Nat narrowed her eyes.

“I very seriously doubt that.” The blonde mumbled and Nat crossed her arms as Katie turned around. 

“Do you have any others, one with, say, I don’t know… wolfsbane, perhaps?” Nat could see her stiffening at her question before she tried to act normal. 

“Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?” Katie asked in fake confusion, making Rebekah roll her eyes before rushing at her and pinning her against the wall by the neck. 

“Please do  _ not _ play dumb with us.” With that, the vampire picked her up and slammed her flat onto her back on the counter. 

“Rebekah!” Sophie exclaimed, horrified, as Nat walked over to the Original. Rebekah slid her closer to the end of the counter and tightened her hold on the witch’s neck.

“I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That’s all.” Katie gasped as she tried to breath.

“Are you lying to me, Katie?” Rebekah asked.

“I suggest you answer her question honestly.” Nat told her.

“Sophie…” Katie choked, trying to get the other witch to help her. Nat looked at her pointedly and Sophie sighed uncomfortably. 

“Just answer the question, Katie. Please.”

“Yes. I told someone, but you don’t understand. I-I love him.” Katie told them and Nat raised an eyebrow. Before the witch could say anything, Rebekah violently threw her down onto the floor and held the heel of her stiletto dangerously close to her throat.

“And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours?” Katie looked hesitant, obviously wanting to protect her boyfriend. Rebekah placed her stiletto on her neck without applying pressure. “Shall I count to three?” 

“Thierry. It’s Thierry.” Katie finally relented and Rebekah took her heel off her throat. 

“Thank you for your help.” Nat told her with a smile and her and Rebekah walked out of the shop. They walked a bit further and Rebekah called Klaus, putting it on speakerphone so both girls could hear. 

“Well?” Klaus’ voice sounded over the phone as he picked up a moment later. 

“You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she’s just a kid and she doesn’t know anything about us and what we’re up to.” Rebekah sighed before smiling at Nat. “Do you want to hear the part that’s gonna please you the most?”

“Oh, do tell!” Klaus said excitedly. 

“She’s in love with someone in Marcel’s inner circle. Guess who it is?” Nat asked the hybrid.

“Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?” He asked, clearly pleased at the turn of events.

“Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy.” Rebekah told her brother.

“Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan.” 

“I told you you’d be pleased.” Rebekah said. 

“Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic.” Klaus said sarcastically and Nat rolled her eyes. “Bring Sophie Deveraux. We need to plan our next step.”

“Got it.” Nat told him and the blonde hung up. Both girls turned around and found Sophie talking to Katie outside the shop, probably trying to calm her down after Rebekah’s recent display of violence. They walked over to them and as soon as Katie looked up, her face fell. She told Sophie something and walked inside the shop. 

“Did you really have to do that?” Sophie asked them angrily and Nat shrugged. 

“Come on.” She started walking to the car parked a few blocks away, but Sophie’s voice stopped her. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you two.” 

“What makes you think you have a choice?” Rebekah asked her before pushing her towards Nat’s direction. Sophie sighed loudly and followed both girls. They entered the car and immediately drove away from the Quarter. Soon enough, they pulled up to the mansion and got out of the car. Rebekah led them to the study, where Klaus was already waiting, and closed the door behind her.

“Sophie.” Klaus greeted her and motioned for her to sit down on the couch. The witch complied and looked at them expectantly. “We want you to perform a spell.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Sophie asked incredulous. “No way.”

“It’s very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother.” Rebekah explained and Sophie shook her head. 

“Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed.” She scoffed loudly. 

“Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal.” Klaus said as he sat down on one of the chairs. “Marcel’s secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic.”

“Girl about yeah high, cute as a button, anger issues?” Rebekah asked with raised eyebrows. Nat noticed Sophie’s expression change into one of shock at the realization. 

“D-Davina? Where have you seen her?” She asked wide-eyed and Rebekah sighed. 

“I don’t know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out of a window with her bloody  _ mind _ .” 

“Let me cut to the chase.” Klaus spoke and Sophie turned to him. “Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don’t know where she is. Ergo, we need magic.”

“Davina would sense it.” Sophie said before looking up at Nat. “Besides, you’re a witch. Why don’t you do it?”

“I’ve already tried, but she’s blocking me somehow. She’s too strong and nothing I do seems to be able to get through her spells. Besides, she’s using magic I don’t know much about. But you do.” Nat sighed in frustration before taking a deep breath. “Bekah?” 

“Davina would sense it, unless, of course, another witch - say, a traitor to the cause, Katie, for example - was to perform more powerful magic at the same time.” Rebekah explained with a nonchalant shrug.

“That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina.” Nat finished and Sophie shook her head slowly. 

“Katie doesn’t deserve to die.” Klaus slammed his hands on the table, startling Sophie a little. He got up to face her and sat on the coffee table as Nat sat on his previous spot. 

“Sophie Deveraux! You're in  _ no _ position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't?” Sophie seemed to be thinking about Klaus words, but he just kept going. “Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic. Who knew she'd be caught? Did she even  _ attempt _ to flee?” 

“She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi.” Sophie said quietly, stunned at the realization of her sister’s death. 

“And who, pray tell, of Marcel’s valued inner circle, manages his business at the docks?”

“Katie’s boyfriend, Thierry.” Sophie sighed.

***

“And so then, I moved back here to be close to my brothers because, let’s face it, family’s important.” Rebekah finished her explanation as Nat took a sip of her beer. “Right, Camille?” 

“Cami.” The bartender corrected her. “I have to change this name tag, drunk guys keep hitting on me in french.” She muttered and Nat chuckled at her words. Cami paused for a moment and looked at Rebekah curiously. “You sure you haven’t been in here before? Your face looks so familiar.” Rebekah hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. 

“You must have seen me out and about.” The Original said dismissively. “Aren’t you dating Marcel Gerard? He’s a pal of mine… sort of.” 

“I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau’s.” Nat piped up from her spot and Cami chuckled nervously. 

“I would hardly call it dating.” The bartender said as she picked up empty glasses from the bar. “He’s wooing me… sort of. I don’t know. I mean, he’s very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills.” 

“I’m kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment.” Rebekah told her with a sly smile and Cami sighed. 

“Those are the worst, aren’t they? The ones you can’t shake, even though you know better- and you  _ always _ know better?” The bartender said, making Nat smile at her words. “What about you?” Cami asked Nat. “I remember you coming here a few months ago with a guy in a suit. Is he an on-again/off-again thing too?”

“Not really.” Nat laughed. “We’ve been together for some time now, but he’s away at the moment.” She glanced at Rebekah discreetly. “But he’ll be back soon.”

“Well, that’s great. At least one of us is lucky in that department, huh?” Cami shrugged and Nat smiled at her.

“I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits.” Rebekah complimented her in her own weird way, making Nat laugh before drinking the rest of her beer. 

“Thanks… I think.” Cami smiled.

“Hey, we’re supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He’s a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?” Rebekah asked and Cami smiled noncommittally before shrugging. 

“Sure. Why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do, anyways.” Both girls smiled at the bartender before paying for their drinks and leaving the bar. Once they were on the car, Rebekah called her brother. 

“Little sister!”

“Well, brother, I believe we’ve made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight.” Rebekah said out loud.

“Dare I ask?”

“Let’s just say his attention will not be on us. We did our bit.” Nat told him. 

“What are you doing to ensure Elijah’s safe return?” Rebekah asked her brother. 

“Currently, I’m preparing insurance against the tenderhearted.” Both girls looked at each other with similar frowns at his words.

“Meaning?” Nat asked. 

“We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I’m creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches. And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong.” Nat raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant by that. “Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry’s romantic entanglements… but there are other crimes which he’ll be less inclined to so easily forgive.” He paused for a moment. “Killing a vampire, for example. That would be  _ unforgivable _ . If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel’s punishment? Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then… what’s worth dying for, if not love? Isn’t that right, Natalia?”

“Hm.” She smiled at his words and shook her head. “We’re on our way.” Rebekah hung up and Nat started the car, driving away from the Quarter. 

“I’ve already arranged for people go to the Plantation to help us get ready for tonight.” The blonde told Nat as she drove through the streets. 

“What? Can’t we just-”

“Oh, sweet Natalia.” Rebekah told her with a smile. “This isn’t just any party, or a decade dance in Mystic Falls. Things are done a bit differently here.” Nat glanced at her from the corner of her eye before nodding. “I also got you a dress. Don’t worry, you’ll look stunning as always.”

“Thanks, Bekah.” Nat grinned at her and then kept driving in silence. After a while, they arrived at the mansion and went inside. Each girl headed to their room, and when Nat entered hers, she found a woman already standing there. “Hi…” Nat greeted her awkwardly and the woman smiled. 

“Hi, I’m here to help you get ready for the party?” Nat nodded in realization and the woman gestured for her to sit down on a chair in front of a mirror. “Let’s start with your hair.”

After two hours of the woman working on her face and hair, Nat was finally ready. She looked in the mirror, admiring the dress Rebekah had gotten her. She was right, this wasn’t any founder’s party in Mystic Falls. New Orleans was a whole different and bigger city, parties here were bound to be more lavish and elegant. Nat put the silver hoop earrings and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

“You look amazing.” She turned around and found Hayley staring at her from the doorway. Nat smiled at her and went to her nightstand where a jewelry box rested. She opened it and grabbed two rings from it, putting them one on each hand.

“Thanks, Hayley.” The werewolf nodded and smiled too. Nat pursed her lips and walked closer to her. “Hey, are you sure you’ll be okay? I can stay with you.”

“No, don’t worry about me. Go and have fun.”

“I’ve had my fair share of fun over the summer.” Nat told her and Hayley chuckled. “I’m serious. Just say the word and I’ll change, we can stay here and-”

“Nat, don’t worry, I’ll be okay. Besides, you’re new to the city and won’t Marcel suspect there’s something going on if Klaus’ new guest misses this party?” Nat sighed and nodded. 

“Fine. But if anything happens, don’t hesitate to call any of us.” Hayley nodded and Nat smiled. 

“Talia? Ready?” Nat heard Rebekah yell from her room. Nat took a deep breath and fixed her hair and her necklace.

“All set.” 

***

Nat, Rebekah and Klaus entered the Abattoir, the hybrid in the middle with both girls hanging off each arm. Nat took in the dark, wild atmosphere of the compound. There were acrobats performing, dancers handling exotic animals and confetti fell, glittering upon the party guests. 

“Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight’s events, I must say.” Klaus told them with a smile. He was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie and Rebekah wore a matching black peplum cocktail dress and a hairpiece with black feathers and beads. Nat looked around and soon, the three of them spotted Cami entering the party wearing white angel’s wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Nat smiled at the sight of the blonde bartender, but when she glanced at the hybrid, she noticed his smile fell.

“What’s she doing here?” He asked suspiciously.

“What better way to distract Marcel than to put his  _ very _ human new girl in a room chock full of vampires?” Rebekah told his brother before walking towards Cami. Klaus looked at Nat unhappily, but she just shrugged, following Rebekah as she crossed the courtyard to greet Cami.

“Hello, darling. You look precious.” Rebekah told the human with a smile. 

“She’s right, you look amazing.” Nat complimented her, making Cami blush profusely. 

“This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress.” Cami told them just as she looked sideways, spotting Klaus walking towards them. 

“Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?” The human asked Rebekah. 

“He’s the brother, actually, and my sister and friend here are right. You do look stunning.” Klaus told her with a smile. Cami looked him up and down and smiled too. 

“You clean up pretty well yourself.”

“Well, don’t be fooled, love.” Klaus’ smile turned mischievous. “I’m the devil in disguise.” Nat and Rebekah exchanged a glance and then the witch nodded at the vampire. 

“You two chit-chat. We need booze.” Nat told Klaus and Cami, heading to the bar with Rebekah. Once they arrived, Nat smiled at the bartender. 

“Scotch, please.” 

“Make that two.” Rebekah told him and he nodded, quickly serving them their drinks. Suddenly, Marcel joined them at the bar, standing in the middle. 

“You trying to be cute, inviting her here?” Marcel asked Rebekah, unimpressed by her little stunt. Nat quietly took a sip of her drink, listening in on their conversation.

“I think she’s a darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I’ll feed it to you?” Rebekah replied and Nat stifled a laugh at her words. 

“Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah.” He told the blonde before turning to Nat. “Nat, you look beautiful.” She turned to the vampire and smiled at him. 

“Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

“So, you are a witch.” 

“Really? How did you know?” She asked sarcastically and Marcel laughed. 

“You know the rules about witches in the Quarter.”

“Absolutely not.” Nat turned her body fully to him and looked at him defiantly. “I will not abide by your ridiculous rules, Marcel.” He pressed his lips into a thin line at her words, clearly frustrated by her lack of fear. “May I remind you that witches here practice ancestral magic? I don’t, so there’s no way that you could ever control me. Besides.” She stepped closer and touched his shoulder gently. “Don’t tell me you and your guys feel threatened by little old me.” She whispered and smirked at him before walking away. 

“Dance with me?” Klaus suddenly stepped in front of her and extended his hand. She looked at him and nodded, taking his hand. He led her to the dancefloor and placed her hands on her waist while she wound hers around his neck. “That was rather bold of you.” He noted and Nat raised an eyebrow.

“What, Marcel?” He nodded and Nat rolled her eyes. “I’m not about to let him control me, Nik. Not him, not anyone.”

“That’s good.” He told her and she looked around the party as they kept dancing. “It’s also good that you learned how to defend yourself against vampires.” She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. 

“Why doesn’t it surprise me that you read the letters I sent to Elijah?” He smiled amusedly and shrugged. 

“It was rather romantic, I have to admit. It’s only a shame that he was daggered in a box.” She glared at him and sighed loudly. 

“You’re an ass.” She told him and he laughed loudly. After a while, Rebekah joined them and the three of them mingled around, until suddenly, they spotted Cami and Marcel dancing across the courtyard. Nat glanced at Rebekah and Klaus and found them staring at the other two with blank expressions. 

“You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren’t you?” Klaus asked his sister. 

“Nonsense. They’re perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted? Voilà.” Rebekah said, her voice holding hidden resentment. Nat’s eyes trailed off until they landed on Diego, one of Marcel’s vampires, entering the courtyard. 

“Here we go.” Nat said quietly and both Originals subtly turned to Diego, who was now whispering something in Marcel’s ear.

“Our cue to leave.” Rebekah told her brother and her and Nat quickly left the party unnoticed. Once they were outside, they got inside the car, driving away and towards the cemetery. 

In a matter of minutes, they arrived and walked inside and through the various graves until they found Sophie outside the mausoleum. She had a map set up along with a bottle of black sand and a pocket watch ready to cast the locator spell. When Sophie heard them coming, she glanced up at them, looking anxious. 

“You’re doing the right thing.” Nat told her softly. 

“It’s the only way to find Elijah.” Rebekah added and Sophie looked down at her thing. 

“I’m doing what I have to do.” She said before beginning to chant the incantation. Suddenly, the sand on top of the map started to move. Nat watched the map, her heart beating fast as the sand moved around. 

“Hurry.” Rebekah told her anxiously. Sophie kept chanting with her eyes closed, but suddenly, she opened her eyes and stopped chanting. 

“Something’s wrong.” Nat and Rebekah exchanged worried glances. “Katie’s magic stopped.” Nat sighed, deflating at the fact that they failed. “I can keep going.”

“You can’t. She’ll sense it.” Nat told her but Sophie shook her head. 

“No. I can find Davina. I just need another moment.” Before Sophie could do anything, Rebekah hurried and grabbed the map, throwing it and the sand aside so she couldn’t continue. Sophie looked up stunned and upset at the blonde’s actions. 

“You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing.” Rebekah snapped at her. 

“It’s over. We failed.” Nat mumbled quietly and turned around to leave.

***

“Well, tonight was an epic failure.” Rebekah said as soon as Klaus entered the room. She was playing the piano lazily while Nat sat on a chair by the window drinking from a bottle of scotch. 

“On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece.” Klaus told Rebekah, making Nat frown. 

“Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell.” She told him matter of factly.

“Oh, I’m well aware. I killed Katie.” Klaus shrugged and Nat’s eyes widened. 

“You what?” Rebekah asked appalled. 

“There’s no way our little suicide witch wasn’t gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him.” 

“Sophie trusted you!” Nat snapped loudly. 

“ _ I _ trusted you! Against  _ all _ my better instincts.” Rebekah exclaimed. 

“Wake up, both of you.” He addressed them, clearly offended by their words. “The witches are on no one’s side but their own. This girl, Davina? That’s all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina’s power against all of us.” He told them hotly and Nat scoffed. 

“Even if you’re right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you’ve failed us.” Rebekah argued. 

“You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I’ve cemented his trust. So much so, that he’s agreed to return Elijah to us.” Nat snapped her head at him. “And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself.” 

“I have all the faith in the world that you’ll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what it costs the rests of us.” Rebekah took a sip of her bourbon, then set her glass on the piano. “You disgust me.” She whispered to her brother just loud enough for Nat to hear before leaving. 

Nat sighed loudly and started to walk away. Before leaving, she turned to Klaus. They held each other’s stares for a moment before she looked away and went upstairs. Once she was in her room, she kicked her heels off and got out of her dress. She went to the bathroom and removed the makeup as well as the accessories. Once she was done there, she put on her pajamas and turned the lights off before laying down on the bed. She turned to the side and stared at the empty space next to her, reaching a hand out and placing it on top of the pillow. 

“We’ll get you out of there soon, Elijah. I promise.” She whispered before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I think I'll start updating on tuesdays and sundays from now on, I'll see what works best this week! I'm almost done writing s1 and I'm excited for you guys to see what I have planned for Nat!!
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	4. Girl in New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may appear further into the story.

“I told you Agnes, I feel great!” Hayley told the older witch as she flipped through a book. Nat was sitting on a chair looking through her phone for buildings in New Orleans to see if she found the windows Rebekah had described to her. According to the blonde, the windows in the attic Davina was staying had shutters on the windows, so they had both been looking all morning for anything. 

“You are overdue for a checkup.” Agnes told Hayley. 

“What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here.” Hayley said sarcastically and Nat chuckled quietly. She was right, werewolves were not welcomed in the Quarter, and witches were at the moment, enemies to Marcel.

“A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you’re not taking better care of yours.” Rebekah piped up from her place on the other couch, jealousy clear in her tone.

“I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it.” Nat looked up suspiciously at Agnes’ words. Hayley seemed to think for a moment before rolling her eyes in reluctant agreement. 

“Okay, fine. Baby-bayou-doctor it is.” Hayley told the witch. 

“I’m going with you.” Nat said immediately and Agnes turned to her. 

“That’s okay. It will be quick.” 

“I said I’m coming, Agnes.” Nat looked at her defiantly and the woman nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face before getting up and walking out of the room with Hayley. Nat sighed and turned back to her phone. Suddenly, Klaus’ laugh turned both girls away from their task at hand.

“Please, sister, Natalia, tell me you two are not still at it with the internet search.” He said walking towards them. “How does one begin, anyway? Just type in ‘anonymous attic’?” He asked as he poured himself a scotch and sat down next to Nat.

“Someone has to find Elijah, even if we have to search every damn attic in New Orleans.” Nat muttered, not looking up from her phone. 

“Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles.”

“I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah’s coffin.” Rebekah told his brother as she kept typing on her laptop. 

“Well, that should narrow it down immensely.” Klaus said sarcastically. “Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel’s delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he’s no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina’s loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance.” Klaus shrugged and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother.” Rebekah smiled bitterly at Klaus.

“I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home.” The hybrid shrugged and sipped his drink. After a moment of both girls just typing away, Klaus sighed loudly. “How much longer will you do that?”

“Until we find Elijah.” Nat replied without taking her eyes off her phone. “You can go ahead and try your luck with Davina.” 

They remained silent for a while, Nat and Rebekah searching through different maps and pictures for the attic Davina was holding Elijah in. Klaus had been pestering them every now and then, until finally Nat had enough. 

“Okay, I cannot stand you hovering.” She told the hybrid and started walking away.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you and your insufferable voice.” Nat retorted and walked upstairs. Once she was upstairs, she kept trying to see if she could find anything on the windows, but to no avail. She grumbled and placed her head on her pillow, frustrated by the lack of results. 

“Is it a bad time?” She snapped her head up and found Hayley standing on the doorway. Nat shook her head and patted her bed, gesturing for the werewolf to join her. 

“What’s up?” Nat asked her as she sat down in front of her. 

“I wanted to say thanks, about the whole checkup thing.” Hayley said shyly. 

“I don’t trust Agnes.” Nat said lowly and Hayley frowned. “There’s something off about her. I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself, but I’d still like to be there.” Hayley nodded and looked away. Nat could see that she wanted to ask something, so she looked at her pointedly. “You want to ask something?”

“No. I just…” Hayley trailed off and Nat raised an eyebrow. “What is your deal with them? The Mikaelsons.” 

“I was wondering when you would ask about that.” Nat smiled and looked down at her hands. “It’s complicated, actually. I knew them when they were human.”

“Wasn’t that like a million years ago? I thought you were a witch.” Hayley told her, making Nat laugh. 

“They are actually a thousand years old. But yes, I’m a witch. I’ll get to it further into the story.” Nat told her before taking a deep breath. “My family and I lived in an old village full of werewolves.” Hayley looked at her in interest at those words. “The Mikaelsons lived there too. Mikael, their father, was a wealthy landowner in Europe, but their oldest sister was taken by the plague, so they moved to the village.”

“Where was it?”

“This old village came to be what we now know as Mystic Falls.” Hayley’s eyes widened at that. 

“What? But this part of the world was discovered centuries later.” 

“Witches, Hayley. What can I tell you?” The werewolf raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to keep talking. “Anyways, we met and became friends. After some time, Elijah and I got together. We fell in love.” Nat smiled at the memories of them in their earlier days. “Everything was okay, until he… broke my heart.”

“What?” Hayley was now confused.

“Elijah’s always loved Klaus, that’s something you have to know, Hayley. He loves him more than anything in this world, even after everything that he’s done, Elijah could never hurt him.” Hayley took in the words carefully. “And it’s because of that, that he was so willing to sacrifice his happiness for his brother. Nik always had feelings for me but I didn’t return them. At least not at that time.”

“So you got together with Klaus?”

“It was difficult at first. I had just had my heart broken by the guy I believed was the love of my life. And a few months later, he started ‘courting’ my sister.” Hayley looked at Nat in shock, clearly not expecting that. “By that time, I also started spending more time with Nik, we became closer until one day it just happened. I fell in love with him.” She smiled at the memory. “It was the hardest point in my life, and yet, Niklaus made it all seem so easy. He was a different person back then.”

“I bet.” Hayley mumbled. 

“But our happiness didn’t last long. A few months after Nik and I got together, their youngest brother was killed by a werewolf. Which is what led Esther, their mother, to turn them into vampires. I supported them of course, but I could see how it was changing them.” A frown took over Nat’s face when she said those words. It was true, she had slowly started to realize that their friends were becoming different people. “After that, things got even worse. My sister died, leaving behind my nephew. I had to take care of him and mourn at the same time the loss of my closest friend, the person I loved the most.”

“I’m sorry.” Hayley murmured and Nat smiled sadly. 

“That’s when I realized Elijah was never in love with Tatia.”

“What do you mean?”

“He seemed sad about her death, but not the way one’s partner would be, you know? It was more like he felt sad for me. I had my suspicions, so I confronted him a few days before I died. He confirmed what I already suspected, revealed that he had done it for his brother. He wanted Niklaus to be happy, and he knew that  _ I  _ made him happy.”

“That is so stupid.” The werewolf commented and Nat laughed. 

“It is.” Nat agreed. “But it’s Elijah, he’ll do anything for his family. Anyways, I was angry, hurt, and most of all, I felt betrayed. It was that same night that Nik turned into a wolf for the first time. Not two days later, Esther cursed him. But before she could proceed, I tried to stop her. I couldn’t let her curse him, hurt him that way.”

“It didn’t end well, did it?”

“Sadly, no. She cursed me too, to be reborn with no memories or powers. She also decreed that I would slowly get my memories back, but they would drive me crazy and eventually make me kill myself.”

“What the hell?” Hayley asked out loud, her expression one of horror. 

“It was hell, I gotta admit. But, last year when she came back, she broke the curse and hid it behind some bullshit apology. She was actually intending to kill her children, but they bested her, of course.”

“So, now you’re here.” Nat nodded and Hayley’s brows furrowed. “But there’s something else. Ty told me that you and Klaus were together but you broke up a few days before I got there.”

“We gave it a go, tried the whole relationship thing. It didn’t really work out.” Nat shrugged nonchalantly. “We’re too different now and that’s okay. We’re better off as friends.”

“So you’re now with Elijah? Again?”

“First love.” Nat smiled and shrugged. 

“Even after what he did?” Hayley asked and Nat sighed. 

“I wasn’t keen on forgiving him at first, when I remembered everything, that is. But… there came a moment where I had to choose between Elena and Niklaus. I…”

“You chose Elena.” Hayley realized and Nat nodded, suddenly feeling a bit sad at the mention of her sister. “What’s up with that, anyways? You left Mystic Falls and your sister behind.”

“It’s complicated, but… Elena and I are not really the best for each other. We need to spend some time apart, you know? She needs to do her own thing and so do I.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Elijah, Nik and Rebekah are my family. I love them more than anything and I… I don’t know, I guess I just needed to come here.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Hayley told her with a smile and Nat returned it. 

“I’m glad to be here too.”

***

“ _ This  _ is the doctor’s office?” Hayley asked as she looked up at the house turned clinic. Nat was sitting on the back, looking at Agnes cautiously as she pulled up to the office.

“Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel’s men kept terrorizing her patients.” Agnes told the werewolf with a smile. “Go! She won’t bite.” Hayley nodded and nervously exited the car, Nat right behind her. Both girls entered the clinic and looked around the place until a woman came out of a room. 

“You must be Hayley. I’m Dr. Paige.” She held out her hand and Hayley shook it. “And who might you be?”

“Natalia, Hayley’s friend.” Nat said, looking at her outstretched hand before looking up. “Shall we?” The doctor’s face fell a little but she quickly composed herself. 

“Right this way.” She led them inside the room and Nat stood next to the table. “Okay, I need you to lie down and pull your shirt up.” Hayley laid down and took a deep breath before pulling up her shirt. “This is going to be a bit cold, but you’ll get used to it.” The doctor told her before squirting some gel on her abdomen. Nat noticed Hayley flinching a little, so she placed her hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. 

The doctor started moving around the probe and showed both girls, but specifically Hayley, the baby. She told them it was a girl, which made Hayley smile broadly. After a few moments, the doctor turned to the werewolf and offered a smile. 

“Your baby’s heart rate is perfect.”

“I knew it. She’s a tough one, like her mom.” Hayley said proudly. Dr. Paige chuckled and handed her a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen. The werewolf wiped it off and sat up, her sweater rolling down a little and uncovering her shoulders. 

“That’s a unique birthmark.” The doctor noted and Hayley pulled her sweater back up. 

“We’re pretty much done here, right?” She asked, trying to divert the attention from her birthmark. In that moment, Nat got a text and when she took out her phone, she found a message from Rebekah asking where she was. 

“Your blood pressure is a bit high. I’ve got something for it.” Nat looked up and watched as she walked away to where Agnes was waiting. She shook her head and told Rebekah she was at the Bayou clinic with Hayley. Suddenly, a wolf howled loudly, startling Nat and Hayley. The latter got up from her spot and looked at the window, seeing a car's headlights approaching. 

“Nat.” Hayley whispered and Nat nodded, equally suspicious. Dr. Paige returned with her medication but Hayley shook her head. 

“Ah, you know, I’m-I’m actually not that good with pills.” She told the doctor. 

“Heh, neither am I, truth be told.” Dr. Paige told her nervously before setting the medicine cup on the table. Nat turned to the door and found a group of men walking into the clinic. 

They looked intimidating as they whispered something to Agnes, making Nat even more suspicious. She turned around to see Dr. Paige lunging at Hayley to inject her with something, but the werewolf was faster. She grabbed her arm and pushed it away from her, headbutting the doctor to disorient her and stabbing the syringe into the woman’s neck. Nat quickly ran to the door to shut and lock it before the men could enter.

“The window.” Nat told her and Hayley quickly tried to open it. Nat looked back nervously as the men rattled the doorknob while Hayley struggled. Finally, she managed to open it and Nat gestured for her to go first. After she was out, Nat followed her, jumping on the grass and running behind her and leaving the clinic behind. 

“What the hell was that?!” Hayley yelled as they ran further into the woods. 

“Agnes. I knew I couldn’t trust that bitch!” Nat yelled back as she looked behind her, spotting the men running into the forest. Suddenly, Hayley stopped behind a tree and gestured for Nat to follow. Both girls tried to catch their breaths as they hid behind the tree. 

Soon enough, the men who raided the clinic passed right by them, not noticing them behind the tree. Hayley and Nat exchanged glances and nodded before running up to them. The men turned around at the sound of their footsteps and quickly tried to defend themselves, but Hayley was faster. She ran up to the first man and kicked him in the gut before knocking him to the ground. Nat ran up to the second man and kicked him hard in the gut too before snapping his neck. A third man tried to attack Nat, but she ran up to him and grabbed the knife from his hand, cutting his neck with it as he spun in the air and she landed on the ground in a kneeling position. A fourth man lunged towards Hayley, but she grabbed his shotgun and knocked him to the ground before kicking and beating him in the head with the butt of the gun. 

Nat looked at Hayley as she crouched into a defensive position, her eyes flashing gold as she looked around for anymore threats. Nat was about to get up, but a large, burly man descended upon Hayley. Before any of them could react, his neck was snapped from behind by Rebekah.

“Have to say, I’m impressed.” The blonde said as she looked around the dead men.

“How did you find us?” Nat asked as she got up, her breath shaky from the fight. 

“Your text got me halfway, vampire hearing did the rest.” She said before frowning. “Who are they?”

“Witches. Warlocks. Whatever.” Hayley muttered as she caught her breath too. Suddenly, Rebekah looked behind them, making Nat turn too. When she did, she noticed flashlights in the distance heading towards them.

“There are more of them.” Rebekah said and Nat turned to Hayley. 

“Run! We’ll hold them off.” Hayley reluctantly heeded her warning, running in the opposite direction. 

“If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into…” Rebekah mumbled and Nat took a deep breath, preparing herself to fight the men off. Suddenly, Rebekah was shot in the heart with two arrows. Before Nat could hide, an arrow landed on her shoulder and then another landed on her stomach. 

“Rebekah! Nat!” Hayley’s voice was the last thing Nat heard before black spots clouded her vision and she passed out.

***

“Come on, drink, Talia.” Nat heard Rebekah’s voice as her eyes fluttered open. When she was fully awake, she spotted Rebekah’s wrist on her lips. “Drink up.” The blonde told her as she grabbed Nat’s head and helped her sit up. Nat placed her hand on Rebekah’s wrist and drank her blood, her wounds healing immediately.

“Where’s Hayley?” Nat croaked out as the blonde helped her stand up.

“I have no bloody clue. I woke up and found this.” She pointed at the ground and Nat saw the bodies laying around as though they had been mauled. 

“Oh my God.” Nat whispered in horror. 

“I’m calling Nik.” Rebekah mumbled as she got her phone out. 

“What, dear sister?” Klaus asked Rebekah as soon as he picked up. 

“Hayley’s missing.”

“What do you mean ‘she’s missing’?” His voice now held some anger. 

“What do you think I mean? There’s blood and bodies everywhere, someone’s ripped this lot to shreds and there’s no smart-aleck pregnant girl.” Rebekah retorted.

“Keep looking. I’m on my way.” He told her before hanging up. Nat sighed loudly and started walking back to the clinic.

“Come on. Maybe she went back to the clinic.” Rebekah nodded and both girls quickly walked back, passing the dead bodies on their way. After a brief moment, they entered the clinic and headed to the room where Hayley got the ultrasound, but there wasn’t any sign of her, only the passed out doctor. Rebekah looked around the room for a moment, when Klaus suddenly appeared. 

“Wow. You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?” Rebekah asked sarcastically.

“Who took her, Natalia?” Klaus asked her calmly. 

“I don’t know.” She replied honestly. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” He asked angrily before turning to his sister. “And who killed her attackers, Rebekah?”

“I don’t know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn’t Hayley who killed them, then-” She was cut off by wolves howling in the distance. Nat looked at the window and then back at Klaus, who was staring at them with a raised eyebrow. “Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is.” Rebekah muttered before walking out of the room with Nat, Klaus right behind them. When they exited the clinic, they saw Hayley stumbling towards them, her clothes tattered and dirty. She looked dazed and exhausted as the three of them ran towards her. 

“Hayley! What happened?” Klaus asked worriedly. “Tell me what happened.”

“I can’t remember.” She told them groggily. 

“You’ve completely healed.” Klaus noted as he examined her for any wounds. “There’s not a scratch on you.” 

“One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?” Hayley reminded him but he shook his head. 

“No, not that fast.” Nat and Rebekah walked over to the werewolf and helped her sit on the steps of the clinic. 

“Leave her alone!” Rebekah scolded her brother. After a moment of thinking, the blonde’s eyes lit up. “It’s the baby. The vampire blood- Klaus’ vampire blood- in your system. It can heal any wound.” Nat looked at the hybrid and noticed his incredulous stare. “Your own child healed you.” At that, Klaus smiled. 

“How did you escape?” Nat asked her frowning. “You were outnumbered, unarmed.”

“Those men were ripped to shreds!” Rebekah exclaimed and Nat nodded. 

“I think it was the wolf. I think it’s trying to protect me.” Hayley told them quietly.

“The witches were supposed to protect you!” Klaus pointed angrily at Hayley. “When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-”

“It wasn’t Sophie. It was Agnes.” Nat corrected him.

“Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it’s all the same to me! I’ll slaughter the lot of them!” He yelled.

“Not if Elijah gets there first.” Rebekah quiped, making Nat’s eyes widen.

“Elijah? Did you find him?” She asked eagerly and the blonde smiled at her.

“He’s been in touch and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you.” She told the werewolf. Hayley smiled at her words and nodded. 

“Hey, so… can we go home now? I’d really like to sleep for a few days…” She trailed off before standing up. Klaus nodded with a smile and Hayley went to walk, but her knees buckled as she stumbled and started to fall. Before she could touch the ground, Klaus rushed over to catch her and scooped her up in his arms.

“Oh, I’ve got you, love. I’ve got you.” He reassured her softly as Nat and Rebekah followed him to the car.

***

“Hey.” Hayley smiled at Nat as she entered her room with a cup of tea. 

“Here. I made you some chamomile tea to help you sleep.” Nat told her as she placed the tea on her nightstand. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Hayley told her as she grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips, blowing on it a little before taking a sip. “Thanks for this.”

“Of course. If you need anything, just yell for me.” The werewolf smiled and nodded. Nat turned around and walked to the door, but Hayley’s voice stopped her. “Hey.” Nat looked back and raised an eyebrow. “You were pretty badass out there.”

“So were you, mama.” Nat joked and Hayley wrinkled her nose at the nickname. “Get some sleep.”

“Night, Nat.”

“Night.” Nat turned the lights off and closed her bedroom door. She walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water, chugging it all down quickly. 

“She was right, you know?” Nat turned her head back and saw Rebekah entering the kitchen. “I didn’t see you in action, but the bodies were pretty telling.” Nat shrugged and filled her glass again. “It’s good that you could defend yourself like that. Life out here is more dangerous than you can imagine, Talia.”

“I know. That’s why I had to learn.” Nat told her. Rebekah stared at her for a moment before smiling. 

“Elijah sends his regards.” At the mention of the vampire’s name, Nat perked up. “Says he misses you and that soon he’ll be back.”

“Well, until he returns, it’s up to the three of us to take care of Hayley.” Rebekah nodded. “Well, she can take care of herself, really. We just need to keep her away from those nasty witches.”

“Is that why you went to the clinic with her?” The blonde asked and Nat nodded. 

“I didn’t trust Agnes. Ever since we came here, she has been very clear on where she stands on this alliance you got with them. I couldn’t let Hayley just go by herself. And I was right.” Rebekah stared at her and her lips slowly tugged up into a smile. “What?”

“You are very protective of the baby and Hayley.” She noted and Nat laughed quietly. “It is a bit weird, given you history with Nik, but… I’m glad you’re here. And so is Nik. He may not say it, but your support has been very much appreciated.”

“You guys are my family.” Nat shrugged as if it was obvious. 

“And I think Hayley has grown rather fond of you.” Klaus’ voice came from behind Rebekah. “I remember when you didn’t like her.”

“She was shady and I didn’t know her.” Nat told them, laughing as she remembered her first meeting with Hayley. 

“And now?” Klaus asked her, eyebrow raised and arms crossed on his chest.

“Now, I know her a bit better and I like her. She’s grown on me, we’re friends now.” She shrugged and Rebekah nodded. 

“That you are, Talia.” The blonde sighed. “That you are.”

“Well, if you two will excuse me, I’ll go to sleep. It’s been an exhausting day.” She walked over to the door, but just as she was about to leave, Klaus grabbed her wrist gently.

“I’m glad you’re here and helping with the baby.” His voice was soft and Nat smiled at him.

“Of course, Nik. You guys are my family. Even if you are a dick sometimes.” He laughed at her words and shook his head. “Good night, guys.”

“Night.” They both told her and she went upstairs, tired, but glad that Hayley was safe and Elijah was returning soon.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, another update! I'll be updating on friday too, so stay tuned! Next episode we'll have a certain Original back....
> 
> As always any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	5. Sinners and Saints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“We had a deal!” Klaus’ angry yell startled Nat slightly. Rebekah and Nat were sitting in the living room when Klaus rushed inside with Sophie. He sat her on the couch and was now standing in front of her. “You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel’s army. And whilst I’ve been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches.” 

“I had nothing to do with it, I swear.” Sophie told them frantically. “Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die.” The witch reminded them. 

“Then who were they?” Nat asked confused and Sophie sighed. 

“They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision that she had about the baby.” At those words, Rebekah, Nat and Klaus raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious about this new information. 

“What kind of vision?” Klaus asked suspiciously as he sat back on the couch next to Nat and Rebekah.

“She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I’m guessing she’s wrong on this one.” Sophie said whilst she shook her head. 

“Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?” The hybrid pressed on. Sophie looked between the three of them and bit her lower lip. 

“Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches.”

“Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second.” Klaus said, an amused smile painted on his lips. Nat rolled her eyes and Rebekah sighed loudly. 

“Sophie, look- I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle-baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina’s loyalty. Why don’t you tell us just how extreme this faction is?” At Rebekah’s words, Sophie’s face changed. 

“Elijah’s talking to Davina?” She asked, shock written all over her face.

“Yeah. As we speak, I imagine.” Nat nodded and Sophie exhaled. 

“I’m guessing she’ll have plenty to say about that crowd.”

“Do tell.” Klaus leaned forward on his seat, intrigued by Sophie’s 

“I… wasn’t always an advocate for the witches.” Nat raised an eyebrow, curious to know more about that. “My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty-one, I left the Quarter to travel... and play. But, I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's. One day, Jane-Anne came to me and told me that the elders had called a vote. They were going to move forward with the Harvest.”

“What the bloody hell is a Harvest?” Rebekah asked, taking the words right out of Nat’s mouth. 

“It’s a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing.” Sophie explained and the three of them looked at her even more confused. 

“And why haven’t I heard of this?” Klaus asked her. 

“Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't.” Sophie shrugged. “They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth.” 

“Was it?” Nat asked her intrigued. Sophie looked at her guiltily, but before she could say anything, Klaus’ cell phone started ringing. He got it out of his pocket and looked at the caller before answering.

“Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn’t it?” He said over the phone as he stood up. “Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore.” The hybrid said, smiling fakely as he voiced that out. Suddenly, his eyes snapped to Sophie. “Dead witches in the Bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration.” Sophie’s eyes widened at his words. “Oh, why not? Haven’t been to the Bayou in ages. I’m on my way.” Hayley entered the living room in that moment, holding a cup of tea in her hands. 

“You can’t go out there now.” Sophie told Klaus, concern written all over her face. “I need to gather the witches’ remains and consecrate them. If I don’t get them before sundown, we’ll lose the link to their magic.”

“Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I’d prefer for Marcel’s informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to… you know…” Klaus pointed at Hayley’s stomach. “ _ That _ .”

“You are all class.” Hayley said while she rolled her eyes.

“Stay put.” Klaus pointed at Sophie as he made his way out of the house. “And save the rest of your story ‘til I return.” The witch sighed as Klaus left the house and threw her head back on the couch. 

“Great.” She muttered. “Can I at least get to my shift at Rousseau's? I’d like to keep my job.” Rebekah stared at her for a moment before reluctantly nodding. 

“Fine. But you come back immediately or I’ll make you.” The blonde threatened before getting up and walking away. Nat looked at Sophie one last time before following Rebekah to the kitchen. 

“You do know she’s not going to Rousseau’s, right?” Nat told her once they were inside the kitchen. The blonde turned around and placed her hands on her hips. 

“Of course I do. I’m not stupid.” She looked behind Nat’s shoulder and then took a step further. “I’m only waiting to see if Hayley’s dumb enough to follow her.”

“Why would-” Rebekah suddenly held her hand up and seemed to be listening to whatever was going on in the other rooms. 

“Got her. Come on.” Rebekah told her and walked out of the kitchen. Nat sighed and followed her as she grabbed her car keys and stepped outside. Both girls got in the car and drove away from the house. 

“Where are we going?”

“The witches’ playground.” 

“The cemetery.” Rebekah nodded and Nat furrowed her brows. “Why does Hayley want to go there? Is it because they’re linked?”

“There’s something else.” The Original mumbled. “She seemed intrigued when Niklaus talked about the Bayou.”

“Hm.” Nat raised an eyebrow at those words. “Well, if there’s anything I’ve learned about Hayley, is that she can be reckless sometimes.”

“Precisely why we’re following her.” Rebekah said as she parked the car outside the cemetery. Both of them got out and walked inside, heading to the mausoleum Sophie was sure to be in. 

“Listen. The whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family. Your sister’s the one that told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter and into the Bayou. And last night, I’m pretty sure that some guardian-angel-wolf saved my life. So, I’m coming with you.” They heard Hayley say to Sophie. Rebekah and Nat looked at each other before entering the mausoleum.

“Could you two  _ be _ more idiotic?” Rebekah said while Nat looked at them pointedly. Hayley and Sophie exchanged glances and sighed in frustration. “Two can play the follow-game, you know!”

“You heard Klaus. He and Marcel are headed right where you’re going.” Nat told Sophie.

“So distract them. Because unless you wanna lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf in a tomb, I’m coming with you.” Hayley said out loud, her last words directed at Sophie. “And wouldn’t Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby and I died of asphyxiation?” Nat pursed her lips at her words, annoyed at her stubbornness. Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed, resigned to have the three girls tag along. 

***

“What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?” Rebekah asked annoyed over the phone as the girls walked through the muddy ground. “Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest and Talia and I are keeping Elijah’s promise to keep her safe. So, stall, please?” With that, she hung up.

“Let me guess, he’s at a bar with Marcel about to drink New Orleans dry.” Nat said sarcastically as they walked through the woods looking for the dead witches. 

“Where else would he be?” Rebekah retorted.

“Let’s just hope he gives us enough time to find the witches.” Sophie mumbled. 

“So, this Harvest thingy - tell me more.” Rebekah told the witch. 

“Klaus said to wait.”

“Yes. He also said to stay out of the Bayou and yet here we are.” Nat reminded her.

“Amongst crawly, buzzy creatures, no less.” The Original said annoyed. 

“We’re here.” Hayley said out loud and the other three looked around. The witches’ bodies were bloodied and ripped apart, a dismembered head lying near their feet. Nat glanced at Sophie and noticed her looking sick at the sight of the bodies. She quickly kneeled down and started digging around her bag for the ingredients she would need to consecrate the witches. “Whoa.” Hayley’s voice snapped the other three girls out of the witches’ bodies. They looked at the werewolf and noticed her looking at the ground, a huge paw-print in the mud, as well as bloody scratches in a nearby tree. 

“Is that a wolf track?” Nat asked confused. Suddenly, they heard a sound of crunching footsteps nearby and looked up.

“Who’s there?” Rebekah called out, stepping forward. A man came out and looked at the four girls.

“What the hell? An Original?” He asked to himself, clearly freaked out. Before Rebekah could get to him, he ran away with vampire speed, leaving the girls gaping in shock.

“Well, that’s just great.” Nat muttered after a moment. Rebekah sighed loudly before turning to Sophie. 

“Get on with your witch thing.” She ordered as she got her phone out and walked a few feet away, Nat following her. 

“Nik is gonna be pissed.” Nat told her as Rebekah called her brother. 

“What else is new?” The blonde said before putting her phone to her ear. “We ran into a man that may be Marcel’s informant, but he ran away before I could get to him.” Rebekah said as soon as his brother picked up. She rolled her eyes at whatever he told her. “Yes, and now that we’ve established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he’s on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost.” She paused and then looked at Nat. “I’m on my way.” She hung up and smiled at Nat. 

“Come on, we’re going to the bar to distract Marcel.” She said before swatting at a mosquito that landed on her arm. 

“Why do I have to go?” Nat asked frowning.

“Because I don’t particularly feel like going alone.” The blonde said as if it was obvious before walking over to Sophie and Hayley. “You two.” Both girls looked up at her. “As soon as you finish your ritual or whatever it is you’re doing, leave. Immediately. You hear me?” Hayley nodded and Rebekah turned around. “Let’s go.”

Nat looked at Sophie and Hayley one last time before following Rebekah to the car. After a few minutes, they arrived and got inside, Rebekah driving away quickly. The ride was silent but quick. After ten minutes, they arrived at a place called Big Auggie’s Bayou Bar.

“What a lame name.” Nat commented as they got out of the car and walked inside. They immediately spotted Marcel and Klaus at the bar, deep in conversation with a drink in hand. 

“And Davina loses her life.” Nat heard Marcel say as her and Rebekah walked over to them. 

“Isn’t this like old times?” Rebekah asked pleasantly, Marcel turning to them. 

“Just how drunk are you two?” Nat asked them. 

“Skating on the razor’s edge.” Klaus slurred, feigning drunkenness. Nat rolled her eyes at his words. 

“How unattractive.” 

“Didn’t seem to mind it when we were together.” He told her with shrug before standing up. “I’m gonna use the loo. Back in a tick.” He left and Nat sighed, turning to Marcel and seeing his confused expression. 

“Weren’t you with Elijah?”

“Talia’s history with my brothers is a long and complicated one.” Rebekah answered for her and Marcel looked at her intrigued.

“One that I don’t feel inclined to share at the moment. If you’ll excuse me.” Nat told them before walking out of the bar. When she did, she found Klaus standing outside, looking around for Marcel’s informant. She walked over to him and immediately spotted the vampire walking towards the bar. “That’s him.” Nat told the hybrid. 

“Tomas, I presume?” Klaus asked as he walked over to the vampire while Nat walked behind him, trying to avoid being seen by Marcel’s lackey. “Marcel asked me to find out what you know about the dead witches.”

“I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf.” The vampire said quickly. “She was stupid, being out there all alone.” He laughed at that and Nat rolled her eyes. Klaus put an arm around his shoulder and chuckled fakely. 

“Yeah, she was, wasn’t she? It’s amazing how gullible some people can be.” Before the vampire could say anything else, Klaus smiled and snapped his neck. “Get the keys.” He told Nat and she quickly did, fishing them out of his pocket. They walked over to his car and she popped open the trunk, Klaus putting the body inside. 

“I’ll go back. Marcel will suspect something soon.” She told him before giving him the keys and walking back inside the bar. Just as she entered, a buff guy stepped in front of her. She stopped walking and looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me.”

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?”

“For God’s sake. If I had a dollar for every time I’ve heard that.” She mumbled to herself before glaring at the guy. “I’m not interested, pal.” She tried to sidestep but the guy blocked her path again. “Take a hint, man. I want to be left alone.”

“Oh, come on, sweetie.” He grabbed her arm but she quickly grabbed his hand, twisting it around. He yelled in pain and tried to swat it away, but Nat only twisted it harder. 

“Not. Interested.” She snapped. 

“I’d listen to the lady if I was you, mate.” Klaus’ voice came from behind her and Nat let the guy go. She glared at him one last time before walking to the bar. “Impressive.”

“I’m not in the mood to deal with disgusting pricks.” She shrugged nonchalantly before taking a seat. “Bekah works fast, I see.” She noted when she didn’t see the Original or Marcel anywhere.

“That’s my sister for you.” Klaus smiled cheekily. Nat glanced to her right and saw Rebekah exiting the bathroom and approaching them. 

“That was fast work, Bekah.” Nat teased. 

“Where’s Marcel? In there, touching up his lipstick?” Klaus joked and Nat laughed. 

“Credit me with some taste, it’s filthy in there.” Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Where’d he go?”

“He didn’t tell you he was leaving?” Nat asked her, confused now by Marcel’s sudden exit.

“No…” Rebekah trailed off, worried about what it meant. “Do you think he realized we were stalling him?” She asked his brother. He seemed to be deep in thought before sighing. 

“No. Unless he was stalling us.”

***

“I don’t care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the Bayou.” Rebekah scolded Hayley as she poured several drinks. “What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?” She asked as she handed Nat a drink, who downed it in one swift move.

“I feel like we’re connected somehow. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there.” Hayley told them with a shake of her head. “But sometimes, when I feel like it’s me against the world, it keeps me going.” Nat stared at her sadly. Rebekah gave her a sympathetic look before handing her a drink. Hayley side-eyed her and the blonde shook her head, remembering the werewolf was pregnant and couldn’t drink. 

“Oh, right.” She drank the glass of bourbon in one gulp before pouring another. “Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind.” Hayley rolled her eyes at her words. “And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don’t ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone.” 

“She’s right.” Nat told Hayley and the werewolf smile gratefully. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna take a shower, because I smell like swamp.” Hayley and Rebekah chuckled as Nat walked away. She climbed the stairs and entered her room, closing the door behind her. She took her jacket off and exhaled in relief as she kicked her shoes off. Today had been more exhausting than she imagined, what with walking through the Bayou to find some dead witches. She reached into her back pocket to get her phone out but she didn’t feel it. She furrowed her brows for a moment before remembering she had left it downstairs. Grumbling loudly, she turned around to walk over to the door, but it suddenly opened. When she looked up, her heart stopped beating. 

In front of her stood Elijah staring at her. 

“Elijah?” She whispered and his lips curved up into a smile. Before he could say anything, Nat ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. He stumbled a little but quickly composed himself, hugging her back. “I’ve missed you so much.” She told him as she nuzzled her head into his neck, her voice muffled. 

“I am glad that you are here and safe.” She pulled back and cupped his cheeks, staring at him lovingly before grinning. 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” She told him before leaning in and kissing him. Immediately, he kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist. But before Nat could deepen the kiss any further, he pulled back and smiled at her sheepishly. 

“Before we… get carried away, there’s something we need to discuss with my siblings and Hayley.” Nat sighed and nodded, grabbing the lapel of his jacket. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, come on. You’ve been in this suit for months now, don’t tell me you’re not a bit uncomfortable.” He tilted his head and Nat smiled at him. “Only the tie and the jacket, okay?” He nodded reluctantly and Nat took his jacket off, followed by his tie. Elijah’s eyes never left her face, which made a blush creep up on her neck. She looked up at him and a coy smirk made its way onto her lips. “Besides, I plan on taking the rest off later.” His lips parted in surprise and Nat patted his shoulder before walking out of the room. 

Once Elijah had called the others to the study, Rebekah and Klaus sat on one side while Nat sat on the other. Hayley stood by the bookshelf, arms crossed and listening intently to Elijah’s retelling of Davina’s story. 

“Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over  _ Davina _ .” Elijah explained as he placed his hand over Nat’s shoulders. “Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina.” He told Klaus, who looked surprised and angry at the information that was being revealed. “If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone.” 

Nat took a deep breath and exchanged glances with Rebekah, who looked equally worried at Elijah’s words. Things suddenly got a whole lot more complicated, she thought. 

“We’ll deal with this tomorrow.” Hayley told them. “Right now, I just want to sleep.” Klaus nodded and got up, following the werewolf out. Nat turned around and noticed Elijah looking worried too. 

“Come on.” She got up and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get some sleep.” He nodded and Nat smiled at Rebekah as they walked out. “Night, Bekah.”

“Be quiet, will you? Everyone here has supernatural hearing.” The blonde told them loudly and Nat rolled her eyes as she went upstairs with Elijah. Once they were inside and he had closed the door, Nat walked over to her nightstand. 

“What are you doing?” Elijah asked her as she got some sage out of a little jar she kept inside one of the drawers. She turned around and smiled mischievously at him. 

“Bekah was right, we  _ should _ be quiet.” He narrowed his eyes slightly and Nat grabbed his hand. “ _ Incendia _ .” The sage lit up and after a moment, Nat blew on it, smoke coming out of it. She waved it around the room and then left it on the nightstand.

“Natalia.” 

“I wrote you some letters and left you some voicemails over the summer. But you were locked up in an attic. Shame.” She told him as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. “I’ve missed you.” She finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled it off, looking up and seeing his eyes darkening. Once his shirt was off, Nat stepped back and took her shirt off, feeling his eyes roaming her body. “Like  _ really _ missed you.” She kept going as she pulled her jeans down and stepped out of them. 

“Natalia.” He told her in a warning tone and she smirked at him. 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” She told him as she reached back and unclasped her bra. “You’re welcome to join me.” She said before pulling her panties down and throwing the last article of clothing on the floor. With that, she walked to the bathroom and headed to the shower. 

Not long after, she heard Elijah’s footsteps approaching. She turned the handle to the right and hot water immediately poured over her. She felt Elijah’s hands on her waist and a smile made its way onto her lips. He turned her around and she noticed his hungry stare. 

“Why don’t you show me just  _ how much  _ you’ve missed me?”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is back! I decided that I'm gonna update on tuesdays and fridays from now on, so stay tuned :)
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“I never asked, but how was your summer?” Elijah murmured as he ran his fingers through Nat’s hair. After a long and… very entertaining shower, they were now laying in bed just talking. 

“Really fun, actually.” Nat told him as she traced her fingers on his naked chest. “I started in Bulgaria. Did you know my old house was turned into a homestay?” 

“Mhm.” Nat looked up surprised and he smiled at her. “After I left Mystic Falls last year, I went to Bulgaria. I visited your old home and when I saw what it had been turned into, I stayed there.”

“I stayed there too.” Nat smiled at him broadly before laying her head on his chest again. “Anyways, I already told you this on the letter that never got to you, but Nikolina, the owner, was really nice to me. She was impressed by my perfect bulgarian, so I told her that my family was from the country and that I had lived there some time.”

“It isn’t a lie.” He noted. 

“Well, I couldn’t tell her that I had lived in that exact same house 500 years ago.” She mumbled and his chest vibrated with silent laughter. “Anyways, after exploring the city for some time, I finally headed to Paris, where I met this friend of Kol’s. Eloise Beauvais?”

“Ah, Eloise. I remember her. She loved to get into all sorts of troubles, perfect match for Kol.”

“Were they… together?” Nat asked and Elijah shook his head. 

“No. Kol wasn’t really her type.” He gave her a knowing look and Nat smiled at those words. 

“Who turned her? It couldn’t have been Kol.” 

“Rebekah.” She raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched. “They liked to spend time together. One of those times they had been together, Rebekah turned her. Although later she became really good friends with Kol. They liked to wreak havoc wherever they went.” Nat took in the information and nodded, surprised at that.

“Well, she let me stay with her and taught me how to fight vampires- supernatural creatures, really.” 

“Really?” He asked her intrigued now. 

“Mhm. Even taught me how to snap someone’s neck and how to kill a vampire.” His eyes widened slightly and Nat sighed. “While you were daggered, some witches tried to kill Hayley. I was with her and we both had to fight those guys, I had to make a choice. I chose to protect Hayley and the baby.”

“You killed one of them.” 

“Two.” He looked at her surprised before resuming his actions with his fingers. Once she felt him running his fingers through her hair, she relaxed a little. “After Paris, I went to Germany, where I met a really nice couple, Franziska and Louisa. Then I went to Benin, where I met Edmond. He taught me how to store magic inside a necklace, that way I’ll be able to use magic without needing to have any of you next to me.”

“That’s… reassuring, actually.”

“It’s only intended for small spells, so I’ll have to restore the magic once it runs out. But it’s something.” He nodded and Nat kept going. She told him about the rest of her trip and the people she had met, as well as what she had learned. He listened intently and asked questions every now and then, Nat answering them happily. 

“Have you talked to Elena?” Her heart skipped a beat the mention of her sister’s name and Nat took a deep breath.

“Not really. We said goodbye four months ago, the night I graduated.” 

“And Katherine?” Nat suddenly remembered that little detail about her other sister and an amused smile made its way onto her lips. 

“She’s human now.” She looked up at him and saw his surprised and confused reaction. “She tried to kill Elena, so she shoved the cure down her throat. I haven’t heard from her, but I guess she’s miserable right now.”

“You don’t seem particularly fazed by that.” He told her, raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and placed her head back on his chest. 

“She’ll be fine.” She paused and then remembered that other detail. “Jeremy’s back.”

“What?”

“Bonnie brought him back somehow.” Nat told him before yawning. 

“You should get some sleep.” He told her softly and Nat nodded, nuzzling her head into his neck while he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. “Good night, Natalia.” She felt him place a gentle kiss on her head, but before she could say goodnight, she drifted off to sleep.

***

“So, this is what you do the first time we’re back together as a family? Vampire book club?” Nat heard Rebekah say as she walked to the kitchen. She stopped in the living room and entered, seeing Klaus and Elijah reading while classical music played in the background. A dead girl laid on the coffee table, her neck bleeding from puncture wounds in her neck. 

“Reading edifies the mind, sister.” Klaus replied, his eyes never leaving his book. “Isn’t that right, Elijah?”

“Yes, that’s quite right, Niklaus.” Elijah agreed.

“And what’s this about?” Nat asked as she gestured to the dead girl laying on the table. Elijah looked at the dead body unimpressed. 

“This is a…” He gestured as though he was looking for a word. “Peace offering.” Klaus sighed and looked up. 

“I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish.” Klaus said out loud, Nat looking between both brothers. 

“And  _ I _ explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I’d simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth.” Elijah retorted, clearly annoyed, and gestured to the girl on the table. “Not this nonsense.”

“Well, I couldn’t very well let her go to waste, could I?” Klaus asked as if it was obvious. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she’s staining a two-hundred-year-old carpet.” Rebekah said, irritation clear in her tone, before walking out of the room. 

“Ah, yes.” Elijah said, looking up from his book and noticing the blood dripping onto the floor. Nat shook her head and walked out too, heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. First, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. In that moment, Hayley entered the kitchen. 

“Hey.” The werewolf smiled at her and walked over to the fridge. She started rooting through the fridge when Elijah leaned in the doorway and smiled at them. 

“Good morning.” Hayley looked up and smiled at him while Nat leaned on the counter. Rebekah suddenly entered through the back door, dragging a trashcan behind her.

“Listen, I know Nat and I are the only ones in this house that actually drink milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it’s on the grocery list?” Hayley asked both Mikaelsons and Nat smiled amusedly. 

“Speaking of, add bleach.” Rebekah replied before stomping through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess Klaus had left behind. Elijah walked over to Nat and kissed her cheek, making her lips curve up into a smile. 

“You know, I do hope my sibling were hospitable to you in my absence.” Elijah told Hayley as he dug around in a cupboard while Hayley pulled ice cream out of the freezer.

“In your absence, as you like to call it - which is a way-too-polite of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart.” Hayley started and Nat nodded at her words while Elijah placed two bowls, spoons and a bag of cereal on the counter. “I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I’ve had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer.”

Nat and Elijah looked at her sympathetically, the latter pulling out orange juice and milk out of the fridge. He poured Hayley and Nat a bowl of cereal each and then filled them with milk. Nat smiled at the werewolf, seeing her now slightly guilty and embarrassed look. 

“Oh… milk.” She said sheepishly. “They’ve been fine. Your siblings are weirdly protective. As is Nat.” Nat shrugged and smiled at her, leaning her head on Elijah’s shoulder. “I know I have you to thank for that.”

“I’m just happy to see that you’re in one piece.” Elijah replied and then handed each girl a bowl of cereal. “So, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns.” He said, his voice turning more serious. 

“They’re evil. And my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting.” Hayley said, worry clearly heard in her voice. 

“Yes, I think it’s time we took care of that little problem.” Elijah said out loud.

“I’ve tried to unlink you two, but nothing’s worked so far.” Nat told her guiltily. Rebekah suddenly re-entered the kitchen, this time dragging the corpse of the girl Klaus had killed behind her. 

“I am all for it. As soon as they’re unlinked, we get to leave this crap town.” The blonde said out loud before looking at her brother. “Who do we have to kill?” 

“Probably no one.” Elijah said. Nat gave him a knowing look and he rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. “Alright, potentially everyone.” He told them before leaving the room. 

“That’s the Mikaelsons for you.” Nat told Hayley sarcastically and the werewolf laughed.

“How are things now that Elijah is back?” Hayley asked her, eyebrows raising suggestively. Nat couldn’t help the grin that took over her face at her question. She had been really happy, actually. “Your smile says it all.”

“What can I say? He tends to get that reaction out of me.” Nat shrugged and both girls laughed before eating their breakfast. After they had finished, Hayley went upstairs and Nat headed to the living room, finding Klaus still reading his book and Rebekah scrubbing the carpet. “How’s that coming along?” Nat asked as she plopped down on the couch, placing her legs on Klaus’ lap.

“You can help me, you know?” Rebekah told her as she kept scrubbing. 

“No, thanks. I’m good here.” The blonde glared at her before getting back to her task. After a moment of silence, Rebekah looked at her brother. 

“Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone’s worried about impending daddy-hood.” She told him and he shook his head. 

“Nonsense. Elijah’s back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away.” Klaus said sarcastically and Nat stifled a laugh while Rebekah side-eyed him, a grin taking over her lips. 

“Strange.” Elijah said as he entered the room. “I don’t recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure.” Nat turned to him and saw him opening a grimoire, flipping through it as he looked for a spell.

“What are you doing with Mother’s spellbook?” Rebekah asked confused. 

“Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother’s grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. I thought we’d begin with a little unlinking spell.” He shrugged. Nat, Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other in confusion before Rebekah looked at Elijah stunned. 

“Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?”

“Sophie brought us here under false pretenses.” Elijah told them, trying to keep his composure, though Nat could see him getting worked up. “She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yoked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void.” Rebekah and Klaus smiled wryly at each other, while Nat looked at Elijah proudly. “Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted.” He then turned to Rebekah and Nat, thinking for a moment before giving his order. “You two stay here and watch Hayley.” He said before turning around and leaving. 

“How did we get elected super-nannies?” Rebekah asked annoyed as Klaus stood up and left his book behind. 

“More importantly, who put him in charge?” Klaus muttered as he reluctantly followed Elijah out of the house.

***

“AHH!” Hayley yelped as if she was in pain, prompting Nat to run out of her bedroom and towards the werewolf’s. She and Rebekah entered at the same time and found the werewolf grabbing her neck. When she pulled her hand away, Nat and Rebekah noticed blood on her fingers and when they looked up at her neck, they saw a small puncture wound that was already healing.

“What the hell was that?” Rebekah asked unnerved. 

“Hell if I know.” Hayley muttered. “I felt like I was being stabbed.” Nat frowned for a moment before the three girls looked at each other, a dawning realization that something bad was happening. 

“Sophie.” Nat said quietly and Rebekah sighed. 

“Bloody hell.” She mumbled before walking out of the room. Nat sighed and looked at Hayley, who now looked worried. 

“Do you think she tried to do something?” 

“If there’s something I’ve learned about Sophie in this short time, is that she wants Marcel out of the Quarter.” Nat told her. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing on her pocket. “You’re the key to that. She wouldn’t jeopardize that.” Hayley sighed in relief and Nat smiled, her phone still buzzing. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Nat walked out of Hayley’s room and into her own, taking her phone out of her pocket. When she looked at her screen, her eyes lit up. She quickly plopped down on the bed and answered the call. 

“Eloise Beauvais.” Nat said, a smile making its way onto her lips. 

“ _ Mon chéri _ .” Eloise greeted Nat over the phone. “I haven’t heard from you in weeks.” Her french accent made Nat feel as if she was back in Paris with the vampire, walking around the city and getting to know different people and places. 

“I know. I’ve been distracted by things around here.” 

“Ah, of course. How are Kol’s siblings? Still stirring up trouble everywhere they go?” The vampire asked and Nat laughed. 

“It’s practically in their blood.” Nat told her and this time Eloise laughed. “New Orleans has been eventful but good.”

“I am glad. What about Elijah? Did he ever answer your letters?” 

“Sadly, no. He was too busy locked up in a coffin.” 

“Niklaus daggered him?” Nat hummed and Eloise sighed. “It does not surprise me. He daggered Kol just before he left to the New World.” Nat frowned at that. 

“Yeah, well, it’s Klaus.” Nat sighed. “Anyways, you never told me about you and Bekah.” 

“Ah, Rebekah. She will always be one of my most memorable lovers.” Nat smiled at that. “It’s a shame that she left and never looked back.”

“Hm.”

“Have you practiced what I taught you?” Eloise asked, changing the topic. 

“Actually, I did. The other day, Hayley and I were almost killed and-”

“Who is Hayley?” The vampire asked her, clearly confused, and Nat realized that she had never mentioned the werewolf to her. 

“Right. Long story short, Klaus is having a child and Hayley’s the mother.” Eloise gasped, clearly surprised by the new information. “Anyways, the other day some men tried to kill us and… I had to protect Hayley and the baby. So I snapped this guy’s neck.”

“You killed someone.” Eloise said and Nat could detect pride in her tone. 

“Actually, I killed two guys.”

“Well, well. I am proud of you,  _ Natalie _ .” Nat smiled at the nickname and looked down. 

“The thing is… I should feel bad about my first kill, but I weirdly don’t.”

“You were protecting the girl and the unborn child. You had a reason for killing and it’s not something that you did because you felt like doing.” The vampire told her. Nat bit her lower lip and considered her words. She was right. She didn’t kill those witches out of the blue, she had a legitimate reason to do it. 

“Thanks for calling.” Nat told her softly after she had gathered her thoughts. 

“Of course,  _ chérie _ .” The vampire told her. “I will have to leave you, there’s a very attractive blonde waiting for me in bed right now.” Nat laughed at that and Kol briefly entered her mind. She sounded just like him when she said that. 

“Bye, El.”

“ _ Au revoir, Natalie. _ ”

The vampire hung up and Nat looked up at the ceiling. What she had said actually calmed her down a little. She hadn’t felt guilt when she killed those men, which actually worried her. But Eloise was right, she didn’t kill those guys because she felt like it, she was protecting Hayley, the baby and herself. After staring at the ceiling for a moment longer, Nat heard Rebekah approaching Hayley’s room, so she got up and walked out of her room. The blonde eyed her and then went inside Hayley’s room, Nat following her. 

“Time for the demon spawn to snack!” Rebekah exclaimed as they entered the room. Hayley looked up from the armchair and smiled at them. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t call her that.” She laughed and shook her head. 

“Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet?” Rebekah asked sarcastically and held out a basket of apples. “Take one, the plantation’s lousy with them.” Hayley grabbed one and held it for a moment. 

“I feel fine… which is weird. I’m sure it’s Sophie-related.”

“Then, do me a favor, and don’t die on my watch. I’ll never hear the end of it.” Rebekah mumbled and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch.” Hayley told the Original. Nat and Rebekah smiled at her words, the latter raising an eyebrow. 

“What changed your mind?” She asked. 

“Oh, I still think you’re a bitch, I’ve just grown to like that about you.” Nat and Rebekah laughed at that.

“Aw, well, that’s sweet of you to say.” Rebekah’s face then became serious. “Remember it when I’m gone.” Both Nat and Hayley looked at her confused, not understanding what she was saying.

“Where are you going?” Nat asked her and Rebekah sighed. 

“I only came to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He’s fine, and he hasn’t punished Klaus for daggering him, so… as usual, they’ll be thick as thieves and I’ll be left to clean up the mess. It’s time for me to fly the coop.” Nat frowned at her words, not wanting Rebekah to leave. But she understood what she was saying, she wanted to be free to make her own choices and get to do what  _ she _ wanted. 

“Oh…” Hayley said awkwardly. She went to bite the apple in her hand, but Nat noticed her eyes closing, as if she would pass out. 

“What’s wrong?” Nat asked her, brows knitted in confusion.

“I dunno, probably morning sickness…” Hayley said as she shook her head. Rebekah took a step closer and placed a hand on Hayley’s forehead. 

“Oh, you’re burning up, actually.” She said quietly and Hayley looked up worriedly. “Come on, lay down on the bed.” Hayley nodded and Rebekah and Nat helped her get on the bed, pulling the covers over her body. 

“I feel really hot.” Hayley groaned suddenly. Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances, both equally worried about the werewolf. 

“I’ll get a washcloth.” Nat said before walking out of the room. She quickly went downstairs and grabbed a washcloth from the kitchen. She ran upstairs and found Hayley tossing in the bed. 

“Stop fussing, will you?” Rebekah muttered as Nat handed her the washcloth. The blonde started blotting sweat from Hayley’s forehead and chest while Nat looked at the wolf in worry. 

“Elijah will be here any minute.” Nat tried to reassure her, but Hayley only groaned loudly.

“I feel like I’ve been microwaved.” She moaned and Rebekah sighed. 

“Hey! Just because you’re carrying a baby doesn’t mean you get to act like one! I’m sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak.” Rebekah snapped at her. Suddenly, Elijah ran inside the room with Sophie in tow. 

“What the hell is she doing here?” Nat asked angrily as she walked closer. Sophie sighed and looked between Rebekah and Nat, both of them glaring at her. 

“I’m trying to help.” Sophie told them. 

“Help? You’re the reason we’re in this bloody mess!” Rebekah snapped before turning to her brother. “Why aren’t we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?”

“Rebekah, let her do what she can.” Elijah told her before turning to Nat, who was staring at him angrily. How could he bring her here? Rebekah was right, they were in this mess because of Sophie.

“I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I’m gonna need some special herbs.” Sophie said as she looked between Nat and Rebekah. “I’ll text you a list.” Elijah nodded in encouragement and Nat sighed loudly. 

“Fine.” Rebekah snapped as Nat started walking out of the room. “Happy to play fetch girl.” 

***

Nat and Rebekah frantically rifled through the bottles and jars inside Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop. They had almost every herb already, they just needed to find Camphor and they would be all set. 

“Isn’t this Katie’s shop?” Nat turned her head to the side and found Marcel walking into the store. She rolled her eyes and kept looking through the shelves. “She leave you the keys in her will or maybe it’s just Help-Yourself-Tuesday?” He asked sarcastically, but neither of them paid attention. “What are you two doing here?”

“You know, if you mix mugwort with sage, you’ll get quite the vampire-repellent. Wards off even the most resilient pest.” Nat muttered as she crouched down and rummaged through other shelves. 

“Why are you here?” Rebekah asked Marcel. 

“Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals. But every time I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar!” Marcel exclaimed and Nat sighed. 

“Well, luckily for you, your ‘cookies’ are the last thing on my mind.” Rebekah retorted. 

“Oh, I can see that. Though, I can think of a time when things were different.” 

“Maybe once. Not anymore. Camphor, found it.” Nat stood up and then both girls exited the shop, leaving a confused and suspicious Marcel behind. 

Once they got inside the car, Rebekah drove away in a hurry, speeding through the Quarter until they arrived at the Plantation. As soon as they arrived, they stepped inside the house, the Original leading Nat to the back of the house and towards the pool, where Sophie, Elijah and Hayley were now.

“Here.” Nat told Sophie and her and Rebekah placed the herbs on top of the table. Hayley looked up from where she was sitting and sighed in relief. Rebekah went towards her and grabbed a towel lying around, wrapping it around her shoulders. Elijah walked over to Nat and Sophie and watched as the latter started mixing the herbs. After a moment, he shrugged his jacket off, Nat taking it as he rolled up his sleeves.

“She’s burning up! We need to do this now.” Elijah told Sophie and she nodded.

“Get her in the water!” She yelled and he instantly jumped into the pool, helping Hayley in after. Sophie finished mixing the last of the herbs in a cup and followed them into the water as well.

“I don’t see how a midnight swim is supposed to help.” Rebekah said in frustration. Nat crossed her arms and watched anxiously as Sophie walked towards Hayley. 

“Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down.” She said before handing Hayley the herbal concoction. “Drink this.” She then turned to Elijah. “You’re going to have to get her heart rate down.” 

“How do you suggest I do that?”

“Hold her. It’s a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure.” Nat felt her heart beating faster as Elijah picked Hayley up and held her bridal style. 

“This is never gonna work.” Rebekah muttered worriedly. 

“Davina will break the link, we just need time.” Elijah replied determined. Suddenly, Hayley clung to Elijah and groaned as she gasped for breath. She then began hyperventilating, which worried Nat even more. 

“I can’t breathe!” The werewolf exclaimed. Nat and Elijah locked eyes, and when he noticed how worried she seemed, he turned back to Hayley. 

“Okay, long deep breaths, Hayley. Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice.” He then lowered his voice. “You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” He tried to reassure her, but Hayley suddenly screamed in pain, thrashing in Elijah’s hold. 

“AHHH! AHHH!” Hayley continued groaning in pain and Rebekah and Nat shared concerned glances. Nat’s eyes wandered over to Sophie and she noticed her looking up at the sky, looking almost disappointed. 

“I just felt it lift.” She said out loud and Nat and Rebekah sighed in relief. Hayley started to calm down before standing on her own. Sophie removed one of her earrings and poked her palm with it. Hayley looked down at hers before looking up and smiling in relief. They were finally unlinked. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Elijah led Hayley out of the pool, but before he could get any further, Sophie stopped him. 

“Elijah… as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he’ll kill Agnes. I know you don’t owe me anything, but please, don’t let him kill her.” Elijah looked at her before rushing out of the pool and pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket. “Elijah! She’s our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you’ll stop him!” Sophie begged but he ignored her, instead dialing a number and raising his phone to his ear.

“It’s me, where are you? Don’t hurt her. I’ll be there shortly.” He hung up and turned to Sophie. “I’ll make you one last promise. I won’t let my brother kill Agnes.” Sophie nodded at him gratefully and Elijah grabbed his jacket and shoes before walking away. Sophie and Hayley turned to get out of the pool, but Hayley stopped the witch at the steps. 

“I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I’ll kill you.” She warned her before walking out of the pool and into the house. Nat sighed and looked at Rebekah, who was staring ahead blankly. Before Nat could say anything, the blonde walked into the house. Sophie was about to pass Nat, but she quickly grabbed her arm. 

“I know Hayley already gave you the rundown, but I’ll say it again, just in case it didn’t get through you the first time. If you threaten her or anyone in this family again, you won’t live to see another day.” Nat told her before letting her arm go. “Now get out of here.”

Sophie looked down in defeat and grabbed her things before walking away. Taking a deep breath, Nat walked inside the house. She went upstairs and headed to Elijah’s room silently, but heard him talking to Rebekah. 

“This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it. I just want to be free.” Nat looked down at the sound of Rebekah crying. 

“Well, then, go. You are free.” Elijah told her sadly. At the sound of footsteps, Nat looked up and found him walking out of the room. He nodded at her and walked downstairs, the front door closing a moment later. 

“Bekah.” Nat said softly as she entered Elijah’s room and found her best friend with tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m sorry, Talia.” She apologized and Nat quickly walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand why you want to leave and you deserve this, Bekah. You deserve to be happy and be free.” Nat murmured and Rebekah hugged her back. “Besides, this isn’t goodbye. We’ll see each other again, don’t you worry about that.” After a moment, Rebekah pulled back and looked at Nat sadly. Nat smiled at her and wiped her tears away. “Now go. Get out of here and be happy.”

“I love you.” Rebekah told her and Nat grinned at her. 

“I love you too.” With that, the blonde walked away. Nat sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at the wall blankly. She was sad that Rebekah would be leaving, but she also felt happy for her. For the longest time, her best friend had tried to do her own thing, but she had been constantly punished for it. Klaus had stuck a dagger in her heart when she tried to leave him and be happy with Stefan and he had killed countless of her partners throughout the centuries. Frankly, no one deserved this more than Rebekah. 

After some time of just thinking, Nat shook her head and stood up, heading to Hayley’s room. Once she stood outside her closed door, she knocked three times and waited for her to answer.

“Come in!” Hayley yelled and Nat opened the door. “Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better. I’m just glad that Sophie and I are unlinked.” Nat smiled at that. She was glad too. 

“I was thinking about getting some food. Out. I’m tired of the food here, if I’m honest.” Nat told her and Hayley laughed. 

“Please. This baby is asking for real food.” Hayley said.

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” She pointed a finger at Hayley and the werewolf rolled her eyes playfully. Nat stepped outside the room and went inside hers, grabbing her wallet and jacket before heading out.

***

Nat entered the house again, but this time, she was carrying a bag of food. She sighed as she dropped the bag on the table in the foyer and pulled her jacket off. She heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up, expecting to find Hayley, but instead found Klaus walking towards her anxiously. 

“Is she with you?” Nat furrowed her brows at his question. “Hayley. Is she with you?”

“Hayley is upstairs.” She answered and he shook his head. 

“She’s gone.” 

“What?” 

“Why weren’t you with her?” He asked her angrily and she looked at him in disbelief. 

“I-I just went out to get some food. I left like 15-” Before she could continue talking, he rushed at her, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall. Her eyes widened and she gasped for breath. 

“Why did you leave her alone?!” He shouted angrily as Nat tried to get out of his hold. Suddenly, Elijah rushed at his brother and threw him back. Nat coughed as he let her go and massaged her throat. 

“Niklaus!” Elijah yelled angrily as the hybrid stood up and looked at Nat furiously. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Nat exclaimed. 

“Marcel came around! And where were you? Ah, that’s right, out and about without a care in the world.” Klaus told her, his face full of rage. 

“How was I supposed to know Marcel would be dropping by, huh?” Nat asked loudly. “You were supposed to keep him out of here, but no, you-”

“Enough!” Elijah shouted and Nat and Klaus stopped talking, both of them looking at each other with annoyed expressions. “We don’t have time for your childish bickering. We need to find Hayley. Now.”

“You’re right.” Nat said as she exhaled deeply. “Where do we start?”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be 1x07 and 1x08, so it may be a bit longer. Anyways, what did you think?
> 
> Any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	7. Bloodletting/The River in Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Not the most attractive community, are they?” Elijah said out loud as he looked at the vampire fighters milling around the Abattoir. He, Nat and Klaus had come in search of Hayley but Marcel had told them that he didn’t have her, but that he would help them.

“You do realize they can hear you?” Klaus asked him quietly. 

“You do realize I don’t care?” Elijah retorted and Nat rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Marcel came back, followed by some vampires and Sabine. 

“You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box. And Nat.” She raised an eyebrow and he smiled at her. “I liked you better when I didn’t know you were with him.” He then turned to Klaus. “But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch.” Nat glared at his attempt to discredit her, and he smiled smugly. “And, since I control all the witches in this town, I’ll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine’s the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she’s your girl.” Marcel told Klaus before turning to leave them to their business. 

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked him confused.

“I hate to cut this short, but the sun’s coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I’ll leave you to track down your lost ship.” 

“Can you find her?” Elijah asked Sabine and Nat turned to the witch. 

“I can try.” The vampires brought her a map and then directed them to a small table on the side. “I’m gonna need your blood.” Sabine whispered quietly at Klaus and he nodded, biting his wrist and pouring some blood on the map. Sabine started chanting quietly in french and the puddle of blood moved towards the Bayou in the map. “She’s in the back country. Way past Houma, deep in the Bayou.”

“For God’s sake, we’re never gonna hear the end of that wretched place.” Nat muttered in frustration.

“I don’t suppose you could be more precise?” Elijah asked Sabine, but she shook her head. 

“What’s the matter, Elijah? You’re worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?” Klaus asked sarcastically.

“As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside.”

“There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments.” Sabine said, snapping both brothers out of their bickering. Nat frowned and looked at the witch questioningly. “If Hayley went out that far, chances are she went to find them.”

“Clearly, she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn’t good enough for her.” Klaus shrugged. Nat and Elijah exchanged worried glances before turning to Sabine. “Well, don’t just stand around. Let’s go.” The three of them got up from their seats and hurried out of the compound, getting in the car and driving away. 

After a quick ride to the Bayou, Nat, Elijah and Klaus finally arrived, getting out of the car and walking around immediately. They searched through the woods for any sign of Hayley, but so far, there was no trace of her.

“We should head south towards the water.” Elijah told them and Nat nodded, walking next to him as Klaus walked behind them. 

“You seem quite determined to find the little wolf.” Klaus started and Nat sighed quietly. She knew that tone. He wanted to get a rise out of Elijah, and knowing him, Nat would be included there too. 

“If we’re moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you’re welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down.” Elijah retorted. 

“Ah, so I’ve touched a nerve?” Klaus asked amused. “You’ve begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that’s why you’ve been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of family patriarch.” Nat stopped walking and looked at Klaus. “Be careful, love, the little wolf might just steal him away from you.”

“If you’re going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that’s  _ your _ mistake. Elijah’s only showing common decency.” Nat said defensively. Klaus raised an eyebrow before looking around, sniffing the air around them. 

“Have you found her scent?” Elijah asked his brother as he walked towards an SVU and opened the door. 

“No, but I found someone else’s.” Klaus started searching through the vehicle’s contents before looking up in frustration. “This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of…” Nat and Elijah looked at him expectantly. “Tyler Lockwood.”

“Great.” Nat groaned loudly, making Elijah turn to them in confusion. 

“And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?”

“He wants revenge because I went after his girl.”

“Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?” Elijah asked his brother, knowing there was more behind that excuse. 

“Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first. Although, I didn’t give him much choice in the matter.” Klaus replied as he pulled a blanket out of the car and sniffed at it. “He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn’t have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off.” Elijah sighed in frustration before looking up at Klaus.

“Anything else that you would like to share?”

“Well.” Nat piped up and her boyfriend stared at her. “There was this business with his mom.”

“You killed his mother.” Elijah told Klaus incredulous. “Wonderful.”

“He needed to be taught a lesson!” Klaus exclaimed defensively and Nat sighed. 

“And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?” Elijah asked him angrily.

“So you do care about her.” Klaus’ lips turned up into a smirk and Nat narrowed her eyes at him. “Have at it brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. You forget I’ve already sampled what Natalia has to offer and now Hayley. Let me tell you, she is exquisite-”

“Klaus, so help me…” Nat snapped furiously but he glared at them. 

“Enough. I’ll kill Tyler Lockwood myself.” With that, he sped away, leaving Nat fuming at his words. 

“Natalia…”

“Don’t.” She said coldly as she started walking away. 

“You know I would never-”

“I know.” She turned around and looked at him, a frown etched on her face. “I know you’re just being you, there’s nothing romantic there. He just… God, he pisses me off!” She exclaimed angrily. 

“Don’t let him get to you.” He told her softly as he placed a hand on his cheek. “He is angry and lashing out.”

“You’re right.” She sighed and looked away. “Let’s find her before Tyler does anything.”

Nat and Elijah had been walking for some time through the woods but Hayley was nowhere to be found. Nat was about to tell Elijah to look the other way, but he suddenly stopped her. She looked at him and he gestured for her to be quiet for a moment before he pointed at a tree. She took a step forward, a branch crunching beneath her feet, when suddenly, Hayley turned to attack with a knife in her hand. Nat gasped loudly, but before she could react, Elijah grabbed the werewolf’s wrist, effectively stopping her from stabbing Nat. 

“Forgive me.” He started. “We thought you were in danger. It appears we were mistaken.” Hayley sighed in relief and dove into Nat’s arms. Both girls hugged for a moment before Hayley pulled away. 

“You two will not believe the crap day I’m having.” She mumbled and Nat smiled at her. 

“Let’s get you home.” Nat and Elijah turned to leave, but Hayley stopped them. 

“Elijah, Nat…” Both of them turned to her and she looked down. “There’s something you need to know about the baby.”

***

“Klaus must have known, that’s the only explanation!” Hayley exclaimed as she sat against a tree next to Nat. Meanwhile, Elijah paced anxiously as he listened to Hayley’s words about the baby and how Klaus could sire hybrids with the little girl. “He could care less about the baby. He just wants her to be born so he can use her to make more sired hybrids.” Nat looked down at her hands conflicted. On the one hand, she knew making hybrids was Klaus’ desire, but she also felt as if he really cared for the baby. 

“What are you thinking?” Nat looked up and found Elijah looking at her already. “You don’t think it’s true. Of course.” He scoffed and Nat stood up angrily.

“Excuse me if I want to believe there’s good in him, Elijah.” She retorted and he sighed, turning away from her. 

“Nat, I know you care for him, but you have to admit that this is hard to believe.” Hayley told her and Nat looked at her uneasily. “Big Bad Klaus obsessed with siring hybrids suddenly wants to be a father? No way, he wants the baby to sire more hybrids. Although… the way that Dwayne was acting… it was more like he was sired to me.” She told them and Elijah and Nat looked at her, thinking about the implications of this. 

“We should take you home.” Elijah sighed and Nat nodded. 

“Are you two serious? Home to what?” Hayley asked them in disbelief. 

“Look, regardless of Klaus’ intentions, ours remain the same.” Nat told her. 

“We said that we would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself.” Elijah finished. 

“I can take care of myself. I’ve done it for a long time.” Hayley snapped at them before walking away. Nat and Elijah exchanged glances before following the werewolf reluctantly. As much as Nat liked Hayley, she had to admit that she was very stubborn and sometimes hard to deal with. 

They walked through the woods silently, following Hayley for some time. She was clearly frustrated and angry about the situation. If Nat was being honest, she would be pretty angry too, as well as skeptical about Klaus’ intentions. Hayley didn’t know him like Nat did, which is why it was easy for her to assume the worst. 

“There you are!” Klaus’ voice snapped Nat out of her thoughts. She looked up at the little shack and the hybrid shoving a dead body in front of them. “I see you’ve found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This.” He kicked the body over and looked at Hayley. “Appears to be a hybrid.”

“His name was Dwayne.” Hayley said while she glared at him.

“Well, whoever it was, I didn’t sire him. Any idea how that’s possible?” 

“As if you didn’t know!” Hayley snapped before stomping towards him, but Nat held Hayley back and Elijah walked in front of them to protect her from Klaus.

“Ahh, well, aren’t you two fast friends? Careful, Natalia.” Klaus taunted. “Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?” 

“Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory.” Elijah started and Klaus nodded at him to continue. “That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army.” The hybrid’s expression contorted into one of hurt and anger. 

“And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from  _ her _ .” Klaus rambled on, angry as he pointed a finger at Hayley. 

“Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits?” Elijah retorted. “And what was it you once said to me? ‘Every king needs an heir!’” He mocked his brother and Nat looked down at her feet.

“My big brother. So, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can’t say I’m surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? Isn’t that right, Natalia?” She looked up at him and gulped nervously. “Even after everything he did to you, you still chose him.” Her lips parted and she shook her head slowly. That wasn’t true... “I will always be a liar, a manipulator, a  _ bastard _ .” He spit out as he approached Elijah. “That’s all I am to you, isn’t it? And Rebekah. And judging by the way Hayley and Natalia hang on your every words, it’s clear they feel the same way!” He paused, looking even more hurt. “No doubt my child will as well.”

“Brother, if-” Elijah started, his voice turning a bit kinder. 

“You’ve said all that needs to be said, brother.” Klaus stepped back a few steps and held his arms out in defeat. “I’ll play the role I’ve been given.” Nat frowned at his words, suddenly regretting ever doubting him. He turned as though he was going to walk away, but instead, he turned back quickly and rushed over to Elijah before biting him savagely on the neck.

“No!” Nat yelled loudly as she ran over to Elijah. 

“You three enjoy each other’s company.” Klaus said out loud while Nat helped Elijah stand up. “You’ll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift you three.” He said before walking away, leaving Nat, Elijah and Hayley alone in the Bayou.

***

“You two don’t have to help.” Hayley told Nat and Elijah as they shuffled through old photos in the abandoned shack. After Klaus had left, they had went inside to find anything about the wolves of the Bayou. “I can dig through the werewolf antique show on my own. Besides, shouldn’t you put some kind of ointment or something on that?” She asked Elijah and Nat shook her head. 

“The bite won’t kill him.” She told the werewolf as she looked through more papers. 

“Like Niklaus himself, it’s more a nuisance than anything.” Elijah commented and Nat smiled at him. 

“Good, cause I’m eventually going to need a ride home.” Hayley told them with a smile. “And thanks, by the way, for staying out here. You didn’t have to.” 

“We know, but you said the people of this village are the only family you have left.” Elijah told her as if it was obvious. “I can relate.” He added more quietly.

“You’re thinking about Klaus.” Hayley realized and he sighed. 

“Perhaps I was too willing to condemn him. In the thousand years that we have been together, my brother has committed numerous unspeakable acts. But, then again, so has Rebekah. So have I.” 

“So did I, the last time I was in Cabo.” Elijah and Nat stared at her in confusion. “We’ve all done bad things. It’s just, most people die before the list gets embarrassing. But, don’t for a second compare yourself to Klaus.” Elijah looked away and Hayley sighed. “It’s like a freaking hot-box in here. I’m gonna get some air.” She stepped outside and Nat turned to Elijah. 

“You should take her home.” He told her quietly, but Nat shook her head, stepping closer to him and looking at his bite. 

“I’m staying here with you. Besides, she wants to find anything about the wolves. I don’t think she’ll let me take her home.” Elijah smiled and nodded, knowing it was true. Suddenly, Hayley entered the shack again, but this time, she was holding some sort of book. 

“Someone left this outside.” She told them and they walked closer to her, seeing her already flipping through the pages. 

“What is it?” Elijah asked confused. 

“A Bible, with a family history that goes back generations.” Nat read the various names and birth dates documented, the last one being Andrea Labonair 6 June 1991.

“What are these names? Who is Andrea?” Nat asked puzzled and Hayley gasped softly. 

“I think I am…” Elijah and Nat looked up at her. “That’s the day that I was born.”

***

“Here. He can drink this.” Hayley told Nat and gave her a cup filled with water. She took it and tried to feed Elijah, who was laying on the small bed tossing and turning restlessly. He was pale and sweaty, clearly miserable from the nasty werewolf bite. He drank from the cup Nat offered, but he immediately started to gag and cough.

“Forgive me. Please.” Elijah told Nat weakly and she shushed him. 

“Sh, it’s okay.” She told him softly as Hayley took the cup from her hands.

“Remind me to annihilate your brother once you’re healthy.” Hayley muttered as she took her cardigan off. 

“Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line.” Elijah retorted and Nat smiled at him. 

“It doesn’t help that we decided to shack up in a swamp either.” She mumbled before walking out onto the porch, leaving the door open to let the breeze into the shack. Nat reached out and brushed some of Elijah’s hair out of his forehead and he shut his eyes. 

“Natalia, plea-” Before he could end the sentence, he started coughing loudly, prompting Hayley to immediately rush back inside. 

“Is he okay?” She asked Nat worriedly. 

“He’s fine. Just… return to your reading.” Nat told her quietly as she looked at Elijah sadly. Frankly, it broke her heart seeing him so vulnerable and sick. 

“I went through the whole thing. It’s just a regular Bible… with an entry in a family tree that may or may not be me. But, you know, I’ve been a little busy helping you take care of him.” Nat sighed and stayed focused on her boyfriend, who seemed like he would die at any given moment. Of course that wouldn’t happen, but Nat couldn’t help but worry. 

“Natalia, please. This fever will make me unstable. And once the hallucinations begin, I’ll start to see things. You must leave me here and take Hayley back to the house.”

“I’m not leaving you, Elijah.” Nat told him, voice strong and determined. 

“I won’t leave you either.” Hayley added and Nat smiled at her, grateful for her support. Hayley returned the smile and got back to reading the Bible once again. 

“At least-” Elijah started but he coughed again. “Just get some air, will you?” He told Nat and she looked at him hesitant. He nodded slowly and she sighed before leaning forward and placing her lips on his forehead, kissing him softly before getting up from the chair and walking outside towards the lake. She sat down on the edge and looked ahead. She heard footsteps behind her and soon enough, Hayley had sat down next to her. 

“Nat…” She turned her head and saw Hayley looking at her awkwardly. “What Klaus said before, I… I would never try anything with Elijah. He’s been nice to me and I consider him a friend. I-”

“Hayley.” Nat interrupted her and the werewolf looked at Nat anxiously. “I know, okay? Klaus was just trying to get a rise out of Elijah and me. He’s an asshole, and he feels jealous because you like Elijah better than him. He’s jealous because Elijah was a decent person to you and he wasn’t, and you doubted him, which frankly, I would too if I were you.”

“But you don’t.” 

“You don’t know him like I do. Maybe it’s just me trying to cling to the human version of him, the one that was too pure for this world. But I know he’s good and… he’s just acting out.” Nat told her softly. Hayley looked at her for a moment before turning back to the lake. 

“You love him a lot.” She realized and Nat shrugged. 

“He’s always been an important part of my life. And though I may not be in love with him anymore, he’s still someone I care about and will protect. Always.”

“Even after he just bit your boyfriend?” Nat chuckled and looked down at her lap. 

“Elijah will forgive him sooner than later and so will I. He does this, he lashes out and does reckless shit.” Nat explained and Hayley scoffed. 

“I can’t believe you defend him still.” 

“Oh, Hayley, it’s something you’ll learn to do in the long run.” Nat told her and the werewolf raised an eyebrow. “He tends to have that effect on people. I don’t know why, but it just happens.”

“Well, I-” Before she could keep talking, Elijah started groaning and something being broken sounded inside the shack. Both girls quickly got up and ran inside, Nat sitting on the bed next to Elijah and placing his head on her lap. 

Hayley stood on the side, watching both of them worriedly. Nat put her hand on Elijah’s forehead to check his temperature, but when she touched him, she was suddenly transported into one of his memories. There was a woman relaxing in a bathtub when Elijah suddenly entered the room, smiling at her broadly as he looked at her. 

“Celeste?” Elijah asked disoriented and Nat felt her heart skip a beat at that name. She assumed Celeste was the woman in the bathtub and one of Elijah’s lovers through the centuries. Nat looked away, concerned and slightly jealous, her eyes meeting Hayley’s. She looked at Nat sympathetically before looking away. “Natalia, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.” 

“Celeste.” She nodded. “Pretty hot, whoever she was.” She muttered. Elijah suddenly turned to her embarrassed. 

“Did I let you enter my thoughts? I’m not well.” He told her, regret in his voice. He sat up and tried to stand up. “I should go. This is-”

“Stop it.” Nat told him forcefully, preventing him from getting up. “You’re sick and I’m taking care of you.” He looked at her and blinked slowly before stiffening. 

“We’re being watched.” Hayley’s eyes widened and she quickly walked outside. She stood there and looked at something moving in the woods. 

“Hey. Hey!” She yelled, but whoever was there, was already gone. She sighed in frustration before entering the shack again. She sat on the chair while Nat helped Elijah lay back down on the bed. She placed his head on her lap and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him down.

They stayed like that for some time, Elijah writhing restlessly and Nat and Hayley trying to get him to relax a little. Nat assumed he was still hallucinating more memories, if his groans and continuous incoherent muttering was any indication. 

“Natalia, please.” He shivered and groaned in pain. “This fever. My mind is flooded with these torturous memories. You have to take Hayley and leave.” He pleaded, but Nat shook her head.

“No. We already established we were staying.”

“Please…” 

“Get over it. We’re staying.” Hayley intervened and he sighed. 

“What about our visitor? What does she want?” He asked after a moment, knowing that neither girl would leave him.

“I’m guessing she’s the one that left the mystery Bible on the doorstep last night. Would be nice if she’d stick around long enough to tell me why.” Hayley muttered and Nat sighed. 

“Hayley, you came here to learn about your family, not to play nurse to a vampire with a temperature with me. Find her and learn what you can.” Nat told her but she shook her head. 

“No. I’m staying with you.”

***

“Celeste. Forgive me. I’m sorry.” Elijah panted loudly while Nat sat at his bedside with her hand on his forehead. Hayley was standing next to her, looking at the vampire worriedly. Elijah suddenly awakened with a start and screamed loudly. Nat got up and looked at him anxiously.

“Elijah?” 

“Niklaus, I’ll kill you, you bastard.” Elijah seethed furiously before grabbing Nat in a choke-hold and pinning her against the wall. She gasped loudly and swatted at his hand. 

“Nat!” Hayley yelled and tried to get him to let her go, but he just slammed Nat’s head to the wall hard before grabbing Hayley with his other hand and pinning her against the wall too. Nat shut her eyes from the pain before grunting and opening them again. She was about to siphon magic from him, but a woman appeared behind Elijah and drove a stake through his back, incapacitating him momentarily.

“Oh, thank you!” Hayley gasped as she looked at the blonde woman. Nat felt the air getting back to her lungs and looked up at the woman. “I thought we were going to die.”

“Thank you.” Nat told the woman before looking down at the floor. Elijah was lying unconscious with the stake buried on his back. “Why don’t you two talk outside? I’ll stay with him.” Hayley looked at her hesitant, but Nat smiled at her. “Go.”

She nodded and then left with the woman. Nat grabbed the stake and ripped it out of Elijah’s chest. She sat down on the bed, staring at the vampire until he woke up again. While she laid there, she thought about Klaus and how betrayed he looked earlier. She felt bad about doubting him and letting Tyler’s lies get to her. Klaus had good inside of him, he was just too afraid of showing that part of himself to others.

Before Nat could get lost further in her thoughts, Elijah gasped loudly as he came back. She quickly kneeled down and grabbed his head as he sat up, checking to see if he still had a fever. When she didn’t feel anything, she placed her hand on his neck, sighing in relief when she noticed the bite had already healed.

“What happened?” He asked disoriented and Nat looked at him. 

“You, uh… you almost killed Hayley and I.” She told him quietly and he instantly recoiled. “Hey, it’s okay. You-”

“It’s not okay!” He exclaimed and Nat sighed before cupping his cheeks. 

“You were hallucinating. And it’s okay, the woman out there, she helped us.” He frowned and Nat smiled at him as she leaned closer to him. “We’re okay. Hayley is right outside talking to her.” 

“I am sorry I hurt you.” He told her softly, putting his hands on the back of her head. She leaned even closer until their lips met in a chaste kiss. Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at her wide-eyed. “You’re bleeding.” She frowned but then her eyes opened in realization when he pulled his now bloody hand back. 

“Yeah, you slammed me against the wall.” He sighed before biting his wrist and holding it out. Once she drank his blood, they both stood up and dusted themselves off of the dust. “I don’t usually mind you being rough, but might want to save that for when I’m a vampire.” She teased and his lips inadvertently curved up. 

“Don’t start.” He mumbled and Nat laughed as they walked outside. They saw Hayley with the woman by a campfire. “Good evening. Think I might have something which belongs to you.” Elijah told the woman and handed her the stake she used to stab him earlier. He looked at her suspiciously, clearly not trusting her fully.

“Guys, I’ve got this.” Hayley reassured them. “Are you okay?” She asked Elijah, referring to the werewolf bite.

“The wound is healed, the fever is broken, but for some strange reason, I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back.” He replied sarcastically and Nat rolled her eyes at his dramatic response.

“We have to get home. But I’ll be back, okay? I need to know more.” Hayley told the woman and she nodded. 

“Keep that mark covered up.” She told Hayley before turning around and walking into the encampments.

“What happened?” Nat asked her and Hayley smiled.

“I just met part of my family.”

***

“Elijah’s home. There’s only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?” Rebekah asked Klaus. Nat was outside the living room while the three siblings stood inside. Rebekah had called Nat earlier to check up on Elijah and told her about hers and Marcel’s failed plan. 

“I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe.” Klaus replied calmly. “You betrayed me. My own sister!” He suddenly shouted and Nat flinched. 

“Niklaus, don’t you dare!” Elijah exclaimed angrily. 

“Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley!” 

“This has  _ nothing  _ to do with Hayley.” Elijah replied calmly. 

“It has everything to do with her! She’s adored you since she arrived, just like Natalia. And now  _ my _ child,  _ my _ blood, will grow up to call  _ you  _ father!” Klaus yelled and Nat felt her heart break a little more at his words. 

“Is that what this is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don’t abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!” Rebekah exclaimed and Nat could feel the pain in her voice.

“Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that  _ we _ built!  _ That he took! _ Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure, you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And the three of you... you can stay here together and rot.”

Klaus walked out of the living room and Nat stood up right, tears welled in her eyes at his words. They stared at each other, Nat guiltily and Klaus betrayed. She took a step closer and tried to reach out, but he sidestepped her and walked out of the house. Nat sighed and looked down at her feet. 

“Talia…” Rebekah started as she walked closer to her. 

“I shouldn’t have doubted him. I…” Nat felt herself tearing up, so she took a deep breath and looked away. “I’ll be upstairs.” She whispered before leaving them alone. Once she was inside her room, she undressed and went to the bathroom, getting in the shower quickly. After a long and relaxing shower, Nat got out and put on the bathrobe on top of her underwear. She walked out of her room and headed to Elijah’s. 

“Hey.” She murmured once she entered. He had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on a pair of sweatpants. He smiled at her and gestured at his closet, signalling for her to grab any shirt she wanted. She grabbed a plain black shirt and tossed the bathrobe aside, putting on the shirt after. 

“Hayley?” She asked as she laid down on the left side of the bed. He turned the lights off and then turned his body towards her. 

“Gone with Niklaus.” She exhaled and nodded. “Natalia, about earlier. I’m sorry about hurting you and… Celeste.” She gulped down nervously and nodded. “You shouldn’t have seen that and I…”

“Hey…” She scooted closer to him. “I’ll admit, I was a bit jealous, but… I was gone for a thousand years, I didn’t expect you to be alone your entire life. You were allowed to be with others.”

“Still. I’m sorry about showing you that.” He told her softly and Nat could hear his regret. 

“What happened to her?” She asked quietly and he sighed. 

“Niklaus. He didn’t like me finding happiness in her, so he had her killed.” Nat frowned at his words. “I guess I’m destined to lose those that I love.”

“No.” She grabbed his hand and placed a chaste kiss on top of it. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’ll always be here.” He looked at her for a moment before leaning closer and kissing her lips gently. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” He told her and she turned around. Elijah wrapped and arm around her stomach and gently brought her closer to his body. 

“I love you.” She whispered into the room. 

“I love you too.”

***


	8. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

_ “Elijah?” Iliana asked shyly and the tall man turned to her. A smile graced his lips as soon as his eyes landed on her. He was sitting against the old tree by the field with a thin dagger on his hands. “What are you doing here?” She asked him.  _

_ “I wanted to see why you liked this place so much.” He answered simply and she tilted his head to the side. “Come.” She immediately walked over and plopped down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and looking ahead.  _

_ “You have already been here.” Iliana started and turned to Elijah, finding him already staring at her. “Why now?” _

_ “I have been here with you.” He reminded her and she squinted her eyes in confusion. “You distract me all the time, so I had to see it for myself. Alone.” _

_ “I distract you?” She asked, giggles coming out of her lips. He grinned at her and nodded. “Right.” She said dismissively. “Won’t your father be angry at you for not helping the men of the village?”  _

_ “I could ask you the same thing.” She raised an eyebrow at his words. “Won’t your mother be angry that you’re not helping her at home?” She smiled and looked away.  _

_ “Tatia is covering for me.” _

_ “Niklaus is covering for me.” _

_ They both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. They couldn’t help it, really. Every time they were together, happiness filled them all over. Everyone could see how happy they made the other, except them. Iliana was too scared to do something about the way she felt about Elijah and unbeknownst to her, he felt the same.  _

_ “It’s just a beautiful place.” Iliana said after a moment. “It’s so peaceful and calm, as if it’s another place entirely.” She looked at him, the wind blowing her hair as she did so. “I can escape here.” _

_ “What are you trying to escape?” He asked softly and Iliana’s breath hitched in her throat. “Who are you trying to escape?” He asked more quietly as he stared straight into her eyes.  _

_ “I don’t know.” She whispered as her eyes trailed to his lips before they travelled back to his eyes. “I just like it here…” That wasn’t entirely the truth. Yes, she liked the field because of the atmosphere and how she felt, but there was another reason, one that she didn’t feel comfortable sharing just yet.  _

_ “Iliana!” Their moment was broken by Tatia’s voice. Iliana turned her head back and saw her sister standing a few feet away. “Mother is asking for you. I told her you would be back soon.” _

_ “I’ll be there soon, Tatia. Give me a moment.” Her sister nodded and quickly ran back to the house. Iliana sighed and turned back to Elijah, seeing him already standing up. He held out his hand and she took it, trying to ignore the way her heart started beating when their hands touched. He pulled her up gently and they looked at each other.  _

_ “I should go back to Father and the others.” Elijah said quietly and Iliana nodded, her lips twitching a little. “It was good seeing you here.” He told her softly as his eyes stared at her intently. Iliana felt her heart beating out of her chest at the way he looked at her.  _

_ “Elijah…” She whispered as he took a step closer. She noticed his eyes trailing to her lips, as if considering the thought of kissing her. There was nothing she wanted more, but she suddenly felt scared of ruining their friendship, which is why she spoke up. “I should go back home.”  _

_ She looked away, but his eyes stayed rooted on her. She turned around and started to walk away, feeling stupid for breaking the moment, but before she could get any further, she felt Elijah encasing her arm in his grip. She gasped softly as he turned her back around and wound an arm around her waist, placing his lips on top of hers. Immediately, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him back just as fervently.  _

_ “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Elijah murmured against her lips as they stopped kissing. She smiled at him, eyes closed still, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her.  _

_ “I wanted to do that for a long time, too.” She whispered and he laughed heartily.  _

_ “Why didn’t you, then?” He asked before placing a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.  _

_ “I was afraid you would reject me.” He pulled back entirely and Iliana opened her eyes. _

_ “I would never do that.” She opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly, her mother’s voice cut through their romantic moment.  _

_ “ILIANA!” Her mother’s shout startled her a little and she looked up at Elijah, trying to hold back her laughter. “COME BACK HOME THIS INSTANT!”  _

_ “I have to go.” She told him quietly and he nodded.  _

_ “Go. I will see you tomorrow.” She nodded and he kissed her lips chastely before pushing her gently towards the house.  _

_ Nat looked as her old self ran giddily to the house, a smile gracing her lips. Her lips curved up at the memory, remembering how she had felt that day. Excitement couldn’t even begin to describe it, she felt so much more. _

_ “I remember that.” Elijah suddenly murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back pressed to his chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as happy as that day.” Nat scoffed and turned around, staring at him with narrowed eyes.  _

_ “Liar.” He smiled at her and she shook her head. “You’re just trying to sweet talk me.”  _

_ “Into what?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow. Nat stepped closer and placed her hands on the back of his head.  _

_ “What are you doing in my dream anyway, Mister?” She asked teasingly and he shrugged, putting his hands on her waist.  _

_ “It’s a memory.” He corrected her. “And I didn’t mean to enter your memory. It just happened.”  _

_ “Mm.” She leaned closer and shut her eyes as their lips brushed against each other. “Did you ever think that we would be here?” She opened her eyes and found him staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “After that kiss, I imagined a whole life with you. I just never thought it would be miles away from the village and a thousand years later.” _

_ “I’m just glad that we found each other.” He murmured before kissing her softly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.  _

“I don’t wanna get up.” Nat groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze landed on Elijah, who was staring at her with a lazy smile drawn on his lips. “Can’t we just stay here all morning?” She asked him softly as she leaned closer and left a trail of kisses from his chest to his jaw. 

“Mm, as tempting as that sounds…” He murmured, the smile never leaving his lips. “Niklaus remains angry and we cannot let Hayley suffer his wrath.” Nat stopped kissing him and grumbled loudly before pulling away. 

“Fine.” She got up and walked to the door, but just before she opened it, Elijah appeared right in front of her smiling. She stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. 

“We are going to have to remedy this situation.” He told her, pointing between them. “The bedroom situation.” Her lips curved up in amusement at his words. 

“Elijah Mikaelson, are you asking me to officially move in with you?” 

“We already live together.” He reminded her as he stepped closer. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Yes.” She smiled up at him and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss before pulling back. “We’ll sort the details later.” She nodded and opened the door, stepping out and heading to her room. Once she was inside, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, she got dressed and walked out of the room, heading downstairs to find a blue truck parked outside the house. Movers were packing up various things, amongst those, a big painting. 

“Absolutely not!” Rebekah complained loudly. “I paid for that!” Nat raised an eyebrow at her words, knowing perfectly well that she hadn’t done such thing.

“Please.” Elijah scoffed from behind them and both girls turned to him, seeing him already dressed for the day. “You never paid for anything in your life.”

“I hardly see how that’s relevant.” Rebekah retorted. “Nik’s just punishing us.”

“Well, we hurt him.” Nat shrugged and Elijah narrowed his eyes at the movers. 

“Deeply, it would appear.” He added and Rebekah sighed. 

“We believed the worst about him, the one time in a million when the worst wasn’t actually the truth.” She muttered just as Elijah started to walk away, Nat following him. “Where do you two think you’re going?”

“To make sure Hayley doesn’t suffer for our mistakes.” Nat answered as if it was obvious.

“Niklaus is feeling vindictive. We cannot trust that she is safe.” Elijah told his sister before walking towards the car. Nat looked at Rebekah and shrugged before following him. After a moment, they both heard the blonde’s footsteps right behind them and Nat smiled discreetly. Rebekah might pretend all she wanted, but it was clear she cared about Hayley and the child. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Rebekah asked once they started to drive away from the house. “Kidnap Hayley and hide until she gives birth?”

“Rebekah, don’t be dramatic.” Elijah told her and she rolled her eyes. 

“We just need to get her somewhere safe, away from Nik.” Nat told her friend. 

“I hardly see how that’s going to be easy, considering he will have vampires patrolling the compound at all times.” The blonde told her and Nat smiled at her. 

“Well, that’s where you come in.” Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her words. “Don’t you want to beat some vampires?” 

“I would never miss an opportunity.” Both girls looked at each other before laughing loudly. 

After a few minutes of silence, they finally arrived at the Quarter and Elijah parked the car two blocks away from the compound. They got out of the car and headed in that direction, Rebekah going through another corridor as soon as Nat and Elijah entered the courtyard. 

“Going somewhere?” Diego’s voice sounded and they both noticed the vampire standing in front of Hayley. Elijah immediately threw Diego into the wall, snapping his neck in the process.

“Elijah, Nat!” Hayley exclaimed quietly, clearly surprised at their sudden appearance. “You two shouldn’t be here. Klaus has his guys watching me.” She whispered and Nat smiled. 

“I wouldn’t worry about them.” Hayley furrowed her brows at her words, but before she could say anything, Rebekah came along kicking down two other vampires who were hiding around the corner. 

“Come, we mustn’t linger. We’ll get you some place safe.” Elijah told the werewolf but she shook her head. 

“No, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine. I’ve been deemed under protection by the almighty Klaus.” Hayley said, rolling her eyes at the last part. “It’s the werewolves who need help.” Nat frowned at her words. “He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel’s crew. You  _ have _ to help them.”

“Out in the Bayou?” Rebekah asked incredulous. “Do we look like a bloody supernatural-rescue-squad? I think you should be grateful we came to save you!” She exclaimed quietly and Hayley sighed. 

“Listen, Rebekah. All my life I’ve wanted to know who my real family was, and just as I find out that they’re out there in the Bayou, Klaus orders them killed.” Hayley turned to Elijah and Nat. “You guys wanna help me? Help my people. Please.”

***

“Hey, they’re obviously here. Fan out, find ‘em, and bring me some heads!” Diego told the vampires loudly as they arrived at the werewolf encampments in the Bayou.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Elijah spoke and Diego turned around, frowning at the sight of Nat and the two Originals.

“The hell are you doing out here?” He asked them hostile. 

“We’ve come to suggest that you seek other hunting grounds.” Nat replied and he shrugged.

“Suggestion noted,  _ witch. _ ” He spat and Nat glared at him. Instead of backing off, he tried to move past them, but Rebekah approached him. 

“Oh Diego, it would be such a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face.” She said in a fake sweet voice, raising her arm to touch his face. Before she could reach him, he grabbed her arm and glared at her.

“What the hell do you care about wolves?” Diego asked them angrily. 

“Generally, I don’t. However, this particular clan is not to be touched.” Elijah paused a beat and smiled fakely. “Goodbye.” Nat and Rebekah smiled sweetly at him. 

“Bye.” The blonde whispered. Diego sighed loudly and turned to the other vampires. 

“Nothing here anyway.” He whistled and the hunting party left. They watched them leave and Rebekah turned to Elijah and Nat. 

“Ah, great. I think as well our job here is done.” Nat nodded and they were about to walk away, but Elijah suddenly stiffened. 

“Not quite.” He said before speeding away. Rebekah and Nat glanced at each other before reluctantly following him. They found Eve standing by a tree, already waiting for them. “We’re not here to harm you. Hello again. Eve, was it?” He asked the woman. 

“One of Hayley’s litter-mates, I presume?” Rebekah asked. 

“Hayley sent you to protect us, didn’t she?” Eve asked them with a smile. “Tell her we appreciate the concern, but we’ve been looking out for ourselves for a while now. Nobody finds us unless we wanna be found.”

“Well, we found you, so…” Nat trailed off and Eve gave her a look.

“Like I said.” Nat raised an eyebrow and then the woman looked between the three of them. “There’s something I thought you and your family should know about.” She started walking along the path with a stake and a map in her hands, leading the way for the three of them.

Nat and Rebekah looked at each other, both clearly uneasy about the whole thing, while Elijah quickly followed Eve. Both girls rolled their eyes before following the other two. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the lake and Eve placed the map on top of a pillar. 

“Surrounded by 20,000 acres of swamp, the ones born here, who now know it like the backs of our hands, will be fine. But here-” She pointed at a spot on the map with her stake. “Newcomers from out of state, not of Hayley’s and my kin. But, word’s spread about that baby of hers. A lot of werewolves wanna see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. Only now, the vampires are out looking for blood, and all these werewolves new at the Bayou might not know where to hide.”

“You say that like we’re supposed to care.” Rebekah said with a frown.

“Believe me, you’re gonna want them kept alive.” Eve told them.

“And why is that?” Elijah asked confused. 

“See for yourself.”

***

It was evening already and Rebekah, Elijah and Nat were still in the werewolf encampments, looking around for the new group of werewolves that Eve had told them about. Nat was tired already from walking through the Bayou for hours now. And still, there was no sign of the new pack.

“All these wolves really travel in style, don’t they?” Rebekah said out loud, looking in distaste at the makeshift homes. Elijah walked in front of them and headed to a trailer, opening the door and looking inside. 

“Empty.”

“Behind on their payments, perhaps?” Nat asked sarcastically and Elijah glared at her playfully. 

“So, proceed then.”

“Let’s not and tell Hayley that we did.” Rebekah told them, clearly bored out of her mind. “Then, Talia gets to impress her new best friend and I can go home. You know how hovels depress me.” Nat turned to Rebekah wide-eyed. 

“I’m not- she’s not my new best friend!” Nat exclaimed and Rebekah looked at her pointedly. 

“I should bloody hope she is, why else are we out here?” Nat remained silent and Rebekah smiled. “Come on, Talia! You have a soft spot for her, admit it!” Nat smiled weakly and looked at the blonde. 

“Fine. I trust her and I really like her.” Nat looked down, embarrassed that Rebekah brought up the topic. Suddenly, they heard a noise and turned to it to find that the vampire hunting party had returned. One of the vampires was feeding from a male werewolf, which is why Elijah quickly sped over to Diego, pulling his head backwards by his hair.

“Darling, we need to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin!” He exclaimed sarcastically while Nat and Rebekah glared at the other vampires. Elijah released Diego and narrowed his eyes. “You can go now.” No one moved and Nat sighed in annoyance before turning to her boyfriend. 

“Elijah, I think you’re not making yourself very clear.” He smiled at her and then turned to the vampires. 

“This is a threat. In precisely three minutes time, your little hunting party will become the prey. Now, based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus, despite a better than a 100-to-1 advantage, I recommend you heed my warning.” Elijah warned Diego. The latter was visibly frustrated and embarrassed, but he reluctantly left with his fellow vampires. 

“Impressive!” Rebekah smirked at her brother and he smiled at her. 

“Well, I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic.” He shrugged and Nat laughed quietly. They turned to the hurt werewolf, seeing him already up and looking at them suspiciously. 

“Who are you people?” He asked them, groaning a little as he stood up right. Nat approached the guy, noticing a distinctive ring that he wore around his neck and looked up surprised. She had seen that ring before, a thousand years ago on the hands of the leader of the werewolves of the village.

“I would say the better question is  _ who are you _ ?”

***

“I stink of the bog!” Rebekah called out to Elijah and Nat as she walked into the parlor. Nat laughed and nodded, feeling the same as she followed her friend inside. 

“Serves you right, for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule.” Klaus’ voice startled Nat slightly and she turned to him, finding him seated on the piano glaring at them. 

“Nik, listen-” Nat started but he shook his head. 

“When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow.” He said calmly and Nat sighed. 

“How delightfully democratic of you.” Elijah muttered before throwing Cary’s ring to Klaus. “Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don’t. It  _ has _ been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother.” Elijah said and Klaus looked up at him. “The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered. So, naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf  _ and _ vampire.” Elijah finished his explanation and Rebekah took a step closer to the hybrid.

“Nik, we’re trying to make amends. We found remnants of your family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires  _ you _ command.” She told him softly.

“Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this family for far too long.” Klaus glared at his brother and Elijah sighed. “Niklaus, I beseech you please, come home.”

“What home? This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts, all your attempts to thwart me, I’ve reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire city.” Klaus told him and Nat narrowed her eyes at him.

“You have the audacity to boast of your victory when Hayley is your prisoner?” She asked him angrily and he smirked at her. 

“It all comes down to the little wolf. Did you and Elijah already have that talk about her?” She opened her mouth to retort but Rebekah sighed in frustration. 

“Stop it, both of you!” She exclaimed and Nat sighed.

“Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want any more?” Nat looked at him in disbelief as he walked out. She couldn’t believe how lightly he took this whole topic. She would kill to have her family back in an instant and here he was, throwing everything away for a petty battle of power.

“I’m gonna shower.” Nat said softly before walking upstairs, defeated and sad about Klaus’ attitude. As soon as she closed her bathroom door, she stripped out of her clothes and entered the shower. She opened the faucet and her muscles relaxed as the hot water fell on her shoulders. 

After a long and relaxing shower, she finally got out and wrapped a towel around her body. When she walked out and into her bedroom, she found Elijah already there, standing by her wardrobe.

“We are going to see Hayley.” He told her and she frowned as she walked closer to him. 

“Won’t Nik throw us out the instant we step foot in the compound?” She asked him and he shook his head as Nat put on her underwear and her bra. 

“Leave that to me. You talk to her.” She nodded and he handed her a pair of jeans and a shirt. She quickly put the clothes on and then her shoes before walking out of the room with him. They stepped outside the house and headed to the car. 

They got inside and Elijah drove away from the house. After a silent ride, they finally arrived at the Compound and got out of the car. Before she could walk inside, Elijah stopped her and looked up. Nat followed his eyesight and noticed Hayley standing on the balcony. He grabbed her by the waist and before she knew it, they were standing next to the werewolf. Hayley jumped back a little and then looked at them in worry. 

“Are they…?”

“They’re safe. All of them.” Nat told her with a smile. Hayley looked at Nat thankfully before running up to her and hugging her tightly.

“Thank you. What you guys did, it means a lot.” Hayley told Nat softly. Her eyes trailed to the werewolf’s crescent moon birthmark on her bare shoulder and she tugged the sweater in place to hide it. 

“You need to keep this covered up.” 

“I will.” Hayley nodded.

“If any of the others saw this…” Nat said worriedly and Hayley smiled at her. 

“I promise.” 

“Okay, we should really go.” Hayley nodded and Nat turned around, Elijah following her, but before she could get far, the other girl grabbed her wrist gently. 

“Thank you, Nat, for everything.” Nat smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant. Even though Elijah had done everything to protect her, only Nat helped her in the more mundane things. 

“What are friends for?” Hayley grinned at her and let her go. Elijah and Nat walked out of the room and went downstairs. They were about to walk out of the compound, but suddenly Klaus walked inside in a hurry. Before he could get very far up the stairs, he noticed both of them nearby. Nat looked between both brothers and decided to give them some time to talk. She squeezed Elijah’s hand softly and then walked out of the compound and headed to the car.

She leaned on the hood of the car and looked at the streets as she thought about what Rebekah had said earlier. To be honest, Nat had felt a bit alone ever since she left Mystic Falls. Yeah, she had Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus, but she still wanted someone else to be able to talk to, someone that could understand her struggles as a mortal person. And that’s exactly what she found in Hayley. After their initial meeting and bitchy attitude towards each other, both girls had really connected.

“How do you feel about packing again?” Nat was snapped out of her thoughts by Elijah’s voice. She turned her head to the side and found him walking towards her. Soon enough, he was standing in front of her with his hands on her waist. 

“What do you mean?”

“Niklaus has finally seen reason.” She raised an eyebrow and he smiled. “He offered for us to join him here.” He pointed at the compound and Nat’s lips twitched slightly. 

“Mm, maybe now we can both move into one room.” She murmured as she rounded his neck with her hands. 

“I am more than okay with that.” He leaned closer and Nat bit her lip. 

“Maybe then we can stay all day in bed.” She whispered against his lips and he chuckled quietly. 

“We’ll see about that.” He kissed her lips softly and Nat pulled him closer to her body. After a moment, he pulled back and patted her thighs gently. 

“Let’s go. We have some packing to do.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nat and the others are now heading to the compound, finally! Next chapter Davina and Nat finally meet (!!) and soon, we'll have Nat returning to a certain small town in Virginia... can you guess why?
> 
> Any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	9. The Casket Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Need any help?” Nat asked out loud as she leaned on Hayley’s doorway. The werewolf was standing in front of the mirror trying to fasten the zipper on a vintage dress she had found. 

“We might need Rebekah to use all her vampire strength.” Hayley told her with a smile and Nat chuckled, walking towards her friend and fastening the zipper and buttons. “Thanks. Not too many pregnant Casket Girls, I guess.” She muttered and Nat smiled at her. 

“I think you look amazing.” Her eyes trailed to Hayley’s birthmark on her shoulder and then lowered her voice. “Only I would…”

“I know, keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered.” Hayley nodded and Nat shrugged. 

“Well, I don’t think any of the… riff-raff here would dare lay a hand on you, knowing you’re under the protection of the Mikaelsons. Still, you shouldn’t take any chances.” Hayley looked at the mirror and sighed quietly. 

“All knocked up and nowhere to go.”

“You know.” Both girls turned around and found Elijah staring at them from the doorway. “If you wanted to attend the festivities tonight, Natalia and I would be more than willing to take you.” Nat turned back to Hayley and nodded quickly, knowing how much she had wanted to get out of the compound. 

“Hmm… you and Klaus are barely on speaking terms.” Hayley told Elijah and Nat looked at her boyfriend sadly. Even though Klaus had let them come to the compound, he still hadn’t fully forgiven them. “Let’s not rock the boat, okay?” Hayley said, looking between both of them. 

“Of course.” Nat mumbled, mildly disappointed. She actually wanted to go out tonight and have fun with Hayley and Rebekah. It was after all, the Casket Girls festival, which meant girl’s night. Nat turned around and was about to leave with Elijah, but Hayley spoke again. 

“Nat, do you mind?” She gestured at the zipper and Nat nodded, walking back to her and undoing the buttons and zipper for her before turning around and walking out with Elijah. 

“Have you gotten to meet Davina?” Elijah asked her as they made their way to their room. 

“Actually, no. I was hoping to meet her today.” She looked to the end of the hall, towards Davina’s room. “You think she might be up for some witch bonding time?”

“As long as you don’t try to sacrifice her.” He shrugged, an amused smile on his lips and Nat glared at him playfully.

“Creepy blood rituals are not my thing.” She muttered sarcastically and he laughed, both of them walking over to the young girl’s room. Nat knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, but she didn’t. After a moment of silence, Elijah stepped closer, trying to hear for anything out of the ordinary happening inside. 

“I can’t hear her. No heartbeat, nothing.” Nat frowned and opened the door, finding it completely empty. 

“What the hell?” Nat mumbled as she looked around the room, trying to see if maybe they had missed her. 

“She’s gone.” Elijah confirmed once he had checked every single corner of her room.

“Why would she just leave?” Nat asked confused and he shrugged. 

“How is our-” Klaus’ voice sounded as he entered Davina’s room, but his brows furrowed slightly when he didn’t see her. “Where is the witch?” He asked them and Nat shook her head. 

“She’s not here.” Klaus sighed loudly and got his phone out as he walked out of the room, probably to call Marcel. “What if someone took her?” Nat asked nervously but Elijah shook his head slowly. 

“Could be, or...” He mumbled before squinting his eyes and looking around the room once more. 

“What are you looking for?”

“If she was taken, there’s something that should be here.” Elijah told her as he walked around the room once again. After a moment of him checking the room and Nat staring at him expectantly, he finally turned to her. “No one took her. She left on her own.” 

“How did you figure that out, Sherlock?” Nat asked him, raising an eyebrow at his words. He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow him. They walked out of the room and headed to the living room, where Marcel and Klaus were already.

“Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition.” Elijah told the vampire and he frowned, walking closer to them.

“What did you say to her in the attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you’d help her control her magic. How do we know you didn’t take her?” Marcel asked lowly, clearly angry at the whole situation. Elijah looked up at Marcel and raised an eyebrow. 

“I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?” Marcel eyed him for a moment before turning away. “I can assure you, I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm’s way.”

“She’s suffered enough with that creepy Harvest ritual.” Nat muttered and Klaus frowned.

“That child, to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she’s fled, what’s to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we’ve worked for?” Nat furrowed her brows at his words. How could he say those things? Davina was in danger of being taken by the witches, she was in danger of dying, and all Klaus cared was the Quarter. “No, if she’s not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy.” 

“She is a friend, Klaus.” Marcel snapped and he shrugged. 

“Well, let’s hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back. Follow my lead.” He walked out of the room and Marcel followed, but before he could leave, Elijah stopped him.

“You know how Niklaus operates. If he perceives a threat, he can become quite ruthless.” He told the other vampire quietly and Nat stared at them. “This would not bode well for Davina.”

“I’m not going to let anybody lay a finger on her.” Marcel replied defensively. 

“Nor will I.” Elijah told him. They looked at each other and Nat took that as her cue to leave them. She went downstairs and found Hayley rifling through several old chests of clothes. She headed her way and Rebekah appeared too at that moment.

“So the witch is missing, huh?” Hayley asked quietly and Nat nodded. 

“Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Know anything about it?” Rebekah asked her and Hayley shrugged.

“No. Although I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead.”

“Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?” The blonde asked confused.

“I think it was more that Marcel didn’t tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated.” Hayley told them and Nat raised an eyebrow.

“So you are the reason she’s run off.” Nat observed and Hayley shook her head. 

“Hey, I was just telling her the truth. She’s the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches.”

“Yeah well, I’ve never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible.” Rebekah mumbled and Nat nodded, knowing that they would be insufferable together. The three girls watched Marcel and Klaus on the balcony as they muttered quietly to each other. “Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl.”

“Are you talking about Davina or yourself?” Hayley asked her and Rebekah sighed. 

“Does it matter?” She then looked between Nat and Hayley, smiling at them. “Either way, us girls have got to stick together.”

***

“You don’t like festivals?” Klaus asked Marcel as Rebekah and Nat walked up to Elijah and them. 

“I don’t see why not. Who doesn’t love a street fair?” Rebekah asked them with a smile. 

“Sister.” Klaus acknowledged her before turning to Nat. “Sweetheart. Come to help us find out stray?” 

“We can’t let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?” Rebekah asked calmly.

“For the record, we’re moments away from retrieving her.” Klaus pointed out and Nat narrowed her eyes at him.

“I recognize that tone of voice, Nik.” He raised an eyebrow at her words.

“Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?” Elijah asked suspiciously and Klaus smirked at them before walking away. They followed him with their eyes and found him talking to a guy a few feet away.

“Who’s that?” Nat asked confused. 

“That’s Tim, Davina’s friend.” Elijah replied and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, great.” She muttered before turning to the others. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like watching that kid die.”

“Let’s go.” Rebekah told her and both girls started to walk away, but Marcel stopped them.

“Where are you two going?” 

“Away. You two keep it up with your schemes and whatnot, us girls are going to have fun.” With that, they left the two vampires alone. 

“What are you up to?” Nat asked Rebekah once they were out of earshot. The Original looked at her in fake confusion and Nat crossed her arms. “Don’t play dumb.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Talia.” Rebekah said airily as they kept walking through the Quarter. Nat grabbed her arm and stopped her in the middle of the street. 

“It’s very clear that we’re  _ not _ going to drink and have fun. We’re going to look for Davina, aren’t we?” Rebekah licked her lips and looked away. “Bekah.”

“Fine, we are going to look for her.”

“But you’re not doing this for Nik or Marcel. You’re still angry and hurt because of their actions.” Nat observed and Rebekah shrugged. “Why do you wanna find her?” Her friend stared at her for a moment before sighing and grabbing her wrist, dragging her away from the crowd and to an empty corner.

“I’m tired of Niklaus and Marcel and their stupid obsession with controlling the French Quarter.” Nat looked at Rebekah and raised an eyebrow. “And you know Elijah is gonna be right by Klaus’s side, helping him with whatever it is that he wants to accomplish.”

“I don’t see how Davina fits into all of this.” 

“I want to steal New Orleans right under their noses.” Nat’s eyes widened slightly and she looked at Rebekah in surprise. “But to be able to do that, I need someone on the inside.”

“Davina.” Nat realized and Rebekah nodded. “This is crazy, Bekah. Do you know what Nik will do if he finds out?”

“You’re not gonna tell him. Or Elijah.” Rebekah said and Nat took a deep breath. “Please, Talia. They can’t know.”

“I won’t say anything.” Rebekah sighed in relief. 

“Thank you.”

“Let’s go find the teenage witch.” Nat told her friend and they both walked straight into the crowd, looking for Davina everywhere. Suddenly, Nat spotted Josh making his way towards a short girl. “Is that Davina?” Rebekah looked at where Nat pointed and nodded immediately. 

“That’s her.” 

They walked through the full streets of the Quarter and followed Josh and Davina to the alley they had went into. They stayed a few feet away, not wanting either of them to notice them. 

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be hidden.” Davina told Josh worriedly.

“Yeah. So are you, remember, but you’re kind of working that whole ‘girl on a mission’ look that makes me nervous.” Josh retorted and Nat smiled at his words. “Are you sure that you really want to mess with, like, the baddest dude in all of history?”

“He messed with me when he took Tim. I’ll kill him, all of them.” Davina said angrily and Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances. 

“Davina, Originals can’t be killed.” Josh told her softly.

“Maybe they can. I have so much power, I’ve never felt anything like it before. It’s growing, gathering inside me. I’m strong, Josh.” Davina said confidently. 

“If you killed them, then-” He cut himself off, noticing how determined she is. 

“What?” She pressed on, now worried about whatever it is Josh was going to say. 

“If you’re gonna do it, don’t hold back. You hit them with all you got.” Josh finally said. Nat’s eyes softened at his words. It seemed like he cared about her a lot and would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant dying for her. Davina looked up at Josh and nodded before leaving. 

“That was very sweet.” Nat said out loud as her and Rebekah came out of their hiding spot, startling Josh in the process. “Not telling Davina that if she kills Klaus, you die too. Very noble.” 

“Problem is, she goes after my brother, she’ll be the one who ends up dead.” Rebekah continued and Josh stared at them scared. “A very unnecessary end to an already tragic story. Perhaps you’d like us to help her?”

***

“You’re wrong.” Marcel pleaded softly, trying to get Davina to calm down, but nothing was working. She was too worked up, already having knocked Elijah and Klaus out. Nat and Rebekah were waiting for the perfect moment to intervene.

“When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze.” She seethed furiously.

“I care. I took you in like you were my own blood.” Marcel argued. Nat looked at Rebekah, who rolled her eyes and grabbed an iron poker before rushing towards him, impaling him through the chest and startling Davina. Nat walked out of her hiding spot and noticed Marcel falling unconscious onto the ground and Davina looking at Rebekah in surprise. 

“Come on now, love. Don’t tell me you were falling for that.” Rebekah said out loud and Nat smiled at the younger witch. 

“Isn’t it time for us girls to have a chat?” Davina turned to her and frowned, showing no sign of recognition. 

“Now, that is impressive.” Rebekah observed as her and Nat looked around at the neutralized bodies of Klaus, Elijah and Marcel. “And well-deserved, in my opinion.” Davina looked between them suspiciously. “Now, before you turn on us, we have a surprise for you.” Josh suddenly entered the courtyard and Davina turned to him surprised. 

“Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here.” Rebekah rushed towards the young vampire and grabbed him by the throat. 

“What are you doing?” He choked out. 

“Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh’s head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker and that would be the end of your friend.” Rebekah told Davina, who frowned at her. “But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof.” She let Josh go and looked up at Tim. “It’s okay, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you.”

“He told me I couldn’t climb down off this beam.” Tim said anxiously. 

“Then don’t climb, silly! Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump.” The Original walked closer to the spot he would land in and soon enough, he was jumping down, Rebekah catching him before gently setting him onto the floor. Tim rushed over to Davina and she quickly embraced him.

“Davina, how did you do all that? How did I even get here?” He asked confused and anxious. 

“I’ll explain everything, I promise.” Davina assured him before turning to Rebekah. “Why are you doing this?”

“Seems to me that you’re the one holding all the cards, but you don’t know who to trust. I’ve just proven that you can trust me.” Davina looked at her for a moment before turning to Nat. 

“What about you?”

“My name is Natalia, but you can call me Nat.” She smiled at the young witch.

“You’re Elijah’s wife.” Nat’s eyes widened at Davina’s words and Rebekah laughed. 

“Oh, she’ll get there someday.” Nat glared at her playfully before turning to Davina. 

“I’m his girlfriend.” Nat told her before stepping closer. “And you can trust me. Here.” She held out her hand and Davina looked at it hesitant. “You’re an all-powerful witch. If I try to hurt you, pretty sure you can knock me out in a second.” The witch reluctantly held her hand and Nat smiled. She looked at the torch on the side and concentrated on siphoning power off of Davina. “ _ Incendia _ .” The torch lit up instantly and Davina gasped. 

“You’re a witch! A siphoner!” She realized and Nat nodded. 

“I’m just like you. You can trust me.” 

“Now.” Rebekah snapped them out of their moment and both witches turned to her. “We’d like to show you one more thing. Won’t take long. You can bring your friends.” She nodded at Josh and Tim. 

“No time to waste.” Nat told Davina before turning around and following Rebekah out of the courtyard. Soon enough, Davina, Josh and Tim followed them out. They entered Rebekah’s car and she drove away. The entire ride was spent in silence, Davina probably thinking about a possible alliance with the two girls. After some time, they finally arrived at the Garden and got out of the car, Rebekah leading them down into the place. As soon as they entered, Tim looked around horrified. 

“Oh, don’t worry. They’re not really dead, just really hungry…” Josh trailed off, noticing that he was only scaring the human boy even more. “And I’m not helping.”

“You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best.” Rebekah told Davina as they walked further into the garden. “This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did. Take Thierry, for example. He was Marcel’s most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel’s rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering.” Davina looked around horrified and incredulous, unable to believe that Marcel could be this cruel. 

“This is insane.” Tim said out loud. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Davina asked the girls. 

“Because you need to know who you’re dealing with, who you can trust.” Nat told her softly, but the witch still looked at them uneasily. 

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Tim told Davina softly as he walked closer to her. “I mean, you’re gonna be alright. Here. Drink something.” He handed her a bottle of water and Davina quickly drank from it. 

“Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback.” Rebekah offered and Davina frowned, her eyes landing on Nat. 

“What about you? Were you lied and taken advantage of, too?”

“Let’s just say I’m tired of the men running things around here.” Nat shrugged and smiled at her. Suddenly, Tim started coughing and fell to his knees, the others turning to him in confusion. 

“Tim?” Davina asked him worried. 

“It was Klaus. He made me do it. I didn’t even know what I was doing until I made you-” Tim started rambling and Nat’s heart started beating faster in her chest, fearing already what Klaus had done.

“Made her what?” Rebekah interrupted him.

“Drink.” Tim replied meekly. 

“Tim?” Davina asked in a small voice and Nat’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Klaus poisoned the water.” She said out loud, horrified by his actions. 

“Tim?” Davina asked more frantically and suddenly, she started getting dizzy too, falling to the floor in a coughing fit not long after. 

“Davina?” Josh asked scared. “Oh, no.” 

“Give her some of your blood.” Nat told the young vampire. “It heals everything.” He nodded and quickly bit his wrist, placing it onto Davina’s lips. The witch tried to drink, but her body seemed to reject it. “Shit.” Nat muttered quietly. Suddenly, Rebekah’s phone started ringing and she answered. 

“I’m with Davina and she’s dying because of your treachery.” Nat looked at her friend and realized she was talking with Klaus. “Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn’t working.” She paused and waited for her brother to talk. “For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They’re children. We could’ve dealt with her fairly.” She sighed loudly and pocketed her phone. Nat and Rebekah crouched down next to Josh, Davina’s whimpers suddenly becoming more silent. Soon enough, her eyes closed and her heartbeat slowed down until no vampire could hear it. 

“She’s gone.” Josh whispered to himself and Nat looked up at him sadly. He had just lost the only friend he seemed to have, the only person there for him. 

“Josh…” He shook his head and looked away, a tear falling down his cheek. Rebekah sighed and stood up. All of a sudden, her phone rang again and she answered it immediately. 

“She’s okay?” Nat and Josh snapped their heads up and looked at Rebekah in surprise. Without a word, she hung up and smiled at them lightly. “Marcel had Sabine perform a protection spell on Davina. She’ll wake up soon enough.”

“But Tim…” Nat trailed off as she looked at the dead kid. 

“Same can’t be said for him, sadly.” Rebekah said quietly and Nat nodded. She got up from the floor and leaned on the wall. They waited for some time until Davina woke up, and almost an hour later, she revived, gasping loudly and sitting up. Josh, Nat and Rebekah looked at her sadly as she turned to find Tim’s body laying next to her. 

“Tim? Tim?” She shook his body frantically. “Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up. Please don’t leave me.” She cried out as the three of them looked at her helplessly. 

***

“She’s asleep.” Nat whispered as Rebekah and her pulled up to the compound. They got out of the car and Nat opened the back door, letting Rebekah carry Davina before closing the door again. “Hey.” The blonde turned back to Nat. “I’ll help you. This thing that you wanna do, I’ll help you.”

“Why?” Rebekah asked her and Nat shrugged. 

“What Klaus did today... it was wrong. He's obsessed with using Davina as a weapon and she doesn't deserve it. Plus, like I said, I’m tired of the men running things around here. I think it’s time us girls took control.” Rebekah smiled at her before walking to the compound. Both girls entered and found Marcel waiting for them already. 

“Is she okay?” He asked them as soon as he stood in front of them. 

“She’s devastated and exhausted. Where’s her room?” Rebekah asked. He shook his head and held out his arms. 

“No. I got her.” Rebekah stared at him hesitant. “I got her.” She handed him the girl and he left. Rebekah and Nat turned to Klaus, the former glaring at him before walking away. Nat sighed and walked upstairs. She headed to her and Elijah’s room, finding him standing by the window. 

“So you met Davina.” He told her without turning around. Nat closed the door and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing her head on his back. Immediately, he grabbed her hands and squeezed gently. 

“She’s been through too much.” He sighed and turned around, looking at her intently. “Elijah, that girl is powerful.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t understand.” His brows furrowed at her words. “I siphoned her, to gain her trust. I’m telling you, I’ve never felt that much power in one person.”

“She has the power of the other three girls.” He reminded her and Nat pursed her lips. 

“When I siphon supernatural beings, there’s always a balance, especially in witches. There’s like an energy that’s perfectly balanced, sometimes there’s witches that are not in control completely.”

“So you’re saying that she’s not in control. We already knew that.”

“No, she’s all over the place, Elijah.” She looked at the door before taking a step closer. “She can’t have all that power inside any longer. It’s not right… I-” She cut herself off and took a deep breath. “I’m afraid it will kill her eventually.” She whispered worriedly and his lips parted in surprise. 

“We should make sure she’s okay.” Nat nodded and they both left the room, heading to Davina’s. Marcel had just placed her into the bed and stood watch at her beside, clearly sad about the whole situation. 

“She’ll never trust me again.” Marcel said out loud, turning to them. 

“Perhaps.” Elijah nodded and turned to Nat. “You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust.” Nat looked at him and her lips curved up a little, knowing the meaning behind those words. It was clear he was thinking about them and how the trust was earned again after all the chaos that ensued last year. She looked away and her eyes caught some of Davina’s artwork nearby. She frowned and walked towards it, looking through it intrigued. 

“These drawings, what are they?” She asked Marcel as she came upon a stack of charcoal sketches.

“She drew those the whole time she was in the attic. Said they’re different than what she draws when she senses magic. These ones, she called them evil.” Elijah and Nat exchanged glances before turning to him. 

“Can we take these?” Elijah pointed at the stack of sketches. “To examine them more closely.” Marcel nodded and Elijah grabbed the pile of sketches, he and Nat walking out of the room after. They headed to the bar room and placed the sketches on the coffee table. 

“Where the hell do we start?” Nat muttered and Elijah sighed. They started arranging the drawings, trying to make sense of the whole thing, but so far nothing. 

“You okay?” Hayley’s voice came from the doorway and Nat turned to her. 

“I’m better now.” Elijah answered politely with a smile. 

“How was your day?” Nat asked as they kept trying to find a pattern. 

“Killer.” She sighed before walking closer to them. “What’s with the artwork.”

“Davina’s sketches.” Nat told her and the werewolf nodded, still confused. 

“I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition.” Elijah said out loud. “They seem to suggest something is coming. Something sinister.” He finished arranging the sketches and they noticed that they actually formed one big sketch. When Nat looked more closely, she realized who it was.

“Oh my God…” She whispered and Elijah looked at the drawings in shock.

“What is it? Who is that?” Hayley asked confused.

“Celeste.” Nat told her. “That’s Celeste.” The werewolf’s eyes widened and she quickly left the room, which confused Nat. 

“What does this mean?” Elijah mumbled to himself. 

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good, Elijah. Something is wrong with Davina.” She looked up at him. “We need to find a solution now, before she…” She trailed off and he sighed.

“Before she dies.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Davina and Nat finally met! Next chapter will be a bit sad for Nat and at the end, she'll get a call from a certain someone in Mystic Falls, can you guess who?
> 
> Any type of feedback, as always, is very much appreciated!


	10. Après Moi, Le Déluge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“The Italians call them  _ strega _ . The Yoruba of West Africa call them  _ aje _ , meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them  _ häxa _ , and here we call them  _ witch _ . Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them.” Nat smiled at those words, knowing all about the relationships between vampires and witches. “Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina.” Elijah finished his explanation as he looked at the drawings on the coffee table. 

“Who is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection.” Klaus said as he entered the living room, where Hayley, Elijah and Nat were in, trying to decipher what the sketches meant. “Your Celeste was quite beautiful.” He told Elijah before looking up at Nat. “Not more than you, of course.” She smiled sarcastically at him and he shrugged. “And a portent of evil, according to our volatile artist in residence.”

“Yes. Perhaps Davina’s mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she’s been dead for over two hundred years.” He frowned and looked at the sketches more carefully. “I don’t understand. Why all these sketches now?” He mumbled. 

“Why does any witch do anything?” Klaus muttered sarcastically and Nat shrugged. Elijah went to the bar and made a drink, handing it to Nat before making another for himself. Suddenly, screams were heard from upstairs. 

“Well, that’s going well.” Nat muttered and Klaus sighed.

“If you were trying to win the girl’s trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea.” Elijah told Klaus and he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you’d like to wave in my face?” 

“Give me a month, I’ll get you a list.” Elijah told him sarcastically, prompting Hayley and Nat to laugh quietly.

“Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass.” Klaus said out loud and Nat glared at him. “Except you.” He told Nat as he got up. “Sometimes.” He added before leaving the room. Nat took a sip from her drink and got up, pacing around the room as Elijah and Hayley looked at the drawings. 

“Elijah?” Nat turned around at the sound of Hayley’s voice. “There’s something you should know.” Both Nat and Elijah looked at her questioningly, but before she could say anything, the house began to shake violently. 

“What the hell?!” Nat exclaimed concerned before the three of them walked out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. There, they found Rebekah looking around in confusion. 

“What the hell is going on?” She yelled loudly just as Klaus walked out to join them, looking grim. 

“Davina.” He told them and Nat looked at Elijah, their conversation from the night before entering her mind. Rebekah, looking worried, rushed upstairs and into Davina’s bedroom. Nat, Elijah and Klaus went back to the living room, Hayley staying outside. Marcel was already there, pacing around the room anxiously. “This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French Quarter?” Klaus asked out loud.

“I’ve seen her rock the church, but I’ve never seen anything like this.” Marcel told them worriedly. 

“How did you control her when she was in the attic?” Klaus asked Marcel. 

“I didn’t have to. But then again, I never killed her boyfriend.” He snapped at the hybrid angrily. 

“Yes, yes. We’ve been over this part already. The point is in her present state, she’s useless as a tool against the witches.” 

“She’s not a tool.” Marcel said defensively and Klaus sighed.

“Something’s wrong with her.”

“She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?” Elijah asked himself. Nat crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him knowingly. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he went to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked confused. 

“This is witch business. Let’s ask a witch.” Elijah told him before leaving the room. Nat exhaled loudly and ran a hand over her face. 

“What?” Marcel asked her and she stared at him. 

“You want to share something with the class, Natalia?” Klaus asked her sarcastically. 

“I think I know what we have to do.” Marcel looked at her expectantly but she shook her head. “But I want to know what Sophie says.”

“What do you know?” Marcel asked her as he stepped closer to her. She gulped nervously and looked away. “Nat, what do you know?” He pressed on.

“I siphoned her yesterday, and-”

“Why did you do that?”

“It doesn’t matter, I didn’t hurt her. The point is, when I did, I felt her power, Marcel, and it’s too much for her.”

“So we’re gonna find her some help, she’ll be okay.” He tried to assure himself and Nat looked down.

“Let’s just wait for Elijah to bring Sophie, okay?” She told them before walking out of the room. When she did, she found Hayley standing alone on the hallway, clearly upset about something. “Hayley?” She asked her friend as she got closer. The werewolf turned around and Nat noticed her eyes getting watery, as if she was going to cry. “Hey, what’s going on?” Nat asked her concerned. 

“I screwed up, Nat. Badly.” Hayley told her. Nat frowned and motioned for her to follow her. She led the other girl to her room and told her to sit down on the chair. 

“What happened?” Nat asked her softly. 

“Sophie called me yesterday when she heard about Davina being gone.” Hayley started and Nat stared at her, feeling already that this was heading into a bad direction. “She promised that she would break the curse that Marcel put on my people in exchange for some information.”

“And what’s this information that she wanted?”

“She wanted to know where Celeste was buried, so I went through Elijah’s journals and told her where he had buried her.” Nat looked at her in disbelief. “I didn’t think much of it, but now that Davina-”

“You violated his privacy, Hayley!” Nat exclaimed and Hayley looked down ashamed. “But, I understand where you’re coming from.” The other girl snapped her head up and looked at Nat surprised. “If I was you, I would’ve probably done the same thing.”

“Elijah’s angry and I feel awful, Nat.” Hayley told her quietly. Nat sighed and placed and arm on her shoulder. 

“It’s going to be fine. He’ll get over it.” Nat told her before rolling her eyes. “Someday, anyways.” Hayley looked at her in disbelief and Nat smiled. “I’m kidding. He’s not Klaus, he doesn’t hold a grudge like him.” Hayley nodded and Nat got up. “He must be back with Sophie already. It’s better if you stay out his way for now, okay? I’ll try to talk to him.” The werewolf nodded and Nat left the room, heading to the living room. Rebekah and Klaus were sitting inside, Elijah and Sophie discussing their current predicament already. Nat plopped down on the couch next to Rebekah and grabbed her forgotten drink from earlier. 

“So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina’s been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?” Elijah asked her calmly and she shrugged. 

“I can’t. I didn’t even know who Celeste Dubois was until I-” She was cut off when the house started to shake violently again. Nat, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah looked irritated, while Sophie looked around alarmed. “Was that Davina?” She asked them scared.

“Charming little habit she’s developed.” Klaus told them before taking a sip of his bourbon.

“And the earthquake I felt today?” 

“Also Davina.” Nat told her. 

“And, she’s taken to vomiting dirt.” Nat’s eyes widened at that, finding about it just now.

“Oh. We have a huge problem.” Sophie told them, clearly panicked while they looked at her questioningly. “I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now.”

“Said the desperate witch,  _ conveniently _ .” Klaus retorted. 

“I’m serious!” Sophie exclaimed and Nat looked at her, frowning at her words. “The earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us.” 

“Why should we believe you?” Elijah asked her suspiciously.

“You’ve met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she’s been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power.” Sophie explained before turning to Nat. “Have you siphoned her?” Nat remained silent and the witch tilted her head knowingly. “You felt it didn’t you? The lack of balance. She’s all over the place. You know it needs to happen, Nat.” She then turned to the others. “It’s tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it.”

***

“The last stage is fire, and since it’s the last…” Sophie trailed off as he explained what would happen if they didn’t complete the Harvest. Marcel looked at the witch uneasily, still on the fence about the ritual. Elijah entered the room and looked at Sophie blankly. 

“You’ve convinced my siblings and Natalia. You have yet to convince us.” He told her, referring to he and Marcel. 

“We don’t have time to waste. The first sign’s already come and gone.” Sophie said frustrated. 

“So fix her!” Marcel yelled. 

“She can’t be fixed.” Nat mumbled quietly.

“She can’t be saved. This will not stop at the earth sign, and if you wait it out, you immortals will be the only ones left to argue about it.” Sophie told both vampires. Elijah and Nat exchanged glances, the latter trying to convince him about the ritual. Suddenly, extremely strong winds started to blow through the Quarter, bursting many of the compound’s windows open. After a moment, the wind stopped. “Convinced now?” Sophie told them. 

Marcel exhaled loudly and Sophie rolled her eyes before getting up from the couch and leaving the room. Nat got up too and walked downstairs, seeing Klaus already on the courtyard. A moment later, Elijah joined them and started pacing anxiously.

“We sedated her too heavily.” He muttered, referring to the fact that Rebekah had given Davina something so she could calm down. 

“Well, if this is her sedated, I’d hate to see her otherwise.” Klaus shrugged. “We all agreed that Davina must be sacrificed. There’s no need to let her blow the roof off out heads in the meantime.”

“No way!” Marcel yelled from the balcony before jumping down. “You’re not touching her!” He punched Klaus angrily and Nat looked at them frustrated. 

“Okay, I’ll let you have that one.” Klaus told the vampire as he rubbed his face annoyed. 

“Marcel, no one wants to see Davina come to harm less than I, believe me. But there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She’s going to die.” Nat told him softly. 

“According to Sophie, the witch who screwed over everybody here.” Marcel retorted angrily and she sighed. 

“The Harvest was working before it was stopped. If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I also am a believer.” Elijah stated. 

“I saved Davina from the Harvest, and now you just want me to hand her over?” Marcel asked in disbelief. 

“Do you think that I'm happy about this? If the witches complete the Harvest, not only do they regain their power, we lose our weapon against them. The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire.” Klaus rambled on and Marcel chuckled humorlessly. 

“Oh! Now you care about the city.”

“We ought to. We built it.” Elijah told him.

"And we all saw it burnt to the ground twice. I will not let that happen again. Do I make myself clear?” Klaus asked Marcel and the vampire left the compound angrily. 

“Not a people person, are you, Niklaus?” Elijah asked him and Nat smiled at her boyfriend. 

“Nonsense. I love people.” Klaus said sarcastically. “Just on my way to warm a couple of prominent ones in case the weather gets out of hand. If you fancy yourself a  _ plus diplomatique _ , perhaps you’d like to come along.” Klaus offered his brother but he shook his head. 

“No. Soon, Sophie Deveraux shall be consecrating Celeste’s remains, and though her actions are reprehensible, still I should pay my respects.” Klaus nodded and looked at Nat. She was about to agree to go with him, but Rebekah suddenly appeared on the corner and shook her head. 

“Uh, you go ahead. I need to get some things with Rebekah.” He nodded just as Hayley hesitantly entered the room, looking straight at Elijah. 

“Hey. Do you have a minute?” 

“Just on my way out.” He replied coldly before turning to leave. 

“Which one of us is the people person again?” Klaus yelled at Elijah as he followed him out. Nat looked at Hayley softly, noticing her sad and defeated expression.

“Just give him some time, he’ll come around.” Hayley nodded dejectedly before turning around and leaving the courtyard. 

“Right. Let’s go.” Rebekah said out loud as she walked towards Nat. They left the compound and the Original led her through some streets. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To make sure we have allies after this Harvest thing is over.” Rebekah told her with a smile before stopping in front of Rousseau’s. Nat was about to open the door, but the blonde stopped her. “Why did you tell Marcel that? About Davina.”

“What?” Nat asked confused.

“When you said that you didn’t want her to come to harm. You’ve only known her for a day.” Nat took a deep breath and shrugged. 

“I guess I kind of see myself in her.” Rebekah looked at her confused and Nat sighed. “Davina is a young girl who has her whole life ahead of her and she’s about to die because of something that was out of her control. She’s innocent in all of this.”

“Like you were, a thousand years ago.” Rebekah realized and Nat nodded. “Well, we’re going to protect her after all of this is over.” The blonde told her. She opened the door and gestured for Nat to enter first. After both girls were inside, they found Sophie trying to clean up the mess from the earthquakes and winds earlier. “Fat lot of good that will do.” Sophie turned around and rolled her eyes at the sight of the two girls. 

“I don’t really have time to socialize.”

“Good. Neither do we.” Nat told her unamused. 

“When you’re done burying your witchy bits on sacred ground, are you prepared to perform the Harvest? You do realize you have to slit a girl’s throat, a very  _ sweet _ girl, as it turns out.” Rebekah said. 

“If it means I get my niece Monique back, I can handle anything.” Sophie shrugged and both girls exchanged glances. “Why are you really here?” The witch asked suspiciously.

“When all this is done, after Davina is resurrected and the witches get their power back, you’ll have a decision to make.” Sophie raised an eyebrow at Nat’s words.

“Enlighten me.”

“A witch at her full power can trade body blows with a vampire punch for punch. Believe me, I know.” Rebekah told her. 

“So do I. Be nice to have a fair fight for a change.” Sophie said with a smile. 

“Well, fair only gets you so far, love. Clever gets you further. After this, Marcel will still be here, and so will Klaus, and you know better than anyone that those two don’t fight fair. You are going to need an Original on your side, and I’m gonna need a New Orleans witch on mine if we’re gonna stop those two from running things.” Nat and Rebekah smiled at Sophie, who only frowned at those words.

“Am I missing something? Why would you side with me?” 

“Sometimes, what’s more important is not who you’re siding with, but who you’re siding against.” Rebekah told her and Sophie smiled in realization. 

“I see. Well, I’d rather it be you than Klaus or Marcel. So, count me in.” The Original smirked and got up, Nat following her. 

“Be ready for the ritual.” Nat said and Sophie nodded. Rebekah and Nat walked out of the bar and headed to the compound again. “Well, that was a success.”

“She might hate us, but she hates Marcel and Nik even more.” Rebekah told her with a smirk. Both girls laughed at that and kept walking. After a moment, they got to the compound and went upstairs, but when they entered Davina’s room, they found the two vampires that were supposed to guard her unconscious. “No.” Rebekah said angrily as she looked at the empty bed.

“Where is she?” Klaus asked angrily as he entered the room. 

“Marcel must have taken her.” Nat realized and Rebekah grumbled before taking her phone out and calling Elijah.

“He’s taken the girl.” She said over the phone. “Blood, bloody Marcel.” She told her brother angrily. 

“And you wanted to run off and start a life with this backstabber!” Klaus reminded his sister. 

“Says the man who was shacking up with him not two seconds before all this went down.” Rebekah retorted before going back to talking to Elijah on the phone. “Okay. We need to divide and conquer if we’re gonna stand a chance. He could have gone anywhere.”

“I’ll talk to the priest. They might even be at the church. It’s the last place we’d think to look for them, right?” Klaus stated and Rebekah nodded.

“Okay. You two check the church. I’ll check everywhere else.” Rebekah said before leaving the room. Nat and Klaus looked at each other and got out of the room too, going downstairs immediately. The found Hayley in the courtyard packing up canned food into cardboard boxes, trying her best to muffle the sound of her sobbing. 

“What are you doing?” Klaus asked her as they approached her. 

“I was gonna take these to the-”

“If you say Bayou, I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it.” Klaus threatened the werewolf. “This is not the night to be out there-”

“For anyone. But some people don’t have a choice.” Hayley said defensively. Nat looked at Klaus, who seemed to reconsider before picking up one of the boxes. 

“Right. Natalia, grab that lot and come with me.” Nat did as he said, and soon, the three of them were getting inside his car and driving towards the church. After a silent ride, they finally arrived. Nat and Klaus grabbed the boxes and the three of them got out, walking inside and finding Father Kieran talking to someone and handing out food. Meanwhile, a large crowd of people was milling about inside.

“We still haven’t gone through all that you’ve already provided, Klaus.” Father Kieran told the hybrid. 

“Well, this newest bit isn’t from me.” He told the priest as he smiled and looked at Hayley.

“Oh? That’s very kind of you…?”

“Hayley. And these people are?”

“I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter.” Klaus replied as he handed his box to one of the guys that was helping, Nat handing hers as well. “He suffers from an incessant desire to do good. But now, I need you to be useful. Marcel and Davina have disappeared.” At that, the priest’s eyes widened in shock. “I assume from the stupefied look on your face they haven’t sought refuge in your attic.”

“No. Those days are gone.” 

“Then energize your resources. I don’t need to remind you how important it is they be found.” Klaus told the priest and he nodded. 

“Yes.” He left them to make some calls and Nat took a deep breath as she looked around the church. 

“These people, they’re werewolves.” Hayley realized and Nat looked at Klaus in surprise. “And the priest, he said that you donated the food. You’re helping them?” Hayley asked in disbelief. 

“They’re not  _ your _ werewolves. They’re my clan. From very far back.” Nat smiled at his words, glad that he was helping out his people. “They’ve fallen upon hard times, and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be Elijah’s influence.” He nodded at Nat and she shook her head as she chuckled quietly. 

“What do you mean,  _ your _ clan?” Hayley asked him confused. 

“The blood that runs in their veins runs in mine. And in our child’s.”

“This family gets more complicated by the second.” Hayley muttered clearly overwhelmed.

“You have no idea.” Nat told her before turning around and starting to leave. 

“Listen, Hayley, word of advice when dealing with Elijah?” Klaus told the werewolf and Nat turned to him. “Don’t do as I do. Just apologize. He’s accomplished in many things, but he is a master of forgiveness.”

***

“It’s taken one thousand years, but you’ve finally gone mad. Our own mother?” Rebekah asked Elijah in disbelief and Nat nodded. His plan was nuts and she wasn’t particularly on board with it.

“Yes, our beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in his basement. Not daggered, but quite dead.” Elijah said and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Your mother, who I would’ve set on fire if it wasn’t for this one here.” Nat pointed at Klaus and he shrugged. 

“Well, I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all. Now if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we, as her family, share in that ancestral magic.” Elijah explained. 

“We’re vampires, Elijah. We can’t practice magic. Or own property, for that matter.” Rebekah noted.

“Yes. With regard to practicing magic, after Mother is buried, we’ll channel all her power to Sophie and participate in the Harvest, as conduits of her magic.” Nat frowned, not really sure if this was a good idea. “And, as for owning property, not all of our mother’s descendants are dead…”

“The baby.” Nat realized and her boyfriend nodded as he walked to a drawer. 

“The baby.” He confirmed before taking a paper and showing it to them. “The parish Tax Assessor's office is just steps outside of the Quarter. Hayley now holds the title to the plantation. So, if we bury our mother there, and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the Harvest ritual.”

“You’re a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in.” Klaus smiled at his brother. 

“Am I the only one thinking?” Rebekah snapped at them. “Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies to use against us.”

“Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Rebekah.” Elijah told her and she sighed in frustration. 

“I don’t know why I bother. You two will just do what you want anyway.”

“No. Our decision must be unanimous.” Elijah argued. 

“This is not a democracy.” Klaus snapped. 

“You’re quite right. This is family.” Suddenly, water started pouring down, signalling the beginning of a powerful rainstorm. “Water. The next sign’s begun. Rebekah?”

“Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow.” She mumbled before looking up. “Count me in.”

“Well, this is no family reunion without our mother. I’ll fetch her.” Klaus smirked at them before leaving the room. 

“I’ll keep looking for Marcel and Davina.” Rebekah said and left the room. Nat looked at her go and exhaled deeply. 

“You don’t agree.” Elijah told her as he sat down next to her. She turned to him and shrugged. 

“I know it’s the only way to complete the Harvest. I guess, I just thought I wouldn’t have to deal with her after she died.” She chuckled nervously and he placed a hand on her thigh. 

“You won’t. I promise.” She looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Hayley told me what happened.” He looked away and Nat sighed before grabbing the side of his face and bringing it back. “I know you’re mad and you have all the right. But, she feels awful and-”

“She broke my trust, Natalia.”

“I know and it was wrong. She shouldn’t have done that. Just… don’t be so hard on her, okay?” He stared at her and she smiled at him, leaning closer and kissing his cheek softly. “Now come on, we have to grave to dig.” He chuckled and they both stood up, heading to the garage hand in hand. 

Once they got there, they found Klaus already loading a coffin in the trunk, as well as a shovel. Hayley was already getting in the passenger’s seat and Nat smiled at her. Klaus nodded at them and got in the driver’s seat before starting the car and leaving to the Plantation. Nat grabbed an umbrella before getting in Elijah’s car. He started the engine and drove away too, following his brother. 

Once they got to the mansion, Nat opened the umbrella and she and Elijah got under it, walking towards Klaus, who was already digging a grave. Elijah joined him and together, in a few minutes they were done. Soon, Father Kieran arrived, as well as Sophie. Klaus and Elijah lowered the coffin and then stood under the umbrellas with Hayley and Nat. Rebekah arrived and joined them too. 

“Did you find them? Will he bring her?” Klaus asked his sister and she nodded.

“He’ll bring her.” She told him solemnly.

“Are you ready to do this?” Kieran asked the siblings.

“Always and forever.” Klaus replied before taking a dagger out and slicing his palm open, dripping the blood over Esther’s grave. He then handed the blade to Rebekah, who did the same. She handed the dagger to Elijah and he sliced his palm open too before handing the blade to Hayley, who was standing for her and Klaus’ baby. Once they had all dripped their blood into the grave, Kieran took the knife and threw it into the grave as well.

“It’s done.” He told them and they all exchanged glances. Everyone got in their cars and drove away from the plantation and to the cemetery, ready for the Harvest.

“I’m scared.” Nat admitted once they were on the road. Elijah glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she took a deep breath. “I don’t want anything to happen to that girl, Elijah.”

“I know. She will be okay. This will work.” He replied determined and Nat nodded, hoping he was right. They arrived at the cemetery a few minutes later and Sophie led them to the altar, where the other three girls and everything else was ready for the ritual. They waited for Marcel and Davina to arrive, when suddenly, flames started to erupt near the entrance, startling everyone.

“Fire.” Sophie realized. After a moment, Marcel appeared, carrying Davina in his arms. As he walked towards them, flames followed them in a trail that licked at Marcel’s heels. Once they got to the altar, the vampire set Davina down and Sophie held the ceremonial athame over the flames before heading towards her. Nat grabbed Elijah’s hands and he intertwined their fingers, trying to calm her down. “Do you believe in the Harvest?”

“I believe.” Davina nodded nervously. Once she said those words, Sophie raised the blade and slit Davina’s throat with it. Nat shut her eyes as Davina gasped. After a moment, she opened them and saw the young witch laying on the ground. Just then, the rain stopped and Davina’s skin glowed gold as the magic left her body and flowed back into the earth.

“After the Harvest comes the Reaping. The sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones.” Sophie said out loud, but nothing happened. The rest of them looked around at each other uneasily and Sophie frowned. “We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones…” Still, nothing happened and the witch became flustered, near tears at what was happening. “Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg…” When it became clear that something had gone wrong, Sophie fell to her knees and started sobbing. “No!” 

Nat felt her eyes getting glossy and a lump forming in her throat as she looked at Davina lying on the ground. Her breaths got shaky and she looked up, seeing Marcel shooting a hateful look at Klaus before rushing away. She shut her eyes before letting go of Elijah’s hand and walking away in a rush. 

“Talia!” Rebekah yelled at her and she shook her head, walking faster, but soon, the blonde had caught up to her. “I’m so sorry.”

“She’s dead, Bekah.” Nat cried out. “A young girl, with an entire life ahead of hers, dead. Taken too soon and-” A sob breaking out of her throat cut her off as she started to cry for the young witch. Rebekah quickly embraced her, trying to comfort her. 

***

“This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know?” Klaus told Nat and Rebekah as they had drinks in the study, recapping the day’s events. “Yes, we saved the city, and I’m not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would.” Nat looked away and downed the rest of her drink, still upset about Davina’s death. “You surprised me, though. You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them down at the docks?” Klaus asked Rebekah and Nat looked at her friend. 

“You’re not the only one with clever little spies in the quarter, Nik.” The blonde smiled at him impishly.

“Sometimes I think I don’t give you your due, little sister.” Rebekah sighed sadly before taking a sip of her drink.

“I knew Elijah’s plan was mad, but I really thought it would work.”

“So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her.”

“What about the power?” Nat intervened and they looked at her questioningly. “Four were supposed to rise and none did. Where did all that power go?” They looked at each other and Klaus shrugged. 

“Good question.” He muttered. Suddenly, Nat’s phone started ringing and she took it out, her heart skipping a beat when she saw who it was. 

“Stefan?” Rebekah and Klaus snapped their heads and looked at her surprised. 

“Hey, Nat. I, uh… I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now.” He sounded nervous and Nat frowned. “But you need to get to Mystic Falls right now.”

“Why the hell would I go back?” 

“It’s Katherine.” Her brows furrowed, not understanding what he meant. “She’s dying.”

“What?” Nat asked in shock.

“I just thought you’d like to say goodbye.” Nat gulped nervously and shut her eyes. 

“I’m on my way.” She hung up and stood up, about to head towards her room, but Klaus’ voice stopped her. 

“I’m coming with you.” She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You hate my sister.”

“Precisely why I’m going.” 

“You are NOT going to gloat over my dead sister’s body, Klaus.” Nat seethed furiously just as Elijah entered the compound with Hayley. 

“What is happening?”

“Katherine is dying and Talia is going back to say goodbye.” Rebekah explained. 

“I am going, whether you like it or not.” Nat glared at him before sighing. 

“Fine, but Rebekah is coming too.” Klaus looked at his sister before reluctantly nodding. 

“Then it’s settled. We go on our little field trip while Elijah handles things around here.” Elijah looked at his brother blankly before nodding. 

“Very well. You should get going.”

“Back to hell, I guess.” Nat muttered before walking upstairs to get her things and go back to her hometown. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Davina is dead (for now) and Nat just got a call from Stefan saying that Katherine is dying. Just so you know, next chapter will take place during 5x12 of TVD, after that, we'll go back to TO!
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	11. 500 Year of Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries and The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“God, I did not miss this place.” Nat muttered as they drove through the streets of Mystic Falls. 

“New Orleans is much prettier.” Rebekah agreed. They had arrived a few minutes ago and were now making their way towards the Boarding House after Stefan had informed Nat that they had moved Katherine there for her last moments. 

“Okay, I’m going in first.” Nat told them as Klaus pulled up to the Salvatores’. “Just- give me some time with her before you gloat, Nik.”

“Very well.” He smiled at her and gestured for her to go. She opened her door and stepped out of the car. She closed the door and took a deep breath before walking over to the front door. She opened it quietly and walked towards the library, hearing voices there already. 

“All right. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive.” Stefan’s voice echoed through the house as Nat walked closer. 

“Come on, Stefan. Don’t let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is.” Damon replied and Nat rolled her eyes. So predictable. 

“In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed.” 

“Exactly. Bottoms up.” Nat assumed Damon had downed a shot. 

“But centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that lost her sister too young and was then shunned by her family.” Nat stopped outside the library, her features softening at those words. “So for five hundred years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She’s a survivor, right?” Nat smiled at that. “So that’s the girl I will drink to today. Cheers.”

“Cheers to that.” Nat said out loud as she entered the library, making her presence known. They all turned to her wide-eyed, surprised at the fact that she had returned. 

“Nat?!” Caroline exclaimed and she smiled.

“I’ll take this as a ‘Welcome Home’ party.” She said sarcastically as she walked down the steps and joined them. “But Stefan was right. She might’ve been a nasty bitch, but none of you know how hard she’s suffered throughout her entire life.” Everyone looked away, feeling awkward at the fact that she was calling them out. 

“Please. One night of hot sex with her and he’s brainwashed.” Damon scoffed and Nat turned to Stefan with raised eyebrows.

“What?!” Bonnie and Elena exclaimed at the same time. 

“Oh my… I forgot to tell you.” Caroline said sheepishly. “You were kidnapped and hostaged and…” She trailed off, making Nat frown at those words. Kidnap? Hostages? 

“Bottle’s empty… I should-” Stefan tried to change the topic, visibly uncomfortable by Damon announcing to everyone that he had slept with Katherine. 

“That’s why you never send a busboy to do a man’s job.” Damon muttered as he stood up, but when he did, he frowned at something behind Nat and Stefan. “Nadia.” Nat turned around and saw a tall brunette walking towards them. “The devil’s spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena  _ that _ ?” The blonde smacked her forehead and Nat looked at the woman in confusion.

“Who the hell is she?” Nat asked out loud and the woman turned to her, her eyes widening at the sight of her. 

“Emiliya Petrova.” Nat stiffened at the use of that name.

“How do you know that name?”

“Oh yeah, Nat, we forgot to tell you. This is Nadia Petrova.” Damon told her and she narrowed her eyes at the woman. “Your niece.”

“My what?!” She asked in shock. “You mean to tell me that…”

“I’m Katerina’s daughter. Your niece.” Nat’s lips parted in surprise at the revelation. 

“I think my mind just exploded.” Elena snapped Nat out of her shock. “Okay. Katherine’s upstairs.” She said before drinking a shot. 

“Actually, I’m here to see all of you. I found a way to save my mother and I need some help.” Nat turned to her in surprise. 

“Uh-uh. No way. Even my biased brother knows I will kick his ass from here to Kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this earth.” Nat glared at him as he looked around the group. “No volunteers.”

“I figured as much, which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowning in and buried it on his property with your friend Matt inside of it.” Nadia told the others as she took something out of her pocket. “Oh, without this.” She placed the Gilbert ring on the table and Nat felt her lips tugging upwards into a smile.

“What?” Elena asked shocked.

***

“I have spent more than 400 years looking for you.” Nadia told Nat as they drove away from the Boarding House.

“You did?” Nat asked confused and the vampire nodded. 

“You and Katherine. I never gave up.”

“How did you know I would…” Nat trailed off and her niece smiled at her. 

“Come back? Well, in the 18th century I met some vampires that used to run with the Originals. They told me that one day, Klaus had gotten drunk and started talking about the love of his life.” Nat rolled her eyes and chuckled. “He said that you had been reborn but that with Katerina, any chance of you being born again was gone.”

“But you knew that wasn’t true. You were the proof that I would come back.” Nat realized and Nadia nodded. 

“I just had to wait patiently for you to do it.” 

“Aunt and niece bonding time, how nice.” Stefan said sarcastically from the back. Nat turned her head and glared at him before turning back to the road. 

“What ever did you mean, Nadia, when you said that Stefan had spent the summer in a safe?”

“Silas trapped me there.” He replied and Nat’s brows furrowed. 

“Silas? But Bonnie did a spell and you were supposed to drop him in the Quarry.”

“Yeah, except Bonnie died bringing Jeremy back.” Elena muttered and Nat looked at her in shock. “It’s a long story, but the important thing is she’s back.”

“Wow. Guess you’ve had an eventful couple of months.” Nat said out loud. 

“Bet they’ve been more fun than yours in New Orleans.” Stefan told her and she smirked at him.

“Let’s see: a vampire war in the French Quarter, witches being creepy and linking Hayley’s life to one of their own, murdery witches, a pack of wolves and teenagers being sacrificed.” Elena frowned at those last words. 

“Do I even wanna know what that means?”

“Not really, no.” They pulled up to a rustic farm somewhere and the four of them got out of the car. 

“I figured you two would be my volunteers.” Nadia told Stefan and Elena.

“Congratulations on your intuition. We’re here. We volunteered.” Elena said sarcastically. “Now, tell us where Matt is.”

“Matt will be freed once you help me get what I need.”

“Which is what, exactly?” Stefan asked her.

“I need a traveler.” Nat stopped in her tracks and looked at her niece in confusion. That was something she hadn’t heard in 500 years. “Katherine was born into a traveler bloodline. She can make herself a passenger in someone else's’ body, if a traveler teaches her how to do it.”

“Like your boyfriend, Gregor, hopped a ride inside Matt’s body, until Katherine killed him, of course.” Elena said and Nat shook her head, not even trying to understand what had happened in her absence. “Your mother killed your boyfriend! Why are we saving her again?”

“Gregor was going to kill her and she was defending herself.” Stefan retorted. 

“Oh please. Don’t defend her. Especially now…” Elena trailed off.

“Now that I slept with her? I’m sure you have plenty to say about that.” He replied nonchalantly and Nat sighed, not in the mood to hear their argument. Thankfully, Elena remained silent. Soon, they arrived on the front porch of an abandoned house with boarded-up windows.

“We’re here.” Nadia announced and the other three examined the house. 

“So we’re just supposed to help you let Katherine take over someone’s life?” Elena asked the vampire.

“Not just anyone’s life… mine.” Nat looked at Nadia in surprise. “I’m going to make her a passenger in my body.” She told them before walking inside. The other three exchanged bewildered looks before snapping out of it and following Nadia inside the house. 

“Not exactly the Ritz…” Stefan muttered sarcastically as the looked around the dark, barren room. 

“Travelers don’t have much, they’re always on the move. But on the plus side, their services can be bought. I found one who named the right price.” Nadia explained when suddenly, a figure emerged from behind them. 

“You brought them.” The mysterious woman said. 

“Yes, Mia. Are you ready to make a deal?” Nadia asked the traveler and Nat frowned at those words. 

“What’s going on?” Elena asked, equally confused. 

“I have a feeling the right price for the deal was us.” Stefan realized. 

“I’m sorry, but they asked for doppelgängers. No idea why.” Nadia shrugged before grabbing a hold of Mia and Nat and speeding out of the house. 

“Nadia!” Nat exclaimed once they were outside. “What the hell did you do?”

“It was the only way.” 

“Let them go.”

“They will be fine.” Mia suddenly said and Nat turned to her. “They won’t come to any harm, I promise.” Nat looked back at the house before sighing and nodding. 

“Fine. Let’s just go back the Boarding House, I want to see my sister.” Her niece nodded and the three of them got inside the car. Soon enough, they were driving away from the farm and towards the Boarding House. 

The entire ride was spent in silence, Nat still processing the fact that she had a niece. It was kind of weird if she was being honest, having someone from her past here, next to her. For a long time, it had only been Katherine and her, but now… now they had Nadia. And if this worked, then Katherine would live.

“Let’s go.” Nadia snapped Nat out of her wandering thoughts, and she realized they were already back at the Boarding House. The three girls got out of the car and walked inside, heading to Stefan’s room immediately. 

“I’m sorry, did you actually think that was real?” Damon’s voice echoed through the hallway and Nadia and Nat exchanged glances. “Nope. No one’s coming to say goodbye, Katherine. Because no one cares.” Nadia sped inside the room and snapped Damon’s neck, letting him fall to the ground. 

“We do.” Nat told her sister. Katherine looked up at her, surprised at her sudden appearance. Nat’s eyes softened at the sight of the former vampire, her hair almost grey and wrinkles in her face. 

“Emiliya.” Katherine whispered and Nat smiled. Nadia beckoned the traveled to her side and looked at her mother. 

“Come on. Let’s get on with this.” Mia nodded and sat down on the bed with Nadia as Nat stood beside them.

“Repeat this spell so I know you understand how the passenger works.” Mia told Katherine, but she shook her head. 

“I can’t.”

“Just say it. _Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza_.” Nadia said the words clearly for her mother to repeat. “Say it and it’s done. Your spirit goes inside my body and Mia will activate it by calling you forth and you get to live.” She explained and Katherine sighed. 

“Can I have a moment with my daughter, please?” Katherine asked Mia and the girl nodded, leaving the room immediately. Katherine turned to Nat and gestured for her to go. Nat nodded and walked out, but stayed by the door. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Nadia immediately said. 

“We don't have time for this. Nadia, letting my father rip you out of my arms...it was the biggest regret of my life. I should've fought harder to keep you, but I didn't. So I spent the next five hundred years making sure I didn't make that mistake again. I fought for everything, and in the process, I had a long, full life. And I got to know my beautiful daughter. You spent the last centuries searching for me.” Nat’s eyes softened at her sister’s words. It was clear she felt sad about leaving Nadia so suddenly. “Don’t waste another minute on me. It’s your turn to live.”

“You can’t do this.” Nadia said weakly. 

“Let me. I made selfish decisions all my life. Let me do the right thing for once.” Katherine croaked out and Nat looked down at her feet. 

“Fine. Then go. Leave me. Drift off into oblivion, but I will not sit by your side and watch you die.” Nadia snapped before walking out of the room, Nat and her staring at each other for a moment. After Nadia left, Nat went inside again, seeing Katherine with a syringe in her hand. 

“Wait.” Nat told her softly as she walked closer. She looked at Damon lying on the floor and noticed him already awakening. She raised her hand and touched her necklace before flicking her wrist and snapping his neck again. She sat down next to Katherine and grabbed the syringe from her hand, injecting her softly with it. “That’s it. Rest, Katerina.” Katherine shut her eyes and Nat took a deep breath before touching her face softly, closing her eyes too and going inside her head. 

“It’s been a long time since we were like this.” Nat turned around and found Katherine dressed in one of her favorite dresses. She smiled at her and looked down at herself, one of her old dresses on her body. 

“I thought if we were going to do this, we needed to be ourselves.” Nat told her as she walked closer and held out her hand, Katherine taking it immediately. “Emiliya and Katerina.”

“I like that.” Katherine told her as they sat down on the grass. “I’m proud of you, Emiliya.” Nat turned to her and felt her eyes getting watery. “Of everything you’ve done and what you’ve become.”

“I never could’ve become this without you, Katerina.” Nat told her softly and Katherine smiled at her. 

“You’re so strong. Everything you’ve gone through…”

“So are you. 500 years and you remained one of the strongest people I’ve ever known.”

“I became someone so… selfish and mean, and cruel.” Katherine scoffed, but Nat shook her head. 

“You did what you had to do in order to survive. They may never understand that, but I do.” Katherine looked up at her and both girls suddenly felt tears rolling down their faces. “I love you, Katerina. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me.”

“I’m sorry about everything I did.” Katherine cried and Nat shook her head. “Killing Jeremy, everything with Jenna and-”

“I forgive you.” Nat told her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I forgive you, sister. Know that when you drift off, I’ll think about you. You’ll always be in my heart.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Katherine whispered and they both hugged each other. 

“I love you, Katerina.”

“I love you too, Emiliya.” 

Nat opened her eyes and found her sister sleeping peacefully. She took a deep breath and leaned closer, kissing her forehead softly before pulling back and smiling at her. 

“Goodbye, Katerina.” 

***

“Can we talk?” Elena asked Nat timidly as she walked out of Stefan’s room. Nat looked at her and nodded. Elena led her to Damon’s room and they sat on the bed. “How was your summer?”

“Pretty eventful, actually.” Nat replied and Elena looked at her questioningly. “Well, I went to Europe, where I met Eloise, a friend of Kol’s. She taught me how to defend myself against vampires. I met these great witches who taught me incredible things and then I went to Africa where I learned things that are out of this world.” Elena smiled at those words. “And then I went to South America, where I met other witches and visited many places.”

“I take it, it was a good summer, then?” Elena asked.

“Yeah, it was good, minus the whole absent boyfriend thing.”

“Elijah? What happened to him?” Elena asked confused. 

“Well, I texted him, called him, even wrote him some letters, but he never answered. Turns out, he was locked in a coffin, with a dagger on his chest at the hands of 16 year old witch in a church attic.”

“I’m sensing there’s a weird explanation there.”

“Yeah, Klaus being a selfish bastard.” Nat told her sarcastically and Elena laughed. “What about you? How was your summer?”

“Pretty great, actually. Had the summer of my life.”

“With Damon.” Nat said and Elena nodded. “I gathered that much.”

“He broke up with me.” Nat’s brows furrowed at that. “He said that I’m better off without him.” Elena shrugged and Nat narrowed her eyes.

“But you’re not giving up, are you?” Elena looked down and Nat pursed her lips. “I mean, you never gave up on Stefan or Damon for that matter. You won’t start doing it now. So you fight for him, Elena.”

“When did you get so wise in relationships?” Elena asked and Nat shrugged. 

“Elijah’s influence.” Elena laughed at her words and Nat smiled at her. “But I’m serious, Lena. Don’t give up on him. He’s hard-headed and an ass, but… he loves you and so do you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Nat smiled and looked away. “Can I show you something?” Elena asked Nat quietly. Nat looked at her and nodded. The vampire held out her hand and Nat took it, closing her eyes immediately. Suddenly, she was standing on the woods, Elena right next to her. “This was back when Silas was trying to get a hold of Katherine.”

Not even a minute after, Katherine appeared, running through the woods frantically and stumbling through overgrown plants until she came to a stop. She crouched down and looked over her shoulder before turning back and panting loudly. Suddenly, Elena appeared behind her and grabbed her, spinning her around and making her stand up right. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m really glad it’s you.” Katherine told Elena reluctantly. “My leg is cramping and I’m freezing. Do you mind if I, uh… can I borrow your sweater?” Elena looked at her blankly before turning around. 

“Let’s go before she doubles back.”

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Katherine asked her and Elena turned back around. 

“If Silas wants you, that means you’re leverage.”

“No, I mean, after you shoved the cure down my throat. I  _ was _ trying to kill you. Why didn’t you finish me off?” Nat looked between both girls, trying to figure that out too. It was something she had wondered for months, why Elena didn’t kill Katherine as soon as she got the upper hand. 

“You think that because we share the same dreams and both care about Stefan that we’re alike, but we’re not. I value my humanity, which is why I let you live- to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity’s buried underneath five hundred years of bad behavior.” Elena told her honestly and Katherine narrowed her eyes. “And because of Nat.” 

Nat’s lips parted, surprised that her name had come up in this conversation. Apparently, Katherine felt the same, because she raised her eyebrows and looked at her doppelgänger in confusion. 

“Because Nat loves you, which beats me, but she does. Even though you hurt her, she still cares about you.” 

“She cares about you too.” Katherine told her quietly. Nat felt her eyes water a little at the sound of those words. “We both did horrible things to her, and she may not have forgiven us, but I know that you won’t rest till you get her forgiveness.” 

“Neither will you.” Elena said and Katherine nodded. “I won’t lie, I did think about killing you and ridding us all of one big problem in our lives. But then, Nat entered my mind. Nat, the girl who suffered just as much as us, who quite literally died for love, the girl who’s lost her entire family and her best friend. I just couldn’t… I couldn’t do that to her. I love her and if it takes a century for her to forgive me, then I’m gonna wait that long.”

“At least you’ll get more time to do that. I only have about 80 years to get her to forgive me.” Katherine muttered. 

Nat’s breathing turned shaky at the scene in front of her. She felt the emotions overwhelming her: sadness, anger, relief, grief. Everything that she had kept bottled up about all those horrible months leading up to her graduation. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was back in Damon’s room. 

“Why did you show me that?”

“Because I wanted you to know how much we both care about you.” Elena told her softly. “You think that we don’t, but truth is, everything we do is for you, Nat.”

“I’m not coming back to Mystic Falls.” Nat told her after a moment, feeling as if her sister was trying to convince her to return. 

“I know. I can see how happy New Orleans has made you.” Elena told her. “You look better, lighter. Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah have that influence on you, I guess.”

“And Hayley.” Nat added. 

“What about her? Are you two friends now?”

“We are. I care about her and the child. She will never be safe, that child is practically a death sentence, but I will do my best to protect her.”

“You consider her your family too.” Elena realized and Nat nodded. 

“Yeah, I do.” Elena looked away and Nat smiled. “You’re my family too. You and Jeremy.” Her sister snapped her head back and looked at her in surprise. “I’m not saying that I forgive you completely, but…” Elena threw her arms around Nat’s neck, hugging her tightly. Nat smiled and returned the hug.

“I love you, Nat.”

“I love you too, Lena.” After a moment, they pulled back and got up from the bed. “You should talk to her.”

“What do I even say?”

“Anything. You need closure from everything that’s happened. So talk to her, tell her you hate her or forgive her, whatever you feel like saying.” Nat shrugged and Elena exhaled before nodding. 

“Okay. You go downstairs, the others are there already.” Nat nodded and both girls stepped out of the room, Nat heading to the parlor while Elena headed to Stefan’s room. There, she found Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt sitting already. 

“Hey, stranger.” Jeremy smiled at her and she grinned, sitting down on one of the chairs.

“I take it you’ve missed me.” 

“Not at all.” Jeremy told her playfully and the others laughed. 

“It’s good to see you, Nat.” Bonnie told her softly and Nat smiled at her. 

“It’s good to see you all, too.”

“I thought you hated us.” Matt said and she shook her head. 

“I was angry and sad. But I’ve had months to heal and move on. Mystic Falls is not the place for me.” She shrugged and Matt nodded slowly.

“How’s New Orleans?” She opened her mouth and chuckled lowly.

“Eventful. It’s been a mess of manipulations, creepy witches, savage vampires, child sacrifices and whatnot.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Bonnie asked in shock and Nat nodded, thoughts of Davina entering her mind. 

“It’s a long story. And one I don’t particularly feel like telling at the moment. It’s too fresh.” They all looked at her and nodded. Suddenly, Caroline entered the house and they turned to her. 

“Hey.” She greeted the others. 

“Hey. Where have you been?” Matt asked her as she removed a leaf from her hair and zipped up her jacket. 

“In the woods… I got lost.” She laughed nervously and they looked at her suspiciously. “So, what are we doing?” Caroline asked as she sat down on the chair next to Nat.

“We are waiting for Katherine to bite the bullet.” Jeremy answered and Nat glared at him. He smiled and raised his hands up defensively. 

“So… this anchor thing…” Matt turned to Bonnie and she raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean you’ll be able to, like, feel Katherine’s death… or whatever?” 

“I think so… I mean, she’s human, but she’s also a doppelgänger… and a traveler, apparently.” She looked at Nat, who nodded in confirmation.

“So, who else do you see over there? Anybody I know?” Matt asked curiously. 

“I see lots of people: my grams, the other witches, Vicki… I just don’t talk about it, you know, because it’s just…” She trailed off and suddenly looked back at something, smiling and then looking back.

“What’s happening?” Matt asked confused. 

“She’s here. She said she loves you.” Nat smiled at that and Bonnie looked back again.

“Wait… what’s happening? What am I missing?” Matt asked even more confused. 

“Me.” Tyler’s voice suddenly came through the room and they all turned to him. 

“Tyler?” Caroline asked in shock.

“Rebekah says to tell you that I’m her parting gift.” Tyler told Matt and the human broke out in a big grin. The hybrid then turned to Nat. “And to tell you that she’ll be waiting as long as you need.” Nat smiled and nodded. “Hey, Care.”

“Hi…” Caroline greeted him awkwardly. Matt got up and gave Tyler a big hug. 

“Have we really gone through four bottles of bourbon today?” Stefan asked as he entered the room with Damon.

“Alaric!” Jeremy suddenly exclaimed and Nat’s eyes widened.

“Ric’s here?” She asked with a broad smile and he nodded. 

“Where the hell have you been? I thought you bailed on us to go find peace, or something.” Jeremy told the ghost and suddenly he smiled amusedly. 

“He’s talking about me, isn't’ he?” Damon asked her brother.

“He says you’re a dick.” Jeremy told him and they laughed. 

“Cheers, buddy.” Damon raised his glass and took a sip. 

“Katherine…” Bonnie suddenly said, and Nat’s face fell.

“Ding dong. Does that mean the witch is dead?” Damon asked out loud but Bonnie shook her head. 

“Not yet. She disappeared.” Nat sighed and got up, walking over to the drinks table and grabbing one of the drinks Damon had poured and downing it all in one swift move.

“Easy there, tiger.” He told her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, it’s been a blast, but I think my time here is up.” She told them as she walked over to the door. 

“You’re leaving already?” Caroline asked her and she nodded. 

“Yep. Just one piece of business before I leave.” She said out loud and they all looked at her expectantly. She grabbed her necklace and turned to Tyler, raising her other hand and making him scream.

“Aahh!” He yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

“Nat, what the hell?!” Caroline yelled as she got up from her seat.

“Any of you take a step forward and I’ll snap all of your necks.” She threatened as she grabbed Tyler by the neck and siphoned just enough magic to keep him weak. She pushed him against the wall and glared at him. “You tried to kill Hayley and the child, you asshole. You were lucky Klaus let you go with nothing more than a bruised ego. But mark my words: you step foot in New Orleans again or near Hayley and that child, and I won’t hesitate. I  _ will _ rip your heart out or cut your head off. Something poetic.” She shrugged as he choked. “Don’t test me, Tyler.” She warned him before placing her other hand on his jaw and twisting it hard. 

“Oh my God!” Caroline exclaimed in shock and Nat let the hybrid fall to the floor. 

“Well, that was relaxing and much needed.” Nat said out loud as a smirk made its way onto her lips. She looked up and found everyone staring at her in shock. “By the way, that goes to all of you. No revenge fantasies regarding Hayley and the child.”

“Loud and clear, Nat.” Damon said and she smiled at him.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have an Original boyfriend waiting for me in New Orleans.” She told them before turning around. “Have a good life, guys.”

***

“So, how was it?” Rebekah asked as soon as Nat entered the car. 

“She’ll be dead soon.” Nat replied and looked at Klaus, who was smiling to himself. “I’m surprised you didn’t drop by to gloat.”

“I changed my mind.” He shrugged and smiled impishly as he kept driving. Nat furrowed her brows and pursed her lips.

“I know that face.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before turning back to the road. “That’s your ‘I had great sex’ face.” 

“Oh God.” Rebekah groaned and Klaus laughed. 

“So who was it? I mean, I don’t think you had sex with just anyone in Mystic Falls, it must've been-” She cut herself off as Caroline entered her mind and how nervous she had been when she came back from the woods. “Oh my God!”

“What?” Rebekah asked her. 

“You had sex with Caroline!” Nat realized and Klaus rolled his eyes. “Wow, only took about a year and a half of pining after her.” 

“Would you look at that?” Rebekah asked sarcastically and Klaus laughed. 

“Hot hybrid sex, Natalia, what can I say?”

“I’d rather stick to hot Original vampire sex.” She shrugged and he smirked at her. 

“Yes, we all know about your preference Talia, you remind us every single opportunity you get.” Rebekah muttered and Nat laughed heartily. 

“Let’s just get out of here.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Katherine's gone (sort of, I guess haha) and she and Nat had a sweet goodbye. Next chapter we're back to New Orleans and the aftermath of the failed Harvest! I was going to update yesterday but I was so busy with homework and other stuff, so updates may be less frequent ):
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	12. Dance Back from the Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Now, you may doubt him, but today, I saw Niklaus demonstrate mercy towards an enemy. Tell me that’s not progress.” Elijah told his sister as he and Nat walked, hand in hand, through the Quarter with Rebekah. 

“Please, Elijah. Who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out?” Rebekah scoffed and the other Original furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Why would you do such a thing?”

“Because, despite Klaus’ reprieve, Thierry despises him. I like that about Thierry.” The blonde told Elijah. “I also like that he used to date a witch, so he knows about French Quarter covens. Maybe he can lead me to whoever stole off with the Harvest magic.” She muttered quietly, to which Nat nodded. She had also been wondering about that.

“Rebekah, we are all devastated by the outcome of this ritual.” Elijah told his sister as they stopped walking. 

“That’s just it, Elijah.” Nat intervened and he looked at her. “There was no outcome. We all know that power like that doesn’t just vanish.”

“I say someone stole it. I’d like to know who, and then I’d like to make an ally out of them.” Rebekah said with a smile.

“To what end, exactly?” Elijah asked her and she sighed. 

“I’m tired of being threatened and controlled by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them.”

“I expect such behavior from Niklaus. It's so very disappointing when it comes from you, Rebekah. Do you not see that, in his way, he's making an effort here? He's invited us back into our family home. He yearns for our family to be reunited.” Elijah tried to reason with her, but Rebekah wasn’t having any of it.

“Yes. He’s in a brilliant mood now, but for how long? It’s his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then he turns on you like a snake.” She said frustratedly. “I fall for it every time and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my trouble. No more.”

“I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here. Leadership may, in fact, be a good thing for him. Now, sister, please, I ask you, if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him.” Rebekah and Nat exchanged discreet glances before the blonde stormed off angrily. Nat sighed quietly, hoping that Elijah didn’t find out about their plan to take the city from Klaus and Marcel. “I don’t know what she’s up to.” Elijah muttered to himself and Nat turned to him.

“She’s just being cautious.” Nat tried to assure him and he sighed before smiling at her. 

“Shall we?” He gestured at the restaurant and she nodded. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside, the hostess leading them to a table on the back. Once they sat down, she gave them some menus and left them alone so they could decide what to order. “So, tell me about your little trip to Mystic Falls.” He told her as they read through the menus. 

“Well, can’t say I missed that town.” She scoffed and he chuckled lowly. Once she had decided on what to order, the waitress came back and took their orders before leaving again. 

“I take it Katerina is…”

“Dead? Yeah, I guess.” He raised an eyebrow at her words. “I left. I couldn’t wait all night until she died. So, I said my goodbyes and then left.”

“How about Elena? Did you talk to her?”

“I did, actually. She’s with Damon now.”

“How predictable.” Elijah said and Nat could detect a hint of amusement in his voice. “And Stefan?”

“Well, turns out he-” She was interrupted by the waitress coming back with their drinks. They thanked her and Nat spoke again. “Turns out Bonnie had been dead all summer.” Elijah’s eyes widened slightly when he heard that. “Which means that the spell that she did on Silas, was broken the minute she died. So, Silas being Silas, drove a stake through Stefan and locked him in a safe before throwing him in Steven’s Quarry.”

“So Silas was on the loose.”

“Yep. And that’s not even the freakiest part.” 

“Do tell.” He said before taking a sip from his drink, staring at her intrigued.

“Apparently, Stefan was Silas’ doppelgänger.” He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by that. “So Qetsiyah or Tessa, that’s what she called herself these days. Anyways, she-”

“Wasn’t Qetsiyah dead?” Elijah asked confused and Nat shook her head. 

“When Bonnie dropped the veil a few months ago, she hitched a ride.” Nat shrugged and Elijah nodded, signalling for her to keep going. “Anyways, they were supposed to get married until that bastard cheated on her. He took the immortal elixir with Amara instead of Qetsiyah.”

“Which is why she desiccated him and left him on that island with the cure after creating the Other Side.” Elijah said knowingly and Nat nodded. 

“Amara was turned into the anchor of the Other Side, with her being immortal and all.” 

“Huh.”

“Wanna know another freaky fact?” He smiled and nodded. “Nature couldn’t have a truly immortal creature, as you know, so the doppelgängers were created. They were supposed to be a mortal version of Silas and Amara.”

“Amara had a doppelgänger too?” Elijah asked Nat and she smiled.

“Mhm. You’ve already met three of them.” At that, his eyes widened and his lips parted.

“Tatia, Katerina and Elena.” He realized and she nodded. “Hm. Impressive. What else happened?”

“I met my niece.” Nat shrugged nonchalantly and Elijah stared at her in shock.

“She is alive?”

“Yep. Apparently, Nadia turned herself into a vampire to look for Katerina and me.”

“How did she know about you?” 

“She ran with some vampires that knew you guys. According to her, one day Nik got massively drunk and spilled all about me and how tragic it was that Katerina had turned herself into a vampire and I had died already.” She rolled her eyes and Elijah laughed. “Anyways, she was… just like my sister. Strong, fierce, she was even as beautiful as her.”

“She got that from you too.” Elijah told her and Nat smiled shyly. Suddenly, the waitress came with their food and placed it on the table. They thanked her and she left them alone. 

“Did you get to say a proper goodbye?” He asked her after a moment and she looked up. 

“I did. We were back home, in Bulgaria, and we talked for a moment before I left her dreams.”

“How did you feel?” He asked her quietly and she took a deep breath. 

“Sad, but relieved that she was at least in peace.” He smiled at her and kept eating. After some time, they finished their food and he asked for the check. Once Elijah had paid, they left the restaurant and walked through the Quarter once again. 

“What about you and Elena? How are things?” He asked as she curled her hand on his arm. 

“Better. Not completely perfect, but we’re getting there.” Nat shrugged as they got closer to the compound. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. “Oh, did you know Nik hooked up with Caroline?” He stopped walking and looked at her in shock. 

“That would explain his good mood.”

“Only took him about a year and a half.” They laughed at that before entering the compound. When they did, they found many vampires congregated in the courtyard, Klaus and Diego amongst those. Nat and Elijah walked closer to them and spotted two daywalkers laying on the floor. When Nat looked more closely, she noticed they seemed dead. 

“Niklaus.” Elijah called to his brother and the hybrid looked at him. “Tell me this is not what I think it is.”

“It seems like it, Elijah.” He replied darkly and Nat frowned. 

“What’s going on?” She asked the vampires. 

“We found these two like this, some witch killed them.” Diego replied, visibly frustrated by the situation. 

“Ah! Someone  _ will _ die for this.” Klaus snapped angrily. Well, there goes that good mood, Nat thought. 

“Remarkably, I don’t disagree.” Elijah told his brother, his eyes never leaving the two bodies. “However, I would like to know where they learned such dark magic.”

“I had hoped never to see that symbol again. I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us.” Klaus said to Elijah and Nat looked between them. 

“Clearly, some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks.”

“I’ll do for him as I did the other.” Klaus said before turning to Diego. “Diego, when night falls, I want you to gather every vampire in the Quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick.”

“Yeah. That’s gonna be a problem. Everyone is freaked out, man. We haven’t had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that.” 

“Marcel has run off like a scared child. You lot are left with me. Now, who of you will fight to defend our home?” Klaus looked around to see that no one came forward. “Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I’ll handle this myself.” He muttered before storming off in a hurry. Nat looked up at Elijah worriedly but he just shook his head before leaning closer and kissing her forehead comfortingly. 

“Have you seen Hayley?” He asked her quietly and she smiled at him. 

“Are you ready to talk to her?” He gave her a pointed look and Nat rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and leading him to Davina’s old room. They walked inside and found the werewolf sitting on the bed, looking at Davina’s old sketches. 

“There you are.” Elijah told her and she looked up. 

“Here I am.”

“Davina’s drawings.” He gestured to the sketches and Hayley nodded.

“Yeah. Morbid, I know. I was just thinking… we never figured out why she drew those pictures of Celeste.” Hayley said out loud and Nat frowned. “Anyway, I’m just killing time, now that I’m on vampire lockdown.”

“Whoever did this, we will deal with them. It won’t be long.” Elijah assured her. 

“I’m not worried. Just think it’s kind of funny that it took some big, supernatural threat for you to even come into the same room as me.” Hayley shrugged and Nat looked away, amused by that. Elijah’s lips parted and Nat could feel the awkwardness between the two. 

“I do apologize if you feel neglected. I have been occupied. My siblings are in some quarrel. Niklaus remains agitated. You’ll recall that even our slightest interactions seem to infuriate him.” Nat nodded at that, knowing perfectly well that Klaus seemed to feel threatened by Elijah and Hayley’s friendship.

“So Klaus is a dick and you want to be a good big brother. So we can’t hang out. That sum it up?” Hayley asked and Elijah looked away. “I get it, Elijah. It just seems like a really crappy deal.”

“Elijah, can you give us some time?” Nat asked him, trying to ease off the tension growing in the room. 

“Of course.” He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“He has a stick up his ass.” Hayley said as soon as he left and Nat turned to her. “I don’t know how you keep up with him sometimes.” Nat laughed and shook her head. 

“I don’t know how I keep up with him either.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Hayley asked her as she leaned on the headboard. Nat did the same and sighed loudly.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“I’m good, considering everything.” Hayley told her and Nat nodded. “How was Mystic Falls?”

“Boring, really.” Nat shrugged before a smile crept up onto her lips. “I saw Tyler.”

“Ugh, that little bitch.” Hayley muttered under her breath.

“You’ll be glad to know I gave him a piece of my mind.” Hayley smiled at her and Nat shrugged. “Threatened him and told him that if he ever came back here or tried to get close to you or the child, I would kill him.”

“Look at you. I would’ve thought that was Klaus’ line.” 

“It’s mine now too.” Nat told her and they smiled at each other. “But I was being honest, I won’t let him or anyone else hurt you, Hayley.”

***

“Rebekah is not answering my calls.” Elijah said anxiously and Nat looked at him worried. 

“She’s not answering my calls either.” Nat said nervously.

“You worried about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there?” Hayley asked them but Elijah shook his head. 

“Frankly, I’m worried that she had something to do with this. She’s very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring with others.” He said suspiciously and Nat gulped nervously as his gaze landed on Thierry, who was drinking alone at a table. He walked closer to the vampire and Nat and Hayley followed him. “Thierry, is it?”

“That’s right.” The vampire said nervously, looking between Nat and Elijah. 

“My sister is rather fond of you. Strange, she’s not typically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?” Elijah asked him coldly and Nat exchanged glances with Thierry, both of them knowing exactly the reason why.

“I don’t know what you’re-” Thierry started to say, but Elijah, annoyed, cut him off by grabbing him by the throat and rushing to push him against the wall. Hayley and Nat walked over to them and saw the young vampire looking at the Original in fear.

“You can either tell me what you know, or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the Quarter.” Elijah threatened him and he sighed. 

“She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff. I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy. He desiccated her with his touch.” He admitted and Nat’s lips parted in surprise.

“Like a coward, you left her.” Elijah said angrily. 

“What was I supposed to do, fight some warlock that took out an Original?”

“Where was this, exactly?” Nat asked Thierry.

“The docks, warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You  _ cannot _ tell Klaus about this.” He directed the last part at Nat and she nodded. Elijah waited a moment before snapping his neck and throwing him against the other wall. 

“I shall take that into consideration.” Elijah said before turning around and walking towards the door, Nat following him. 

“I’m coming with you.” Hayley told them and they shook their heads. 

“No. Stay here. The compound is safe.” Elijah told her but she only glared at him.

“Rebekah is in trouble. I’m going.” She said determined before walking towards the door. Nat and Elijah looked at each other before turning to the werewolf. 

“Do not leave my sight. Neither of you. Understand?” Elijah told them and they nodded. They walked to the car and got inside quickly, driving away and towards the docks. After a few minutes, they finally arrived and got out, walking around and looking for the warehouse Thierry had left Rebekah in. Finally, they found it and went inside. They looked around until they spotted the Original laying on the ground, just like the daywalkers. 

“Rebekah!” Nat exclaimed and she and Elijah ran towards her, but they were stopped by a salt barrier. 

“Oh, what’s happening?” Hayley asked when they couldn’t get to Rebekah. 

“It’s a boundary spell. Someone is channeling her.” Nat said.

“Typically, it’s a lethal process, but because she’s an Original, she can’t die. Instead, she’s an endless source of power.” Elijah explained and Hayley frowned. 

“So what are we supposed to do?”

“We have to get her out of here.” Elijah muttered. 

“It’s a convoluted spell. It’s like a witch’s recipe. We can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient.” Nat said out loud as she tried to think of what they could use. “A mystical binding agent, like volcanic ash, rock salt-”

“What about the blood of a witch?” Elijah asked her and she nodded quickly, holding out her hand. He took it and gingerly bit it to draw blood. They walked closer to the magic circle together and Elijah held out Nat’s wrist, letting the blood fall on the boundary line. It started to fizzle and deteriorate and soon enough, he was able to get through. He let go of Nat and quickly picked up Rebekah, rushing out of the circle. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Hayley told them and they nodded, walking out of the warehouse and towards the car. “How do we wake her up?”

“She needs blood.” Nat told Elijah and he nodded, placing his sister on the ground before speeding away. Not even a minute later, he returned with a random guy and pushed his neck to Rebekah’s mouth. Soon, the blonde had taken hold of the human and her skin started regaining its color.

“That’s enough.” Elijah said before grabbing the guy and staring straight into his eyes. “Forget this. Go home and bandage that.” The guy nodded and walked away from them. Elijah looked at Rebekah and held out his hand for her to take. She did and he helped her up. 

“What the bloody hell is going?” She groaned loudly once she stood up.

***

“So the Harvest was hijacked?” Nat asked Rebekah and she nodded. 

“Papa Tunde was a powerful witch from the 20th century. My guess is that there are three other witches running around New Orleans that are certainly not the Harvest girls.”

“Wow. I mean, we knew something weird happened that day.” Nat shrugged and Rebekah sighed as she plopped down on her bed. 

“Elijah knows that I conspired against Nik.” Rebekah muttered and Nat nodded. 

“I realized as much. He’s very intuitive. It’s only a matter of time before he realizes I was helping you.”

“I’m just tired of Nik.” Rebekah said quietly and Nat looked at her sadly. “He has robbed me of any chance at happiness over a thousand years and yet I’m supposed to stand by him no matter what?”

“Elijah just wants his family, Bekah, you know that.” Nat told her softly. “Now, I agreed to help you and if you choose to keep doing this, you know I’ll help you.”

“But?”

“But nothing. I just hope Elijah doesn’t get too mad.” Nat sighed and Rebekah rolled her eyes. 

“Please, Talia. He adores you.”

“It still doesn’t mean he can’t get mad at me. He loves his family.”

“And you  _ are  _ part of that family.” Rebekah told her and Nat looked away. “Don’t ever think otherwise. You may not be a Mikaelson by blood, but you are one of us.”

“Does that mean you’re my sister?” Nat asked and Rebekah grinned at her. 

“Of course.” Nat smiled and nodded. “Now go, face Elijah’s wrath like the brave and fierce witch you are.” Nat rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

“I’ll tell you how it goes.” Nat told Rebekah before walking out of the blonde’s room. She headed to her room and when she entered, Elijah was already waiting for her by the fireplace. “Hey.” She murmured as she walked closer to him. 

“You knew about Rebekah and her petty little schemes.” He said rather than asked and Nat looked away awkwardly. “I figured it out when you and Thierry exchanged not so subtle glances.”

“I’m sorry.” Nat mumbled and he sighed. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because…” She trailed off before taking a deep breath. “Bekah has been screwed over by Nik and Marcel. She deserves to be happy and-”

“She has her family, she can be happy!”

“It’s not enough!” She exclaimed loudly before looking back at the door, remembering that there were other vampires that could hear them. She sighed and walked over to the nightstand and grabbed some sage, burning it slightly and letting the privacy spell take effect. “It’s not enough that her family is here when all they want is to command an army of vampires, Elijah.” Nat told him softly as she turned back to him. 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Rebekah loves Nik, she always has and I’m pretty sure she always will. But you don’t understand, he has leeched off every moment of happiness in her life. Alexander? Dead. Emil? Dead. Stefan? He compelled him to forget them and daggered her for 90 years. Marcel? He daggered her for more than 50 years! How is that okay?!” 

“I don’t agree with that and you know it.” Elijah said defensively and Nat looked away frustrated.

“You don’t agree with it, that’s right, but you’re just helping him get more power in the Quarter. Do you honestly think no one will retaliate? No one will fight back against his tyrannical rule?”

“He can take care of himself.”

“What about Hayley and the baby, huh?” Elijah looked as if he was going to say something but quickly shut up. “Now, we all care about those two. But Nik doesn’t see how all of this can affect them.” Nat exhaled and walked closer to Elijah. “I love you, all of you, and the last thing I want is to see you hurt or dead.” She raised her hand and put it on his cheek. “That also means seeing you daggered for decades.”

“He won’t-”

“Won’t he? You don’t know that. Rebekah was right, Elijah. He might seem happy and pleased right now, but what happens when something goes wrong? In fact, something is going very wrong. The Harvest has been hijacked and we both know he’s not going to be pleased about that.”

“I will never stand against him or Rebekah.” Elijah told her after a moment and Nat smiled.

“I know. I don’t want to stand against either. But this time, I took Bekah’s side.”

“How about you take neither side?” Elijah murmured as he leaned closer. Nat smiled and narrowed her eyes at him.

“You first.” He laughed before leaning closer and placing his lips on top of hers. Nat placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought him closer to her body. She deepened the kiss as he grabbed her cheek softly. 

“I can never be mad at you.” He said after a moment and she looked up at him.

“Good. I don’t think I could handle you being mad at me.”

“We’ll find a solution for this Harvest problem and then we will focus on Hayley and the baby. I promise.” Elijah told her softly and Nat bit her lower lip.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now they know the Harvest has been hijacked. Next chapter, Nat will meet someone that will become part of her story, but I can't wait till we get to 1x17 because you guys are gonna meet a new character and definitely one of my favorite parts of Nat's story in this book!
> 
> Let me know what you thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos behind if you're liking this story!


	13. Crescent City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“So who do you think came back too?” Nat asked Elijah as she wrapped a towel around her body. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the other towel around his waist. 

“I don’t know. It could be anybody.” He said as they walked out of the bathroom and headed to their wardrobe. 

“But if they brought Papa Tunde back, who you told me had some sort of revenge fantasy against Nik, then it can’t just be anyone.” Nat said before putting on her underwear. He did the same and looked at her, thinking about her words. 

“So you’re saying whoever stole the power from the ritual, resurrected witches with personal vendettas against this family?” Nat finished putting on her jeans and shirt and turned to him, seeing him about to tie his tie. She stepped closer and swatted his hands away, taking over the task. 

“It has to be, right? I mean why else would this person go through all this trouble?” He raised an eyebrow and nodded before smiling down at her. 

“When did you learn this?”

“Well, I figured if my boyfriend was hell bent on wearing a suit every damn day, I might as well learn how to do this.” She smirked at him and he laughed. “It’s supposed to be romantic or something, right?”

“Absolutely.” He said and Nat patted his shoulder lightly when she was done. She grabbed her jacket and put it on, Elijah doing the same with his suit jacket. He then stepped closer and clasped Klaus’ necklace around her neck before clasping her talisman too. She held out her wrist and he grabbed the bracelet he had given her last year, putting it around her wrist and clasping it close. 

“You know, there was a period of like three days where you wore something other than suits.” Nat told him and he looked at her in amusement. 

“So you prefer the other clothes?”

“No.” He stepped even closer and raised an eyebrow. “You actually look very hot like this. All posh and elegant.”

“Hm.”

“Everywhere you go, people stare at you as if they want to climb you. I get a bit jealous, if I’m honest.” Nat shrugged and Elijah chuckled. 

“You know I don’t have eyes for anyone else.” He told her and grabbed her chin softly, connecting their lips. Nat returned the kiss eagerly but he pulled back. “If I don’t stop now I-” Suddenly, he looked at the door and Nat’s brows furrowed.

“What?”

“Something is happening.” He told her as he walked over to the door. She followed him and they stepped outside, heading to the courtyard. When they arrived, they found Diego, along with other daywalkers, standing around a circle of salt where Papa Tunde’s dead body laid. 

“Oh my God.” Nat whispered in shock at the sight of the dead warlock. 

“I’m calling Klaus.” Diego said out loud and they looked up at him as he put the phone to his ear. “Uh, we got a special delivery.” He paused as he looked at the dead body. “Either our witch problems are over, or they’re just getting started.” He lowered the phone and signalled for the other vampires to follow him. They left Elijah and Nat alone as they examined the body and the circle of salt he was in. 

“This is bad, right?” Nat asked Elijah quietly and he looked at her for a moment before turning back to the body. Not long after, Klaus and Marcel stormed inside the compound and looked at the body in shock and confusion. Elijah crouched down to examine Papa Tunde’s corpse while the other three stood beside him and watched. 

“Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?” Klaus asked sarcastically and Elijah rolled his eyes before standing up and looking at him.

“You have a theory you’d like to share with us, Niklaus?”

“Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they’d just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep.” Marcel muttered. 

“It’s a rather large and ominous chicken, don’t you think?” Nat asked him and he shrugged. 

“Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?” Klaus asked out loud. In that moment, Rebekah arrived and joined them.

“Well, don’t you look cheery. Listen to this. A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux.” She told them with a smirk and they looked at her in shock.

“What?” Klaus asked loudly and she shrugged. 

“The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it’s some kind of bloody miracle.” Rebekah muttered and Nat frowned. 

“Maybe it is.” She told her friend.

“Yeah, they think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected.” Marcel added before his eyes lit up. “This is how we’re gonna get Davina back. Kill the witch who took her place.”

“I have a theory who one of them could be.” Hayley’s voice suddenly snapped them out of their conversation. They turned to the stairs and the werewolf showed them Davina’s old sketches now put together with some tape. “Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming.”

“First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back.” Klaus told Elijah before turning to the others. “This isn’t witches attacking vampires. They’re declaring war on us.” Nat sighed and ran a hand over her face in frustration. Her phone suddenly started ringing and she took it out, Caroline’s name flashing on her screen. She frowned and looked up at the others before heading to her room.

“Care?” Nat asked as soon as she was inside. “Is everything okay? Did something happen? What-”

“Calm down, Nat.” Caroline told her immediately and Nat took a deep breath. “Everything is fine and everyone is okay.” Nat sighed in relief and plopped down on the bed. 

“Then what’s with the call?” 

“I have a problem and I wanted to talk to someone. I was about to tell Bonnie or Elena, but realized that this is something that I wanted to tell  _ you _ .” Nat smiled at those words and bit her lower lip.

“Does this have something to do with you and Klaus having hot hybrid sex in the woods?” Nat asked teasingly and Caroline gasped. 

“Oh my God! He told you?!” 

“He didn’t have to.” Nat told her in between laughs. “It was written all over his face.”

“Ugh, I feel terrible, Nat. I mean, he killed a lot of people and-”

“And so has everyone out there in Mystic Falls, Caroline. Besides, he’s lived a lot longer than all of us and he’s had to do things to survive. Bad things.”

“I know.” Caroline muttered dejectedly. “I just… Tyler was so angry and-”

“Tyler found out?” 

“Yeah, he overheard Elena and me talking about it.”

“Oh, Care, I’m so sorry.” Nat told her softly. “But he’s not worth it. I hope you know that.”

“Nat…”

“Caroline, he broke your heart. He chose to get revenge instead of choosing you. You can’t live based on other people’s opinions, okay?”

“How is that working out for you?” Caroline asked curiously.

“Pretty damn good, actually.” Nat heard her friend laugh on the other side and a smile made its way onto her face again. “Besides, I don’t blame you. Klaus is a pretty good shag. Hayley can attest to that, he literally knocked her up.” Nat said jokingly and Caroline laughed heartily. 

“Nat!” Both girls laughed for a moment and then sobered up. “I’ve missed this, us talking just like before.”

“I’ve missed it too.” Nat told her truthfully. Suddenly, Rebekah entered her room and looked at her seriously.

“Get up. We’re talking the mama wolf to the Plantation on Elijah’s request.” Nat’s brows knitted in confusion before nodding. 

“I, uh… I have to leave you, Care.”

“Yeah, I heard. Duty calls, I guess.”

“I’ll call you later.” 

“Bye, Nat.” Caroline said before hanging up. Nat got up and looked at Rebekah. 

“So, tell me more about Elijah’s request.”

***

“I thought we were gonna have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming.” Rebekah told Hayley as they got out of the car once they arrived at the Plantation.

“Yeah, well, we all just wanna protect me and the baby, right?” Hayley muttered sarcastically. 

“Hey, we’re on your side, remember?” Nat told her and she looked away. 

“So, what gives?” Rebekah asked suspiciously, making Hayley sigh. 

“Tonight’s a full moon, guys.”

“So what? You’re pregnant, you can’t turn.” Nat reminded her and she nodded 

“Yes, but I wanted to invite a few people over…” Hayley trailed off and the two girls nodded in realization. 

“Of course. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight, whilst your cursed Crescent Clan will be-”

“Human, but only for a few hours, and won’t be again until the next full moon, so… I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou.” Rebekah’s eyes lit up and she smiled at the werewolf.

“Josh isn’t dead yet? Well good on him. I love a nice survival story.” Suddenly, a man wheeling a dolly came out of the house. “Who the bloody hell is that?”

“Kegs out back, right?” Hayley asked the man and he nodded. 

“Yup.” He replied before walking away. Nat and Rebekah looked at Hayley in amusement as she cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“Right. It appears you weren’t gonna wait for us to grant you permission to throw a party.” Nat stated and Hayley looked at them hopefully. 

“Listen, you all want me safe? Fine. I'll do as I'm told. I'll play damsel in the glass tower. But tonight's the  _ one night _ a month that I can meet my family. Now, you could rat me out and send me to my room, or you could help me throw one hell of a party.” Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances before shrugging.

“Oh, what the hell. Might as well have fun while we’re here.” Nat said with a smile. The three girls entered the house and looked around, sighing at the work that would be needed.

“Okay, we need food, decorations and music.” Hayley listed and Nat nodded. 

“I could go get the food and decorations.” She offered. 

“We’ll handle the music and clothes for the wolves.” Rebekah told her and Nat nodded and held out her hand, Hayley handing her the car keys after.

“I’ll get going then.” Nat told before stepping outside and walking to the car. Once she was inside, she drove away from the Plantation and towards the Quarter to get everything. 

She entered one store and looked around the place, trying to find a nice set of decorations. Once she found a set of candles and strings of lights, as well as other stuff, she grabbed them and payed for them. As she stepped outside, her phone started ringing. She took it out and saw that it was Klaus. 

“Nik?” Nat asked as she walked back to the car. 

“What do you know about hexes?” He asked immediately and she frowned as she opened the car door and got inside. 

“Uh, well they’re pretty simple, actually. Witches cast them and they usually just run its course.”

“How do you get rid of them?” 

“Well, the witch has to undo it. But most of them don’t have a cure.” Nat told him matter of factly. “They’re usually a punishment.”

“There has to be a way to get rid of them, Natalia. Every spell has a loophole” Klaus said exasperated and Nat’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Who was hexed?”

“Cami’s uncle.” He answered quietly and Nat’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Father Kieran? Who the hell did it? And why?”

“One of the witches, I don’t know who.” He muttered and Nat sighed. 

“Okay, tell me more about this hex. How did it happen?”

“He said the witch grabbed his hand and said some words before marking his hand with an X.” Nat listened to his words, fearing the worst already. 

“Did she have something in her hands?”

“Some sort of rosary.” 

“Oh no.” She whispered quietly. 

“What? What is it?”

“I’ve heard about those types of hexes…”

“And?”

“There’s nothing you can do about it, Nik. This hex will run its course.”

“There has to be something. I-I cannot let Cami down like that.”

“Well, I don’t know about anything, Nik. I’m so sorry.” She told him sadly and he sighed before hanging up. Nat looked ahead, feeling bad for Cami. She had lost her brother a few months ago and now she would lose her uncle too. She didn’t deserve it. Nat shook her head and decided to help Klaus find a way out of this hex. After the party later, she would see if she could call the witches she had met on her summer trip. Maybe they had something that could help. 

***

“Everything is ready.” Nat announced proudly and Hayley smiled at her. 

“Thanks for this, Nat. You and Rebekah… just thank you.” The werewolf told her and Nat smiled at her. 

“Of course. You deserve to meet your family. I really hope things go right.”

“Me too.” 

“Hayley, the party’s here!” Rebekah yelled from the kitchen and both girls looked at each other. 

“Show time.” Nat told Hayley. The werewolf smiled nervously before walking outside to greet the guests. Nat headed to the kitchen and found Rebekah tending to the food nervously. “You okay?”

“Y-yes. Of c-course.” The blonde stammered and Nat raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Hayley?”

“She went to greet the guests.” Rebekah nodded and both girls started walking around the kitchen, making sure the food was perfect. A few minutes later, people walked inside and the girls handed them food and drinks. Once everyone had their plate, Nat and Rebekah followed them to the backyard. 

“Would you look at that? They play.” Rebekah told the witch as she pointed at the wolves playing different instruments.

“I can see that.” Nat smiled and looked around the place, noticing everyone dancing and laughing happily. “I’m gonna go get something to drink.” Nat told Rebekah before heading to the drinks table and pouring some beer on a red cup. 

“You’re not a vampire.” A woman’s voice startled Nat and she turned her head, spotting a tall brunette looking at her intrigued. 

“No, I’m not.” Nat confirmed as she took a sip of her drink. “You’re one of the wolves.”

“Yup.” The girl smiled and Nat shrugged. “So, you’re friends with Hayley?”

“Yeah, we’re friends. Although our first couple of interactions were… tense.” Nat said jokingly and the girl raised an eyebrow, the smile never leaving her face. “We didn’t like each other very much and then a few weeks later, she slept with my ex.”

“Oh.” The werewolf’s face fell and Nat shook her head. 

“I had already broken up with him, though. And then she ended up pregnant with his child.”

“Wow.” The girl laughed and Nat nodded. 

“Anyways, I’m Natalia Gilbert, but you can call me Nat.”

“Maia Blackburn.” She held out her hand and Nat shook it. “So, why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”

“What do you wanna know?” Nat asked her as she walked towards one of the chairs. She sat down and gestured for the other girl to do the same.

“Are you from New Orleans?” Maia asked curiously and Nat shook her head. 

“I’m from Mystic Falls, a little town in Virginia.”

“Oh, how come you’re here?” 

“Let’s just say I had enough of that town to last me three lifetimes.” Nat muttered and Maia chuckled. “What about you?”

“Born and raised. Sort of.” Maia shrugged. 

“So, how did you…? You know, activate the curse?” Nat asked curiously and Maia sighed before taking a sip from her beer.

“It was an accident. I was about 14? I had been living with some of people from the pack that hadn’t activated the curse either. Anyways, I accidentally killed one guy who went to the woods thinking that he was a vampire. Immediately, I shifted and then…”

“You stayed like that until the next full moon.” Nat realized and Maia nodded. “I’m sorry about that.” 

“Eh, it’s okay. We’ve adapted.” Maia shrugged. “Sort of.” Nat smiled and looked at the crowd, spotting Rebekah dancing with a blonde guy. “Anyways, if you’re not a vampire, what are you?”

“I’m a witch, but a different type. I can only do magic when I siphon it from other supernatural beings.”

“Interesting.” Maia looked at her impressed and Nat nodded. “So, you single? Or…”

“Straight to the point, I see.” Nat laughed heartily and Maia smirked at her. “I’m flattered, but I have a boyfriend.”

“Well, if you ever get tired of him, you know where to find me.” Maia raised her cup and drank from it.

“Right, in the Bayou running around in your wolf form.” Nat said jokingly and Maia shook her head. 

“Not for long. Hayley’s gonna help us break the curse.” At that, Nat’s smile vanished, a frown taking over her face.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah.” Maia nodded as if it was obvious. “Hayley’s witch friend told Eve that she was coming here tonight to set us free. When you said you were a witch, I thought it was you. But, clearly Hayley has another witch friend?” Nat’s lips parted in surprise and she quickly got up.

“I, uh… I’ll be right back.” Nat told Maia nervously before running inside the house, having seen Hayley entering some time ago. Her mind started turning at the possibilities and the only thing that made sense, was that one of the resurrected witches was going to hurt Hayley and the wolves. “Hayley?” Nat asked out loud as she got to the kitchen. 

“Nat.” Hayley walked over to her in a rush, a guy right behind her. “Something’s going on. Jackson said that-”

“A witch told Eve that she was gonna set them free?” Nat asked and Hayley nodded, worry taking over her. “I just heard the same from Maia, one of the wolves.” Nat mumbled before taking out her phone and calling Elijah.

“What are you doing?” Hayley asked her.

“I’m calling Elijah. There’s something wrong.” She muttered before Elijah picked up. 

“Natalia?” He asked hoarsely over her phone.

“Elijah, there’s something going on with the witches.” 

“Listen to me. Hayley was right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah, Hayley- you’re all in danger.” Nat looked at her friend, seeing her worried and anxious face. Suddenly, the door clapped shut by a gust of wind. 

“What’s going on?” Jackson asked confused.

“It’s a trap. I didn’t make a deal with any witch.” Hayley told him and he frowned.

“What?”

“Natalia, you have to get Hayley and find Rebekah. You stay with them until I get there.” He told her and Nat nodded, running to the living room with Jackson and Hayley, but as soon as they tried to walk out, they were thrown back, a boundary spell over the threshold preventing them from leaving.

“Elijah, it’s a spell. They’re trapping us inside. I’ll do what I can, but hurry.” She told him before hanging up. Suddenly, flames erupted all around the house as the rest of the doors and window shut. 

“We have to get out of here.” Hayley told Jackson and Nat. Jackson grabbed the piano stool and threw it at the window, but it shattered upon impact, leaving the window intact.

“Both of you, give me your hands.” Nat told the werewolves and they immediately extended them. Nat took their hands and siphoned some magic, trying to put down the flames, but nothing worked. “Damn it!” She yelled angrily.

“What is it?” Hayley asked her panicked. 

“Whoever is doing this is too strong. I can’t put the flames out.” Nat said as she looked around the room, the flames continuing to grow inside the house. Hayley started coughing and Jackson quickly grabbed a tablecloth from an end of the table before handing it to Hayley.

“Here. Breathe through this.” Hayley did as she was told, but continued to cough. Nat and Jackson started coughing too as they breathed through the smoke. The fire continued growing in size, burning its way up the walls towards the ceiling. All of a sudden, the window shattered and Nat turned to it, relief flooding her at the sight of Elijah. He quickly grabbed Hayley and sped away.

“We’ll be okay.” Nat choked out as she coughed, trying to reassure Jackson, who fell to the floor coughing too as the fire raged on. Nat felt weak already, the fire too much for her. Elijah came back and went towards her, but she shook her head. “Jackson first.”

“Natalia.”

“Jackson first, Elijah!” He reluctantly helped him up and Nat looked at the shattered window. 

“On your feet.” Elijah told Jackson before speeding away. 

“Screw it.” Nat muttered to herself before running with the last bit of energy inside her towards the broken window. She jumped out of the house, the glass penetrating her skin and the fire burning her arms. She fell to the ground and moaned in pain. 

“Natalia!” Elijah yelled in panic before grabbing her, which only made her groan louder. He sped away and deposited her next to Hayley and Jackson. “Are you-”

“Go. Find Rebekah.” She gritted through her teeth, the pain engulfing her body. He stared at her for a moment, hesitant to leave her in this condition, but finally sped away. Nat sighed and shut her eyes. 

“Nat, oh my God!” Hayley exclaimed and Nat opened her eyes, seeing Jackson and Hayley staring at her in worry. “Come on, help me.” Hayley told Jackson and both werewolves helped her stand. She moaned quietly as she stood before letting go.

“Thanks.” She muttered and they nodded before turning to the burning house. 

“I have to go.” Jackson suddenly said and both girls turned to her, seeing him pointing at the sky. “The moon.”

“Listen, Jackson. I wanna thank you for protecting me. Not just tonight.” Hayley told him softly and she smiled at her. 

“I have been dreaming about this since I was a kid. I never thought it would go like this.”

“Hey. I won’t stop until I find a way to break this curse. I promise.” Hayley told him and he said nothing. After a long look, he finally left. 

“I’ll help you, Hayley.” Nat said weakly. “I’ll help you break the curse.”

“Let’s get you home.” Hayley murmured as she wrapped an arm around Nat gently. 

***

“Thanks for tonight, Nat.” Hayley told her as she cleaned the gash on her forehead and cheek. Nat smiled at her and nodded slowly. 

“Of course. You deserve to meet your family, Hayley.”

“No. I meant… thanks for telling Elijah to save Jackson.” 

“He almost passed out, he was really weak, Hayley. Besides, everything turned out fine.” Nat shrugged and Hayley frowned. 

“Fine? Nat, you have cuts all over your arms and face, as well as serious burns!” Nat looked down at her arms and sighed. She was right, she had hurt herself jumping out of that window, but it was the only way. 

“It’ll be fine. Elijah will be here soon with Rebekah and he’ll heal me.”

“Nat…” Hayley trailed off, clearly worried. 

“I’m okay. Really.” Hayley opened her mouth to retort, but Elijah’s voice cut them off. 

“MARCEL!” He shouted angrily and Nat and Hayley looked at each other before running out of the room and towards the balcony. “Where is my brother?” The Original asked Marcel furiously. 

“I got guys looking for him right now.” Marcel told Elijah calmly, but it didn’t help. Enraged, he started throwing vampires against the walls.

“Elijah!” Nat yelled and he looked at her for a moment before turning back to Marcel. 

“Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don’t know where he is or how to find him.” Marcel told Elijah, clearly frustrated by the situation.

“They also have Rebekah.” Nat’s lips parted in shock. “ _ Every _ one of you will help me find them.” Elijah told the vampires in the courtyard before turning to Nat. “I’m gonna kill them all.” 

He went up the stairs and nodded his head towards their room, gesturing for Nat to follow him. She looked at Hayley and smiled tightly before walking inside the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Sit.” He pointed at the bed and she did, her heart beating loudly at his tone. 

“Here we go.” Nat muttered quietly and Elijah glared at her. 

“What were you thinking? Jumping out of a broken window in the midst of a raging fire?” He asked her calmly as he bit his wrist before placing it onto her lips. She drank the blood quickly and then he stared at her expectantly. “I’m waiting.” 

“I wasn’t thinking.” Nat replied quietly.

“Of course you weren't thinking!” He exclaimed angrily and Nat sighed, rolling her eyes and standing up. “Don’t act as if this is nothing, Natalia!”

“I’m not!” She yelled at him angrily. “But I’m fine and-”

“You are alive only by a miracle.”

“Well, then let’s say a prayer and be done with it.” Nat replied sarcastically and he scowled. 

“Stop it. You could’ve died today.” He spat and she sighed, looking down at her feet. He was right.

“But I didn’t, okay? I’m here and I’m fine.” His face softened and he walked towards her, cupping her face gently. 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you. And now there’s no…” He trailed off, his voice cracking a little at the end.

“And now there’s no reincarnation.” Nat finished for him and he nodded. She placed her hands on top of his and smiled at him softly. 

“It’s okay. I’m here and I’m okay. So is Hayley and the baby. We’re gonna find them. We’re gonna find Nik and Rebekah and then we’re gonna kill those damn witches, okay?” He nodded and then kissed her forehead. 

“Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, fridays are starting to become impossible for me to update, so I'll just update on saturdays. Anyways, Nat made a reckless decision this chapter and Eljiah did not like it... we're getting closer to the part where Rebekah sadly leaves New Orleans and even closer to you guys meeting one of my favorite parts of this story!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	14. Long Way Back From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up later in the story.

“So what’s your deal with the Mikaelsons?” Nat looked up from her phone and found Marcel staring at her curiously. 

“What?” He sat on the couch in front of her and poured himself a drink.

“You’re with Elijah and you mentioned that you used to date Klaus.” She nodded slowly and he smiled at her. “I’ve known them a long time and I’ve never seen Klaus settling down or Elijah look at someone the way he looks at you.” Nat looked away and felt a smile creeping up on her lips. “So what’s your deal? Rebekah said that your history with them was long and complicated.”

“It is, and it dates back a thousand years.” Nat stated and his brows furrowed. 

“What do you mean? Aren’t you a witch?”

“I am.” He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to explain. “I met the Mikaelsons in my first life.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Marcel chuckled incredulously and Nat nodded. 

“We lived in the same village back when they were humans.”

“You mean to tell me that you were there when they turned into vampires?”

“Mhm. I met them and we became friends. After some time, Elijah and I fell in love.” Nat smiled at the memory. “We were very happy, I was even thinking of settling down with him, have children and the whole thing.”

“Something went wrong?” Marcel asked and she nodded.

“He broke my heart.” She shrugged and he frowned. 

“And you’re still with him?”

“After he did that, I was hopeless and sad for months.” Nat continued the story, ignoring his question. “That’s when Klaus comes in.”

“You fell for him?” 

“Yes. He had always loved me and well, we started spending time together and eventually, it happened.” 

“So what happened then?”

“I assume you know how the story goes. Henrik, their little brother was killed by the werewolves, and so Esther created the vampire species. Of course, no one knew Nik wasn’t Mikael’s son, so when he killed for the first time, the curse was triggered.” She explained before taking a sip of her water. 

“And then Esther cursed Klaus, yeah, I know this part.” Marcel told her knowingly and she smiled. 

“What you may not know is that I tried to stop it.” Marcel looked at her in surprise and she shrugged. “Esther had always hated me so when the opportunity stood right in front of her, she didn’t hesitate to take it. She cursed me to be born again with no memories and no powers before sticking a knife in my heart and killing me. The memories would return slowly, but the catch was that I wouldn’t be able to tell which memory was which, effectively turning me insane.”

“Wow.”

“And then, once that was done, I would kill myself.”

“What?” He asked in shock and she nodded. “But you seem fine and you have powers, which means you broke the curse.”

“I was born in the 15th century but died when I was young from the plague. Then, I was born like this.” She gestured at herself. “My memories started to come back slowly and they were doing its job. I was waking up disoriented, I had lapses where I didn’t know where or who I was. And then Elijah came to town and so did Klaus and-”

“For you?”

“No. My sister.” He frowned and she sighed. “She’s the doppelgänger Klaus needed to break the curse. My other sister, Katerina, escaped before he could use her.”

“And then chased her around for centuries, yeah, I know that too.” 

“Anyways, they came to town and we connected somehow. After Klaus broke the curse and settled in Mystic Falls, we discovered he was holding Esther in a coffin. When she got out, she apologized for what she did and then broke the curse.”

“Just like that?” He asked suspiciously and she shook her head. 

“She had ulterior motives, but they never came to fruition.” She sighed and drank the rest of her water. “Anyways, once I got my memories back, I knew why Elijah broke my heart.” He raised an eyebrow and stared at her interested. “He knew Klaus had always loved me and being the noble person that he is, he ended things with me.”

“That’s harsh.”

“Yeah. After I got my memories back, Klaus and I gave it a try, but it didn’t work out.”

“But you’re still friends.” Marcel noted and she nodded. 

“We are. We realized that our relationship just didn’t work romantically, so we became friends.”

“And then you got back with Elijah.” Nat smiled and nodded. “Well, at least things worked out in the end.”

“Only took about a thousand years.” Nat said jokingly and he laughed before getting up. “Where are you going?” 

“Some of my daywalkers just returned, I’m gonna see what they have.”

“Nothing on Bekah and Nik yet?” Nat asked worried and he shook his head before leaving the room. Nat sighed before leaning back on the couch. She was worried about the two Originals and what the witches could be doing to them. Elijah had left an hour ago to the cemetery to see what they knew, but so far nothing. 

“Hey.” She turned her head to the side and found Hayley entering the room. “How are you feeling?” The werewolf asked, referring to last night.

“I’m good, Elijah healed me and everything’s okay.” Nat assured her and Hayley looked at her pointedly. 

“I heard yelling last night and I’m pretty sure every vampire heard you two arguing.” Hayley told her and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Elijah was mad because I jumped out that window.”

“I would be pretty mad too, Nat. You could have-”

“But I didn’t, okay? I’m fine.” Nat cut her off and Hayley sighed. “I’m just worried about Nik and Rebekah.” She muttered lowly.

“Natalia! Hayley!” Elijah suddenly yelled from the study and both girls quickly got up, heading to the study in a rush. 

“Elijah, you’re back. Did you find-” Hayley stopped in her tracks and gaped awkwardly at Elijah while Nat stared at him in confusion as he stood before them shirtless. 

“Not that I don’t like it, but what’s with the sudden stripping?” Nat asked as she got closer. 

“I need you to list these names.” Elijah told her and Nat noticed his chest and arms were covered in tattooed names. While they waited for Marcel to come back, she began examining the names tattooed across his shoulders, back, arms and abdomen.

“Sabine?” Hayley read out loud and Nat frowned. “Elijah, what is this?”

“I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries.” Elijah replied just as Marcel rejoined them and handed the paper and pen to Nat, who immediately started scribbling down the names.

“It’s called a Devinette. It’s old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears.” Marcel told them and Nat frowned. 

“Why? What’s the point?” She asked Elijah and he sighed. 

“Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game.” Nat’s lips parted in surprise, not knowing about that tiny fact. “The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names.”

“The name next to Sabine…” Marcel trailed off. “Annie La Fleur, she’s the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out.” He offered and they nodded, eager to solve this thing and find Rebekah and Klaus.

***

“She killed herself?” Nat asked over the phone while she sat next to Hayley. 

“Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine’s.” Elijah explained and both girls frowned. 

“How do you know that?”

“Because she leaped to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss.” Nat rolled her eyes and Hayley raised an eyebrow.

“How poetic.” She said sarcastically. 

“All these names, these lives stolen that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us.” He said lowly and Nat sighed. “I have to go. I’ll call you back.”

“Elijah, wait!” Hayley exclaimed and Nat looked at her confused. 

“What is it?”

“Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list, Brynne Deveraux. Sophie said that it was her family’s bloodline that put the curse on the Crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe she can still break it.” Hayley explained and Nat looked at her surprised. She was right, that could be true.

“I’ll see what he knows.” Elijah told her quickly.

“Elijah, I’m really sorry that you’re going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help-” Hayley started but was cut off by Elijah.

“Natalia and you were going to die in that fire, Hayley, along with my brother’s child. There was no choice.” He told her before hanging up. Nat grabbed the phone and looked down at the floor. 

“He didn’t do it for me.” Hayley said and Nat looked up at her. “You know that, right?” 

“What? Hayley, you and the child could’ve died, of course he-”

“He did it for you.” Hayley told her as if it was obvious. Nat opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it again. “It’s so obvious, Nat.”

“I just… I can’t believe he chose us over his siblings.” Nat mumbled and Hayley shrugged. 

“They’re immortal and they’re more than capable of taking care of themselves.” Nat nodded, but the thought stuck in her mind for the next hour. Hayley had gone to the bathroom when Nat’s phone rang again. She quickly answered it, wanting to know what Elijah and Marcel had found out. 

“What did you find?” Nat asked him. 

“The records of the supernatural community are in the sacristy of Saint Anne’s. We’re heading over there right now.”

“Great. I’ll see you there.”

“Natalia…”

“What? Three of us will find the information faster.”

“Fine.” He sighed and hung up. Nat smiled and looked up just as Hayley entered the room again. 

“Hey, I’m going to help them sort out through the records, see what we find.” Hayley nodded as she sat down on the desk. 

“Great. I’ll see if I can find anything else.” Hayley told her and held up the notepad with the names. Nat smiled and walked out of the study. Once she was out of the compound, she headed towards the church, arriving a few minutes later. She went up to the rectory and found Elijah and Marcel already searching through the documents. 

“What did I miss?”

“Not much. Just a bunch of random names.” Marcel muttered as he looked at the records. Elijah handed her a pile of papers and she started skimming through the different names. She glanced at Elijah’s sheet and her eyes caught a familiar name. She glanced at Marcel and saw that he was concentrated on his task, so she nudged Elijah discreetly before pointing at the name in the middle. 

“Marcel, here’s another name from out list: Brynne Deveraux.” Elijah said out loud and the other vampire looked up. “Says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago. Do you recognize the name?”

“Brynne? Yeah, yeah, we used to hang out.” Marcel nodded before a smirk took over his lips. “Knock around a bit.”

“You can spare us the details.” Nat told him with a disgusted expression and he chuckled.

“She used to do some spells for me now and then. Girl had power. Cursed a whole pack of werewolves just because they were pissing me off.” Nat raised an eyebrow and he looked at Elijah curiously. “Speaking of, what do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Nat, Hayley and her wolf friends?”

“Let’s avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus?” Elijah told him dismissively and he scoffed. 

“Oh, come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city. You honestly think that I don’t know that the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion out at the plantation last night? Thanks for letting the house burn, by the way. Good riddance.” Marcel said with a smile and Nat looked at him blankly. “But my question is, what’s Hayley doing with that bunch?” Nat immediately took a step forward, but Elijah pulled her back. 

“Marcel, I’m aware of your history with the city’s wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley, it will be the last thing you do on this earth.” Elijah threatened him calmly and Marcel smiled.

“I see I hit a nerve. And just when we were getting along.” Elijah rolled his eyes before going back to reading through the various papers. Nat did the same, searching for any of the names on the list. 

“We were right.” Elijah snapped Marcel and Nat out of their reading and they looked at the Original. “Every name upon my flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand. All but one. Clara Summerlin.”

“Ring any bells?” Marcel asked but Elijah shook his head. 

“None.”

“Okay, well, if she didn’t kill herself, then how did she die?” Nat asked confused and Elijah skimmed through the records once again.

“Influenza Epidemic of 1919.” Suddenly, the names tattooed on Elijah’s body vanished and the three of them looked at each other in shock. But when Nat turned to Marcel, she noticed his look, as though he was feeling anxious and guilty about something. “I suppose we have our answer, though I have no idea what it means.”

***

“Hey, look, I found-” Hayley started to say as Nat and Elijah entered the study, but the latter gestured for her to stop talking. 

“You were right about the Deveraux witch.” He told her quietly and her eyes widened, but before they could say anything more, Marcel joined them.

“Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?” He asked Hayley and she shook her head. 

“Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium. Recognize her?” She asked Marcel as she clicked on a picture and pointed at the girl so the three of them could see what she looked like. “Top right, second from the right.” 

“No, I don’t.” Elijah answered. “Marcel?” They looked up and noticed the vampire seemed alarmed and worried as he looked at the picture. “Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk.” Marcel looked at Elijah before stepping away. 

“The Sanitarium. That’s where you’ll find them.” Marcel told Elijah quietly and Nat frowned.

“Are you sure? How do you know?” She asked suspiciously and he sighed. 

“I just know.”

“How do you know?” Elijah pressed on, now suspicious about his behavior. Marcel looked at Elijah nervously and took a deep breath.

“If I’m right, you need to know exactly what we’re walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I… I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh… something that you’re not gonna like.” Nat and Hayley exchanged glances before looking at Elijah.

“Talk.”

“Rebekah and I wanted to be together but we knew Klaus would never let us, he would’ve punished her, daggered her for decades and who knows what he would’ve done to me. So we tried get him off our backs and we knew there was only one way to do that.” Nat looked up at him in shock, already figuring out what had happened. “We summoned Mikael to New Orleans.” Nat’s mouth went slack at the admission and she turned to Elijah, whose eyes were murderous. 

“For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home.” Elijah said after a moment and Nat gulped nervously. “Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?” Elijah asked Marcel, who looked ashamed of what he had done. Before he could say anything, Elijah grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. 

“Elijah-” Nat started but he ignored her. 

“Niklaus treated you like a son.” The Original spit out and Marcel groaned.

“Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her.” He choked out. “All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn’t know anything about that, huh?” Marcel asked Elijah sarcastically.

“When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will  _ not _ let my sister suffer that wrath.” Elijah seethed furiously before letting him go. 

“Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth.” Marcel told him and Elijah nodded. The younger vampire left the room and Elijah turned to the girls. 

“Stay here.” He ordered them but Nat shook her head. 

“Elijah-”

“It’s not up to discussion, Natalia. Niklaus will be unhinged when we get there. He will lash out at anything and anyone, I will not put you in harms away. Neither of you.” He told her with a serious expression and Nat sighed before nodding.

Elijah looked between both girls before turning around and starting to walk away, but Nat grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She grabbed his face with the other hand and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss but Nat soon pulled away, remembering that Hayley was still in the room. 

“Be careful.” She whispered and he nodded before turning back and leaving the room. Nat looked at him go anxiously before turning to Hayley, who was staring at her already.

“Are we really staying here?”

“Hayley...” Nat trailed off, knowing that Elijah was right.

“Nat, Celeste cursed my people and I’m pretty sure that as soon as they’re done with her, they’re gonna kill her. I can’t let that happen.” Hayley said and Nat pursed her lips, unsure about what to do. “Nat, please. You understand what it’s like to feel alone.” Hayley pleaded, her voice cracking a little at the end. Nat looked at her friend for a moment before sighing. 

“Fine. But no one can know I helped you, it will just give Elijah another reason to get mad at me.” Nat muttered before gesturing for the werewolf to follow her. They walked to the garage quietly and headed to Nat’s car, Hayley grabbing a shovel on the way. Nat started the car and drove away from the compound, heading to the Sanitarium. After a few minutes, they arrived at the old building, Elijah’s car parked right outside. 

“C’mon.” Nat and Hayley got out of the car and walked towards the entrance, but before they could get any further, they saw Sabine, or rather, Celeste walking out of the building. She turned to her right and started walking down the street toward the French Quarter, however, Hayley snuck up behind her and hit her hard over the head with the shovel. The witch immediately fell to the ground, knocked out cold. 

“Hey there, witch bitch.” Hayley said and Nat looked down at the other witch. “You and I are gonna have a little chat.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Nat now know Marcel and Rebekah summoned Marcel... the next couple of chapters were sad for me to write because Rebekah sadly leaves ): but then we got some other exciting things coming up!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	15. Le Grand Guignol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.
> 
> Please read the A/N at the end!

“Where is she?” Elijah asked Nat as he entered their room. Nat shut her eyes for a moment before turning around and looking at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Hayley. Where is she?” Elijah asked her as he walked closer.

“What do you mean? Isn’t she in her room?” Nat acted dumb, knowing perfectly well where the werewolf was. He narrowed his eyes and Nat frowned. 

“She’s gone from her room.” Nat’s eyes widened slightly and she looked at the door in confusion. “Natalia. Do you know where she is?”

“I don’t!” She exclaimed defensively and he raised an eyebrow.

“What happened after we left yesterday?”

“We just talked for a while and then she left for her room. She said she was tired and wanted to sleep, so she left.”

“And what did you do?”

“What do you- why am I being questioned?” She asked him defensively and she shrugged. 

“You were the last to see her before she disappeared.”

“I came here and fell asleep after some time, Elijah. I don’t know where she went.” She snapped before walking out of the room. She heard him sigh and then she heard footsteps behind her. 

“I’m sorry.” She ignored him as she headed to Klaus’ room, but before she could enter, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. “I’m sorry. I’m not blaming you. I just-”

“I know.” Nat cut him off and he looked at her. “You’re on edge because of Bekah and Marcel. We’ll fix this, okay?” He nodded and let go of her arm. Nat walked inside the room and walked towards the bed, seeing Klaus lying shirtless with his eyes closed and gasping softly in pain. She looked at him sadly and raised a hand, brushing some hair from his forehead.

“This was all him.” Elijah said quietly and Nat sighed before turning back to him. “I need to find Monique Deveraux.”

“What for?”

“She may know where Celeste is.”

“You think she has Hayley?” Nat asked as he tried to keep calm. Celeste didn’t have Hayley, it was the other way round.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. She is determined to destroy this family and Hayley is the perfect target for that.” Elijah muttered and Nat nodded slowly. “Which is why you need to call Camille and tell her to get here as fast as she can.”

“What for?” 

“She seems to be the only one to keep him at bay.” Elijah pointed at his brother. “She may be able to convince him to not go after Rebekah.” Nat nodded in realization as she got her phone out. 

“On it.” She called the blonde human and waited a few seconds until she picked up. 

“Nat?”

“Hey, Cami. I, uh… I need you to come to the compound as soon as possible.” 

“Why? What’s going on?” Cami asked in confusion and Nat looked at Elijah, but he shook his head. 

“Just come quickly. I’ll explain when you get here, okay?” Cami sighed before hanging up. Elijah walked out of the room and Nat followed him as he headed to the study. He started going through the bookshelves, looking for a book presumably. “What are you looking for?”

“Celeste will only keep jumping into different bodies.” He told her as he grabbed one of Esther’s grimoires and placed it on the desk. “I can’t let that happen again, so I’m going to have Monique Deveraux cast a spell to stop her once and for all.”

“I can do it. Why do you need Monique?” Nat asked him as he flipped through the grimoire looking for the spell.

“I need her to do it so she can trust me. If you do it, the witches will retaliate, thinking that we murdered one of their own. They have to see it, they have to believe it.” Elijah explained and Nat nodded. He finally stopped near the end of the grimoire and ripped out a page before folding it and placing it on his jacket pocket. “Camille is here.” Both of them quickly went to the balcony and found the blonde rushing into the compound, the other vampires glancing at her in confusion. 

“Cami!” Nat called out ot her and gestured for her to come upstairs. Cami quickly climbed the stairs and looked between Elijah and Nat in concern. 

“Why did you call me? Have you found a way to help my uncle?”

“I’m trying, but first, we need your help.” Nat told her calmly but Cami frowned. 

“I don’t have time for games, Nat. The hex on him is getting worse by the day.” Nat was about to speak, but Elijah stopped her. 

“My brother has a mystical torture device buried in his chest and the mother of his child is inexplicably missing. So, I can assure you, we have no time to play any games, either.” Cami’s face became serious and she nodded.

“What do you need me to do?” Nat beckoned for her to follow and they led the human towards Klaus’ room. Once they were inside, Cami looked at Klaus in shock and then turned to Nat. “The dagger the witch gave me is inside of him?” She asked as Elijah removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

“And every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering.” Elijah confirmed as he walked closer to the nightstand. 

“Who stabbed him?” Cami asked in confusion and Elijah sighed. 

“I did, and now I intend to remove it. You might want to take a step back.” He instructed and the blonde did as he said. She then looked at Nat with a mixture of shock and confusion.

“Why am I here?”

“Because of all the people that could be here, you’re probably the only one he wouldn’t immediately slaughter.” Elijah replied calmly as he grabbed a scalpel and sliced into Klaus, along the red scar bisecting his chest. He then jammed his fist into the open wound, Klaus grunting in pain as Elijah grabbed the blade. “Also, he speaks of you with what is a rare degree- for him, at least- of respect. I can see you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light.” He finally pulled the blade out of Klaus’ chest and the latter groaned. 

“Agh!” He yelled in agony and Nat looked at him sadly. 

“A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly. You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist.” Elijah instructed as Nat wiped the blood of his hands with a rag. 

“Don’t you guys have bags of blood in storage?”

“We do, but your blood is laced with vervain. So, it will burn him. He’ll ingest it slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively? Persuade him not to murder his baby sister.” Nat rolled her eyes, knowing that not even Cami could persuade him. Elijah turned to Klaus and looked at him with a pained expression. “Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah.” He then turned to Cami. “Now, I fear Sabine will be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and end this.” Nat bit her lip nervously, hoping that Hayley could get her to break the curse before Elijah found them. 

“Elijah. You will pay for this.” Klaus whispered weakly. Elijah looked away before leaving the room, Nat and Cami staring at him as he left.

“What now?” Cami asked Nat and she shrugged.

“Keep an eye on him.” Nat pointed at Klaus. “I need to make a call.” Cami looked at her suspiciously but nodded. Nat smiled at her before rushing to her room, calling Hayley on the way. 

“Hey. What’s up?” The werewolf asked as soon as she answered. 

“Did you get anything out of her?” Nat asked quietly, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop on her conversation. “Elijah is worried about you, he thinks Celeste has you.”

“More like I have her.” Hayley retorted and Nat rolled her eyes. “But, she said she cursed the pack and…”

“And what?”

“She’s making the cure.” Nat’s brows furrowed at that.

“What? Just like that?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t trust her. I’m going there.” Nat told her, determination clear in her tone as she grabbed her jacket. 

“Nat-”

“No, Hayley. Elijah says that she’s way too deep in this whole revenge thing. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Nat told her before hanging up and walking out of the room.

***

“Here.” Celeste told Hayley as she handed her a jar filled with some mix. “It’s herbs ground into paste. It’ll act as a conduit for the spell. On the next full moon, your people become human. Feed it to them, the curse will be broken.” Celeste explained as Nat walked up to them.

“Great way to poison them all at once.” She said out loud and Celeste turned to her, rolling her eyes when she noticed her coming towards them. Nat stood in front of the witch and glared at her. 

“Look. I know you have no reason to trust me, but, Natalia, I actually like you and admire you. I was you, caring for Elijah when he cared more for his brother and I ended up dead. So did a lot of others.” Nat raised an eyebrow at her words. “That, call it a chance for me to give Hayley what I was too in love to give myself. It’s a chance to free yourself from the Originals. And if you’re smart, which I know you are, you’ll free yourself too.”

“Nice try, but I’ve already been there and I’ve done that.” Celeste frowned at her words. “I’ve already died for them and I don’t regret it.” Nat told her before turning to Hayley and Eve.

“You believe her?” Eve asked Hayley and she looked at the jar in her hands. Suddenly, a wolf growled behind them.

“Whatever she’s promised you, it’s a lie.” Elijah said from behind Nat and she shut her eyes for a moment before turning to him. He looked at her in disbelief and she smiled sheepishly. 

“Elijah, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Hayley assured him when she noticed the looks he and Nat exchanged. 

“She cannot be trusted.” He told the werewolf, referring to Celeste.

“She’s the only one that can help my pack.”

“Do you have any idea what she has done to our family?”

“I know you want revenge, and come the next full moon, when I’m sure her cure works, she’s all yours.” Hayley told him and Nat looked between the two, feeling the tension rising over their difference of opinions.

“Are you suggesting that we hold her-  _ her _ \- captive for an entire month? It would take an army.” Elijah said loudly and Hayley glared at him. 

“And I’ve got one.” The wolves howled in agreement and Nat looked around in amazement. “So help me or get out of my way.” Elijah paused only for a moment before grabbing Celeste and rushing to grab the mason jar, vanishing with her. Nat and Hayley gasped as he left, the latter growling in frustration. “Damn it!”

“He’ll be back.” Nat told her and she sighed. 

“What if he threw away the cure, huh?” Hayley asked angrily and Nat remained silent, knowing that it was very possible he had done it.

“We can’t think like that.” Hayley shut her eyes before sitting down on a log. “And if he really threw it away, I’ll make sure Celeste prepares another one, okay?”

“How? Elijah will never trust her.” 

“Just… trust me.” Nat told her softly as she sat down next to her. Eve looked at them for a moment before going back to the encampments. 

“I do trust you.” The werewolf told her and Nat glanced at her. “I mean, you’ve done a lot for me ever since you came to New Orleans. When you found out that I was pregnant - with your ex’s child, nonetheless - you did everything to protect me.” Nat smiled at that. “You’ve defended me and you’ve been my friend. You even went as far as risking your life so Jackson could live.” Nat looked behind Hayley and found Jackson in his wolf form, looking at her as if saying thank you. “And now, you even risked Elijah getting seriously mad at you to help me and my pack.”

“Hayley, if I was in your place, I would love to meet my family too. And right now, you have a chance to do it, so yeah, I’m gonna help you.”

“Even if it means going against your boyfriend?” Hayley asked in a small voice and Nat looked down at her fiddling hands. 

“It won’t come to that.” Suddenly, footsteps were heard and both girls looked up, seeing Elijah and Celeste approaching them, the former with the mason jar in his hands.

“You came back.” Nat said as they got up from the log. 

“I’ll always come back.” He told her as he left Celeste by the tree and walked towards them. “Take it. It will work.” Elijah told Hayley before handing her the jar. She took it and smiled at him thankfully. 

“Eve and I will round up as many of our people as we can. Come full moon, I can finally free my family.” She said excitedly before turning to Nat. “Thank you.” She threw her arms around her and Nat hugged her tightly. 

“Go.” Hayley turned around to leave, but Elijah stopped her. 

“Hayley, I wonder if they have any idea how lucky they are to have you.” She smiled at him and glanced at Nat. 

“I wonder if  _ you _ have any idea how lucky you are to have Nat.” Is all she said before walking back to the encampments with Jackson. Nat looked at them go before turning to Elijah shyly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You lied to me.” He told her quietly and she sighed. “But I understand why you did it.” She looked up at him in surprise and he grabbed the side of her face before planting a kiss on her forehead. 

“Mmm. That was so touching, such a chaste, little kiss.” Celeste interrupted their moment and Nat scowled as they turned to her. “The Elijah I knew was never so meek.”

“Did it ever occur to you that you never knew him?” Nat asked angrily as she stomped towards her, but Elijah held her back. 

“Well, the Celeste I knew was never so cruel.” He said once Nat was by his side. “What is it that you want? What’s your endgame?”

“Oh, this game never ends, Elijah. We’re both immortal, you know.”

“Then what’s the point if you can’t possibly win?” Elijah asked suspiciously and she smirked at him. 

“But I have. Your family lies in ruins despite your desperate attempts to save it.”

“My family, despite all that you have done, will heal in time.” Elijah said confidently and Nat nodded. 

“If you had time, maybe. But, do you really think Rebekah ran far and fast from here? I bet she didn’t.” 

“She’s long gone.” Nat said and Celeste raised an eyebrow.

“Is she? She’s with Marcel. Now, Marcel loves Davina. Davina is dead, but she could come back under the right circumstances.” Nat paled at those words, knowing that it was very possible.

“They wouldn’t dare.” Elijah shook his head slowly, refusing to believe the words coming out of Celeste’s mouth.

“If you hadn’t been so worried about Hayley, you might have figured it out sooner. But, you know who did have the time to think about it? Your brother. I wonder what he’ll do.” Celeste told him in a taunting voice. Nat grabbed her pendant and raised her hand towards the other witch. Immediately, Celeste groaned loudly as Nat glared at her, but before she could continue, Elijah rushed towards Celeste and grabbed her by the neck, his fangs coming out. “Do it.” She dared him and Nat stared at him. Without hesitation, he bit into her neck and viciously fed on her. 

***

“You are jealous.” Elijah noted as they drove away from the Bayou, Celeste on the back unconscious still. Nat looked at him and then rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not jealous.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she noticed his lips twitching. “Fine. I’m a bit jealous.”

“Why? I don’t love her.”

“You once did.” Nat said quietly as she looked out the window. “And she still has a hold on you.”

“The only reason I’m here, after her, is because she means to destroy my family.  _ Our _ family.” Nat snapped her head towards him and he smiled at her. “I won’t let that happen.”

“ _ We _ won’t let that happen.” Nat assured him and he grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly. “If she’s right about Bekah and Marcel, they must be at the cemetery.” Nat said after a moment.

“We were heading there already. I’ll have a talk with Celeste and Monique, you look for them, alright?” Nat nodded and exhaled quietly, nervous about how everything would turn out. After a few minutes, they arrived at the cemetery and Nat quickly got out of the car, entering the cemetery and heading towards Davina’s family tomb. 

“I got you, D. I got you.” Nat heard Marcel say and soon, she stood in front of Rebekah and Marcel, the latter holding Davina’s body covered in a white cloth. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She muttered and their eyes widened at the sight of her. “Get the hell out of here. Klaus is coming straight to you two. He’s murderous and unhinged, I don’t need to tell you what that means.” 

“We were just leaving.” Rebekah told her and Nat nodded, the three of them heading towards the exit. Marcel walked out, but when Rebekah tried to step outside, she was pushed back. Nat’s brows furrowed and she placed one foot outside the cemetery to see if she was trapped too. When she could step out, she realized Celeste must have done a boundary spell to trap Rebekah here. 

“It’s a trap. Run. Get Davina out of here.” Nat told Marcel, but he shook his head, turning to Rebekah.

“I’m not leaving you behind.”

“You must.” Rebekah told him panicked.

“I will not leave you behind!” He insisted and Nat looked at him sadly. 

“I swear I will join you. Go. Get Davina someplace safe.” 

“I will.” Marcel and Rebekah stared at each other for a long moment before he sped away with Davina’s body.

“Come on.” Nat told Rebekah and started to walk quickly through the cemetery, looking for Elijah. Finally, they found him in front of a crypt.

“Elijah?” Rebekah asked him, clearly surprised to see him. 

“Rebekah.” He turned around and looked at his sister uneasily. “You should be on the other side of the world by now.”

“You and I both know that wouldn’t have been far enough.” She replied quietly and Nat looked at Elijah worriedly. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Klaus’ shout startled Nat and she turned to the hybrid. “She’s mine.” He said before his eyes turned yellow as veins protruded on his face and his fangs came out. Nat noticed the blade in Elijah’s hand shaking as his vampire face came out and he bared his fangs at Klaus. Rebekah quickly did the same, the three of them ready to attack.

“Get out of here, Natalia.” Elijah told her, but she shook her head.

“I’m staying.” She said determinedly. He glanced at her, veins still crawling from under his eyes. She nodded, trying to assure him that it was okay, and they both turned back to the hybrid, ready to face his wrath and protect Rebekah.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter for this one, but next one is gonna be a bit longer. Now, guys, I have a question. So as I've been writing, I've realized that this book is gonna be longer than the first one by like 20 chapters, and I was thinking of maybe doing another for s3 and s4 of TO but I don't know, what do you guys think? If I end up splitting this book, then it'd be TO S1 and S2 (plus two or more chapters) and the last one would be TO S3 and S4 (plus some more chapters).
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you think I should just leave this book as it is (it'd be at least 70 chapters) or if I should split it and make a third and last one!


	16. Farewell to Storyville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up later into the story.

“Rebekah!” Klaus shouted as he stood a few feet away from Nat, Elijah and Rebekah. 

“Walk away.” Elijah warned his brother as he held up Papa Tunde’s blade. Nat looked at the hybrid and noticed him holding the indestructible white oak state. 

“Don’t move!” Klaus yelled at Rebekah.

“Leave us now.” Elijah told Nat and Rebekah, but the latter shook her head, scared and angry. 

“I can’t. I’m stuck here.” She then looked at her brother and gasped softly. “Elijah, he has the white oak stake.” Nat looked at Klaus in fear and he smirked at the blonde. 

“I bought it for you, sister.” He pointed the stake in her direction and Nat’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Get out of his sight.” Elijah told Rebekah. “Your presence here only serves to anger him. Leave him to me now.” Rebekah looked at his brother and then turned to Nat, the latter nodding reassuringly. Without a word, she sped away and Nat and Elijah turned to Klaus. “I’m asking you, brother to brother, we end this nonsense now.”

“You would side with that traitor.” Klaus spit out angrily and Nat sighed. 

“I am not choosing sides, but I will not allow you to hurt our sister.” Elijah told him calmly and Klaus glared at him before his gaze landed on Nat.

“Well, you certainly are siding with her. I mean, sweet, precious Rebekah can’t do any harm. Even after she killed your sister, you still side with her.” Klaus said tauntingly and Nat glared at him.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” She told him calmly and he rolled his eyes. 

“We cannot leave this cemetery, Elijah. How long do you think you two can defend her?” Klaus said before speeding away, Elijah following him. Nat looked at them and walked closer as they stood a few tombs away.

“As long as it takes, by whatever means necessary.” Elijah said, determination clear in his voice. Nat looked between the two brothers before turning around and rushing through the graves and crypts, trying to find Rebekah. 

“Talia.” She heard Rebekah’s voice and when she turned her head to the side, she found her inside a mausoleum. She quickly entered and threw herself on the blonde’s arms. “I’m okay.”

“Not for long. He’s murderous.” Nat whispered, afraid of what would happen if Klaus caught her. She pulled back and looked at her friend, tears gathering in her eyes. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, Bekah. I promise.”

“I know.” The blonde whispered, a sad smile on her face. Nat looked around before kneeling on the floor and placing her hands on both sides. “What are you doing?”

“I’m a siphoner, which means that I can technically siphon this spell.” Nat answered as she closed her eyes. “I just need to concentrate.” She took a deep breath and started siphoning the magic covering the cemetery. But as soon as she started, she felt something blocking her. “What the hell?” She whispered quietly as she opened her eyes and frowned.

“What happened?” Rebekah asked in confusion. 

“It’s like something’s blocking me.” She pursed her lips before shaking her head and closing her eyes again. “I’ll try again.” She concentrated even harder this time, trying to break down the barrier Celeste had probably put up against her. She felt some power surging through her, but as soon as it started, it stopped. “Damn it!” 

“Talia, it’s okay.” Rebekah tried to assure her, but Nat shook her head. 

“No. I have to lower the barrier. I can do it. I just have to concentrate harder.” Nat said stubbornly before looking ahead, determination written all over her face. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands harder against the floor. She felt her mind hit the barrier but concentrated on lowering it. 

“Talia…” Rebekah trailed off, trying to get her stop, but Nat was not giving up. Suddenly, she felt something coming out of her nose, but she paid it no mind, focusing on siphoning the spell. “Talia, stop.” Rebekah said loudly when she noticed the blood coming out of her nose. Nat ignored her, feeling the barrier coming down. Suddenly, she started coughing and breathing heavily. “Natalia, stop!” Rebekah exclaimed but Nat didn’t pay her any attention, instead raising her hand towards her friend to stop her from interfering. The blonde stopped in her tracks and started groaning. 

“I can’t stop. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Nat choked out as she tried to lower the barrier once more. She felt her nose bleeding again and she started coughing a lot more, breaths coming up short before she fell back. 

“Talia!” Rebekah exclaimed as Nat hit the floor, eyes closed. The vampire ran to her and grabbed her face. “Look at me.” Nat opened her eyes slowly, Rebekah appearing blurry in front of her. 

“I have to- I have t-to-” Nat said weakly as she tried to sit up, but her friend stopped her. 

“You’re not doing anything. Look at you, you’re bleeding and you’re weak.” It was true, she felt drained from trying to absorb the spell. “You can’t do it. Celeste must have planned this spell with this intent, to hurt you if you tried to break it.” Nat closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally again. “Rest, Talia. Elijah will hold Klaus.” She didn’t have to say anything else, because soon, she was drifting off to sleep.

***

“I’ve never seen him like this before. He’s out of his mind with rage, up all night howling one obscenity-laced tirade after the next.” Nat heard Rebekah say as her eyes fluttered open. “He’s gonna kill me.” She said quietly and Nat noticed she was talking to someone on the phone, probably Marcel, she thought. “That’s a brilliant strategy. But, given that that dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here ‘til moonrise, my options are somewhat limited.” She muttered as Nat got up slowly from the ground, still feeling a bit weak from exerting herself last night. “I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment’s notice. Am I to go back to that?” Rebekah asked over the phone before pausing for a moment and hanging up.

“Marcel?” Nat asked quietly from behind and Rebekah nodded, turning around and staring at her. “Was I out all night?” Nat asked her and the blonde nodded. 

“Of course you were. You are never trying anything like that again, do you hear me?” Rebekah scolded her and Nat sighed, walking towards the entrance of the mausoleum and staring at Elijah and Klaus pacing outside one of the tombs.

“How long have they been up to that?” Nat asked Rebekah, pointing at the two brothers.

“All night. I’m tired.” Rebekah sighed before stepping outside and walking towards her brothers. Nat quickly followed her, not wanting to leave her alone with Klaus.

“Niklaus, I understand your anger, but I implore you, be better than him. Do what he could not- demonstrate the grace of mercy, rather than this petty cruelty.” Nat heard Elijah say. She figured he was referring to Mikael and his cruel ways. 

“You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me. You really don’t know me at all, do you, brother?” Klaus asked Elijah just as Nat and Rebekah appeared in front of them. 

“Enough.” Klaus turned to her while Elijah’s gaze landed on Nat, his eyes immediately widening at the sight of her. She probably looked messy, blood staining her clothes and her face pale from the loss of it. “Whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing compared to yours. You want revenge? Fine. But, before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty and your spite that led us to this.” 

“Go on, then. Speak your piece, and when you are finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve, even if I have to go through Elijah and Natalia to do so.” Klaus told his sister before climbing on top a tomb and looking down at them. 

“Oh great, more dramatics.” Nat said sarcastically as she walked towards Elijah. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her quietly and she nodded, putting on a reassuring smile. 

“Let it begin. The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson.” Klaus boomed and Rebekah rolled her eyes. 

“What a relief. His ego is in check.” Rebekah muttered to Elijah and Nat, the latter smiling amusedly at her. 

“Just speak your truth. I’ll make certain he behaves himself.” Elijah assured her before turning to his brother. 

“You stand accused of betraying your own blood. How do you plead?” Klaus asked loudly and Rebekah glared at him. 

“I plead you to shut up and listen.” She retorted and he scowled at her, Nat watching the exchange anxiously. 

“You summoned our father. You brought him to our home. What possible defense could you have?” Klaus asked furiously. 

“I knew he was the only thing that you feared, and I wanted you to run.”

“Because you hated me.” Klaus added and Nat frowned at those words. Sure, Rebekah had her moments where she got mad at him, but she could never hate him. Like Hayley had said when they first arrived at New Orleans, even when Rebekah hated him, it was clear she loved him. 

“Because you were  _ hateful _ . You denied me the freedom to love.” Rebekah told him and Nat could hear the frustration in her voice. She exchanged glances with Elijah, the latter hearing his siblings talk very carefully, ready to intervene if necessary. 

“Oh, so that’s your defense? You called Mikael, the Destroyer, the Hunter of Vampires, because I detained you from pursuing some dull suitors.” Klaus said sarcastically but Rebekah shook her head. 

“You were cruel, and controlling, and manipulative.”

“I was trying to protect you!” He exclaimed as he got up from his spot. “From imbeciles and leeches. Not to mention your own poor judgement.”

“And what about the one that you loved enough to call friend? Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?” Rebekah questioned him.

“Do not mention his name.” He threatened her, pointing the white oak stake at her again.

“What has happened to you? I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts, who loved art and music.” Nat smiled slightly at that, images of a young Klaus running around her mind. “I wanted to be just like you. How could you have fallen so far?” Rebekah asked him in a pained voice.

“You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal, and yet no one has stood by your side for so long, not even I myself.” Elijah intervened and Nat turned to him. “Perhaps it’s you that’s forgotten. I remember the day that Father caught you whittling little chess pieces with his hunting knife. He beat you so mercilessly and for so long, I actually feared for your life.” When Elijah mentioned that incident, Nat suddenly remembered that day as clear as rain. 

_ “I-Iliana.” She opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, suddenly spotting Klaus limping towards her, blood on his mouth and a pained expression on his face.  _

_ “Nik!” She exclaimed worriedly as she got up from her spot and ran to him. “What happened? Who did this?” She asked him as she grabbed his arm gently, a groan coming out of his mouth as she did.  _

_ “Father.” He choked out as Iliana helped him sit down against the old tree. She kneeled down in front of him and cupped his cheeks softly. “He caught me whittling with his hunting knife.” _

_ “Should I call Rebekah? Kol? Maybe I should-” She asked him, panicked at the whole situation.  _

_ “No!” He cut her off and she looked at him in surprise. He leaned his head back against the tree and breathed heavily. “Please don’t call them. They already saw Father beating me, they don’t need another reminder of how weak I am.” He said, quietly now. Iliana looked at him sadly as she brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead.  _

_ “You’re not weak, Nik.” She leaned closer and he opened his eyes, staring at her intensely. “You’re the strongest person I know.” She whispered softly, her heart beating out of her chest at their closeness. He sat up slowly, Iliana helping him. He suddenly raised a hand and placed it on her cheek, bringing her closer to him. Their foreheads touched gently and they closed their eyes, both of them nervous at their close proximity. _

_ “You are out of this world, Iliana.” He told her softly and she opened her eyes, staring at him lovingly. Before she could say anything, he started leaning closer and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Soon, his lips met hers in a gentle and slow kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds, but then, the kiss turned more passionate. She pecked his lips one last time before pulling back and smiling at him. _

_ “Did that make you feel better?” She asked him cheekily and he chuckled quietly.  _

_ “You have no idea.” _

“So, you would paint her as a loyal sister, but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel.” Klaus’ voice snapped Nat out of that faraway memory. She distinctly remembered feeling like that was the first time she truly felt that she had fallen for Klaus. “Perhaps that was why you did it- for love. Perhaps I might temper my rage if Rebekah will admit she was a victim of her own idiocy. That her great love, Marcel, used her to oust this family and to take my city.” Klaus finished his angry rant and Nat rolled her eyes at his own lunacy.

“Marcel did not manipulate me.” Rebekah argued and Klaus smirked at her. 

“You defend him, and yet you can’t help but wonder, what if I’m right?” 

“We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that he led to your ruin.”

“Then why didn’t he chase after you when you fled New Orleans? Oh, yes! That’s right. He was here stealing what I built!” He uttered out in anger. 

“You want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness? I won’t. Marcel is not at fault. I called Mikael.” Rebekah said loudly and Nat’s eyes widened at her admission. 

“Bekah, you should-”

“I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of  _ your _ wickedness! I wanted love and happiness, and you denied me the freedom to have either. Yes, I hated and I was afraid of our father, but he was a lesser evil than you. My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now. I wanted rid of you, and given the choice, I'd do it again!” She screamed angrily. Nat turned to Klaus, who looked furious at his sister’s words. He lunged at Rebekah and pushed her against a tomb, about to stake her in the heart, when Elijah tackled him. Nat looked at them as they got back up to their feet and noticed Elijah now holding Papa Tunde’s blade as well as the white oak stake.

“Sister, Natalia, leave us.” Elijah told them calmly, his eyes never leaving Klaus.

“I’m not going-” Rebekah started to say, not wanting to leave him alone with the hybrid.

“I said, leave us, please.” He cut her off, looking at Nat pointedly. She gulped nervously and quickly nodded. She and Rebekah started walking away and towards one of the tombs as the two brothers stayed in their spots. “You wouldn’t listen to her. So, now, you must deal with me.”

***

“He hates me.” Rebekah whispered after a moment of just standing there in silence. Nat looked at her sadly and shook her head.

“He hates that you tore him away from his happiness here, Bekah.” The blonde looked down in shame. “But he could never hate you. You’re his sister.”

“You hated Elena and Katherine.” Rebekah reminded her and Nat pursed her lips. 

“Hated. Past tense. And I’m pretty sure I never even hated them. I was just angry at them and how they made me feel.” Nat told her quietly. “You two love each other and I think that right now, he feels… betrayed. But he’ll forgive you, Bekah.”

“I-” She was cut off by her phone ringing. The blonde took it out of her pocket and immediately answered it. “Marcel. Did you get her to do the spell?” She asked hopeful but soon, her face fell. “What a fool I am. I actually thought Davina would come to the rescue.” She said in defeat. Nat exhaled in frustration. What good were her siphoning powers when she couldn’t even siphon a spell holding her friend inside the cemetery? And now, not even Davina could help. “All of whom despise you. It’s a little late for that. I may have provoked him further. But then, I didn’t much care for his accusations that you seduced me into bringing Mikael.” 

Nat looked at Rebekah before stepping outside the tomb they were in and walking towards Elijah and Klaus. She felt weird listening in on Rebekah and Marcel’s conversation, even though she couldn’t hear Marcel. She decided to give them some privacy and instead listen in on Klaus and Elijah’s argument. She stayed a few feet away, behind a crypt where she could hear them perfectly. 

“Why must you defend her? Rebekah betrayed you, as well, when she brought Mikael here.” Klaus told Elijah, trying to get him to stop protecting their sister. 

“Because she is our sister, and because I like to remember her the way she was before we became what we became.” Elijah said out loud and Nat smiled lightly. “She was an innocent girl, quick to laugh, full of life.” He added. Nat looked down, memories of Rebekah and her running around the village giggling and having fun passing through her mind. 

“My memories serve to make her betrayal more painful.” Klaus spit out.

“Can you not then accept some small part of the blame? After all, Niklaus, it was your cruelty that led her to do what she did.” 

“Do you not see, Elijah? She didn’t mean to chase me off. She wanted me  _ dead _ .” 

“You’re wrong.”

“She has always hated me. you know that’s true.” Klaus said angrily. Nat frowned at those words. Sure, Rebekah may have been angry and tired of Klaus, but she could never hate him. 

“You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what she was prepared to do for you. When our sister sees something that she perceives to be an injustice, she can be stubborn, impetuous, and, at times, downright dangerous. And never was this more apparent than the night she tried to kill our father.” Nat’s eyes widened slightly, the memory of Rebekah telling her about  _ that _ incident suddenly hitting her. 

“What is this, some melodramatic fiction designed to garner my sympathy?” Klaus asked, his voice trembling.

“It’s the truth. I was there. And she would have done it, all to protect you, had I not stopped her. I often wished that I could revisit that moment, complete the task myself.” Elijah’s voice sounded far away, as if lost in the memory of Rebekah trying to kill Mikael.

“Why are you telling me this now?” 

“Niklaus, sometimes our sister acts without thinking. She's short of temper, she's quick to fall in love, but she loves  _ you _ . But, your malicious treatment has broken her heart. So, yes, she responded by summoning our father. Yes, that was a mistake. I'm not entirely sure that I can blame her.”

“I can.” Klaus said. Nat suddenly jumped back when he appeared in front of her. Before he could advance any further and towards Rebekah, Elijah stood in front of Nat, his back turned to her and facing his brother with both weapons in each hand.

“Niklaus, so help me-”

“Are you really going to stand against me? And not with that pathetic blade.” He pointed at Papa Tunde’s blade. “You’d just have to pull it out someday and then I’d hate you as I do her, now. If you want to protect Rebekah, you’ll need to use the white oak stake.”

“I don’t have to listen to this nonsense.” Elijah scoffed as Nat stood next to him, arms crossed as she stared at Klaus. 

“Oh, don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it. Both of you.” Nat’s brows furrowed in confusion as Klaus’ gaze landed on her. “You’ve already stopped my heart before, maybe you want to finish the job now?” She scoffed and shook her head at his nonsense. “And my brother. You look at me, and you see everything you abhor in yourself. Sure, you dress it up with your fancy suits and your handkerchiefs. You, with your mask of civility and eloquence, you’re every bit the abomination I am. Or worse. Go on, Elijah. Go on. Use the white oak stake.” Klaus taunted his brother, but instead of listening, Elijah threw the white oak stake far away and glared at the hybrid. 

“I’m not so cowardly that I have to kill you, Niklaus, but if I have to make you suffer to protect Rebekah, that is what I will do.” 

“You see? I knew you couldn’t do it.” Klaus smirked at him. “You still cling to the hope that I can be redeemed, and if the bastard can be saved, then maybe there’s hope for you.” Before Elijah could even think about replying, Klaus sped over to him, grabbed Papa Tunde’s blade and stabbed it into Elijah’s heart. 

“NO!” Nat gasped loudly at the scene in front of her.

“There. Now you know how it feels.” Klaus told Elijah as he fell to the ground, gasping in agony and glaring at Klaus. Nat quickly ran over to Elijah, crouching down next to him and grabbing his face in her hands. 

“That was supposed to be my line.” Rebekah suddenly said from behind them and they turned to the blonde, seeing her holding the white oak stake in her hands. “Now, I have this. So I decide who lives and who dies. I’m taking out that blade.” She pointed at Elijah. Nat’s breaths came up short, anxious at the situation at hand. She would pull the blade out, but she first needed to cut into his skin and she didn’t have anything to do it with. So her only hope was Rebekah. 

“You’ll have to kill me first, and now you hold the means to do so. Why not finish what you started a century ago?” 

“I did not want you dead. I wanted you to run.”

“Liar! You wanted revenge.” Klaus told his sister angrily. 

“You drove me to betray you, and now you want to twist it and make it worse so you can justify killing me instead of accepting your own fault? All I did was love your friend! You could've been happy for us, but instead, in your paranoia, you feared losing us both. And, because of that, you did. There is no one else to blame, Nik. Only you.” Rebekah told him on the verge of tears. Nat turned back to Elijah, his current situation, making her heart break. She had seen how it had affected Klaus, so she couldn’t imagine the pain he must be in. 

“Where is Marcel now, hmm? I thought he loved you, and yet he left you trapped in here with me.” Rebekah remained silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of showing how much his words affected her. “You against me. It’s hardly a fair fight, is it? I mean, perhaps, if Marcel were here, you’d stand a chance, but I expect he’s already found another girl. No doubt younger and prettier.”

“You take joy in other people’s pain, and then you wonder why I hate you.” Rebekah spit out. 

“Yes, and that hatred led you to do what you did. Admit the truth. Admit you wanted me dead.”

“I wanted you to run, that is all, despite your delusions.”

“Elijah lies suffering but Natalia can’t pull the blade out. Now, I will allow you to help him, all you have to do is admit it.” Klaus told his sister. 

“You’re insane.” Nat mumbled from the ground, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Yes! Yes! I am a vicious, heartless monster, and so Rebekah summoned Mikael to kill me. Admit it.” He exclaimed loudly, eager to have his sister say those words out loud. 

“It’s not true.” Rebekah argued. 

“You know what you did. Admit it.”

“I didn’t.”

“You wanted me dead! Admit it.” He yelled angrily and Nat looked up at him in disbelief. Rebekah looked at him conflicted, her chest heaving up and down.

“Maybe I did.” She said quietly. Nat’s eyes widened and Rebekah’s face fell at her own admission. “Nik-” She was cut off by Klaus angrily grabbing the stake and stabbing her in the stomach. 

***

“Elijah was telling the truth.” Nat told Klaus quietly as she sat next to him. It was already dark and they were sitting on a nearby tomb, the hybrid holding the white oak stake. She had begged him to pull the blade out of Elijah’s chest, but he refused. 

“About what?”

“About Rebekah trying to kill Mikael.” He looked at her in confusion and she grabbed his hand, transporting them to one of her memories.

_ “Iliana, I have to tell you something.” Rebekah told her quietly and she looked up at her friend. “I almost did something and I….” _

_ “What happened Bekah?” Iliana was worried, her friend never acted this way, so nervous and anxious.  _

_ “I just can’t bear to see Nik hurt anymore.” The blonde told her, voice trembling and eyes getting watery. “I love him and I won’t let anyone hurt him, even if it’s Father.” _

_ “Bekah, what did you do?” Iliana asked her, afraid of the answer already. Her friend looked up at her, tears rolling down her face and lips quivering.  _

_ “I tried to kill Father.” Iliana’s eyes widened at her admission. “I swear I was about to do it, but Elijah stopped me.” The blonde wiped the tears away and looked down. “I would do it again. I only regret that Elijah stopped me.” _

“Why did none of you tell me this before?” Klaus asked her quietly, referring to Elijah and her. Nat took a deep breath and looked up, spotting Rebekah walking slowly towards them. 

“I thought you already knew.” Nat replied just as Rebekah approached them. 

“You missed my heart.” Rebekah pointed out and he shrugged. 

“Perhaps I did. Or, perhaps I never meant to kill you. Perhaps I just wanted you to feel a fraction of the fear I felt when Father came for me.” He murmured, looking down at his hands. Nat looked at them sadly before walking towards Elijah.

“Do you yourself know the truth?” Rebekah whispered. 

“I know this. You accuse me of being evil, and yet you are the one who conspired to kill your own blood.”

“You made our lives a living hell. You tormented us.” Rebekah reminded him. 

“I love my family.” Klaus argued and Nat looked up at him. “You, Elijah. I loved all of you.” He sighed and got up, walking towards Rebekah and looking her in the eyes. “I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me.” 

“He ruined me, too.” Rebekah whispered. “That’s what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia, me with my fear of abandonment. And poor Elijah.” Nat looked at her boyfriend, agonizing still on the ground. “He dedicates himself to everyone but himself.” Nat shut her eyes, knowing that she was right. “We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet, we are damaged beyond repair. We live without hope, but we will never die. We are the definition of ‘cursed’. Always and forever.” She said before walking away. 

Nat looked at her go, her words resonating through her mind. She had never thought about them like that, but she was right. A thousand years later and they were utterly damaged, each of them in their own way.

“Move aside.” Klaus suddenly said and she looked up at him as he walked towards her. She moved to the side and he plunged his hand on Elijah’s chest, pulling out the blade. “Now we’re even.” He told his brother before walking away too. 

“Elijah?” Nat asked him worriedly as he gasped loudly. She pulled her sleeve up and grabbed his head with her other hand, pulling him up slowly. He sat up slowly, groaning in pain as he did. “Here, drink.” She placed her wrist to his lips and he shook his head. “You need it. It’s okay. Drink.” She told him softly and he reluctantly complied, sinking his fangs into her wrist and drinking her blood eagerly. 

***

“I thought we might find you here.” Elijah told Rebekah quietly as he and Nat found her in the burnt plantation house. He stepped forward, while Nat stayed a few steps back. Rebekah turned around and the corner of her lips turned up slightly. 

“I just came to collect the last of my things that didn’t burn to ash. I’ll be leaving shortly.” She told them, her eyes darting between the couple. “I don’t suppose you two have any desire to join me.” She said hopefully and Nat smiled at her sadly. 

“I do hope you find everything you’re looking for.” Elijah said tenderly and she looked at him nervously. 

“Elijah, when I brought Mikael, I never for a second meant to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“I was certain that Klaus meant to kill me. Whether he never really did at all, or he changed his mind… maybe somewhere, deep down, he still is the brother we once knew.” Rebekah told Elijah and he exhaled quietly, looking away. 

“Very deep, but he’s still in there.” He nodded. 

“Help him find his way. Both of you.” She said out loud before giving Elijah a kiss on the cheek. She then walked towards Nat, standing in front of her and looking at her anxiously. Nat felt her eyes getting watery, sadness filling her up at the thought of Rebekah leaving her. “I meant it, Talia. Help him find his way, he loves you, he always has. He’ll listen to you.” Nat nodded, a sob threatening to come out, but before it did, she hugged her friend tightly. 

“Be happy, will you? That’s all I want for you.” Rebekah nodded, returning the hug.

“And take care for Hayley. You two need to stick together.” Nat pulled back and smiled at the vampire. 

“Don’t worry. Us girls will stick together.” Rebekah chuckled as she took a step back, allowing Elijah to step towards Nat. He held out his hand and she took it, both of them looking one last time at the Rebekah Mikaelson before they parted. “Goodbye, Bekah.” She whispered as they walked towards the car. 

The ride was silent, none of them having anything to say about the situation at hand. Nat felt as if a part of her suddenly left her, she felt weirdly empty. Rebekah had been a part of her life for a long time, she had helped her through many things, she had always been by her side and now… now she would be gone. Sure, she had Klaus, Elijah and Hayley, but still, there was something about Rebekah that could never be replaced.

She noticed they had already arrived at the compound and Elijah had already turned off the engine. They both got out of the car and walked inside the compound, seeing Marcel’s vampires congregated in the courtyard. They looked at each other in mild confusion before stopping a few feet away.

“Yeah. Well, this is my town. You may want me to beg forgiveness, but I’m not sorry.” Marcel’s voice resonated through the courtyard and Nat rolled her eyes. So they were going to fight now, great. “I may not be able to beat you, but I came here to face you, to end this in front of my people. If you’re gonna kill me for that, get on with it.” Nat’s eyes trailed over to Klaus, who looked like he was about to say something, but instead, he remained silent and headed for his room. She raised an eyebrow at his actions, surprised that he didn’t pick a fight. Suddenly, Elijah sped over to Marcel and threw him against the wall. 

“Good evening. I trust I need no introduction.” He said out loud, directing his words at the rest of the vampires. Nat folded her arms on her chest and watched the scene in front of her in interest. “After all, this was once my family home. Tonight, I’m taking it back. Your privileges here have been revoked.” He then turned to Marcel, who had already stood up and was watching him angrily. “Marcellus, out of respect for my sister, I will grant you this one mercy. I will allow you to keep your life.” Nat frowned at that. “However, you’re hereby exiled. If I so much as find a trace of you in the French Quarter, it will no end well for you. Do you understand?” He waited a beat and then turned to the crowd. “That is all. Run along.”

Nat watched as the vampires slowly left the compound, Marcel amongst them. He and Nat made eye contact, the latter’s expression one of pity. He scoffed quietly and left the compound. She did feel bad for him. Sure, the Mikaelsons had built the city, but in their absence, he had taken the reins and built a community of vampires who were loyal to him. And now he was run out of the city. 

“Nicely done, brother.” Klaus said from the balcony and Nat and Elijah looked up at him. “You’re beginning to sound like me. I’m impressed.” He said before walking to his room. Elijah sighed and turned to Nat, who was already walking to the stairs. 

“Natalia…”

“I’m tired.” She told him quietly as she went up the stairs, Elijah following her. “I don’t really feel like talking.”

With that, she entered the room, trying to ignore the weird feeling enveloping her body. The feeling that Marcel would not give up that easily and that Elijah had just made a grave mistake by exiling him. 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of Nat this chapter, but next one we'll meet a new character... Anyways, guys, what are you thinking so far? Are you liking the sequel? Which Nat do you like better, TVD Nat or TO Nat? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Leave some kudos behind if you're liking the story and tell me your thoughts, I always love hearing them!


	17. Moon Over Bourbon Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Natalia.” She opened her eyes for a moment before closing them again and concentrating on her task at hand. “Natalia.” 

“What?” She snapped as she opened her eyes and looked at the dead plants in front of her. 

“Can we talk?” Elijah asked her. She rolled her eyes before getting up from the floor and turning to face him. 

“I don’t feel like talking.” She said dismissively as she walked towards the bedroom door, grabbing her jacket on her way out. She heard Elijah following her and rolled her eyes again. 

“When will you feel like talking? It’s been two days and you haven’t said a word.” He retorted, clearly upset at her cold attitude. “I get that you’re sad about Rebekah’s departure, as am I, but-”

“You got me all figured out, huh?” She said sarcastically as she walked down the stairs. 

“Natalia, please. Just talk to me.” He pleaded as she walked through the courtyard. Before she could get any further, he grabbed her arm and spun her back, looking at her intensely. “What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me?” Nat asked him angrily. “Let’s see: Rebekah leaves, Klaus starts sleeping with that bitch Genevieve and you exile Marcel. Not to mention that Hayley has left us and has gone to the Bayou.”

“Don’t tell me that you care about Marcel and his hold over the city.” Elijah said, narrowing her eyes at her. She scowled at him and shook her head. 

“You don’t get it, do you? Marcel has people that are loyal to him, which is more than you and Klaus can say.” He raised an eyebrow at that. “Do you really think that he’s just gonna stay back and let you run the city, be happy that you exiled him? Of course not. If there’s anything that I’ve learned about Marcel these last few months, is that he loves the city and he won’t just give up.” 

“So he comes back and we stop him. We can handle him.”

“What about Hayley, huh?” She shot back and his brows furrowed. “Did you think about her when you ran Marcel out? Did you think that maybe he could get revenge on Klaus and you by hurting her and the baby? Because we all know that he hates the werewolves.” She could see he was starting to realize the point she was getting at. “I mean, did you even think about repercussions when you did what you did? Or did you act without thinking? I’m gonna say the latter, that seems to be the rule with you Mikaelsons.” He clenched his jaw at her words and his grip on her arm tightened a little. “And get your hands off of me. If I don’t want to talk, then don’t force me.” She snapped at him before shaking her arm off of his grip and pushing him away. 

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked from the balcony, probably after hearing their little argument. 

“To see Cami. Or did you forget she existed while you were rolling around the sheets with that red headed bitch?” She asked sarcastically before walking out of the compound and towards the church.

She decided to walk to clear her head. A part of her felt bad for just dumping all of that on Elijah, but then she thought about what he had done. He hadn’t thought about the consequences of his actions, about Marcel and what he would do in retaliation. Nat knew it was only a matter of time before he acted out against Elijah’s orders. 

“Cami?” Nat asked as she entered St. Anne’s. The blonde turned around and smiled slightly at Nat before getting up from her seat on one of the pews and walking towards her. “Hey, how are you?” Nat asked her softly. 

“Hanging.” Cami shrugged. “My uncle is getting worse and I don’t know what to do.” Nat looked at her sadly but the human shook her head. “Did you need anything?”

“No, I just wanted to see how Father Kieran was and… I wanted to offer my help.” Cami’s eyes lit up at Nat’s words. “I gotta be honest, Cami, I don’t have a solution right now. But I promise I’ll try to see what I find, okay? I travelled the entire summer and I spent time with witches from different covens, maybe they know something.”

“Nat… Thank you!” Cami told her on the verge of tears before throwing her arms around Nat’s body. She was surprised at first but slowly, she wrapped her arms around Cami, returning the hug. “I… I really don’t know what to say.”

“Just take care of Kieran, okay? I’ll be checking in everyday if possible.” Cami nodded, a broad smile taking over her lips. 

“Where’s Klaus?” Nat’s smile vanished and she looked away. “What? What happened? Is he okay?”

“Rebekah is gone.” Cami’s eyes widened.

“You mean, he didn’t…?”

“Kill her? No.” The human sighed in relief and Nat shrugged. “But, he’s hurt and sad about his sister leaving. He’s trying to cope with it as best as he can.”

“What about you?” Nat raised an eyebrow at Cami’s question. “I know you and Rebekah are really close, so how are you handling her sudden departure?”

“Well, I’ve taken to ignoring my boyfriend because of his own stupidity.” Nat said jokingly and Cami frowned. “Elijah exiled Marcel from the Quarter, which in my opinion was the dumbest move, but what do I know? He’s the one that knows what’s best for everyone, right?”

“I’m sensing there’s hidden resentment in there.” Cami noted and Nat sighed. 

“I don’t want to get into Elijah right now, he puts me in a bad mood.” Cami nodded slowly and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted. 

“Natalia?” Father Kieran’s voice came from behind them and Nat smiled at the priest.

“Father Kieran, how are you?”

“I’m good. Why are you here? Does Klaus want something?” He asked suspiciously and Nat narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I’m not his errand girl. I came here to check on you and Cami.” The priest nodded in realization and Nat looked at the blonde. “I’ll leave you two alone. But call me if you need anything, okay?” Cami nodded and Nat smiled at her. “Bye, Cami. Father.” He nodded and she walked out of the church. 

She walked around the Quarter aimlessly, trying not to think about Elijah and Klaus and their behavior the past two days. Klaus had been neglecting his responsibilities as the self proclaimed ‘King of the City’ while Elijah did nothing but worry about Marcel and his vampires. Frankly, she was done with them. She felt suffocated with them on the compound, no girl or mortal around, basically, no Hayley or Rebekah around to keep her company. 

She sighed as she strolled through the streets of the French Quarter, her eyes landing on the Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop. She frowned when she didn’t see Genevieve there, but instead a short, brown-skinned, young woman arranging things around the shop. She looked sideways before crossing the street and entering the shop. 

“You’re new.” Nat noted and the black haired girl turned to her, raising an eyebrow as she looked her over.

“Am I supposed to know who you are?” The girl asked dryly and Nat opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. “Didn’t think so.” She said before putting two jars on a shelf and arranging the others. 

“I mean, Genevieve handles this shop.” Nat told her after an awkward silence. 

“Not anymore. Evidently.” 

“I’m Natalia Gilbert but you can call me Nat.” She said in a friendly manner. The girl turned around and walked to the cashier. “This is the part where you tell me your name.” Nat said with an awkward smile. 

“Do you need anything?” The girl asked her, clearly not wanting to talk to Nat, but she wasn’t about to give up. 

“I’m just curious about who you are.” Nat shrugged and the girl pursed her lips. 

“Natalia Gilbert. Right. You’re that chick that lives with the Originals.” Nat chuckled humorlessly and nodded. “If anything I feel sorry for you.”

“It’s not that bad.” Nat said and the girl looked at her pointedly. “Okay, right now they’re driving me crazy.” She admitted and the girl looked at her in amusement. 

“Of course they are. From what I heard, the werewolf went to the Bayou and the sister left the city, which means you’re now living with a vampire and a hybrid. Both of them, sadly, men.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve had enough of them to last me three lifetimes.” Nat muttered lowly as she walked over to the cashier and sat down on one of the stools. 

“What are you doing?” The girl asked her in confusion. 

“Look, I don’t want to go home, because then I’ll have to face my boyfriend and I don’t really want to talk to him. Besides, aren’t you a witch?”

“How did you know?” The girl asked as she sat down on the other stool. 

“Bit obvious. No one other than a witch would manage this shop.” Nat shrugged as if it was obvious and the girl’s lips twitched. 

“Sara DeVille.” Nat smiled at her but the woman rolled her eyes. “This doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

“Acquaintances, then.” Nat offered and Sara rolled her eyes before nodding. “So, Sara, how come I haven’t seen you in the last few months?”

“I was in Chicago taking care of my dad and I just got back about three days ago.” Nat nodded and Sara suddenly smirked at her. “I’m curious, you said that you don’t want to face your boyfriend, which I assume, is one of the Originals.” Nat nodded. “Right, well I see you’re already in need of another witch.”

“What do you mean?” Nat asked in confusion. 

“You know how werewolves have packs?”

“Mhm.”

“Witches have covens. You don’t have one, which means that you’re snappy and mad, aren’t you?” Sara asked Nat and she looked away. “You are. You need a coven or you’re gonna go crazy.”

“I’ve been a witch for some time now, and I’ve never had a coven.”

“But you at least had another witch by your side, didn’t you?” Nat thought about Esther and Ayana in her first life and Bonnie in this one. “You need another witch.” Sara repeated and Nat stared at her, a smile growing on her lips. 

“Are you volunteering?”

“Don’t get comfortable, from this conversation alone, I can say I don’t like you that much.” Sara told her and Nat grinned at her. 

“I aim to change that, then.”

***

“Where are you off to?” Klaus asked her curiously as she stepped outside her room. She looked up at him and noticed his disheveled appearance.

“Oh, you’re done with the witch then?” Nat asked as she went down the stairs. 

“You’ve been sneaking away every single day without a word to me or Elijah. Where are you off to?” He repeated the question and Nat smirked at him. 

“That’s my business, isn’t it?” 

“Natalia.” Elijah called to her from the door and she sighed. 

“I don’t have time for either of your questions.” She told them as she walked to the garage. “And if you must know, I’m going to visit Hayley, my friend. The one you drove away.” She said before walking to her car, getting in and driving away quickly. 

Nat drove for some time until she reached the Bayou and parked her car by the others. She got out and saw some werewolves sparring and wrestling outside while the rest of the pack formed a circle around them and cheered them on. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Hayley until she finally noticed her standing with Jackson.

“Hayley!” Nat said out loud as she approached the werewolf. Hayley turned Nat and smiled at her. 

“Nat, hey! I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Hayley said as she hugged Nat. 

“I know and I’m sorry. I just…. I’ve been busy.” Visiting Cami and Kieran everyday, as well as trying to earn Sara’s friendship, she thought.

“Right. Well, we’re gonna have dinner, if you wanna join us?” Hayley offered and Nat looked at Jackson. 

“If it’s alright with the Alpha and the rest of the pack.” She smiled at him shyly. 

“You kidding me? After you had your boyfriend save me from a fire and jumped out of a burning house? ‘Course you can stay.” Nat chuckled at his words and nodded, the three of them walking inside the cabin, where the rest of the Crescent wolves were setting the table.

“So, at the party I met this wolf, Maia?” Nat asked Jackson and he nodded. 

“I heard my name.” Nat turned her head to the side and saw Maia walking towards them with a beer in hand. “The pretty witch. Already fighting with your boyfriend?” 

“Actually, yeah.” Maia’s eyes lit up but Nat shook her head. “But, we’re still together.”

“Bummer.” Maia said before taking a swig of her beer. 

“Wait, you and Elijah are fighting?” Hayley asked in confusion and Nat sighed. 

“It’s more of a difference of opinion and me being stubborn as hell.”

“How long have you two been like this?” 

“A month.” Nat said dismissively as she grabbed one of the beers on the table and took a swig, looking up at Jackson. “This is really good.”

“A month, Nat?” Hayley asked her and she sighed.

“It’s not a big deal. We’ll fix it.” Hayley raised an eyebrow and Nat shrugged. “Someday.” 

“Nat!”

“Anyways, what are we having?” Hayley looked at Nat pointedly, but she just gave her a look that said that she didn’t want to talk about it. 

“You gotta try Tucker’s ribs.” Maia told Hayley and Nat, the latter smiling at her. 

“Then what? Then we’re gonna go play horseshoes?” Hayley asked sarcastically and Jackson laughed heartily. 

“Hey! Don’t mock country living, darlin’.” 

“Sorry. This is just a lot more family fun that I’m used to.” She said shyly.

“Well, maybe I can help you get used to it.” He offered and Nat looked at Maia, who was staring at them in amusement. 

“Then all we got to do is just forget that she spent half her life with humans, and the other half with vampires.” A blonde guy said as he walked up to them, standing in between Nat and Maia. 

“Ollie, back off.” Jackson warned the other werewolf.

“It’s okay. If the runt of the litter has got something to say, he should say it.” Hayley told Jackson, a smirk growing on her lips.

“You know, word from the Quarter is your boy Elijah’s holding some kind of power summit. Guess who wasn’t invited?” Nat furrowed her brows at that. She hadn’t heard of such a thing.

“Where did you hear this?” Hayley asked, glaring at the blonde werewolf. 

“It doesn’t matter. The point is that we’re stuck here living in the swamp, while  _ her _ vampire boyfriend’s deciding who gets what in the city.” The blonde pointed at Nat. “But, I guess that shows how much respect he’s got for the werewolves, huh?” He said before walking away. Nat looked between the remaining three werewolves and shook her head. 

“I swear I didn’t know anything. I’m not really talking to Elijah or Klaus, I’ve been busy doing other things.” Nat told Hayley and she frowned.

“I believe you. But I’m not just gonna sit by and let this happen.” Hayley said before walking to the door of the cabin. “Nat, come on. You’re driving me to that damn summit.” Nat looked at Jackson and Maia, who were looking at Hayley in admiration. 

“Coming.” Nat muttered before waving at the two werewolves and following Hayley. They got in Nat’s car and she drove away, heading to the Quarter immediately. “Where even is this thing?” Nat mumbled as they drove away from the Bayou. 

“The Church.” Nat glanced at Hayley and she shrugged. “Oliver told me as we walked to the car.” The witch nodded and kept driving. Soon enough, they had arrived at St. Anne’s. Hayley opened her door and stepped out of the car, but frowned when Nat stayed in her spot. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I don’t really feel like seeing Diego, Genevieve or Elijah.” Hayley nodded slowly and waved at her before walking to the church doors. Nat quickly drove away and through the Quarter until she arrived at Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop. She turned the engine off and got out of the car, entering the shop and seeing Sara with her back turned to her. “How is my favorite witch doing?”

“Oh God.” Sara groaned as she turned around. “You again.”

“Don’t act as if you don’t like me.” Nat told her with a smile and Sara rolled her eyes playfully. “I’ve been coming here for a month and if you didn’t want me here, you would have kept me out weeks ago.”

“I suppose you’re not  _ that _ annoying.” Sara exhaled and Nat chuckled as she walked around the store. “Do you need anything this time or are you gonna chew my ear off again?”

“You’ll be glad to know that I  _ do  _ plan on buying something this time.” 

“Finally.” Nat glared at her playfully before grabbing two jars that contained different herbs and walking towards the cashier. “Here.”

“Avoiding Elijah again?” Sara asked as she put the jars on a brown bag and Nat payed for them.

“Yeah, pretty much. It’s become my life for the past month.” Sara smiled and Nat shrugged. 

They spent the next two hours talking about the Quarter and how Genevieve was training the Harvest girls. Nat had learned that Sara was a New Orleans witch and former friend of Sophie Deveraux. She had left the city about two months after the failed Harvest to take care of her sick father. He was fine now, luckily, and so she returned to the city. In Sophie’s absence, she now managed the Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop and handled some things regarding the coven.

“Oh, I have to go see Cami.” Nat suddenly remembered as she got up and grabbed her jacket.

“How is the priest?” Sara asked her curiously and Nat frowned. 

“Not good. Nothing’s working. I’ve already tried some things, but no success so far.” Nat replied quietly. 

“You’re not giving up.” The other witch noted and Nat shook her head. 

“I can’t let Cami down.”

“You’re a good friend, Nat.” Sara told her honestly and Nat smiled at her. “Don’t get ideas. We’re still getting acquainted.” 

“Bye, Sara.” 

Nat got in her car and drove away from the shop, heading to St. Anne’s after. Once she arrived, she stepped outside the car and walked towards the doors of the church. She opened them and immediately headed to the attic, where Kieran was staying. As she walked upstairs, she heard some shuffling and suddenly, Cami’s loud shriek. She ran upstairs and found Kieran on the floor, grabbing Cami’s leg and pulling her towards him. Nat quickly reached for a lamp sitting on the floor and hit the priest over the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

“Oh my God!” Cami gasped and Nat dropped the lamp, crouching down next to her and looking her over. “Nat!”

“Hey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Cami’s lip quivered at Nat’s question before she completely broke down. 

“He’s not getting any better.” She cried out and Nat wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her chest and trying to comfort her. “I don’t know what to do, Nat.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Let’s just get you home.”

***

“Take a page from Bienville, brother.” Nat heard Klaus say as she was about to pass the studio. She stopped in her tracks and listened to Elijah and Klaus’ conversation. “If the table’s the obstacle, remove it.” She heard him pouring drinks before talking again. “Do you recall in 1720, the Governor’s desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him and refused his offer, and so he plied us with wine, with corseted women and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes.”

“Are you suggesting that I throw a party?” Elijah asked and Nat raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging on her lips as she stood by the doorframe.

“Did I hear the word party?” She asked both brothers and they turned to her. 

“Ah, should’ve known that would get you to talk to us after an entire month of vague answers and rude words.” Klaus said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. 

“Yes. It seems that a party is the only way to unite the factions.” Elijah told her and she smiled. 

“Great.” She turned around and started to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” He asked her curiously and she smirked at him. 

“Well, I can’t very well attend a party if I don’t have dress.” He nodded at that. “Besides, there’s someone that I want to invite.” 

“And who would that be?” Elijah asked her, clearly confused. 

“I know it’s weird, but I actually have a life outside you two.” She shrugged before walking away. 

She walked through the Quarter until she got to the familiar shop. She entered the place and found Sara arranging some things on the cashier. When she heard Nat come in, she looked up and rolled her eyes playfully. 

“What are you doing later tonight?” Nat asked immediately and Sara raised an eyebrow. 

“I knew you had ulterior motives.” Sara told her and Nat laughed. 

“There’s a party happening later at the compound. Elijah will be inviting all the factions and I thought you might like to go.” Sara cocked her head to the side, looking at Nat intrigued. 

“I don’t think that’s my scene.”

“Please?” 

“I don’t have a dress.” Sara told her, crossing her arms and staring at her as Nat got something out of her wallet. 

“Good thing I have this.” She held up a credit card and Sara narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Why are you so intent on befriending me?” She asked Nat, who only sighed.

“You’re really cool. I mean, you’re a witch and you’re great. You don’t take shit from anyone, especially me.” Sara smiled at that and rolled her eyes playfully. “Besides, my best friend is halfway across the world, and my other friend is living in the Bayou.”

“What about Cami?” 

“She has too much on her plate to be attending a party. Besides, it’s too dangerous. There’s gonna be werewolves, vampires and witches.” Nat said quietly and Sara nodded. “So, be my plus one?” Nat asked hopeful.

“I don’t think your boyfriend's gonna like that. Then again, I don’t really care.”

***

Nat looked around the courtyard, people already dancing and drinking. She looked at the entrance and saw Genevieve entering with Davina, Monique and Abigail in tow. She smiled at the sight of Davina before turning to the other side and seeing Jackson, Hayley, Maia and Oliver, along with other werewolves entering the party too. 

“I’m impressed, brother.” Klaus told Elijah as Nat and them stood by the staircase watching everyone. 

“Yes. Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds.” Elijah muttered as he took a sip of his bourbon. 

“Well, then for your sake, here’s to a spectacularly boring evening.” Klaus said before downing the rest of his drink. Nat looked around anxiously, hoping Sara turned up the party. “Where’s your guest?”

“Coming.” Nat answered briefly and Klaus chuckled. 

“So who is this mysterious guy?” She mentally laughed at the fact that he thought she had met another guy. “Is it a werewolf perhaps?”

“Please.” Nat scoffed before her eyes landed on Maia. “Well, I gotta admit, one of the wolves  _ did  _ hit on me, but I told her I had a boyfriend.”

“Ah, so you still consider me your boyfriend.” Elijah said bitterly and Nat glared at him. “Well, with you avoiding me for an entire month after I apologized profusely, I thought you were done with me.”

“Please. It takes more than that to get rid of me.” He smiled at her and her lips twitched before her gaze landed on a very familiar witch in a entering the compound. “If you’ll excuse me, my guest has arrived.” She told both Originals before walking downstairs and heading towards Sara, knowing fully well that Elijah and Klaus were right behind her. “You made it.” Nat told Sara and she shrugged as she looked around. 

“Seems like I made the right choice. Free food and drinks? Better than working late at the shop.” Nat smiled at Sara and nodded. 

“So, you’re the one that has been taking up Natalia’s time this entire time.” Klaus said as he looked at Sara up and down. She raised an eyebrow defiantly and nodded. 

“And I take it you’re the hybrid that’s sleeping with Genevieve.” He smiled cheekily and nodded. “Can’t say I envy her.” Nat stifled a laughter at her words. Sara then turned to Elijah and narrowed her eyes. “Which would make you the boyfriend.”

“Elijah Mikaelson.” He extended his hand and Sara looked at it before turning to Nat. 

“I’m gonna get a drink.” 

“I’ll be right there.” Nat said and Sara left the three of them alone. 

“Very… charming.” Elijah said after a moment. 

“How did you meet her?” Klaus asked her curiously and she sighed.

“None of your business. Now, I’m gonna go have a drink with my friend while you two watch over everyone.” She was about to leave but pointed at them. “I like her, okay? So don’t ruin this for me.” They stared at her for a moment before nodding. Nat walked away and headed towards the drinks table, finding Sara already with a glass of wine raised to her lips. 

“This is really fancy wine.” The witch pointed out after she took a sip. Nat grabbed a glass of wine too and nodded. 

“Well, Elijah likes the finer things in life.” Sara smiled in amusement and nodded. 

“Hey, you.” Nat turned her head to the side and found Maia smiling down at her. She was wearing pair of grey jeans, a black spaghetti straps blouse and black heels. 

“Hi. Not one for dresses?” Nat asked and she shrugged. 

“I’ve spent half my life as a wolf and now that I’m back in my body for more than a night, I’m not ready to put on a dress.” Maia told her before her gaze landed on Sara. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Sara DeVille.” The witch held out her hand and the werewolf took it, shaking it after. “So, you’re friends with Nat?”

“I think so.” Maia turned to her and Nat smiled, nodding quickly. “We met a couple months ago at a party.”

“I thought your kind were cursed up until a month ago.” Sara told her, brows furrowed in confusion. Maia grabbed a beer and took a swig. 

“Yeah, but that was on the full moon. Hayley threw a party for us and Nat was there.” Maia explained and the witch nodded. “Anyways, did Nat tell you she jumped out of a burning house?” Nat looked down, embarrassed at that. Sara laughed and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, you did what?” 

“Yeah, she did it to save one of the wolves.” Hayley suddenly said as she walked up to them. Nat turned to her and smiled at her. “I’m Hayley.”

“I gathered.” Sara gestured at her pregnant belly and the werewolf chuckled. “Nat speaks highly of you.”

“I would say the same, except she’s never mentioned you.” Hayley told the witch and she shrugged. 

“We’re still getting acquainted.” Nat shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. 

The four girls talked for some time, Hayley, Maia and Sara getting to know each other while Nat piped in from time to time. Her eyes trailed all over the room, spotting some familiar faces, as well as many unknown ones. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Elijah talking to some woman, the latter way too close to him. 

“Who the hell is that?” She asked the other three girls and they followed her line of sight.

“Ah, that’s Francesca Correa.” Sara told her, seemingly familiar with the woman. “Had some run ins with her family.” She spoke in a displeased tone, which confused Nat. She turned to her in confusion and the other witch sighed. “She’s a drug lord.”

“And the leader of the human faction.” Hayley added, which confused Nat. 

“What about Father Kieran?”

“His condition has worsened, from what I heard.” Hayley replied and Nat nodded, turning back to Elijah and Francesca. She downed the rest of her drink and left the glass on a table, getting ready to walk over to them. 

“Jealous?” Maia asked her and she smirked at her. 

“She’s a little too close to him.” Nat said before strutting over to the Original and the woman. 

“Then, I suggest we make the most of our limited time together.” Nat heard Francesca say as she took a glass of champagne from Elijah. 

“Good evening.” Nat said with a fake smile and the woman turned to her. “I don’t think we’ve ever met. Natalia Gilbert.” She extended the hand and the woman smiled at her, shaking her hand after. 

“Francesca Correa.” Nat raised an eyebrow and the woman took a sip of champagne. “You must be Mr. Mikaelson’s partner.” Nat nodded and the woman smirked at her. “Yes, I’ve heard of you.”

“You have?” Nat asked her, clearly impressed by that.

“Oh, yes. Haven’t you been visiting Sara DeVille’s little shop in the Quarter the past few weeks as well as Camille O’Connell?” Francesca asked her and Nat’s smile vanished from her face. 

“Natalia. A dance?” Elijah intervened, noticing Nat’s discomfort. She turned to him and grabbed his outstretched hand. He led her to the dance floor and put an arm around her waist as she put hers around his shoulders. She then grabbed his other hand and they started dancing. “So, that’s where you’ve been going all the time?” He asked her quietly and she looked away. 

“I don’t like that woman knowing my every move.” Is all Nat said. 

“I’ll have her minions stop following you, then.” She looked up at him and nodded thankfully. “Will you ever forgive me?”

“I know you’ve felt… neglected and ignored these past weeks, but you have to see how wrong you were in exiling Marcel.” Nat told him softly and he sighed. 

“Let’s not talk about Marcel.” She pursed her lips and he smiled at her. “Instead, let’s talk about how stunning you look in that dress.” She smiled shyly and looked behind him. “So, you have quite the group of friends now.” She looked at him and shrugged, a small smile making its way onto her face. “I am glad. I understand that Niklaus and I were driving you crazy and Rebekah nor Hayley were here to keep you company.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Nat took a deep breath and she looked at Sara, who was talking to Maia animatedly. “Sara told me something when we first met.”

“What’s that?”

“Every witch needs a coven. I’ve never had one, but I’ve always had at least one witch in my life.” He looked at her intently as she talked. “Ayana and your mother in my first one and Bonnie in this one. But, now that I’m here, I don’t have any witch close to me.”

“Until you met her.” Elijah realized and she nodded.

“She’s been amazing, admittedly a bit dry, but that’s just her.”

“She has a… way with words.” Elijah noted as he looked at the witch. Nat laughed and nodded.

“She doesn’t really like vampires that much. You’re no exception.” 

“I figured. I also made her friend angry.” He told her and Nat smiled sheepishly before looking away, her eyes landing on a very angry looking vampire. “I really am sorry.” She leaned closer to him and pecked his lips softly. 

“I see Diego staring at one of the wolves very angrily.” She patted his shoulder and stepped away. “Duty calls, my love.” He smiled at her one last time before walking towards the vampire.

***

“Davina!” Nat exclaimed as she saw the young witch leaning against the wall, looking bored out of her mind. When she heard Nat, her eyes lit up and a small smile made its way onto her lips. “I haven’t seen you much these days.”

“Well, I’ve been busy practicing and learning new things.” Davina said before chuckling humorlessly. “Trying and failing, that is.”

“What do you mean?” Nat asked her confused. 

“My magic, it’s gone. I can’t do a simple spell. It’s like I’m broken.” Davina told her sadly and Nat frowned. 

“You’re not broken.” Davina looked away and Nat stepped closer to her. “Davina, listen to me. You went through a traumatic experience, okay? It’s normal that you feel that way and-”

“How would you know?” The witch suddenly snapped and Nat sighed. 

“Because I’ve been there too.” Davina’s brows furrowed in confusion at those words. “I died too and I came back. Our situations are different in many ways, but you and I? We’re more alike than you think.” 

“You didn’t have magic either?” Nat shook her head and Davina gulped nervously. “What did you do?”

“I would give you the advice my best friend Kol gave me, but-”

“Is he a witch too?” Nat smiled sadly at her question.

“He was one, a long time ago. Then he became a vampire, an Original.”

“He’s one of them?” Davina asked in surprise and Nat nodded. 

“He was, yeah.” The young girl nodded in realization and Nat smiled at her. “He would’ve liked you.” She flushed and looked away, making Nat laugh quietly. “You’re a stubborn girl and very determined. He likes- liked when people defied him, especially a ‘pretty little witch’.” Davina laughed at that shyly. “His advice won’t work on you, because we practice different types of magic.”

“Do you have any advice?” Davina asked her quietly.

“Don’t think too much. Davina, you’re powerful. You’re the strongest witch I’ve ever met.”

“That’s because I had the power of the other three girls.” She said dismissively but Nat shook her head.

“No.” Nat grabbed her hand and Davina looked up at her. “ _ You _ are powerful. The other girls’ magic didn’t make you strong, you already were. So don’t think for a moment that you’re broken or that you’re not strong. When you’re ready, your magic will be there, waiting for you.” She let go of the witch’s hand and started to walk away, but turned around and looked at her. “And I guarantee you, you’ll be stronger than ever.” Davina smiled and Nat walked away.

“That was quite the motivational speech.” Sara suddenly said as she started walking next to Nat. “Are you teaching a class?”

“Very funny.” Nat told her and the witch shrugged, both of them laughing as they stopped on the sidelines, watching as everyone danced. 

“Your boyfriend is dancing with the pregnant werewolf.” Sara commented and Nat looked around the dancefloor, spotting Hayley and Elijah dancing, although, they looked to be in a heated argument. 

“Well, Hayley’s probably telling him off.” Nat shrugged as she grabbed a champagne glass from one of the waiters. She noticed Jackson joining Elijah and Hayley, the latter glaring at Elijah before grabbing the other werewolf’s hand and leading him away. The Original watched them go and sighed before walking away too. 

“What was that about?” Maia asked as she joined them. 

“Elijah not getting his way probably.” Nat replied dryly and Maia chuckled in amusement. 

“So, you’re good with him already?” Sara asked Nat and she shrugged. 

“We still have different opinions, but I guess we’re almost good.” Sara raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways. 

“Oh, great. Ollie will pick a fight.” Maia muttered under her breath and Nat followed her line of sight. Her gaze landed on Diego and Oliver talking while Francesca stood beside him. 

Suddenly, Diego furiously picked Oliver up and threw him across the courtyard, where he fell onto a table covered in glasses of champagne which shattered upon impact. The werewolf stood up quickly and looked at the vampire enraged. Diego sped over to him, but Oliver pinned him against the wall. Out of nowhere, Elijah appeared and pulled Oliver off of Diego before pushing him against a table. 

“Finally something interesting.” Sara mumbled as she took a sip from her champagne glass.

“This ends  _ now _ . I won’t ask again.” Elijah told Oliver, the music suddenly stopping and everyone looking at the scene unfolding. 

“Oh, we’ll end it all right.” Jackson said from behind him and they turned to see him pinning Diego to the wall, a stake aimed right at his heart.

“What’s stopping you? Kill him.” Hayley suddenly said and everyone turned to her as she stood on the staircase glaring at the Original. “Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it’s not like he doesn’t deserve to die.”

“You're right, this just got interesting.” Nat told Maia and Sara as Hayley walked over to Elijah and Oliver. 

“I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die.”

“Are you approaching a point?” Elijah asked the werewolf angrily. 

“My point, Elijah, is this- if we can’t all learn to get along, if our families can’t create some sort of community, then what’s the point? Kill each other and get it all over with.” Hayley snapped as she looked around the room. After considering Hayley’s words, Elijah let go of Oliver and Jackson reluctantly let go of Diego as well.

“Attagirl.” Maia said proudly as she looked at Hayley. 

“I like the werewolf.” Sara said out loud. 

“That’s your queen right there.” Nat told Maia before her eyes met Hayley’s. She smiled at her proudly and Hayley nodded at them before walking away confidently. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, we finally met Sara and I'm so excited! I've enjoyed writing her and Nat and their growing friendship. We also had Nat being angry at Elijah... what did you guys think of that? Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far and what do you think will happen with Nat next! By the way, as you've seen in the pictures, I'm imagining Maia as Lindsey Morgan and Sara as Candice Patton, but you can, of course, imagine other people!
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	18. The Big Uneasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Enough with all the racket!” Klaus yelled and Nat and Elijah turned to him. Elijah had called some men to renovate the compound and they were overseeing their work. Klaus and Genevieve were coming downstairs to find the source of the noise, the former annoyed at all the noise so early in the morning. 

“Is there a problem, Nik?” Nat asked him in a fake sweet tone and he glared at her. 

“Gentlemen, please.” Elijah told the workers and they immediately stopped their work, grabbing their tools and walking out of the compound. 

“I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus.” Klaus huffed and Nat laughed quietly.

“Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in a squalor. I’m not.” Elijah commented as he gestured at the courtyard. 

“I agree with your brother.” Genevieve suddenly said and Nat raised an eyebrow. “It’s a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover.” 

“Careful, Elijah.” Klaus told his brother lowly as he placed an arm around him and another around Nat, leading them away. “When this one agrees with you, it’s a sure sign she wants something.” Nat and Elijah exchanged glances and she rolled her eyes. 

“Actually, I do have a request.” Genevieve said with a smile and Nat looked away.

“How surprising.” She muttered under her breath, the other witch rolling her eyes and turning to Elijah. 

“I’m told our coven hasn’t been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I’d like that to change.” At those words, Nat perked up, suddenly interested in what Genevieve had to say, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Elijah. 

“Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?” He questioned and she smiled.

“La Fête des Bénédictions. Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We’d like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society.” 

Nat looked at Klaus, who was pouring himself a drink. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows, visibly surprised by the witch’s request.

“So your coven attempted to destroy my family - and you yourself held my siblings in an unspeakable torment - and you would like a party for the witches?” Elijah asked her and Klaus chuckled at his disbelieving tone. 

“I made my amends with your brother. Why don’t you think it over?” Genevieve told the older vampire before leaving the compound, Nat following her with her eyes until she was out. 

“Oh, don’t be such a stiff, Elijah. The tourists love a good festival. Besides, what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a one-time enemy?” Klaus told his brother before downing his drink in one swift move. 

“A onetime enemy with whom you’ve grown rather nauseatingly intimate.” His brother replied in disgust and Nat wrinkled her nose. 

“Well, who said maintaining alliances can’t be fun?”

“One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending the needs of the mother of your child.” Elijah commented airily. 

“So, she’s the reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation?” Klaus asked and Nat shrugged. “Elijah, the truth is, the mother of my child is werewolf royalty. Natalia knows that.” He pointed at Nat and she looked away sheepishly. “She’s far safer in the Bayou with her pack than she would ever be here with us. Don’t worry. I’ll bring her home before the birth.” He started to walk away and towards the exit. “No child of mine will be born in a swamp.”

Nat and Elijah watched him go, the former amused by his comments. But she knew he was right, Hayley was safe with the pack. She was with her people, people that would protect her and the baby with their lives. She caught Elijah moving away from the corner of her eye and she quickly walked to stand in front of him, a hopeful look on her face. 

“I know that face.” He sighed and looked at her expectantly. “What is it?”

“So, I know you’re not the biggest Genevieve fan. Hell, I don’t like that bitch.”

“Natalia.” He said sternly and she smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry. So, I know you don’t really like the witches, but… I would love if you let them organize this feast.” His brows furrowed in confusion. 

“And why do you want this? Is it because of your friend Sara?” 

“No. It’s because of me.” He frowned and she sighed. “I’ve never had a coven and the closest I ever was to one, was in the summer, when I met lots of them. While I was in Benin, they had a celebration and it was out of this world. You have no idea how I felt. Even though I wasn’t part of their coven, I felt so… at home.” Her eyes lit up when she talked about her trip and the celebration that took place while she was there. “I want to feel close to my people, Elijah. Please.” She looked up at him with puppy eyes and he looked at her hesitantly. “If not for the witches, then for your beautiful and loving girlfriend.”

“The same girlfriend that ignored me for an entire month?” He asked and she sighed. 

“The same girlfriend that’s still here and loves you very much.” Nat said with a hopeful smile and he reluctantly nodded. 

“Very well. I will talk to the other factions.” Nat grinned at him and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you!”

***

“Thank you for doing this, Edmond.” Nat said with a smile as she looked at the leader of the coven. He was astral projecting to the study, given that she wasn’t strong enough to do that just yet. She had wrote him a small message and then burnt it, sending the message to him after. She was hoping he had gotten the message and had been waiting for some time in the study when suddenly, he appeared behind her. 

“I figured it must be important if you contacted me.” He shrugged and she smiled at him. 

“I’m sorry for not contacting you sooner, things have been… hectic around here, to say the least.” She chuckled nervously and he smiled at her. 

“What did you need?”

“The French Quarter witches are going to celebrate the Feast of Blessings, a.k.a, La Fête des Bénédictions. They are going to use it to present the Harvest Girls and I really like one of them. I want to give her a gift, a necklace to be more precise, but I want it to have meaning.”

“Ah, you need advice on what stone to get her.” He realized and she nodded. He knew a lot about gemstones and their properties, which is why she felt the need to contact him. “First of all, where will you get the stone?”

“I have that covered. A friend of mine has a shop in the Quarter and she has a lot of stones.” She assured him and he nodded. 

“Well, tell me about her.” She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. “I need to know who and how she is to know what kind of stone would suit her, Nat.”

“Right. Well, she’s young, only 16. She’s very determined and strong. She’s seen too much and she’s been through a lot.” Nat’s voice got lower, the memory of Davina dying still fresh in her mind. “She died twice. The first time she came back because of a protection spell. The second time… it was some time before she came back. When she did, she was traumatized, fearing the ancestors and their power.”

“How is she now?” Edmond asked her quietly and Nat smiled sadly. 

“She’s better. Although, when she came back she couldn’t do magic. She was still suffering from the ancestors’ abuse in the ancestral plane. But she started doing magic again, though I suspect she’s not back to her old self yet.”

“Did she feel shame? Rejection? Unworthiness?” He asked and Nat nodded slowly. 

“Mahogany obsidian.” Nat looked up at him expectantly and he smiled. “It’s a stone that helps release blocks that are rooted in shame or feelings of unworthiness. Those experiences are preventing her from using her full power, right?” Nat nodded and Edmond shrugged. “I don’t think the stone is that uncommon, so you won’t have a problem, Nat.” 

“Thanks, Edmond.” She smiled thankfully and he nodded. 

“Of course. I hope you visit soon, the little ones are missing you.” Nat grinned at the mention of the little rascals. They were the youngest of the coven, sons and daughters of the older people. During her stay with them, she had taken to play with them and take care of them while their parents were out taking care of coven duties. 

“One day I will. I promise.”

“We’ll wait for you. Goodbye, Natalia.”

“Bye, Edmond.” 

With that, he disappeared from the study and Nat took a deep breath. She got her phone out and called Sara. After three rings, she picked up.

“Hey.”

“I need a favor.”

“No, Nat. I can’t make you any less annoying.” Sara told her jokingly and Nat chuckled. 

“Today is the Feast and I want to give Davina something. I know exactly what, I just need a gemstone, which you might have in the shop.”

“Hm. Okay, what’s the name of the stone?”

***

“Here’s what you asked for.” Sara slid the little box containing the gemstone across the table. Nat grabbed it and opened it, a smile taking over her face as she admired the pendant. “So, you excited for this Feast?” 

“Actually, I am.” Nat told her and Sara chuckled as Cami walked over to them and placed the food in front of them.

“Ladies.” The human told them and both witches smiled at her before she left. 

“So, Monique Deveraux had contact with the ancestors today.” Sara commented and Nat raised an eyebrow. “They told her that it was time for the Reaping.”

“But Cassie’s still dead.” Sara smiled and moved her head to the side, hinting tacitly at what needed to happen. “Genevieve needs to die.” Nat realized and the witch nodded. “Wow.”

“But of course she’s not going down without a fight.” Sara muttered and Nat frowned. Before she could say anything, she spotted Elijah walking inside the bar. He sat down on one of the tables by the door and waited for a moment, Francesca Correa walking in seconds later. 

“Have I mentioned how I cannot stand her face?” She mumbled and Sara followed her line of sight. When her eyes landed on Francesca, the witch laughed quietly before taking a sip of her coke. 

“Anyways, you didn’t let me get to the good part.” Sara whined playfully and Nat shook her head. 

“Sorry. What happened with Genevieve?”

“She told the coven that she would sacrifice herself when the time came, but that first, she wanted to make sure we were well prepared to take on anyone who tried to harm us.” Sara said, rolling her eyes at those words. 

“What did she mean by protected?” Nat asked in confusion and Sara pursed her lips, looking at Elijah and Francesca sitting on a few tables away from them. 

“Not here.” Sara mouthed and Nat looked at Elijah for a moment before turning back to her table. She spotted the salt sitting next to her drink and quickly grabbed it, pouring a handful on her hand. “What are you-” Before Sara could continue, Nat poured the salt on the candle sitting in the middle of the table and smiled at the other witch. 

“Silencing spell. He won’t be able to hear us unless the fire runs out.” Sara nodded, impressed by the simple spell. 

“She wants to get her hands on Esther Mikaelson’s grimoires.” Nat’s eyes widened and she leaned forward in the table. 

“How the hell does she plan on doing that? I don’t think Niklaus will give them to her that easily.”

“She seems to think she has some kind of hold over him.” Nat laughed quietly and shook her head. 

“No one has a hold on him. Especially not her.” Sara raised an eyebrow and Nat looked behind her, spotting Cami cleaning some tables in the back. “Scratch that. Cami may have a hold on him, she just doesn’t know it.”

“That I believe.” Sara replied and Nat nodded. 

They ate in silence for some time, each girl mentioning something here and there. After they had finished their food and drinks, Sara told Nat that she needed to leave to get ready for the Feast later, as well as arrange some last minute things. Nat nodded and the witch left. At the same time, she noticed Francesca getting up from her seat and nodding at her boyfriend before heading out of the bar. Nat blew the candle on her table and grabbed her purse before walking over to him. 

“So, was that the last of the factions?” Nat asked as he got up from his seat and put on his jacket.

“Not quite.” He turned to her and she raised her eyebrows. “The werewolves.”

“That’s not gonna be easy.” Nat muttered under her breath as they made their way out of the bar and to the car. They got in and drove away from the Quarter and towards the Bayou. 

“Why did you do a silencing spell?” Elijah asked her after a moment and Nat bit her lip. 

“Girls things.” She answered airily. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing, probably thinking it was best to let her have her secrets. “What happens if the wolves don’t attend the Feast?”

“They have to. I don’t care how, but I will make them. I will not have them jeopardize this alliance.” Elijah said, determined to get his way. Nat smiled at him and nodded. “Do you have a gift already?” Nat’s eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. 

“I spoke with Edmund, the leader of a coven in Benin. He helped me pick a gemstone and Sara got it for me.”

“And who are you gifting this to?”

“Davina. Obviously.” 

“You seem to like her a lot.” The vampire observed and Nat shrugged. 

“I can relate to some experiences. Besides, she’s pretty sharp and pretty likable for a 16 year old girl.”

Elijah chuckled quietly and kept driving. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Bayou and he parked the car. They got out and started walking towards the cabin, where most of the wolves were. 

“Hey, Nat.” She turned her head to the side and found Maia walking towards her, a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Maia.” 

“So, this is the boyfriend.” Maia noted as she looked Elijah up and down. 

“Maia, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is Maia, a friend.” The werewolf smiled at her before extending her hand, the vampire taking it and shaking it after. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Natalia has mentioned you a few times.” He told her politely and she shrugged. 

“What can I say? I leave that impression on people.” She let go of his hand and turned to Nat. “I doubt you’re here to see me, so you must be here for Hayley.”

“Nat? Elijah?” Hayley asked from behind them and they turned around, seeing her walking towards them with Jackson and Oliver in tow. 

“Could we have a moment?” Elijah asked her, looking between the three wolves. “The three of you.” They exchanged glances and nodded, leading Nat and Elijah to the sidelines while Maia walked away with another werewolf. 

“What’s going on?” Hayley asked, her eyes darting from Nat to Elijah.

“The witches will be celebrating the Feast of Blessings, a tradition they were stripped away when Marcel controlled them. They are going to use it to present the Harvest girls. Each faction must attend with a gift for one of the girls. Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter. Which is why it’s important for the wolves to attend.” Elijah explained and Hayley frowned. 

“Thanks, but no thanks?” Oliver sighed and looked at Hayley in frustration. 

“Let’s hear the man out.”

“The witches are the ones that cursed your pack. And they’ve been nothing but crap to me since I first came to town.” Hayley told Oliver and Jackson before turning to Elijah and Nat. “No. We’re not going.”

“It’s a new day in the Quarter, Hayley. I agree with Oliver. If we’re gonna coexist, we have to play ball.” Jackson said out loud, surprising Nat. “We’ll send a representative with a gift.” 

Hayley looked away, visibly annoyed by the decision to attend. Nat and Elijah looked at each other discreetly, clearly thinking the same thing. Hayley started to walk away, but Nat and Elijah quickly caught up to her to speak privately with her. 

“That was too easy.” Nat whispered quietly and Hayley frowned at her. 

“Don’t trust him. Don’t trust any of them.” Elijah told the werewolf before walking away with Nat.

***

It was night time already and the Quarter was brimming with people, everyone eager for the Feast to begin. Nat and Elijah were standing on the sidelines, admiring the hard work the witches had done. Nat was carrying her gift on her coat pocket, eager to give it to Davina and see her reaction.

The Feast of Blessings parade began soon enough, witches of the French Quarter coven marching down the street with smiles on their faces. The three Harvest girls were hoisted above the crowd on thrones, each girl dressed by the element they represented. Monique was wearing a floral earth tone dress, representing the earth; Abigail was wearing a white long-sleeved dress, which represented the air; finally, Davina was wearing a bright red-orange dress, representing fire.

The girls waved at the crowd, Monique and Abigail smiling confidently, while Davina smiled anxiously. Nat caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile, waving softly at her. The young girl visibly relaxed at that and smiled back at Nat. 

“She likes you.” Elijah noted, having watched the witches’ exchange. She glanced at him and smiled cheekily before turning back to the parade. She searched for Sara in the crowd and spotted her near the front, talking animatedly to other witches and warlocks. The warlocks carrying the thrones, put them down and the girls got down, After that, they helped them get up on a stage, Genevieve joining them seconds later.

“Now, in accordance with the Fête des Bénédictions, the witches of New Orleans bless you all!” Genevieve told the crowd animatedly and everyone started cheering and clapping while the woman stepped offstage. Monique stepped forward first and looked at the crowd intensely, a mild earthquake rumbling the ground below them. The humans were impressed, while the other members of the supernatural community looked at the witch in mild surprise. After that, Abigail stepped forward and raised her arms, creating a very strong wind that blew around the crowd. Finally, Davina stepped forward, turned around and raised her palm to the sign behind her, which immediately ignited with fire and set off a dozen fireworks. Nat grinned at her and clapped loudly, proud of her and her powers. 

“Come on.” Elijah offered her arm and she took it, both of them heading to the entrance while music played on the background. 

They stood near the entrance, making sure that every faction attended. Monique and Abigail passed Elijah and Nat without so much as a glance, both of them talking amongst themselves. 

“Davina.” Elijah called to the young girl as she was about to pass through. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the Original. 

“Elijah.”

“It’s lovely to see you. And under far better circumstances.” Davina narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms on her chest. 

“Is it? My friend Tim is still dead, and your brother’s still breathing.”

“Davina, that’s enough.” Genevieve suddenly appeared behind her and Nat looked up at her. “Elijah has been a patron to us this evening. We will show him respect.” Genevieve turned to Elijah and smiled at him and Nat. “Thank you for all of this. Both of you.”

“This isn’t for you.” Elijah told her with a glare. “Firstly, Natalia insisted on this Feast happening, and secondly, you know as well as I that your people would never accept a truce unless we showed them some respect. So be it. Enjoy your party.” Genevieve’s smile fell and she nodded, walking towards the entrance. Davina looked at Nat one last time with a smile before following Genevieve inside. 

“Strange.” Nat turned to Elijah and noticed Hayley entering with a gift. “I thought you’d be in the company of your colorful friends.” Nat looked at Hayley and shook her head, as if telling her to ignore his remarks. 

“You asked for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me.” Hayley shrugged and Elijah smiled, holding out his other arm. The werewolf looked at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it, the three of them walking inside the party. Inside, everyone was mingling and drinking, admiring the decorations. Nat’s eyes darted around the room, catching Davina talking and giggling to some guests, which made her smile.

“Welcome.” Genevieve kicked off the after-party by greeting the guests. Waiters passed around and Elijah grabbed two glasses of champagne, giving one to Nat and keeping one himself, given that Hayley couldn’t drink. “As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied.”

Guests started to line up to bring their offering to the Harvest Girls. Hayley looked at Nat, gesturing for her to go first, but Nat shook her head softly. The werewolf shrugged and walked to the front, smiling at Davina and reaching to give her a gift, but was stopped by an attendant. She told her to give the gift to Monique, which Hayley reluctantly did. Nat frowned, noticing how Davina’s face fell at that. Francesca then walked up and gave her gift to Abigail. It went on like that for some time, guests leaving gift for Abigail and Monique, but none to Davina. 

“Well, there goes another reason to hate Genevieve.” Sara suddenly said as she walked up to Nat. Hayley, Nat and Elijah turned to her and spotted her standing next to them with her arms crossed.

“This was Genevieve’s doing?” Nat asked quietly and Sara nodded, never taking her eyes off of the Harvest girls. 

“She and Monique were talking in hushed tones before this. It wouldn’t surprise me if they planned it. Monique now hates Davina.” Sara muttered under her breath and Nat frowned, turning back to the young witches. She saw Monique smiling smugly at Davina every time she got a new gift. Davina, near tears, got up from her seat and walked away. 

“Excuse me.” Nat told the others before quickly following the young witch.

“Hey. Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Nat heard Josh say, but before they could go anywhere, she ran up to them. 

“Wait!” Davina and Josh turned to her and she smiled at them. “Josh, it’s great to see you.” He nodded bashfully and Nat turned to Davina. “Now, I didn’t want to give this to Monique or Abigail, because I got this specifically for you.”

“You got me a gift?” Davina asked her, visibly surprised by that. Nat nodded and reached inside her pocket, grabbing the small jewelry box and giving it to the girl. She grabbed it and opened it, admiring the pendant. 

“It’s mahogany obsidian. A friend of mine recommended it, he told me it would be perfect for you. This gemstone is useful for clearing any self-imposed blocks that lurk in your subconscious due to past harmful experiences.” Nat told her softly and Davina looked up at her with a grateful smile. 

“Thank you, Nat.” 

“Of course. Now, I see you two would rather be anywhere but here, so go on.” Josh and Davina smiled sheepishly before turning around and starting to walk away, but suddenly Klaus appeared. 

“Joshua.” The young vampire looked at him in fear and Nat’s smile vanished from her face. “What a fortunate coincidence, finding you here. We have unfinished business.”

“You need to leave here. Right now.” Davina snapped at Klaus.

“Now, to be fair, love, you’re not quite as powerful as you once were, are you? You’re in no position to give orders.”

“Nik…” Nat tried to warn him not to do anything, but he ignored her, speeding over to Josh and grabbing him by the neck.

“Come along, lad.” 

“Hey, can we talk about this?” Josh asked Klaus as he dragged him to the main room of the party, Davina and Nat following them. 

“Josh!” Davina exclaimed worriedly and everyone turned to them. Nat stopped next to Elijah and looked at Klaus and Josh intrigued. She knew he wouldn’t just kill him in front right now, or he would have done it before. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please.” The crowd turned to Klaus. “We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me.” Klaus handed Davina a small box as his offering, which confused Nat.

“What the-” She started to say but was cut off by Davina.

“No.” Everyone looked at her in surprise, especially Klaus. “I don’t want your gift.”

“I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him.” Nat’s eyes widened and she turned to Elijah, who looked equally surprised as Klaus turned to the young vampire. “Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please.” Klaus handed Davina the box before leaving the two of them, Josh beaming in relief. 

“That was… weird.” Nat told Elijah and he watched his brother for a moment before turning to her. 

“It’s better not to dwell on it too much.” He told her before stepping close to her and kissing the side of her hair softly. “I’m going to talk to the representatives of the factions. I see your friend coming up.” Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

“How sweet.” Sara told her as she walked up to Nat with a glass of champagne on her hand. “Did Davina like her gift?” Nat smiled at her and nodded. “Hm. Come, I want you to meet some of the witches.”

For the next hour, Sara and Nat walked around the party, talking to some people here and there. Nat met some witches from the French Quarter and found them really nice, which surprised her a lot. For the longest time, she had thought that they were all like Sophie or Genevieve, but she now realized that they were all really sweet. They had been through too much, with Marcel and Klaus attacking them, but they still survived and fought back. 

“What are those two up to?” Nat asked herself as she spotted Hayley and Klaus seemingly arguing, both of them very close to the other. 

“Maybe they’re discussing their second child.” Sara told her jokingly and she choked on her champagne. Suddenly, a large group of drummers marched into the party. Confused, Nat’s eyes darted towards Elijah, who lingered nearby watching them with the same confused expression. 

“Happy  _ Fête des Bénédictions _ .” The lead drummer boomed and everyone watched in interest. “We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard.” Nat’s eyes widened slightly and everyone started whispering to each other. All of the drummers took out straight razors and slit their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room started to get antsy at the smell of blood, but Elijah quickly stepped forward.

“Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick.” He warned the vampires and Nat’s breaths turned shaky. “We do not violate our agreement.” Elijah shouted to the crowd. 

The lights suddenly went out and Nat’s heart stopped beating in her chest for a moment before looking around desperately. She heard the vampires attacking the drummers and tried to step back, but bumped into someone. The person grabbed her by the shoulders and immediately bit her. 

“Ahh!” She yelped loudly as she tried to grab the vampire.

“Natalia! Hayley!” She heard Elijah yell loudly and she gathered her strength, grabbing her pendant and throwing the guy away with her magic. The lights suddenly switched back on and Nat noticed there were dozens of dead and injured humans laying on the ground, including the drummers. 

“Elijah?” Hayley asked from the ground and Nat turned to her, seeing Elijah rushing towards her. Nat turned to the side and found Sara on the floor writhing in pain, her head bleeding on the side. 

“Sara!” Nat quickly ran to her and helped her up, not even remembering her own injury. 

“You’re bleeding.” Sara observed and Nat shook her head. 

“It’s okay.” Both girls stood up and Nat turned to Elijah, following his line of sight until it reached one of the walls. There, someone had written ‘THERE WILL BE NO PEACE’.

“You okay?” Sara asked her gently, noticing the look on her face. Nat nodded slowly, her eyes catching Elijah’s. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

***

Nat heard Elijah and Klaus arguing in the room next to the study as she glared at the wall furiously. After she had gotten Sara home, she had come back to the compound, still bleeding and ten times angrier than she had been after the incident. As soon as she arrived, she had heard about Klaus’ alliance with the werewolves and Elijah’s revenge on Marcel, which only managed to piss her off even more.

“Natalia, I’m-” Elijah started to speak as he and Klaus entered the room, but she turned around and glared at him. 

“Shut up.” He quickly shut his mouth and looked at her in surprise. “What did I tell you, Elijah?”

“I kno-”

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?” She shouted angrily and he sighed. “This is exactly what I feared. This is exactly why I didn’t want you to do anything rash, but you just had to prove that you were in control. Well, it backfired spectacularly.”

“Oh, come on. We couldn’t have known Marcel would go to this lengths.” Klaus scoffed and Nat glared at him. 

“I warned you and if you had been thinking clearly, you would’ve known that exiling him was your worst mistake.” Nat said before walking to the door. 

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t wait up.” 

“At least let me heal you.” Elijah told Nat softly, looking at the wound on her neck. She looked at him for a moment before leaving the room and walking out of the compound. She walked around the Quarter for a moment until she reached the shop. She rounded the corner and stepped inside the building, heading to Sara’s apartment. She knocked on the door twice and immediately, the witch opened the door. 

“Sorry to bother you, but can I crash here?” Nat asked shyly and Sara gestured for her to go in. Once Nat was inside, she noticed a blanket and some pillows, as well as a pair of pajamas, sitting on the couch. 

“I had a slight suspicion you would be coming here.” Nat looked down as she kicked her shoes off and took a deep breath. 

“Thanks. I just… I can’t see Elijah or Klaus right now.”

“Come on. Let me bandage that.” Sara pointed at the wound on her neck and Nat nodded, following her to the kitchen, where the first aid kit already sat on the counter. “After that, you get some rest. It’s been a long night.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat is mad at Elijah... again! I enjoy writing Nat and Elijah fighting, it makes things a bit interesting haha. Anyways, wwe are approaching the end of season 1, which I'm excited about. I was busy this entire week so I was unable to update on tuesday ): I also wanted to finish the chapter I'm currently writing and then update. I hope you're enjoying!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	19. An Unblinking Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Hey. Where are you going?” Sara asked Nat in the middle of a yawn. Nat was grabbing her things and getting ready to head out early in the morning just as Sara came out of her room. 

“I’m going to the Church to see Cami and check on Kieran.” Nat told her softly and smiled at her. “Thanks for letting me stay here. And for this.” She gestured at her neck, which was now bandaged. Sara nodded and smiled back. 

“No problem. I’m here if you need anything else.”

“Bye, Sara.” The other witch waved at her and Nat stepped outside the apartment. She walked down the stairs and then walked out of the building, heading to St. Anne’s immediately.

Her neck was still a bit sore from yesterday, but nothing compared to the anger still raging inside her. She was angry at Elijah and Klaus. Elijah for not listening to her and Klaus for going behind their backs with the werewolves. She knew the anger would pass, but for now, she just wanted to be left alone. 

After a few minutes of walking, she finally arrived at the church and entered, quickly heading to the attic. When she entered, she found Cami and Josh already tending to Kieran, who was muttering to himself nonsense. 

“Nat!” Cami called to her as soon as she noticed her standing by the door. Nat waved at her and entered the room, walking closer to them and looking at Kieran worriedly. 

“Hey. How is he?” She asked the blonde softly. Cami exhaled quietly and looked at his uncle. 

“Not good. We’re just trying to take care of him as well as we can.” 

“Well, I’m here if you need anything.” Cami smiled at her and grabbed a glass of water, nodding at Josh after. The vampire held Kieran down while Cami raised the glass to her uncle’s lips. But just before it could touch his lips, Kieran, freaking out, slapped the cup out of her hand. 

“No. Uh! I know who you are, you hateful bitch.” Kieran snapped at Cami as she crouched down on the floor to pick the fallen object. Nat frowned at his words and crouched down next to Cami to help her pick the other things that had fallen. “Oh, Sean, I tried to help you.” Both girls looked at Kieran, who was now looking at Josh sadly. “I tried to save you, but this city… this city is full of monsters.”

“Uh, yeah. Trust me. I know.” Josh told him awkwardly before turning to Nat and Cami. “Remind me to never piss off a witch.”

“Aagh!” Kieran suddenly yelped in pain before falling to the floor. He began having a seizure and Cami quickly rushed to his side.

“Help me lay him on his side!” Josh and Nat quickly did as told and the priest looked calm for a second. 

“Cami.” He murmured tiredly. 

“Uncle Kieran?” Cami looked at him hopeful and Nat and Josh glanced at each other. But as soon as it happened, he snapped back. 

“What do you want from me?” He asked agitated before backing away into a corner. Nat, Josh and Cami stood up to talk privately while keeping an eye on the priest. 

“You guys saw that, right? It was just for a second, but it was him.” The all stared at Kieran, who anxiously grabbed the cross around the neck and squeezed it.

“I don’t know Cami. I mean, maybe he’s still in there underneath all the crazy, but the crazy is pretty thick.” Josh told her hesitant. 

“Maybe he just needs a shock to his system, something to wipe the slate clean.” Cami said out loud and Nat’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I think I have an idea on how to fix him.”

“What are you thinking?” Nat asked her, afraid of the answer. 

“Shock therapy could work.” 

“No. Cami, it’s too dangerous and you don’t even know if it’ll work.” Nat told her but the blonde shook her head stubbornly. 

“I have to try it, Nat. He’s the only family I have, I’m not gonna give up.” Cami turned to Josh. “Could you go to the hospital and find a doctor to come check on him, please?” Josh looked at Nat and she nodded. He smiled tightly before hurrying out of the attic. 

“Are you sure about this, Cami?” Nat asked her as they sat down on the bed. Cami looked down at her fiddling hands, no words coming out of her mouth. “We can make this easier and just give him something so he could drift off, you know?” Nat told her gently.

“I have to try everything. He’s the only one I have left.” Her voice cracked a little at the end and Nat looked at her sadly before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Cami quickly laid her head on Nat’s shoulder, her body shaking softly as sobs came out of her mouth. “I can’t lose him.”

“I know. And if this is what you really want, I’ll be here. But just know, Cami, you still have us.” The blonde raised her head and wiped the tears off her face. “You have Davina, Marcel, Josh, Klaus, me.”

“Thank you for being here and helping. I know you must have more important things.” Cami chuckled nervously and Nat shook her head. 

“I want to be here. I… know what it’s like to lose your family and I want to be here for you.” 

“You’ve lost someone too?” Cami asked quietly and Nat nodded. 

“My parents, biological and adoptive, my aunt, my legal guardian and friend, my sisters, my best friend and my brother.” Cami’s eyes widened slightly at those words. “Well, my brother came back, so…” She trailed off and nodded awkwardly. 

“That’s… a lot of people.” Nat shrugged and Cami frowned. “Have you gone to therapy?”

“No…” Nat trailed off and Cami shook her head. 

“It’s not healthy to bottle up all those emotions. You need to-”

“Right now, we need to focus on Kieran and you. We can talk about me later.” Nat cut her off and Cami stared at her before nodding. Suddenly, Cami’s phone started ringing and she got it out. 

“Marcel?” Nat looked at her as she talked to the other vampire. “Mm-mm. No way.” She shook her head stubbornly. “How? By getting yourself killed? You have a target on your back, Marcel. The last thing I need is for you to get hurt because of me.” Nat got up from the bed and walked to the wall, staring at Kieran as his body trembled. “Look, I’m with Nat. I got this. You come here, I’ll throw you out myself, all right? I mean it.” With that she hung up just as Josh arrived with a doctor, who was immediately horrified to see Father Kieran shackled to the heater. 

“What the hell?” He said out loud as Nat and Cami walked towards him.

“Oh, okay. Yeah. Totally see how we got kind of a crime scene vibe happening here.” Josh chuckled nervously before staring straight at him. “Just don’t freak out, okay?” The doctor nodded and walked towards Father Kieran. 

“Hi. I’m Dr. Sheski. Just gonna get your pulse.” 

“Aah! Aah!” Kieran got startled by the man getting close to his face and angrily started biting at him. Josh quickly grabbed him and the doctor stepped back a little. He still looked him over to see if he had any injuries while Nat and Cami looked at him worriedly.

“I’m gonna have to let the authorities know what the hell is going on here.” Dr. Sheski said after he examined Kieran. Cami looked at Josh anxiously and he walked over to them. 

“Josh?” Cami gestured and he nodded. 

“Oh, right.” He looked at the doctor and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Dude, be cool. It’s just a priest hexed by a witch because of some vampires.” Nat looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Accept that these things are real, then forget them. I mean, later. You forget them later. Crap. Ah! Okay. Let me start over.” Josh said nervously and Nat pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Cami quickly pushed him aside gently and smiled at the doctor.

“Dr. Sheski, my uncle needs to be sedated. Something strong.”

“Sedation? He looks like he should be in an ICU.” 

“Yeah, see this other witch put this boundary spell on him. So, he’s kind of stuck in here.” Josh said and Nat’s eyes widened. 

“Josh!” He looked at her sheepishly and shut up.

“This man is malnourished, severely dehydrated-”

“Which is why you’re here.” Nat cut him off. 

“But first, Doctor, what do you know about shock therapy?” Cami asked him and he frowned at those words. 

“ECT? First, it’s incredibly dangerous.”

“But, it  _ has _ been known to help treat cases of extreme psychosis.” Cami pressed on and the doctor looked at her hesitantly. Josh stepped forward and looked at him. 

“Answer the nice lady.”

“We don't fully understand it yet, but, yes, in some patients, using electrical current to induce seizures can subvert a psychotic episode- in effect, rebooting the brain. But, only in the most  _ extreme _ cases, do we even consider…” The doctor trailed off, not wanting to explain the rest. 

“Like my friend said, we’re talking about a priest hexed by a witch. I don’t think it gets any more extreme than that.” Cami snapped and Nat sighed. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and she got it out, answering without even seeing who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Natalia.” Elijah’s voice sounded over the phone and she sighed loudly. 

“What?”

“I know you don’t want to talk, but it’s your friend, Maia.” At the mention of the werewolf, Nat’s face fell.

“Maia? What happened?”

“There was an attack in the Bayou. She will heal soon enough, but… I just thought you’d like to know.”

“Where’s Hayley? Is she okay?”

“She is.” 

“Okay, I’m on my way.” She hung up and turned to Cami, who was already staring at her in worry.

“Is everything okay?”

“I’m really sorry, Cami. There was an attack in the Bayou and my friend got hurt.” Cami quickly nodded and Nat smiled at her sheepishly. “I have to go, but I’ll be back, okay?”

“Go. We’ll be fine.” Nat looked between Josh and Cami and they nodded. She smiled at them and walked out of the attic, hurrying down the stairs as fast as she could. 

***

“Where’s Hayley?” Nat asked Elijah as soon as she walked towards him and Jackson.

“She went to take care of some things. She said she’ll be back.” Nat nodded and looked around, people tending to each other and some of them dead. 

“Where’s Maia? Is she okay?” Nat asked Jackson panicked and he opened his mouth to reply. 

“Appreciate the concern, little witch.” Nat turned around and saw Maia limping towards them, her face banged up a little. “I’m okay. Already healing.” Nat sighed in relief and nodded before turning back to Jackson and Elijah. 

“What the hell happened here?” Nat asked them and Jackson frowned. 

“Some guy was sent here with a bomb. Before he could get any closer, your boyfriend stopped him.” Nat looked at Elijah’s burnt clothes and bit her lower lip. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that bomb went off where it did, then.”

“Yeah, it could’ve been a lot worse. We all could’ve got killed.” Maia muttered as they walked towards the congregation of wolves. Elijah stopped in his tracks and seemed to consider Maia’s words, his eyes growing wide in panic. 

“Unless…” He looked around for a moment before turning to Jackson. “Get everyone out of here! Now!”

Before any of them could move, an explosion went off near them. Nat was startled by the explosion and immediately crouched down, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly. Seven different explosions went off, one right after the other. She felt Maia wrapping an arm around her shoulders to shield her from the blast, but someone was thrown back and fell in their direction, pushing them to the ground hard. 

“Natalia!” Elijah yelled as he ran towards her and Maia. Nat groaned loudly as she rolled to the side. Elijah grabbed her by the shoulders gently and helped her get up. “You’re hurt.” He noted, his voice filled with panic. She noticed he was looking at the side of her face and touched it, but hissed quietly when she felt blood coming out. 

“I’m fine.” Her voice was hoarse as she tried to recover from the blast and he frowned. “Seriously, Elijah. Help the others, we’ll be fine.” He looked at her for a moment longer before walking over to Jackson, who was examining the body of a werewolf a few feet away. Nat turned to the side and saw Maia getting up. “Hey, hey.” She walked over to Maia and helped her stand up right.

“It’s the vampires. Why would they do this to us?” Maia asked out loud and Nat could hear the anger in her tone. 

“Maia, you don’t know that for-” Nat tried to calm her down, but the werewolf wasn’t having any of it.

“Why are you defending them?” Maia growled and Nat sighed quietly. 

“Let’s just help the others. You can worry about who did this later.” Nat told her calmly and Maia scowled. 

“Help! Somebody help!” Oliver shouted and they turned to him, seeing him kneeling next to Eve, who was pinned under an overturned RV. 

“Oh my God.” Nat whispered horrified as she watched Oliver struggling to lift the RV. Elijah ran over to help him and lift the RV. Oliver grabbed Eve gently and got her out from the heavy truck.

“This is not fair, Nat.” Maia told her and she gulped nervously. “Don’t defend them.” She said before walking to Elijah and Oliver, Nat following right behind her. Jackson led them to the shack and opened the door for Elijah to get Eve inside. 

“Ahhh. Oh, no.” Eve groaned loudly as Oliver, Jackson and Elijah brought her into the shack and laid her in her bed. Nat and Maia were right behind them, watching the woman sadly. 

“That wound should be healing by now.” Elijah noted as he examined Eve’s injuries. 

“She never killed anyone, never activated the werewolf gene. So she can’t heal, not like us.” Maia told him as she got closer to the other woman and held her hand gently in a reassuring manner. Elijah and Nat exchanged worried glances, but suddenly, his eyes lit up. 

“My blood, it could heal her.”

“Vampire blood? Trust me, she’d rather die.” Oliver scoffed before turning to Jackson. “Look, we can’t just let them get away with this.”

“We don’t even know who’s to blame.” Jackson retorted in frustration. 

“The hell we don’t! And if we don’t fight back, they’ll just do it again.” Oliver snapped angrily. Jackson stood defiantly against him and Oliver, frustrated, ran out of the shack. 

“You know he’s right, Jackson.” Maia told him before following the blonde outside. 

***

“Is this the peace you promised?” Jackson asked Elijah as they stood outside and stared at the lake near the encampments. They were walking past the several dead bodies before entering the shack they were using as a makeshift hospital.

“I gather my brother believes he can remove your curse.” Elijah told Jackson and he nodded. 

“Klaus was offering us freedom, not just from the pain that comes with turning, but from the contempt we’ve face out whole lives.”

“And what about Hayley?” Nat asked him quietly. 

“I want to make this place right for her.  _ Safe _ , for her and the baby.” He told them honestly before walking to Maia, who was tending to one of the wolves.

“Walk with me?” Elijah asked her and she nodded. They stepped outside the shack and walked to the lake, away from the others. They stood awkwardly for a while, neither knowing what to say to the other. 

Nat felt horrible for how she had treated him the day before, but she had been so angry. She had warned him that exiling Marcel would come to bite him in the ass, and it did. And not only did it hurt him and his little peace treaty, it also hurt her and the other factions. 

“I’m sorry.” Nat blurt out and Elijah’s eyes widened slightly. “I shouldn’t have treated you that way yesterday. I just-”

“I am sorry too.” He told her as he stepped closer to her. “You were right about Marcel.”

“I’m always right.” She scoffed playfully and he chuckled. “But I really am sorry about yesterday.”

“Don’t be. I deserved it.” She looked away but he grabbed her cheek softly and made her look at him. “I don’t want us to fight, Natalia.”

“I don’t either. Hayley will soon give birth and… things are getting out of control in the city. We need to remain together and strong.” She whispered and he shut his eyes before bringing her head closer. Their foreheads touched and they stayed like that for a while. 

But their moment was interrupted by a scream coming from Eve’s shack. They quickly snapped their heads to the side and ran to the shack, trying to find out what had happened. When they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of Maia sobbing loudly, her head placed on Eve’s stomach. 

“Maia, what-”

“She’s dead.” Nat’s lips parted in surprise and she tried to walk towards her, but Elijah held her back. 

“What-” Jackson entered the shack too and when he saw Maia, he stopped in his tracks. “Maia, what’s going on?”

“She’s dead, Jack. She’s gone.” Maia kept crying as more wolves entered, all of them standing around the bed to say one last goodbye to one of their own. Nat and Elijah stepped outside, feeling like they were intruding in this special moment. 

“Who did this?” Nat whispered sadly as she looked around the campsite, dead bodies piled up. “Who would be so cruel, Elijah? There were families, children.”

“I don’t know.” He looked around the campsite too as people tended to each other’s injuries. “But we’ll find out. Together.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, assuring her that he wouldn’t act alone from now on.

***

It was nighttime already and the pack was congregated around a bonfire, listening as Oliver spoke passionately. He was trying to convince everyone to fight back against the vampires, using the attack and Eve’s death to motivate the others. 

“They are counting on our doubts. That’s right! Yeah! They are counting on our fears! That’s right! Right!” Oliver shouted and the crowd cheered for him. Nat and Elijah watched him speak from the sidelines, when Hayley joined them.

“You stayed.” She told Elijah before turning to Nat. “And you came.” She shrugged and they turned back to the pack.

“Come morning, they will know that we are not cowards.” Oliver shouted loudly.

“What’s going on? What is he doing?” Hayley asked them in confusion and Nat took a deep breath, not knowing how to tell her about Eve.

“We are not afraid!” Oliver shouted, which only confused Hayley even more.

“He’s making a move for power in the wake of tragedy.” Elijah told her and looked at Nat. 

“He’s not alone, Hayley. There was another attack after you left.” Nat told her sadly and Hayley frowned. 

“What?”

“Your friend Jackson will need your help. They will want vengeance. Blood for blood. And, unfortunately, in troubled times, people do not look for the best. But rather the loudest.” Elijah stated and Hayley shook her head slowly, afraid to understand what he meant. Nat gestured at the shack and Hayley took off in a sprint to see what had happened in her absence. 

“We should go.” Nat told Elijah and he nodded. They started walking to the car and Nat noticed Maia standing in the crowd, her face showing her anger at the past events. Their eyes met and Nat’s eyes softened. Maia just shook her head and turned back to Oliver.

Nat and Elijah got in the car and drove away from the Bayou in silence, neither in the mood to talk anymore. Nat was worried about the different factions and how things were turning out. First the witches being attacked in their own Feast and now the werewolves being attacked today. It was only a matter of time before they all retaliated against each other. 

They got to the compound and got out of the car, heading to the room to shower and change out of their tattered clothes. Just as Nat was about to enter the room, Klaus walked out of the study. 

“Natalia.” He gestured for her to join him and she frowned before doing so. “I know you’ve grown rather close to Camille these past few weeks.”

“Is she okay?” Nat immediately worried about her friend. 

“Father Kieran is dead.” Her face fell at those words. “Camille is safe. She’s resting, she’s had a hard day.”

“I should go see her.” Nat quickly turned around to leave, but he grabbed her wrist gently. 

“She’s with Marcel.” Her brows furrowed in confusion at his words. “I let him come back for the day. She asked for him and I couldn’t be so cruel…” He trailed off and looked away. Nat nodded and looked down. 

“Right, well I’m gonna wash up.” He nodded and she entered the room. 

After she and Elijah had showered and changed out of their clothes, they entered the the study, Elijah holding Esther’s grimoire in his hand. Nat plopped down on the couch and exhaled loudly, the events of today taking a toll on her. 

“First Marcel’s massacre, now bombs in the Bayou. I’ll assume you’re ready to give up this doomed treaty.” Klaus said as he joined them. 

“This alliance with the wolves, well… if it is to succeed, I believe you’ll want this.” Elijah handed the grimoire to his brother and the latter smiled. 

“Who do I have to thank for your change of heart? Hayley or Natalia?” Nat rolled her eyes and got up, walking towards Elijah as he poured them drinks. 

“The rifts in this city run far deeper than I even imagined, Niklaus. These tribes, these factions, they're families, families who choose to fight. Mayhem has descended upon our home, and if I'm to choose a side…” He handed Klaus and Nat a drink, and held his out to toast them. “To our victory, brother.” Both Originals clinked their glasses together before turning to Nat. 

“What about you?” Klaus asked her, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

She looked between them and nodded. 

“I’ll be on your side, on one condition.” They stared at her and gestured for her to elaborate. “Sara, Davina and Maia will come to no harm.” Elijah and Klaus looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Nat smiled and raised her glass. 

“To our victory, then.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter but next one is gonna be a bit longer. I was gonna update on tuesday but I was caught up in other things. I think for now I'm gonna stick to updating on saturdays only, at least until I write more chapters. What do you think of Sara? I'm curious to know your thoughts on the story so far!
> 
> As always any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	20. A Closer Walk With Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

_ “Ugh, I do  _ not _ like that color, Nik.” Nat told Klaus as he showed her the different colors for the baby’s room. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a beige one, holding it up for her to examine it. She narrowed her eyes before nodding with a large smile. “That’s better.” _

_ “Finally.” He muttered under his breath before walking towards her. She rolled her eyes playfully as placed her arms on her waist and looked down at her pregnant belly. “I can’t wait for this little one to arrive.” _

_ “He can’t wait either.” Nat told him as he crouched down and raised her shirt slightly, placing a chaste kiss on her belly. Suddenly, the baby started kicking, Nat gasping softly before laughing heartily. “He knows his father’s voice.” _

_ “Good.” Klaus murmured before getting up and smiling down at her. They stared at each other for a second before he leaned closer and placed his lips on top of hers. Before they could get any further, a knock sounded on the door. They pulled away and turned their heads, spotting Elijah smiling at them from the doorway.  _

_ “Have you decided on a color yet?” He asked Nat and she smiled before nodding.  _

_ “I want a neutral color. We can paint the room any color he wants when he grows up.” He nodded and Nat raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going, anyways?” _

_ “Well-” _

_ “He’s gonna show me around the city.” Hayley stated as she joined Elijah. Nat nodded with a smile. “I haven’t been able to get to know it. The pack has taken up most of my time.” _

_ Nat nodded as she looked at Hayley grabbing Elijah’s arm and smiling lovingly at him. She leaned closer to the Original and placed a kiss on his cheek. Nat suddenly felt a pang of jealousy go through her at the sight of Hayley and Elijah together. All of a sudden, Klaus wrapped an arm around Nat’s waist. _

_ “Wait.” Nat whispered to herself as she took in the scene in front of her.  _

_ This was wrong. She looked down at her pregnant belly and frowned before looking up at Klaus. She… she wasn’t even pregnant. Nat snapped her head towards Hayley and Elijah and her brows furrowed in confusion. Hayley didn’t even like Elijah that way! _

_ “This is all wrong.”  _

_ “What are you talking about, sweetheart?” Klaus asked her and she shook her head before shrugging his arm off of her. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ “What is happening?” She whispered to herself, panic rising in her throat.  _

_ “Nat, are you okay?” Hayley asked her worriedly as Nat’s breath turned shaky. “You should calm down, it can’t be good for the baby.” _

_ “I’m not pregnant!” She snapped out loud and they all looked at her in confusion.  _

_ “Are you suffering yet or should I bring your sisters to this dream?” A voice said from behind her. When Nat turned around, she spotted Esther smirking at her.  _

_ “What the-” _

_ “Your worst fear: pregnancy and losing Elijah.” Esther stated, visibly satisfied by the outcome. Nat shook her head slowly and gulped nervously, taking a step back. The older woman suddenly pulled a knife out of her back, Nat’s eyes widening in fear. “This is the part where you die. Again.” Before Nat could do anything, Esther threw herself towards her and plunged the knife into her heart.  _

Nat gasped loudly as her eyes snapped open. She started breathing heavily as she looked around the dark room in fear. She turned her head to the side but didn’t see Elijah there, which made her heart skip a beat. She quickly pulled the covers off of her body and placed her feet on the floor. Before she started walking to the door, she looked down at her stomach and sighed in relief when she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

“Natalia?” Elijah asked as he entered the room. She looked up at him and visibly relaxed when he walked closer to her. “What are you doing up?”

“I… I had a bad dream.” She said nervously and his face immediately contorted into one of worry. “It was nothing. I’m fine.” He seemed hesitant but finally nodded. Nat took a deep breath before frowning at his disheveled appearance. “What are  _ you _ doing up?”

“Bad dream.” Nat narrowed her eyes at his words. “ I didn’t want to wake you. I just went downstairs to get some blood.” She nodded and turned back to the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

They walked back to the bed and quickly laid down. Nat turned to her side and looked at one of the paintings Klaus had made a few months ago. She felt Elijah scooting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her. She flinched but quickly relaxed, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Elijah. Luckily, he said nothing. 

She tried to sleep, but the only thing running through her mind was the dream she had. She was pregnant with Klaus’ child and Hayley and Elijah were together. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Esther made her way onto her dream to kill her. Great. 

“Relax. I can hear your heart racing and your mind turning.” Elijah murmured in her ear. She sighed and closed her eyes. “Whatever you dreamt about, it’s not real.” He told her before kissing the side of her head softly. Nat bit her lip but knew he was right. None of that was real, it was only a bad dream. She was just tired and needed some sleep. 

***

Nat entered Rousseau’s, the bar already crowded with people. The French Quarter was throwing an Irish-style wake in Father Kieran’s honor, complete with irish music, lots of alcohol and people sharing stories of the priest to celebrate his life. Just as she stepped inside, Marcel grabbed a bottle of scotch and clinked a glass against it to get everyone’s attention.

“I know I haven't been around these parts lately. It's a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink, and a story or two. Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And dammit, that guy could party!” Nat smiled at that and everyone laughed along with Marcel. “That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do.” He raised his glass and smiled at the crowd. “To Father K!”

“To Father K.” Everyone murmured. Nat exhaled quietly and looked around the bar until she spotted Klaus and Elijah sitting at a table. She quickly headed their way and plopped down next to Klaus, grabbing one of the glasses and pouring herself a drink. 

“Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one.” Klaus muttered as Nat took a rather large sip of her drink. 

“Yes, far better way to practice your process of grief, Niklaus.” Elijah retorted as he poured himself a drink too. “Denial, rage and hoarding coffins in basements.” 

Normally, Nat would laugh at that remark and even quip in with one of her own, but today she was in no mood to make jokes. She had been moody all day, the dream from the night before still haunting her. Nat noticed Hayley joining at the table and sitting down next to Elijah. She frowned lightly, the dream coming back to her, but she quickly shook her head. 

“I will warn you, Hayley. Niklaus and Natalia are in a spectacularly foul mood today.” Elijah told the werewolf. Nat rolled her eyes before finishing her drink. 

“Sod off.” Klaus mumbled to Elijah.

“What’s the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver’s trying to set a revolution every five seconds. People are scared, angry, and frankly, I’m tired of stalling.” Hayley snapped at Klaus quietly.

“It’s a day of peace, Hayley. Try to enjoy it.” Nat muttered before pouring herself another drink.

“In the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you’ll move back in with us.” Klaus told the werewolf and she glared at him. 

“Awesome! Then we can do that things where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there’s drama and then you three realize I’m  _ very _ capable of looking after myself.” Hayley told Elijah and Klaus sarcastically. 

“The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the Bayou, and you  _ will _ return to the compound for your own safety.” Klaus told Hayley, visibly frustrated by her stubbornness. Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes. “But, right now, I'm gonna finish this bottle.” Klaus grabbed the bottle of scotch and opened it. “And the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me.” He looked up at the ceiling before chugging right from the bottle. “Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable,  _ Freudian _ timing.” Nat’s head snapped towards him and her eyes widened slightly. 

“Elaborate.” Elijah told Klaus, clearly stunned by this revelation too. Meanwhile, Hayley looked between them in concern. “Have you dreamt of our father?”

“Go ahead, have a good laugh.”

“I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I’ve been dreaming of him too.” Nat looked at Elijah in surprise before biting her lip nervously. 

“What?” Klaus asked his brother, surprised too by his admission. 

“Is this a bad time to tell you that I’ve been dreaming of your mother?” Nat said out loud and they turned to her in shock.

“If you are seeing our mother and we are seeing our father…” Elijah started brainstorming, but stopped mid-thought when he looked at the entrance. Nat and Klaus turned to the door and found Genevieve standing there, smiling at the older brother. “Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?”

“Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?” Klaus stated as they looked at the witch. He smiled and waved at her, already plotting her death. 

***

Nat, Elijah and Klaus were inside the Jardin Gris waiting for Genevieve. Sara had told Nat that she would be busy with her sister, who had just arrived to town, and that Genevieve would take over the shop for a few days, which made it the perfect spot to corner her. Suddenly, the witch wandered into the shop, closing the door behind her. 

“You disappeared from the party.” Genevieve smiled weakly at Klaus as he appeared behind her. 

“Do you care to explain why you would choose to torment us with visions of our father and Natalia with visions of our mother?” Elijah asked as he and Nat entered the room, the former examining an athame while she glared at Genevieve. 

“Your parents?” Genevieve asked, genuinely surprised. “I didn’t. I wouldn’t!”

“Of course, how foolish of me. It must have been that other witch that’s been parading through our house in scraps of lace.” Elijah retorted sarcastically. 

“I know how talented you are with your tongue, Genevieve. Might I recommend you use it to provide answers? I would so hate to tear it from your mouth.” Klaus threatened her while Nat folded her arms in her chest and raised an eyebrow. Genevieve laughed nervously as she looked between the three of them before shaking her head. 

“As much as I enjoy these repeated accusations of wrongdoings, I don’t know what you’re talking about. But, if you’ve both been seeing your dead father, I can try to get you answers.” She offered and Klaus raised a hand, stroking her neck menacingly. 

“Fine. Go.”

“Nik, don’t you dare let her-” Nat started but he cut her off.

“Go!” Genevieve quickly ran out the door and Nat rolled her eyes. Klaus looked at the witch go before walking towards Elijah and Nat. 

“You two don’t trust her, and you’re right not to. Only a fool would. But, she certainly wants us to, doesn’t she?”

“Let me guess, there’s something of benefit for you in all of this, isn’t there?” Elijah asked his brother, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

“I need a witch to make those rings for the wolves.” Nat frowned and pointed at herself. “No offense love, but those are a lot of rings and the witches of the Quarter have my mother’s power running through their veins. You know where I’m going with this.” She sighed and nodded. “Perhaps we’ll all get answers and cooperation?”

Nat looked at the mirror on the side, but when she did, she gasped softly at the sight of Esther smirking at her. Elijah and Klaus turned to her in confusion and her brows furrowed. That wasn’t normal.

“I, uh… I’m gonna make a call.” Is all Nat said before running out of the shop. She got her phone out and looked through her contacts before finding the number she was looking for. 

“Nat?” Bonnie’s voice sounded over the phone and Nat looked sideways before crossing the street. 

“Bonnie, hi.”

“Hey. What’s up?” Bonnie asked awkwardly. Nat sighed as she leaned against a wall and looked as cars passed her by. 

“What is going with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m dreaming of Esther and I’m pretty sure I just saw her. Not to mention that Klaus and Elijah have been dreaming of Mikael. Now, one is a coincidence, two? Something’s wrong.” Nat heard Bonnie sigh, which made her frown. 

“The Other Side is collapsing.” Nat’s eyes widened at that. “The Travelers did some spell and then killed themselves, weakening me. Once I was weak, their leader was able to pass through.”

“Markos?” Nat asked curiously.

“How do you-”

“My father was a traveler.” Nat said airily. “Okay, so Markos passed through and….?”

“And he messed things up. The Other Side is unstable and some people are being sucked into oblivion.”

“This is bad.” Nat muttered lowly before shaking her head. “Well, how can I help you guys fix this? Is there any spell or something that we need to do?”

“Fix it?” Bonnie asked in disbelief. “Nat, there’s nothing we can do.”

“No, we need to find a way to stop it, because Hayley is close to giving birth, and I don’t need to remind you how hateful Mikael is. He won’t stop until he kills Klaus and the baby. And we both know Esther is not gonna stop either until she kills me.” Nat told her as she walked to the compound. She heard Bonnie sigh, which only made her feel more worried. 

“I’ll try to find anything, I’ll keep you updated, okay?” Nat sighed and nodded just as Bonnie hung up.

She walked through the Quarter slowly trying to calm down and expel Esther from her thoughts. Life had been relatively calm, she didn’t need for that woman to come ruin it yet again. Nat only hoped that Bonnie and the others found a way to stop this thing and restore the Other Side to its normal state.

Nat entered the compound and quickly headed upstairs. Once she did, she heard voices in the study. She opened the door quietly and saw Genevieve and Elijah talking by the balcony.

“I asked around. It’s not just your parents. The purgatory where supernatural souls are trapped is disintegrating.”

“She’s right.” Nat said out loud as she entered the room, Klaus right behind her. “More or less. It’s collapsing.” Elijah and Klaus looked at her in confusion and she raised her phone. “I made a phone call to Bonnie. The dead are being sucked into oblivion and they’re not interested in going quietly, apparently.”

“So, you’re saying that our parents, faced with permanent extinction, have decided to spend his remaining time tormenting us? How delightful.” Elijah said sarcastically and Nat shrugged. 

“Well, on the plus side, we’ll soon be rid of their abhorrent souls forever. And what a good riddance that will be!” Klaus said with a smile, to which Nat nodded in agreement. 

“So, am I in the clear, Elijah? Or is there a new conspiracy you three would like to threaten me over?” Genevieve asked, looking between Nat, Klaus and Elijah. 

“Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment…” Elijah shrugged and Nat smirked at the witch. 

“Oh, gee. Thanks.” Genevieve turned around and started to walk away but stopped in front of Klaus. “I have to get back to the girls. Perhaps tomorrow, after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together. Alone?”

“I suppose we’ll have to see.” Klaus said dismissively and Genevieve sighed in annoyance before leaving. 

“Please tell me you’ve found a better way to control her than playing hard-to-get?” Nat asked Klaus in disgust as Elijah closed the balcony doors.

“Well, I’ve always been partial to the classics.” 

***

The streets were filled with hundreds of community members gathering in the streets of the French Quarter after the funeral as Father Kieran’s casket was placed in a horse carriage to begin the parade in his honor. Nat walked next to Elijah, her arm wrapped around his. Next to her was Hayley and next to the werewolf stood Klaus.

Jazz music started playing as the procession walked down the streets, the priests in the front acting as pallbearers for Father Kieran. The four of them were near the end of the parade, walking amongst the crowd. Nat turned to Hayley when she heard her cough and noticed her flushed face. 

“Are you alright? You look-” Elijah started but Hayley cut her off.

“A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?” She asked sarcastically and Nat chuckled. 

“I was going to say you look lovely.” He finished and Nat’s smile vanished. She couldn’t help but think about the dream she had two nights before. She quickly shook herself out of those thoughts. It wasn’t real, it was just Esther messing with her mind. 

“Do you think I was the target of those bombings?” Hayley blurted out and Nat raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course you were the target.” Klaus replied. “Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you’d be my first kill!” Hayley glared at him while Nat rolled her eyes. “I would string you up for all your worshipers to see.”

“I believe that was my brother’s way of telling you he’d like you to return home with us.” Elijah stated and Hayley turned to him. 

“Perhaps try a different approach, Nik, with fewer references to murder?” Nat suggested and he sighed. 

“As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder, and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will.” Klaus smiled at Hayley. “For the sake of my child.”

“One bad dream, and suddenly, you want to be a responsible daddy.” Hayley muttered under her breath. Klaus wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, leaving Nat and Elijah standing awkwardly beside them. 

“Let me put this into perspective: my father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my child.” Klaus told Hayley in a low voice.

“Mmm.” Hayley yanked his arm away from her with a fake smile. “You forgot one thing in your little attempt to plead your case. She’s not  _ your _ child. She’s  _ ours _ .” With that, Hayley walked away from the three of them. 

“Very heartfelt, Niklaus.” Elijah told his brother and he grumbled. 

“I bloody hate funerals.” Nat grabbed Klaus’ arm and wrapped her own around his. She pulled both brothers closer and looked ahead at the crowd. “You’re rather cozy today. What gives?” Klaus asked her suspiciously as the three of them walked with their arms joined. 

“Forgive me if I’m feeling rather… distressed by your mother haunting me in what’s supposed to be her last days in these earth.” She mumbled. 

“What did you even dream about?” Klaus asked her curiously and she looked away. “Oh come on, we all know it’s not real.”

“I don’t-”

“What  _ did _ you dream about?” Elijah now asked her and she grunted. 

“Don’t laugh and don’t act awkward.” She looked between both of them. “Either of you.”

“Promise.” Klaus told her and she sighed. 

“I… dreamt that I was pregnant. With your child.” She told Klaus and his lips parted in surprise. “And that Hayley and you were together. That was before Esther killed me the same way that she did last time.” She told Elijah and his face contorted into something awkward. 

“You… pregnant?” Klaus asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence and she shrugged. Luckily, before they could dwell too much on the subject, Genevieve shouted at Klaus. 

“Klaus!” They turned to her and she pointed at something ahead of them. The three of them turned to the crowd and spotted Hayley collapsing on the sidewalk. 

“Hayley!” Nat yelled before she took off in a sprint. They ran towards the werewolf and Elijah quickly scooped her up in his arms, the three of them rushing to the compound to help her. 

They entered the compound and Nat and Klaus threw all the things on the table in the courtyard so Elijah could lay her on the table. From the corner of her eye, Nat noticed Genevieve getting closer to Hayley. 

“I can help-”

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Nat snapped at her as Elijah pushed her away from the table.

“Leave her be, Natalia. She was a nurse.” Nat looked up at Klaus’ words before sighing and stepping away. 

“There’s a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from the pantry.” Klaus immediately headed to the pantry to get what she asked as Nat and Elijah stared at Hayley in worry. “She’s trembling. Your jacket, Elijah.” He removed his jacket and laid it over Hayley. 

“She’s not breathing. I can hear the baby’s heartbeat, but not hers.” Elijah said, panic rising in his throat. Genevieve checked Hayley’s pulse before looking up at Klaus who came back with a damp bundle of chamomile. The witch grabbed it and pressed it against Hayley’s forehead. 

“ _ Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. _ ” She chanted quietly. Nat bit her lip nervously, fearing for Hayley and the baby’s life. Klaus, frustrated and scared, bit into his wrist and dribbled his blood into Hayley’s mouth in hopes that it would heal her. 

“Come on!” He yelled before looking at Nat and Elijah in fear. 

“She’s still not breathing. It’s not working!” Elijah snapped loudly before angrily throwing a table against the brick wall, shattering it into pieces. Suddenly, a vase shattered behind Nat and she jumped back. She looked down at her hands and noticed she was holding her pendant. She quickly drew her hands away and looked at Hayley in fear. 

“ _ Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. _ ” Genevieve kept chanting as Elijah started pacing anxiously. 

“I’m taking her to a real doctor.” Elijah decided as he moved to pick the werewolf up. Nat quickly shook her head and reached for his hand. 

“If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won’t be enough time to get her to a hospital.” Genevieve told him and he turned to Nat. She nodded at him and he sighed in frustration. 

“Will the baby survive if delivered now?” Klaus asked frantically before lunging for Hayley’s body. “I’ll rip it out of her myself!”

“Stop!” Nat shouted as Elijah blocked his brother from touching Hayley. 

“Hayley will bleed to death!” Genevieve exclaimed exasperated and Klaus glared at her. 

“I won’t lose that baby.”

“We won’t lose  _ either _ of them.” Nat stated and he sighed. Genevieve kept muttering words under her breath before gasping softly. They turned to her and she looked at them stunned. 

“I know what to do. Get my bag, the gris-gris pouch. Now!” Elijah reached to get it as Genevieve dabbed a wet cloth on Hayley’s head. Elijah came back with the pouch and the witch quickly grabbed some salt and spread it around Hayley on the table. She then grabbed some herbs from her pouch and crushed them with her fingers, spreading them around the werewolf’s body and chanting something. 

Suddenly, Hayley woke up with a loud gasp on the table, Klaus’ blood mixed with her own still covering her mouth and neck. Nat helped her sit up and Klaus rubbed her shoulder affectionately. 

“You’re alright, love. You’re alright.” He soothed her but she just looked at him in fear. 

“I saw him. He tried to kill me.” They all looked at her in confusion. “I saw Mikael.”

***

The marching band continued to play in the streets as the party for Father Kieran raged on. Children and adults alike danced in the street with umbrellas as Nat, Elijah and Klaus stood on the sidewalk and watched from outside the compound. 

“Hayley has agreed to return home to us… with her own free will.” Nat turned to him and smiled lightly. “When Mikael is truly gone, do you think then I’ll find peace?” He asked them quietly. 

“I certainly hope so. Although, it’s not only our father who haunts you, Niklaus.” Elijah told him and he rolled his eyes. 

“You might want to make peace with the living.” Nat added as Elijah patted him on the shoulder. He looked at Nat but she shook her head. “Go ahead. I’m gonna go see Cami.” He nodded and went inside the compound. 

Nat left Klaus standing there without a word, heading instead to Rousseau’s, where Cami would probably be. She looked around the streets as she walked and smiled. Funerals here were different, she thought. Back in Mystic Falls, everything was so depressing. Here, they actually celebrated Father Kieran’s life instead of focusing on his death. 

“Hey, we’re closed.” Cami’s voice sounded through the bar as Nat opened the door. She popped her head inside and Cami smiled slightly at the sight of her. “Oh, hi Nat.”

“Hey.” Nat walked towards her and looked around the bar. “I never gave my condolences.” 

“I don’t really feel like-”

“I know.” Cami’s brows furrowed and Nat shrugged. “I’ve been exactly where you are. The past two years I’ve lost more people than I can count.”

“Right.” Cami nodded, remembering their conversation from a few days ago. 

“Instead of saying I’m sorry, I want you to know that I’m here. For anything. If you want to cry, or just talk about anything, or complain about Klaus.” Cami chuckled and Nat smiled at her. “I’m here, Cami.”

“Thank you, Nat.” Cami wrapped her arms around Nat and hugged her tightly. Nat returned the embrace, trying to comfort her as best as she could. They stayed like that for a moment, until Cami pulled back and wiped some stray tears from her face. “I should probably go home.”

“Yeah, get some sleep. We’ll talk later.” Cami nodded and Nat waved at her before walking out of the bar. She walked slowly through the streets until suddenly, Marcel stood in front of her. 

“Nat.” 

“Shouldn’t you be on the other side of the river by now?” She asked him softly and he smiled. 

“In a minute. I wanted to talk to you.” She raised an eyebrow and he looked away. “My guys kept me updated the past month. They told me you were on bad terms with Elijah and Klaus.”

“Your guys should really keep to their business.” Nat retorted and he chuckled.

“They heard it was because you were mad at them for exiling me.” She stared at him and nodded slowly. “Why?”

“They may have built this city, but you… you made it what it is. At first, I was mad because I thought you might have hurt Hayley and the baby in retaliation.”

“I would never.” He said defensively.

“I know. But I realize now, that I did it because I actually like you Marcel.” He looked at her and she shrugged. “You’re important to Klaus and Bekah. Even Elijah. And in the short time I’ve met you, you’ve grown on me. So yeah, I was angry at them for throwing you out. I was angry at Elijah for taking your choice away.”

“Seems like you haven’t forgiven him for that yet.”

“I forgive, but I never forget. And I want to make sure that he never makes that mistake again.” He smiled at her and nodded. “You’re a good man, Marcel. And I know you’ll fight for this city. All I ask, is that you don’t hurt Hayley or the baby.” She told him softly.

“I’ll make you this promise, Nat.” He stepped closer and she looked up at him. “I won’t hurt you, Hayley or that baby.” She smiled thankfully and nodded. “Goodbye for now, I guess.”

“Goodbye, Marcel.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end of season 1 and I'm excited! Sadly, I'll start updating only on saturdays and sometimes I'll update once every two weeks, because I just started an internship and it's taking up my entire time, so I'll write at a slower pace. I have so many ideas and I'm excited for you guys to read them!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	21. The Battle of New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may appear further into the story.

“So, you’re real quiet today.” Sara noted as she wrote on a notebook. Nat looked at her and shrugged. All day she had felt as if something bad was going to happen, Marcel’s words from the funeral running through her head still. 

“I’m sorry. How was your sister?” Nat asked her and Sara sighed. 

“Annoying. You’d like her.” Sara told her jokingly and Nat chuckled. “She was okay, still worried about our dad but, good nonetheless.”

“I didn’t get to meet her.” Nat pouted and Sara rolled her eyes. 

“It was for the best. One of you is enough, I don’t need another.” Nat laughed quietly and shook her head. 

“So, she’s the youngest, right?” Sara nodded as she got up from her seat and walked towards the shelves. “You’re the oldest, Nora is the youngest and…”

“Angela. She’s the middle child.”

“Where is she?”

“She went to France.” Nat looked at her intrigued and Sara shook her head. “After mom died, she couldn’t take it just… being here. They were always close and the city reminded her too much of her.” Nat’s face softened at those words.

“And Nora lives with your dad, right?” 

“Mhm. I was the only one that stayed after our mom passed away. I always loved the city and I’ve always loved being a witch.” Nat smiled at that and nodded. Suddenly, Esther stood behind Sara, smirking at her. Nat’s smile vanished from her face and a glare replaced it. 

“Leave me alone.” She spit out angrily and Sara looked at her in confusion. 

“Uh… what?”

“Not you, Sara. Just-” Nat tried to reassure her but Esther’s laugh cut her off.

“I hear my husband has been tormenting Niklaus and Elijah. It will only be a matter of time until he comes back and finishes what Alaric should have finished.” At the mention of Alaric, Nat threw her chair back and scowled at her. 

“Don’t you dare utter his name again, you psychotic bitch!” Sara looked at Nat in concern, trying to figure out who or what she was looking at. “I don’t want to see you and nothing you do or say will scare me anymore. So leave and don’t come back.” Nat closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, the witch was gone. 

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Sara asked, visibly confused. Nat sighed and ran a hand over her face in frustration. 

“That was Esther Mikaelson.”

“Wait, as in the Originals’ mother?”

“Exactly that. The Other Side is collapsing and apparently she can’t take a hint. She’s been haunting me for days now.”

“When did this start?” Sara asked as Nat leaned against the counter. 

“The day Father Kieran died. I had this awful dream that she had prepared especially for me.” 

“What kind of dream?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Basically, I was pregnant with Klaus’ child and Hayley and Elijah were together.” Nat shrugged and Sara’s eyes widened before she burst out laughing. “It’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry, you pregnant?” Sara asked in between laughs and Nat grumbled loudly. “With Klaus’ child nonetheless. That was a great joke.”

“Laugh it up. Go ahead.” Nat rolled her eyes and Sara shook her head in amusement.

“I just can’t believe your biggest fear was being pregnant with Klaus’ child.”

“It wasn’t because of Klaus, it was just the thought of being pregnant.” Nat shuddered uncomfortably and looked away. “She knows I’ve never wanted that for myself.”

“What, a family?” Sara asked curiously and Nat shook her head. 

“I already have a family. Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Hayley.” Sara nodded and Nat smiled at her. “You.” Her friend snapped her head towards her and stared at her in surprise before her lips curved upward. “I don’t want kids. I’ve never wanted them.”

“Interesting.” Sara raised an eyebrow and Nat shrugged. Nat grabbed her phone and when she noticed the time, she grabbed her things quickly. “You leaving already?”

“I need to go. I’ll be in touch.” Nat told Sara before leaving the shop and walking towards the compound. 

Jackson and Oliver were supposed to go to the compound with the stones for the moonlight ring. Nat was initially going to wait with Elijah and Hayley, but as soon as Sara told her that she was back at the shop, she headed there. After the distress the past few days, Nat needed a distraction and Sara always proved to be great at distracting her from her own problems. 

As soon as she entered the compound, she headed to the study, finding Elijah and Hayley waiting already. She frowned when she didn’t spot Jackson and Oliver. They were supposed to be here already, she thought.

“Where are they?” She asked Hayley but the werewolf just shook her head. 

“I have no idea.” Nat turned to Elijah and saw him getting his phone out before raising it to his ear. 

“It appears our wolves have gone astray, brother.” Elijah told Klaus as soon as he answered. 

“They should have been back  _ hours _ ago.” Hayley cut in, visibly worried about Jackson and Oliver. 

“We need to find them.” Elijah interrupted Hayley and she sighed. “And you didn’t feel the need to share this information?” The Original frowned at whatever Klaus was saying before looking up at Nat and Hayley. “Do enlighten us.” He paused for a moment before sighing quietly. “Marcel.”

“No, he’ll kill them!” Hayley exclaimed scared. Nat quickly rubbed her shoulder soothingly, but nothing worked. Elijah hung up and looked at both girls. 

“It seems Niklaus has a plan. I expect him to send me instructions soon enough.” Nat nodded and he gave her a pointed stare. “Stay here and be careful.” He looked at the around carefully as he walked closer to her. “Be careful with Genevieve.” 

“Don’t worry, we will.” He nodded and stepped closer, kissing the side of her head chastely before walking out of the study.

***

“Elijah should’ve called by now.” Hayley said worriedly as she paced around the study. Nat was sitting down on the couch just looking at her, nervous too, but trying to control it. 

“Worrying isn’t going to help.” Genevieve’s voice came from behind her and both girls turned to the witch. “You should sit down, try to keep calm.”

“What are you, now, magician slash zen-life coach?” Hayley retorted, frowning as she looked her up and down. 

“The treatment of pregnant women has advanced remarkably since I was a nurse, but even  _ I  _ know high blood pressure is bad for you and your baby.” Genevieve told Hayley and Nat nodded at her. The werewolf sighed and sat down next to Nat. “Especially now, since you’re so close to term.”

“I hate this. I feel completely useless.” Hayley muttered and Nat sighed. 

“Me too.” Nat mumbled quietly and Genevieve looked at them in disbelief. 

“Don’t you get it, Hayley? You’re the point of all of this. Klaus and Elijah running all over town?” She sighed and Nat stared at her blankly. “It’s all for you. I’m a bit envious.”

“Great. Lucky me.” Hayley said sarcastically and Genevieve sighed.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“How about a moonlight ring?” Hayley smiled fakely and Genevieve chuckled quietly. 

“The spell can’t be performed until the full moon reaches its apex. And, of course, I need the stones, which will be here soon enough. Have a little faith!” Genevieve told Hayley with a reassuring smile, but the werewolf didn’t look convinced, so she got up and walked away. Nat looked at Genevieve one last time before following her. 

“Hey, wait up.” Hayley looked back at Nat and she took a deep breath. “Look, Elijah will call soon, okay? You need to relax. Genevieve was right, it’s not good for you or the baby.”

“I know. I just… this is my people’s chance, Nat. This is our chance to finally be free.” 

“Don’t worry, Hayley. They’ll be here.” Nat assured her and Hayley nodded. 

“Maybe we should call them. Just to be sure.” Nat bit her lower lip but nodded reluctantly. She knew it was the only thing that was going to calm her down so she got her phone out and called Elijah, putting it on speaker and waiting for him to answer. 

“What’s going on?” Hayley asked as soon as the Original answered. 

“Jackson is fine. He’s… a little tied up right now. Can we call you back?” Elijah asked calmly and Nat’s brows furrowed at Klaus sniggering in the back. Both girls looked at each other when they heard something falling on the ground. 

“Oh, that doesn’t bode well.” Nat heard Klaus say. 

“Are you trying to kill us?” Jackson asked angrily and Nat frowned.

“Elijah, what the hell is going?” Nat asked her boyfriend loudly but he didn’t answer. Before any girl could say anything else, they heard an explosion over the phone and then the call disconnecting. 

“What the-” Hayley started breathing heavily but Nat quickly pocketed her phone, staring at her carefully. 

“Hayley, look at me.” The werewolf shook her head and Nat placed her hands on either side of her face. “Look at me. They’re fine, they’re okay.”

“Elijah and Klaus, yeah. But what about Jackson?” She asked in fear and Nat gulped anxiously. 

“They got him out, I’m sure.” Hayley looked at her hesitantly and Nat grabbed her hands. “Come on. Let’s just calm down and wait for them. They’ll be here soon.” The werewolf nodded reluctantly and Nat led her to the study. 

They had been waiting for half an hour now, Hayley pacing anxiously while Nat sat on the edge of the couch, her leg bouncing nervously. She knew Elijah and Klaus were immortal, but still, she was worried about them and Jackson. Well, she was more worried about Jackson, given Hayley and his… weird relationship. 

“I got it.” Jackson’s groans suddenly startled them and both girls ran towards them as they entered the study, Elijah and Jackson looking disheveled and covered in ash.

“Thank god you’re alive!” Hayley sighed in relief as she grabbed Jackson by the shoulder gently and nodded at Elijah. Nat looked at him before turning to Klaus, who walked up behind them in the same state. 

“Oh, you’re both okay.” Nat exhaled quietly before bringing both brothers into a hug. They patted her shoulder gently and she let them go.

“What about the stones?” Hayley asked Elijah and Klaus and the former sighed. 

“Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I’d imagine.”

“Marcel’s not a fool.” Klaus said as he poured himself a drink. “He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans. The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that. For all the good it’ll do to him.”

“Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it?” Hayley snapped, looking between Elijah and Klaus. 

“This is my fault. I’ll find a way to fix it.” Jackson groaned but Hayley just rubbed his shoulder affectionately. 

“No, Jack, you’re hurt. No one’s blaming you.”

“I’m blaming you!” Klaus exclaimed and Nat glared at him. “Those stones will be hard to replace.” He looked over at Elijah and Nat and smiled evilly. “Fortunately, I always have a backup plan. Matter of fact, it should arrive soon.” Elijah sighed before walking out of the room to change out of his dirty suit. 

Once he and Klaus were cleaned up, the hybrid gestured for them to follow. Klaus, Hayley, Elijah and Nat went downstairs to see the backup plan, encountering Francesca Correa walking into the compound with five other men, all of whom were wearing suits and one of whom was carrying a briefcase. 

“You can’t  _ seriously _ mean her! She’s a gangster!” Hayley exclaimed exasperated and Klaus shrugged. 

“I see her more as a means of procuring rare items at short notice.” He replied airily as they got to the courtyard. “Greetings, Ms. Correa! I see you’ve brought company.” Nat looked at the men suspiciously but their faces stayed blank.

“These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters.” Francesca turned to her brothers and pointed at Klaus. “Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson.”

“Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do.” He said with a smile.

“I don’t know if I’d call us friends.” Francesca retorted before reaching into the briefcase one of her brothers was holding and pulling out a small black drawstring bag. “But, if you and Marcel are planning on having a little throw-down, I’d prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor.”

“Then, you have what I asked for?” Klaus pressed on and the woman held out the bag.

“Not enough for an army at such short notice, but it’s a start.”

“Strange.” Elijah started and Nat looked at him. “I wasn’t aware that she was familiar with our plan.” 

“My price for doing business is full disclosure. Your brother complied.” Francesca shrugged and Nat raised an eyebrow.

“And what does the Human Faction gain from all of this?” She asked suspiciously. 

“I only want us to solidify our allegiance to the ruling-class. It’s good for business.” 

“If only everyone shared your capacity for reason.” Klaus murmured as he examined the stones. 

“Sadly, they don’t. Marcel is being especially vindictive. I’m worried he might come after me, or my family, just for meeting with you.” Francesca took a deep breath and stared at Klaus seriously. “It might be in our best interests if we combine our efforts.”

“So be it! The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let’s get started, shall we?” 

Hayley sighed and went upstairs to help Jackson with her wounds while Klaus headed to the study to give the stones to Genevieve. Nat grabbed Elijah’s hand and led him to their room. Once they were inside she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She murmured near his ear as he rubbed her back affectionately. 

“You know I can’t really die.” Nat pulled back and grabbed his face in her hands. 

“Still.” She didn’t mention the real reason why she was afraid of him getting hurt, but he immediately noticed her demeanor. 

“What is it?” She dropped his hands from his face and looked away. “Natalia, is my mother still appearing to you?” She just bit her lip, but he knew the answer already. “What did she do?”

“She made me dream about Mikael killing you, Nik and Rebekah while I watched.” She replied quietly and he sighed before grabbing the side of her head and bringing her closer to his chest. 

“Well, we’re here and we’re alive. She will be gone soon.” Nat nodded slowly before pulling back and smiling at him. 

“I’m gonna go see Hayley.” He nodded and she walked out of the room, heading to the study, where Jackson and Hayley were. 

“Look, I gotta get back to the Bayou before the moon rises.” Jackson said as Nat leaned on the doorway. 

“Jackson, this will be the last time. After tonight, you’ll never have to turn again. No more pain, no more hiding in the bayou. I promise.” 

“You know, Klaus isn’t doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He’s doing it for  _ you _ . Hayley, you’re the one who’s going to change everything for us.” Nat smiled at those words before looking at Hayley, who was already blushing. Jackson turned around and smiled at Nat before leaving the compound.

“What is up with you and Jackson?” Nat asked Hayley as she entered the room. Hayley’s eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. 

“N-nothing. T-there’s nothing going on.” She stammered nervously and Nat raised an eyebrow. 

“I know that look, Hayley. You may not love him… yet. But it’s clear that you feel something for him.” Nat told her softly and Hayley looked down at her hands. 

“I never told you this, but… my family wanted me….” She sighed and looked up at Nat. “I was supposed to be betrothed to Jackson.” Nat’s eyes widened and Hayley gulped nervously. “And I don’t know what to do. I mean, I’m betrothed according to some backwater arrangement by people that I never knew. Do I even have a choice in the matter?” Hayley babbled and Nat raised her hand to signal her to stop talking. 

“Hayley, you will  _ always _ have a choice. You can marry Jackson and do as your parents wanted, or you can just live your life. You can just be Hayley, mother to a little girl, part of the pack. Queen of the wolves.” Hayley chuckled nervously and looked away.

“I’m no queen, Nat.”

“I and the Crescents beg to differ.” Nat replied and Hayley smiled shyly. “My point is, don’t let anyone or anything force you into doing something. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to marry Jackson.” Hayley nodded and Nat smiled. “Now, Genevieve will soon start the spell. We should go.”

***

“ _ Tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. _ ” Genevieve held out her hand over the rocks and started chanting. Nat, Elijah, Klaus and Hayley watched her carefully, the latter very impatient. Suddenly, Francesca rushed in the room frantically. 

“My people say Marcel is on the move and he’s bringing friends.” Klaus quickly stood up right and turned to Elijah before rushing away. 

“Get Hayley to safety.” 

“Come with me.” Elijah told Nat and Hayley as he grabbed the latter’s arm, but she shook her head. 

“No. Someone needs to watch her.” Hayley gestured to Genevieve and Nat frowned. 

“I’ll do it. Just go Hayley.” Nat told her but the werewolf wasn’t having it.

“I’m staying.” Elijah looked at Nat and she sighed. 

“You should help Klaus.” Francesca suddenly said. “My brothers and their security details won’t be much against a vampire army. I’ll stay with Hayley and Natalia.”

“Go, Elijah.” Nat told him as she walked over to him. He looked at her in the eye before leaning closer and kissing her lips softly. He pulled back and started to walk away.

“Elijah?” Hayley called out to him and he looked back. “Don’t hold back.”

He reluctantly nodded and left the room to help Klaus. Nat turned back to Hayley and nodded. She then turned to Francesca and watched her carefully. She didn’t trust the woman and her intentions. Nat knew she was hiding something, she just didn’t know what yet. 

Some time passed, the fighting in the courtyard reaching their ears, but they didn’t pay it any mind. Genevieve kept chanting carefully, concentrated on casting the spell while the girls watched anxiously. Suddenly, one of the security guards made his way into the room, trying to get Francesca out of there, but she held up a hand. 

“Not yet.”

“Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers are already headed out the back.” Francesca shook her head and the guard sighed. 

“ _ Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. _ ” Nat saw Hayley checking her phone before placing it back on the table. “ _ Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. _ ” Genevieve stopped chanting a picked up one of the stones to examine. Nat took a deep breath before smiling at Hayley. “The stones are finished. I’ve done my part. Now it’s up to you.”

“Nat and I will get them to the Bayou.” Hayley said as she went to grab the stones. 

“Actually.” Francesca rushed over to Genevieve and held out her hand, confusing Nat. “She was talking to me.”

“What the hell is this?” Nat asked loudly, Genevieve looking guilty as she placed the stones in Francesca’s hand. 

“Call it a side deal. The point is, I’m taking the stones.” The human started to walk away, but Hayley quickly rushed to her. 

“Are you out of your mind? You think the humans can go up against Klaus?”

“No, I don’t. But I’m not human.” With that, Francesca pulled out a knife and slit her bodyguard’s throat. Nat’s eyes widened as she doubled over in pain. A second after, she looked back up at Hayley with gold eyes and fangs. “I’m like you, Hayley. And now, I’m gonna take back my town!”

“Like hell you are!” Hayley exclaimed angrily as she lunged for Francesca, but before she could do anything, her eyes rolled back into her head and fell back. 

“What the-” Nat looked at Genevieve with a mixture of shock and disbelief before lunging for her, but before she could do anything, she was frozen in her spot. “No. No. Genevieve, no!” Nat’s breath turned shaky when she realized she couldn’t move. Genevieve paid her no mind and gave Francesca the rest of the stones, looking nervous and guilty all the while. 

“Don’t look so dour, Genevieve. We both got what we wanted.” Francesca told her with a smirk before turning to Nat. “And you stay here, I’ll send one of my brothers soon enough. I can’t have you interfering with my plans.”

***

Nat had been frozen in her spot for some time now, Genevieve long gone with Hayley. Panic was rising in her throat, but she willed herself to stay calm. She needed to think things through. Marcel was out there with his army fighting Elijah and Klaus, which meant that Nat had to take it upon herself to find Hayley before the witches did anything to her. 

Suddenly, one of Francesca’s brothers entered the room, the spell lifting off of her as soon as he did. She exhaled quietly as her eyes met the now werewolf’s. He started walking towards her slowly and she immediately raised her hand to her pendant. But when she tried to siphon magic off of it, she found it empty. 

“Damn it.” She muttered in frustration. Genevieve had probably messed with it before she left. “Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.” She stood up right and looked at him, a smirk making its way onto her face. 

Before he had a chance to figure out her next move, she lunged for him and punched him hard in the face. She then kicked him in the stomach before he had a chance to react. She kept throwing punches left and right, until suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and threw her towards the wall. 

Nat felt the air being punched out her lungs but quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her body. Before she had time to react, the werewolf punched her in the jaw, her body falling forward on the table. She felt the taste of coppery blood on her lip and took a deep breath, her eyes landing on the blade sitting in front of her. She quickly took it just as the guy grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. 

“Ahh!” He groaned loudly when Nat jammed the knife in his throat. She pushed him away and limped to the back door. But before she could get very far, she felt something embedding itself on her thigh. She yelped loudly and almost fell to the ground, but Hayley entered her mind. She shook her head and grunted in pain before limping to the door, the knife in her thigh forgotten.

***

“Sara. Sara, open up!” Nat knocked on her friend’s door loudly. Sweat clung to her forehead and her jaw was hurting terribly. The pain in her leg was also catching up to her, but she couldn’t focus on that. She just needed some magic for her pendant and she would be off to find Hayley.

“What the hell is-” Sara muttered as she opened her door, but she stopped talking as soon as she took Nat’s appearance in. “Nat, oh my God!” She opened her door and Nat limped slowly inside. 

“I need some magic. Genevieve-” She grunted in pain and closed her eyes. “She drained my pendant of magic and then took Hayley. I just need a little bit to locate Hayley and I’ll be gone.”

“Are you- Where’s Elijah? And Klaus?” Sara asked, clearly panicked, as she made Nat sit down on her couch. Nat groaned as soon as she did and threw her head back. 

“I just need some magic.”

“Who did this to you?” 

“Francesca Correa’s brother. Turns out they were werewolves. I managed to hurt him just enough to escape through the back and come here.” Sara looked at her worriedly as Nat panted loudly. “I just need some magic, Sara, I’ll be gone then.”

“Like hell! You’re seriously injured, I can’t let you go just like that.” Nat shook her head stubbornly. 

“No. I have to help Hayley and the baby before the witches do something.” Sara pursed her lips and sighed loudly. 

“At least let me bandage you and give you something for the pain.”

“Fine.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Sara got up from the couch and looked at Nat softly. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

Nat didn’t hear anything else after that. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, exhaustion washing over her. She thought about Hayley and where she might be. Nat just hoped that wherever Genevieve had taken her, she and the baby were fine. 

Before she could dwell anymore on that, she drifted off to sleep, thinking about Hayley and the baby.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	22. From a Cradle to a Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.  
> Please read the A/N at the end, it's very important!

Nat heard noises coming from another room and scrunched her nose up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, a hand coming up to her head as she looked around the room. At first she was confused, but then she remembered coming to Sara earlier to get some magic. She recalled her friend leaving her on the sofa as she went to get the things to bandage her. After that, she passed out from exhaustion. 

She groaned quietly as she sat up and looked at her legs. She found her thigh already bandaged and sighed in relief. Nat moved her head slightly to the side and winced in pain, the punch from the Correa werewolf coming back to her. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Sara suddenly entered the room and Nat looked up at her. She was carrying a glass of water and looking at her worriedly. “You should be resting.”

“I can’t. Hayley, I need to get to Hayley.” Nat said, her voice hoarse and weak still.

“Nat, why don’t you just let Klaus and Elijah handle that? You’re injured and you need to rest.” Sara pressed her on as she sat down and handed her the glass of water. Nat took it and quickly chugged it down before setting it on the coffee table. 

“They’re fighting Marcel’s army and the Correas, who turns out, are werewolves now.” Sara frowned and Nat sighed. “Which means, I need to get to Hayley before the witches do something to her and the baby.”

“God, you’re stubborn.” Sara muttered under her breath before getting up. “They’re at St. Anne’s.” Nat’s eyes widened and Sara smiled slightly at her. “I did a locator spell while you were asleep, as well as filled your pendant with magic.” Nat got up with a small wince and smiled at her friend. “I’ve known you for some months now and you’re terribly stubborn. I knew you wouldn’t back down from this.”

“Thank you. Really.”

“Just- promise me you’ll be careful, Nat.” Nat nodded, but Sara kept watching her concerned. “When the witches want something, they get it. Now, I don’t know what they’re planning, but if they didn’t tell me, then it can’t be good. So please, be careful.” Her voice held panic, so Nat grabbed her hand and smiled at her. 

“I will.”

“I put an ointment on your leg and your face, it won’t heal like vampire blood, but it’ll heal you just enough to hold yourself against anyone.” Nat nodded and took a deep breath. “Call me as soon as you guys are safe and don’t hesitate to come here if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Sara nodded and Nat turned around. 

She headed to the door and stepped outside before going down the stairs slowly. Once she was out of the building, Nat walked as quickly as her injured leg let her. Whatever Sara had done earlier, she was feeling much better, but the pain hadn’t left her body yet. 

The streets were empty, the witches probably in St. Anne’s with Genevieve and the others. The vampires were with Marcel at the compound and the werewolves were probably fighting them. Maia suddenly entered Nat’s mind and immediately her face fell. She wouldn’t get a moonlight ring, what with Francesca hijacking them and giving them to her brothers. 

Before she knew it, Nat saw the church doors in front of her. She stood frozen for a moment, but as soon as she thought about the baby, she snapped out of it. She pushed the doors open and entered the church. The first thing she saw was Klaus pinned to the wall with blood on his mouth. Then, her eyes landed on Hayley, who was laying on the altar with the baby in her arms. 

They both turned to her and smiled slightly, the werewolf showing her the little girl wrapped up in a blanket. But before Nat could take a step further, Monique grabbed Hayley by the hair, pulled her hair back and slit her throat with a knife.

“NOOOOOOO!” Nat screamed loudly, quickly limping towards the witches. 

“AGHHHHHH!” Klaus tried to go to Hayley, but the spell holding him back was too strong. 

“I’m sorry, Natalia, but no one can interfere.” Genevieve told her before nodding at one of the witches. She was about to raise her hand to her pendant, but Abigail quickly twisted her wrist, snapping her neck immediately. The last thing she heard before she fell to the ground, was Klaus screaming in agony.

***

_ “How is my favorite werewolf doing?” Nat asked as she entered the baby’s room. Hayley looked up from the rocking chair and rolled her eyes playfully.  _

_ “I thought your favorite werewolf was Klaus.”  _

_ “Pfft, please.” Nat scoffed and leaned on the wall, crossing her arms on her chest. “He’s an ass. You’re my favorite werewolf, along with Maia.” _

_ “She called the other day and told me to send you greetings.” Nat smiled and nodded.  _

_ “How are you feeling? You’ll be giving birth soon.” Hayley sighed and shrugged.  _

_ “I’m scared, if I’m being honest. I never had parents that loved me and raised me. I was just…” She trailed off and Nat nodded in understanding. “What if I’m a bad mother?” Hayley asked timidly and Nat frowned.  _

_ “Are you serious?” The werewolf bit her lip and looked away. “Hayley, you are literally the queen of the Crescents. You saved them, you are a great leader and you care for your own. You have one of the biggest hearts out there, sure, you might be bitchy sometimes.” Hayley chuckled at that and Nat smiled. “But you’re incredible and that little girl is so lucky to have you as her mother.” Hayley smiled shyly and nodded slowly.  _

_ “And she’ll be lucky to have you as her aunt.” Nat’s eyes widened slightly and her lips parted in surprise. “Come on, Nat. You’re part of this family and you’re definitely gonna be there for our little girl. I think you and Rebekah will have to fight for the favorite aunt spot.”  _

_ “No way,  _ I’m _ gonna be the favorite aunt.” Nat said jokingly and both girls laughed. “I can’t wait to meet the little one.” Hayley looked down at her stomach and grinned broadly.  _

_ “I can’t wait either.” Nat looked at Hayley and smiled at her.  _

_ She was genuinely happy for her and Klaus. Sure, at first it might have been weird to find out that some random girl was going to have a kid with her ex boyfriend. But then she got to know Hayley and befriended her, grew rather protective of her.  _

_ “Jackson and Ollie will be here with the stones tomorrow.” Hayley suddenly said and Nat nodded.  _

_ “Right, full moon’s tomorrow.” Nat frowned and looked at Hayley in confusion. “What about Maia? I thought she would’ve come with them.” _

_ “She was, but she’s still… angry about the attacks in the Bayou. Jackson thought it would be best if she stayed back home and helped the pack prepare for the full moon.” Nat nodded and stood up right.  _

_ “Well, I’m gonna leave you for now. But, hey, call Rebekah, she wants to know how you’re doing.” At the mention of the blonde, Hayley’s lips curved upward and nodded.  _

_ “I will. Thanks, Nat.” _

Nat gasped loudly as her eyes opened wide. She looked up at the ceiling and realized she was still at St. Anne’s. She sat up slowly and looked around the church. She found a body lying near her, the head by the wall. She couldn’t find Klaus anywhere, which meant that the witches must have done something to him after they had snapped her neck. 

Before she could think about how she had come back, a gasp coming from the sacristy startled her. Nat’s head snapped to that direction and she found Hayley wake grabbing her throat. 

“Hayley?” Nat asked in shock and the werewolf turned to her, clearly confused as to how she was alive. “Oh my God.” Nat got up from the floor, wincing from the pain in her body and neck as she did. Once she was up, she limped lightly towards Hayley who had already sat up in the table.

“What happened?” Hayley asked in a daze. Nat took a deep breath before grabbing Hayley’s shoes and handing them to her. 

“I don’t know. I got here and Monique…”

“Killed me.”

“Yes. She slit your throat and I tried to get to the witches, but Abigail snapped my neck.” Hayley frowned and tilted her head in confusion. 

“How are you here?”

“I don’t-” Nat suddenly remembered where she had been earlier. “Sara. After Genevieve took you, she did a spell to bind me in my place for a while. Once it broke, one of Francesca’s brothers and I fought. I barely escaped, and not without an injury. I went to Sara to get some magic to find you. She must have done something.”

“And then you came here.” Hayley realized and Nat nodded. “I can feel her, Nat.” 

“What?”

“I can feel my baby.” Nat’s eyes widened as Hayley hopped down from the table and looked up seriously. “I’m gonna find her and I’m gonna get her back, even if I have to kill everyone in this city.” Nat gulped nervously but quickly nodded. 

“Let’s go find her.”

Both girls stepped outside the church, Hayley taking the lead as they walked through the French Quarter. It was already bright outside and the streets were still deserted. People had probably heard about the fights that had broken out the night before and were too scared to come out.

Nat didn’t know where they were going at first, but after they walked for some time, she realized they were heading to the cemetery. Of course. It was the witches’ sacred ground, where their ancestors were buried and where they performed every single ritual and creepy sacrifices. 

They entered the cemetery and looked around, trying to find the witches, but there was no sign of either of them. Hayley led Nat through the various graves and some mausoleums. They checked all around but still there was no sign of them. Suddenly, they heard voices coming from one of the tombs near them. Both girls looked at each other before walking in that direction. Just before they entered, someone punched through a wall, which startled Nat slightly. 

“Then we move faster.” Klaus’ voice sounded through the tomb. 

“Or smarter.” Hayley said out loud. Elijah and Klaus froze in their spot before snapping out of it and turning around. Their eyes widened at the sight of both girls alive, exhausted, but alive. 

“Natalia, Hayley.” Elijah whispered just as Nat took a step towards him. “How are you here?” He grabbed Nat’s face and she gulped nervously. 

“Sara must’ve cast a protection spell, I went to see her before I got to the church.” 

“What about Hayley?” He asked, still confused. 

“I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger… I knew what I needed. I can feel here. She’s here. I can feel my baby.” Hayley told the brothers dazedly and numbly. Elijah looked confused by her words, but Klaus seemed to realize what had happened.

“You died with the baby’s blood still in your system.” Klaus turned to Nat and Elijah. “She’s in transition.” 

“Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive.” Elijah realized, both he and Nat sporting similar horrified expressions. 

“To be reborn a hybrid.” Klaus finished. 

“I don’t care about me.” Hayley suddenly said, the other three turning to her. “I’m gonna go find out daughter.” 

With that, she left the tomb. Nat, Elijah and Klaus looked at each other for a moment before following Hayley outside. Hayley led them through the many tombs and graves towards her newborn daughter. Each step she took, Nat felt her heart racing faster. She was afraid to know what would happen once they found the baby. She just hoped they weren’t too late. Suddenly, they turned a corner and came face to face with Genevieve, Monique and Abigail. The older witch was holding a knife above the baby’s head, ready to kill her.

“NOO!” Hayley screamed loudly. The witches turned to them and their eyes widened, but before they could do anything, Elijah had picked up an urn and had thrown it at the witches. It slammed against Genevieve’s hand, knocking the blade out of her hand. 

Immediately, the four of them ran towards the witches, but Monique and Abigail quickly held each other’s hands and threw them backwards. Nat fell to the ground with a grunt, the pain that she had tuned out earlier coming back to her. 

“You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don’t face three, you face us all!” Monique shouted at them. As both girls continued to chant, Nat saw that hundreds of dead witches were coming together to protect their own. 

Hayley and Klaus quickly got up and ran in opposite directions, while Nat and Elijah tried to get up and rush towards them. But whatever the witches were doing, they were too strong. 

“Let me try something!” Nat shouted at Elijah and he nodded. She placed her hands on the ground and tried to siphon some of the magic running through the cemetery. But as soon as her hand made contact with the hard surface, she felt it burning her skin. “Ahhhh!” She quickly withdrew her hands from the ground and looked at them, burn marks already forming. 

Abigail and Monique kept chanting, the ancestors and their magic only growing stronger. Both, Nat and Elijah fought as hard as they could to get close enough to the witches to get the baby, but nothing was working. Suddenly, Klaus broke one of the spikes of an iron fence and forcefully threw it towards Abigail, which impaled her through the stomach and killed her, severing the connection she and Monique had with the ancestors.

Monique’s eyes widened but she quickly grabbed the blade that had fallen and rushed to the baby. Nat stood up as fast as she could and glanced at the witch, seeing her raising the knife in the air. Elijah and Klaus sped towards her, but Monique blocked them using a wall of fire. 

“Nooo!” Hayley shouted loudly. Nat raised her hand to her pendant and tried to counter the magic Monique was doing, but the ancestors were too powerful. Just as Monique was about to kill the newborn, she was hit with some type of object that embedded itself in her stomach. Her eyes widened and her body froze, cuts appearing all over her body all of a sudden. She coughed up blood before dropping dead to the ground. 

Nat, Elijah and Klaus turned around to find that it had been Marcel that saved Klaus and Hayley’s daughter. Before they could say anything, he rushed towards the baby, grabbed her and sped away. Klaus immediately followed after him, leaving Elijah, Hayley and Nat alone in the cemetery. 

***

“I thought I had lost you.” Was the first thing Nat heard as soon as she entered the nursery, showered and dressed already. She found Klaus standing by the crib, looking down at the little girl. “When they killed you, I…. I thought you were really gone.” Nat’s features softened as she stood next to him, looking at her niece lovingly.

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Only because of your friend.” He reminded her and she sighed. “What were you thinking, going out unprotected and-”

“I wasn’t unprotected.”

“You were hurt. You still are.” He gestured at her bandaged leg and Nat looked away. “What happened after we left you alone?”

“Francesca took the rings and Genevieve took Hayley. But before she left, she cast a spell so I wouldn’t move, it was temporary, but still.” Nat exhaled quietly and looked down at the floor. “One of Francesca’s brothers came to get me, luckily, the spell was lifted at that same moment.”

“Why didn’t you just kill him with your magic?” Klaus asked her and she shook her head. 

“Genevieve drained my pendant of magic. The only way I would be able to do a spell was to get close to him.”

“So you… fought him?” Nat nodded and gestured at her leg and jaw. 

“I barely got away, though. But as soon as I did, I ran to the only person that could help me.”

“Your witch friend, Sara.” Klaus finished and Nat smiled. “Remind me to thank her.”

“I have to do that first.” Nat told him and he nodded, a small smile made its way onto her face. After a moment of silence, he looked at her. 

“When you and Hayley died, I felt a part of me break.” He confessed and Nat’s lips parted slightly. “The only thing that kept me strong enough was my daughter.”

“Nik…” 

“I don’t know what would’ve happened if we had lost you both.” Nat felt her eyes getting glossy at those words. She wrapped her arm around his and placed her head on top of his shoulder. 

“We don’t have to think about that, luckily. We’re both here and so is your daughter. We’re safe.” Nat assured him and he took a deep breath. 

“Not quite.” Elijah’s voice interrupted them and they turned to the Original. He had just returned from the cemetery, Genevieve presumably dead. “Our mother was the one that decreed that your daughter would die, Niklaus.” At that, both Klaus and Nat stood up right, looking at the vampire in shock. “The witches are being controlled by our mother and they will come after the baby.”

“Maybe you should…” Nat gulped anxiously and looked up at him. “Why don’t you clean up? Nik and I will stay with the baby. You can tell us all about it soon.” Elijah nodded and turned around, heading to the room to get out of the bloody and torn suit. Hayley entered the room seconds later, a blank expression on her face. Nat looked at her as she grabbed clean clothes and entered the bathroom after. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Nat turned to Klaus and found him holding the little girl. She looked at the baby hesitantly, afraid to hurt her in any way. “Go on. She’s your niece.” Nat felt her heart skip a bit, a small smile making its way onto her face. She held out her hands and Klaus placed the baby in her arms. 

“Oh.” She whispered in amazement as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. “Nik, she’s beautiful.” He chuckled quietly and Nat looked up at him cheekily. “She got it from her mother, of course.”

“She’ll be a little devil when she grows up. That will be all me.” Nat laughed softly as the baby blinked up at her. She couldn’t stop staring at the little one, she was so mesmerizing. “Who would have thought?”

“Hm?” Nat asked as she looked up at him. 

“After everything that’s happened, that we would be here. Me with a daughter and you her aunt.” They looked at each other for a second and smiled softly. Frankly, Nat could have never imagined she would be standing here, next to Klaus and holding his daughter and her niece. 

“I’m glad we are here.” He stepped closer to her and leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly. 

“I’m happy that it’s you the one that has Elijah’s heart.” She smiled shyly before looking down at her niece. She was fascinated by the little one, all innocent and perfect. She leaned closer to the baby and placed a soft kiss on her head before handing her back to her father. 

“May I?” Hayley’s voice came from the doorway and they both turned to her. Klaus walked over to her and handed her their baby. Hayley took the child in her arms and looked down at her lovingly. Nat watched them for a moment before quietly slipping to the other room. 

“How is she?” Elijah’s voice startled her a little but Nat smiled at him.

“She’s an angel, innocent, beautiful…. perfect.” Elijah smiled before grabbing her hand and leading her to Hayley’s bed. They sat down on it just as Klaus entered the room, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of them. 

“We should have felt our mother’s hand in this.” He started and Nat sighed. “We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. It was clear that she was using Natalia as a distraction of her true intentions. And now she has control of the witches. They will never stop.” She could hear the panic rising in his voice and looked at him sadly.

“No.” Elijah told him quietly, shaking his head slowly. 

“Neither will the Guerrera wolves, I mean, Hayley and your daughter are basically wolf royalty, aren’t they?” 

“As such, they are a threat to Francesca’s claim to leadership.” Klaus confirmed. “They will never be safe.” He paused for a beat before looking at Elijah. “What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother.” Nat looked at Elijah in surprise and he sighed in frustration, clearly feeling guilty about saying that to his brother. “I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me.”

“Then we will arm ourselves!” Elijah exclaimed quietly. “Brother, we have fought every adversary in this town, and we have won. And we’ll fight them again, no matter who they are. We will make this home a fortress.”

“I will not have her live her life as a prisoner.” Klaus lowered his voice and Nat looked at him sadly. 

“Then we can leave.” She said quietly and both brothers stared at her. “All of us, we leave, together.”

“Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us.” Klaus told her. “They will hunt  _ her _ . She has inherited all of our enemies with none of our defenses.”

“So, whether we stay, or we leave, we condemn her.” Elijah said frustratedly. 

“There’s a third option.” Hayley suddenly appeared in the doorway with the baby in her arms and the three of them looked at her in surprise. “I grew up on a warzone. My parents thought they could protect me. But, in the end they were slaughtered and I spent my childhood alone and unloved.” She looked down at her daughter and smiled softly at her, trying to hold back tears. “I made a promise to my baby and to myself, that she would not grow up like I did. That she would grow up safe and loved. And yet, here she is, on her first day in this world with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her-” Hayley choked back tears and Nat’s face softened at the sight of her friend in such a state. “And a-a mother who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid. And I’m the one who loves her the most. I think the only thing to do is… send her away… while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we’ve made.”

“No!” Elijah got up from the bed. “This is insane. You heard Genevieve, so long as she lives, that baby will be hunted.” Nat got up and walked towards Elijah, nodding at his words. Klaus suddenly stood up and joined Hayley and the baby in the doorway.

“Not if no one knows she lives.” 

“What do you want to do?” Nat asked him in confusion. 

“Whatever it takes to save our family.”

***

“Do you really think this will work?” Nat asked Elijah quietly as they stood by the balcony. She had her arm wrapped around his and her head placed on his shoulder, looking at the courtyard sadly. 

“It has to.” He replied, equally quiet as they spotted Cami running inside the compound and heading towards Klaus’ study. “It’s the only way we can make this a safe place for Hope.”

“Hope.” Nat said out loud and her lips twitched. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson. How did they come up with that?”

“I might have been guilty.” Nat turned to him confused and he shrugged. “When we thought you two were dead, I was angry at my brother. Amongst many things, I said that the baby was our family’s hope.”

“Well, she definitely is.” Nat whispered and he smiled.

“I am glad you are alive, I-” She turned her body to him and raised her finger to his lips, shushing him immediately. 

“I know. Let’s not dwell on what could’ve been and let’s instead focus on the matter at hand.” He looked down at her intensely before leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back, but soon, they heard footsteps approaching, so they pulled back. Not a minute after, Cami ran through the courtyard before stepping into the Quarter. 

“Did Marcel play his part?” Elijah asked Klaus as he joined them in the balcony.

“He managed to locate a stillborn baby in a hospital in upstate Louisiana.” Klaus confirmed.

“I trust he agreed to the terms.”

“He has agreed to allow me to compel him to forget what he knows of my child. In exchange, he wants vials of my blood.” 

“The witches will have to believe this. Soon, Cassie will resurrect and their coven will rebuild. If they even sense that Hope is alive, they will hunt her down, Nik.” Nat told him worriedly but he shook his head.

“The witches  _ will _ buy what we sell. We just have to sell it properly.”

“Well, then, all that remains is to say goodbye.” Elijah told his brother as he and Nat turned to Klaus for instructions. 

“They will be watching us. All of them. The four of us leaving together will draw too much attention. I will go alone. Take your mourning public when I am gone.” Klaus instructed them and Elijah raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t imagine that will be too difficult. Grief, after all, is grief.” 

“Nik, are you sure about this?” Nat asked him one last time. “I mean, in what world will she be safe without her parents? Without her family? Who can protect her better than we can?” 

“There is one person.” Nat frowned at that, not understanding who he was referring to.

“Rebekah.” Elijah realized and her eyes widened slightly. 

“I already called her.” Klaus told them before turning around. “Help Hayley with what she needs. I’ll be there shortly.”

Nat and Elijah stared at him for a moment longer before heading to Hayley’s room. Once they entered, they saw her preparing everything at the nursery. She looked up at them and her eyes watered slightly, knowing what needed to happen next. She finished packing Hope’s bag, placing a letter inside just as Elijah grabbed the baby out of her cradle. 

Hayley reached for her daughter and he handed her. Elijah grabbed a pin that was sitting on a shelf and Hayley looked away just as he gently stuck Hope’s finger with the pin. Once there was a large drop of blood, Hayley reluctantly kissed the blood off of her finger, completing her transition successfully.

“Wanna say goodbye?” Hayley asked Nat sadly and she nodded. Hayley handed her the baby and Nat grabbed the little girl for the second time in the day. She looked at her niece lovingly, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly before showing her to Elijah. He stepped closer and kissed her forehead gently too. 

“Are you ready?” Klaus’ voice suddenly came from the doorway and they turned to him. Hayley grabbed Hope from Nat’s arms and hugged her close to her chest for a moment before kissing her softly. 

“Be safe, baby girl.” Hayley whispered before walking towards Klaus and handing him their daughter. He looked up at Hayley sadly, unshed tears gathered in his eyes, before nodding at them. He grabbed the baby’s bag and left with Hope. 

“We should go now.” Hayley whispered as she wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. Nat nodded and the three of them walked out of the nursery.

Once they were ready, Hayley, Nat and Elijah stepped outside the compound with a bouquet of flowers. They headed to the vigil for the deceased community members, where a spot for Hope was already separated in the memorial wall. They walked in silence until they arrived, a crowd of people already gathered.

Hayley approached the memorial and set the bouquet on Hope’s spot. Nat looked around the crowd of people, her eyes catching Sara’s in the midst of everyone. She looked at Nat horrified, but Nat only gave her a sad smile, as if to tell her that there was nothing she could’ve done. Nat turned back to Hayley and saw her breaking down in tears as she kissed her fingertips before touching them to the plaque that announced her baby’s ‘death’. Nat held out a hand to Hayley, who finally stood up and took it.

They walked back to the compound in silence, Nat holding Hayley’s hand comfortingly all the way. So far the plan seemed to be working, everyone in the crowd bought her grief and if Marcel had done his part right, then the werewolves would soon believe that Hope had died too. Before she realized, they were back at the compound. Hayley let go of her hand and quickly went to her room. Elijah grabbed Nat’s hand and led her to their room, both of them exhausted when they got there. 

“This is wrong, Elijah.” Nat whispered as he looked at her. “Hope should be here with her mother and her father. And we should be taking care of her and giving her everything she deserves.” Tear started gathering in her eyes, her voice also cracking a bit at the end. He immediately brought her closer to him, hugging her tight to his chest. 

“Everything will be okay. We’ll clean up this mess and soon, she’ll be back with us.”

“I’m just scared of how Hayley will handle this.” She confessed and he sighed. 

“We’ll help her, Natalia. We won’t let her or Niklaus face this alone. We’ll be there for them.” Nat nodded slowly before pulling back and staring at him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to make me forget?” His brows furrowed in confusion and she shrugged. “I could be an easy target, anyone could force this out of me, Elijah. We need to make sure that-”

“Stop.” She closed her mouth and looked up at him nervously. “We won’t make you forget, Natalia. How many times do we have to tell you that you’re part of this family? No one will force this out of you, because you’re strong and you have already shown us how far you would go for Hope.” Nat looked away shyly, but he grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. “She is your nice,  _ our _ niece. We will get rid of the people that wish to harm her and then we will bring her back.”

“Won’t she hate me a little for being her father’s ex?” Nat asked jokingly and Elijah smiled at her. 

“She will love her aunt who did everything to save her mother and her. She will grow to love you so much, Natalia.” Elijah told her softly and she felt the tears coming back to her. 

“We will fix this, Elijah. We have to, for her, for  _ Hope _ .” He nodded before wiping a tear that had fallen on her cheek. 

“Always and Forever.” He told her and she smiled at him. 

“Always and Forever.” She agreed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so there’s some things that I wanted to say. First of all, now that we’ve finished s1, I’m gonna take a short break from updating. I haven’t been able to write as much as I wanted to so I’m gonna give the story a break, 2 weeks or 3 at the max. This will (hopefully) give me time to write a bit more and organize everything. I’ll also be starting classes on monday, so it will be impossible to update weekly.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to tell you. So, when I started writing this story, I pictured a clear ending and planned two books. But, as I’ve been writing the sequel, I realized I needed to write a third one because this one will be way too long. So, given that I had picked this title because I thought this was the last book, I’m gonna have to change it. The second book will now be named Turning Page and the third one will be named This Too Shall Last. Please remember that, because the next time I update, the notification (if you’re subscribed to the story) should say Turning Page instead of This Too Shall Last. 
> 
> Thank you so much for understanding :) Drop your comments and leave some kudos behind if you liked the first part of the story!


	23. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may appear further into the story.

_ Three weeks later... _

“It’s been weeks now, Elijah. How much longer do you think they’ll have to keep this up?” Nat asked him quietly as she laid her head on his chest. They had woken up some time ago and were talking in hushed voices as the streets got busy outside. 

“We have to wait a bit longer, Natalia. We have to be patient.” 

“I’m worried about Hayley.” He snapped his head towards her and pointed at his ears, referring to the fact that she could now hear them. “Don’t worry, I spelled the room after she turned so no one could listen in.” He nodded and laid his head back on the pillow.

“I am worried about her too. She doesn’t seem to be handling the situation well.”

“Of course she isn’t. Her daughter is gone and just when she had found a pack, her family, it was taken away from her.” 

“She’s still a werewolf.” Elijah argued.

“ _ And _ a vampire, which is like, the worst thing that could happen to a werewolf, especially a crescent.” He sighed and Nat closed her eyes. “I wish I could help her. Everytime I try to get her to talk to me, she leaves the room. She’s avoiding me.”

“Not just you. She’s avoiding all of us.” Elijah told her softly. Nat opened her eyes slightly and noticed it was already bright outside. She exhaled quietly before sitting up on the bed. 

“I was thinking some fresh air and spending some time outside might do us some good.” Nat told Elijah as she looked at him with a small smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly before sitting up and placing his lips on her shoulder. 

“And where do you want to go?” He asked as he started peppering her shoulder with kisses. She smiled and bit her lower lip.

“I don’t know, maybe we could have lunch somewhere around the Quarter.” He raised his head and smiled at her before leaning closer to her face and kissing her on the lips. Nat grabbed the side of his face and returned the kiss eagerly. “I like the stubble by the way, you should keep it.”

“You think so?” She nodded before he kissed her cheek and got up from the bed. “Okay then, for you.” He held out his hand and she took it, dropping the sheet that covered her body as she got up from the bed too. “We should get ready then.”

After they had showered and dressed, Nat and Elijah walked out of their room and towards the stairs. Nat looked around the compound sadly. The furniture was covered and the windows were closed, the only light coming from the open courtyard roof. Elijah grabbed Nat’s hand and led her down the stairs. Just as they got down, they spotted Hayley about to leave. 

“Hayley.” The now hybrid turned to Nat with a blank expression. “Uh, we were just going to get something to eat, do you-” Before Nat could finish speaking, Hayley had disappeared. Nat sighed quietly and turned to Elijah. He shrugged lightly and gestured for them to leave the compound. 

They walked through the Quarter slowly, trying to see if they could find a place to have lunch. Nat spotted some Guerrera werewolves strolling around and scowled at the sight of them. After that fateful night, Francesca had taken control of the Quarter and vanished the vampires, or what was left of them anyways.

“Have you heard from your friend Maia?” Elijah asked Nat and she shook her head sadly. 

“She’s gone, along with Jackson from what I’ve heard. The other Crescents have joined the Guerreras.” Nat told him quietly.

“What about Sara? How is she?” At the mention of her closest friend, Nat perked up. 

“She’s great. Well, she doesn’t like the Harvest girl Cassie but she has to adapt, I guess.”

“What do you mean adapt?” Elijah asked in confusion. 

“Davina told the coven to shove it and left them.” At that, Elijah’s eyes opened in surprise. “And now, with Cassie being the only Harvest girl left, she’s the strongest witch in the coven.”

“Which makes her the leader.” Elijah realized and Nat nodded. 

“Sara tried to challenge her but it didn’t go as planned.”

“Oh?” Before Nat could answer, someone bumped into her, her purse dropping in the process. She sighed loudly and crouched down to grab the fallen things. The other person crouched down too and handed her the wallet that had fallen too.

“Think you dropped this, miss.” Nat’s head immediately snapped up and her eyes landed on none other than Alaric Saltzman. 

“Oh my God….” Her eyes widened and her breaths got shaky. “Elijah, tell me I’m not seeing a ghost.”

“Unless we both suddenly developed a rare ability to see dead people…” He told her jokingly as Ric helped Nat stand up. 

“It’s me. Alive. Sorta.” He showed her a bracelet and Nat noticed it was a daylight bracelet. Nat didn’t waste any more time. She immediately threw her arms around Ric and hugged him tight. He laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the floor and spinning her around.

“How are you here?” Nat asked him with a broad smile as he put her back on the floor.

“It’s a long story and one I should probably tell you somewhere more…” He looked around and she nodded. 

“Of course. Elijah and I were just gonna grab some lunch, maybe you could join us?”

“Why don’t I leave you two alone?” Elijah suddenly said and Nat turned to him. “We can have dinner later, Natalia. Have some time with him.” She smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly before walking away. 

“Finally going steady with him, huh?” Alaric asked and Nat laughed quietly.

“Come on. You need to explain how the hell you’re here and everything that’s happened in my absence.” He nodded and Nat led him to Rousseau’s. They entered the bar and Nat headed to one of the tables in the bar. They sat down just as Cami walked over to them with two menus. 

“Nat, good to see you.” 

“Hey, Cami.” The blonde smiled at her and gestured at Alaric discreetly, as if asking who he was. “Oh right, uh… Ric, meet Cami O’Connell, a friend of mine.” He extended his hand and Cami took it. “Cami, this is Alaric Saltzman, my…” 

“Former guardian, good friend.” Alaric finished and Cami nodded before dropping his hand.

“A vampire friend.” Cami realized and Alaric’s eyes widened slightly. “Daylight bracelet. Anyways, call for me when you’re ready to order.” With that, the human left them alone.

“Sharp.” Ric observed and Nat smiled. 

“She’s very brave and smart, it’s only fitting Klaus likes her.” Nat mumbled quietly as she looked through the menu.

“He has a thing for blondes, huh?” 

“Please, Cami and Caroline are nothing alike. Only thing they have in common is their hair color and Klaus.” Nat scoffed and Alaric raised his eyebrows. “Anyways, are you gonna explain how you’re here? Because, when I talked to Bonnie weeks ago, she said the Other Side was collapsing and well…”

“A witch they met, Liv, she did a spell to bring everyone back.” Nat frowned at those words.

“What do you mean everyone?” Ric looked away and Nat narrowed her eyes. “Ric, what do you mean by everyone?”

“Stefan died before the spell started.” Her lips parted in surprise at his admission. “And then Tyler died. And they found a way to bring everyone back, they just needed someone to detonate an explosion.”

“Who did it?”

“Damon and Elena.”

“Oh my God… is Elena….?”

“She’s alive.” Alaric confirmed and Nat sighed in relief. “But Damon didn’t come back. Neither did Bonnie.”

“What?” Alaric nodded solemnly and Nat’s face fell. “How is Elena handling it?”

“She’s… oddly okay.” Nat frowned at that. There was no way her sister was handling a death in a good way, especially Damon’s. “We all know she’s in denial, but she’s not better than the others. I mean, Stefan left and Caroline dropped out of school.”

“Wait, what? Caroline? As in Caroline Forbes, straight A student, control freak, literally the person that wanted to go to college the most? That Caroline?” Nat asked in disbelief and Alaric nodded. “Wow. And how is Jeremy handling it? Why didn’t I get a call as soon as this happened, Ric?” 

“Well, we’re all trying to adapt to the new situation.” Nat looked at him in confusion and he sighed. “Before the travelers died, they cast a spell in Mystic Falls. No spirit magic allowed.”

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Nat asked him cautiously and he shrugged. “You mean to tell me that no vampires have access to the town? Witches can’t do magic?”

“Yeah. Everyone’s just trying to move on and accept that this happened.” Nat looked down at her hands and shut her eyes for a second. 

“Yeah, we can relate to that.” When she looked up, Ric was staring at her in confusion. “Three weeks ago, Hayley gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but she was killed.”

“What?” 

“That night, werewolves took over the Quarter and there was a deadly fight between the factions. Witches were trying to kill the baby and… all we know is that she died. Hayley has been avoiding everyone and Klaus hasn’t left the compound in weeks.”

“Wow. That’s… actually really hard.” Ric admitted and Nat nodded before sighing. 

“How are you handling it?” Ric raised an eyebrow. “Being a vampire.”

“I hate it. I hate everything that comes with it, but I guess this is better than just watching you guys from the Other Side.” He confessed. Nat’s lips curved up slightly at that. “I know your life is here now, but you know that you can always come to me if you need anything, Nat.” 

“I know that, and the same goes for you, Ric.” He smiled and nodded. “I’m glad you’re back.” He grinned at her and opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly, Cami came back with her notepad. 

“You guys ready to order?”

***

_ 2 months later…. _

“What is such a pretty lady doing all alone?” A british accent reached Nat’s ears as she sat at Rousseau’s drinking some bourbon. She turned her head to the side and came face to face with a tall guy smirking at her. 

“None of your business. Now leave me alone.” She told him with a fake smile before turning back to her drink. 

“Sorry, love. You’re just… too pretty. Was actually wondering if you’d have a drink with me.”

“I’m taken and even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be interested.” The guy stared at her for a moment before chuckling quietly. 

“You remind me of someone.” Nat glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Is it perhaps another girl that rejected you?” 

“As a matter of fact, she  _ did _ reject me once.” Nat raised her eyebrows unimpressed before turning back to her drink. How obvious. “But we became friends after that.”

“Poor girl.”

“She liked me quite a lot. As a friend of course.”

“Remind me why you keep talking as if I’m interested?” Nat asked him and he smiled at her. 

“I haven’t seen her in months, almost a year.” At that, Nat turned to him in mild interest. “Couldn’t say goodbye properly the last time and now she’s off doing her own thing. Have you ever been through that?”

“Which part? The friend thing? Yeah, I have friends too.” Nat told him sarcastically and he shook his head slowly, a smile making his way onto her lips. 

“Have you ever lost someone without properly saying goodbye?” Her face fell at that as she placed her drink on the table. She didn’t know why, but she felt oddly comfortable with this guy.

“I lost my sister long ago and most recently I…. I lost my best friend.” Nat sighed as she remembered Kol. He had probably been sucked into oblivion as the Other Side collapsed.

“Best friend, huh?” Nat looked at him and narrowed her eyes. 

“I don’t even know you. I shouldn’t be telling you these things.” Nat muttered and the guy held out his hand. 

“Kaleb Westphall.” Nat looked at his hand for a moment before taking it.

“Natalia Gilbert.”

“So, Natalia, best friend?”

“He was one of the greatest people I had the privilege of having in my life.” Lives, Nat thought. “He died a year ago and I couldn’t say goodbye.”

“I’m sorry.” He told her quietly and she shrugged. Before she could say anything else, she spotted Sara entering the bar.

“I have to go, my friend is here.” Nat told Kaleb as she got up with her drink. “It was nice meeting you, Kaleb. I guess.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Nat.” The way he said her name felt oddly familiar. Nat stared at Kaleb for a moment before shaking her head and walking away. 

“You’ve met Kaleb, huh?” Sara told her as soon as Nat joined her at the table. Nat’s brows furrowed at that. “He’s part of the coven. Lately, he’s been super tight with Cassie.”

“How is that coming along? The Cassie thing.” 

“It doesn’t even make sense for her to be the leader, you know? I know she’s the only Harvest girl left but I’m one of the only ‘old ones’ left in our coven. With Sophie, Sabine, Agnes and Genevieve gone, I should be taking the lead, not some random girl that only came back a couple of months ago.” Sara grumbled in frustration and Nat looked at her sympathetically.

“Have you tried… I don’t know, challenging her or something?” 

“It wouldn’t do me any good. She’s powerful, but she’s young, Nat. Ugh, I hate this. She has the coven forming an alliance with the Guerreras.” 

“What?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with her. The coven wants to rebuild after the fiasco from a couple of months ago. We just want to keep to our business but this girl seems to want us to go to war. The vampires won’t stay down for long and Klaus and Hayley won’t-” She cut herself off once she realized she started talking about the hybrids. Sara looked down awkwardly and Nat sighed. 

“You can talk about them, you know?” Nat told her softly and Sara looked up at her sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry, I know. It’s just… your family retreating and not doing anything is freaking everyone out. Their child died and Klaus is known for being…”

“Their child died and they want to mourn without anyone watching.  _ If _ they want to retaliate, they will. But right now, we just want to mourn that little girl in peace.” Nat told her quietly. Sara bit her lip and nodded. “Anyways, back to Cassie.” Nat tried to change the subject and her friend rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t trust her. She’s been way too close to Kaleb and Vincent.” At that, Nat’s brows furrowed, not recognizing that last name. “Vincent is a warlock but it’s just…”

“What?”

“Remember how I told you there are different covens in New Orleans?”

“Nine, yes.” 

“Vincent is not part of our coven. I mean, I’ve seen him in New Orleans, but he’s not part of the French Quarter witches.” 

“Wait, then how does Cassie even know him?” Nat was now confused and it seemed Sara was too.

“I have no idea, but it’s driving me crazy.” Sara tapped the table with her fingers nervously. Nat could see that this thing with the witches was taking up all her time and driving her crazy.

“Hey, we came here to relax and have fun. Now, you don’t seem to be doing that.” Her friend sighed and nodded. “Let’s forget about the supernatural for a moment and just have fun, for now.”

“Fine, but you’re buying the drinks today.” Sara told her with a pointed stare as they both got up from the table. Nat laughed quietly and nodded, leading her friend to the bar. Just as they got close to the bar, Nat noticed one of the Guerrera wolves talking animatedly with other werewolves. She glanced at his hand and noticed one of the original moonlight rings. “Hey, you up for some shots?” Nat looked up at Sara and nodded. Her friend turned around and ordered their drinks while Nat smiled to herself. Elijah had already found out about 6 rings and now she had found another. 7 down, 5 to go.

***

_ 4 months later… _

“Nat, come on, you’re the only one that’s seen them in months.” Cami started and Nat sighed. She was walking back to the compound from Sara’s shop when she got Cami’s call.

“Cami, all I can tell you is that they’re alive and mourning their little girl. They don’t want anyone knowing about them, me talking to you about this is too much, but I do it because I know you care about Klaus.” Nat told her softly. 

“I just… I’ve tried calling but he’s not answering and I don’t know if he’ll ever want to talk to me again.” Cami told her dejectedly and Nat frowned. Klaus wasn’t avoiding Cami because he didn’t like her, in fact, avoiding her was probably the thing that hurt him the most. But if they wanted to sell their grief, Cami nor anyone else could see or hear about them.

“Don’t worry, Cami. When he’s ready, he’ll talk. For now, just know that Elijah and I are doing our best to take care of them and help them through this.” 

“Thank you, Nat, and I’m sorry if I seem too pushy.” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. Look, I have to go, Cami.” 

“Of course. Bye, Nat.” Cami hung up and Nat put her phone in her pocket as she entered the compound. Everything was the same as four months ago when Elijah first closed the compound for good. She went up the stairs and headed to the study, hearing Elijah and Klaus already talking. 

“Well, then, you’ll be pleased to know that I’ve located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood.” Elijah told Klaus and Nat smiled at that.

“Then it’s time!” Klaus exclaimed just as Nat entered the room.

“And none too soon.” Both brothers turned to her and she looked at them sadly. “I’m worried about Hayley.” Klaus visibly tensed up at the mention of Hayley and turned around.

“She looks well enough.” Klaus shrugged and Nat narrowed her eyes.

“She looks no better than you.” She scoffed as he sorted through his art, avoiding Elijah and Nat.

“I agree. Now, if the two of you would treat each other as more than just… passing acquaintances-” Elijah started saying but was interrupted by Klaus.

“She has you two for that.” He pointed at Nat and Elijah and Nat sighed. 

“Sadly, like the father of her child, she prefers to fight her demons alone.” Elijah told him quietly before turning around and leaving the room. 

“You know you can talk to me any time, right?” Nat told Klaus. He only looked away before grabbing another white canvas. He placed it on the easel and turned back around, giving his back to Nat. She shut her eyes in frustration before storming out of the study. “Please tell me that we are making a move soon.” Nat told Elijah as soon as she entered their room. 

“We still don’t know about the whereabouts of the stake, but soon.” He confirmed and she smiled at him. He walked towards his nightstand and opened the first drawer, getting something out before turning back to her. “I have something for you.”

“Do you?” Nat raised an eyebrow and he smiled at her. She walked over to him and looked at him expectantly. Elijah suddenly held out a knife and Nat looked up at him in mild confusion. “A… knife. Let me just add it to my non-existent collection of knives.” He rolled his eyes before placing it on her hands. 

“It’s an athame. I acquired this about a century ago by a witch. It’s infused with dark magic, much like Papa Tunde’s blade. One cut and it will bring unbearable pain to the victim.” Nat perked up at his explanation. “I know you are more than capable of defending yourself, especially after our training these past months, but the wolves are…” He trailed off and Nat nodded. They had been training the past four months nonstop. With the Guerreras now controlling the Quarter, they had to be very careful and she had to be prepared for anything.

“I know. Thank you, Elijah.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly before going back to admiring her new weapon. All of a sudden, he looked at the door.

“Camille is here.” Is all he said before leaving the room. Nat looked at the knife one last time before placing it on her nightstand and walking out of the room, hiding behind one of the pillars so Cami couldn’t see her.

“He doesn’t wish to see you.” Elijah told Cami and she turned around, startled by his sudden appearance. 

“Ahh! Elijah. Where the hell did you come from?” Nat smiled to herself at her bluntness and shook her head. 

“I beg your pardon? Aren’t you the one who is trespassing?” Elijah retorted unamusedly. “He doesn’t care much for conversation these days. And, he certainly wouldn’t care for the fact that you’ve put yourself in danger by coming here.”

“I’m  _ already _ in danger. I have Guerreras following me like it’s a police state. The city’s being run by gangsters and you guys aren’t doing anything about it. Marcel took them out a hundred years ago without any of you. Don’t you think he might be up for lending you a hand?” Cami asked Elijah. Nat felt a presence behind her and glanced at Klaus. He was looking at the blonde with an unreadable expression, probably conflicted about their current status.

“Thank you for coming, Camille.” Elijah told Cami before gesturing towards the door. The human reluctantly started walking but suddenly stopped and turned to the Original. 

“I know your family is grieving. But I  _ know _ you don’t believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby. So, if you want help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired.  _ Use it _ .” With that, she turned away and finally left the compound. 

“I like her spirit.” Elijah told his brother with a smile as Klaus and Nat walked over to him. 

“So do I.” Klaus replied glumly.

***

“We have the Guerreras where we want them. We have them waiting, we have them worried, and now, we know they’re an army with no defenses against an Original.” Klaus told Nat and Elijah as they stood in the dining room. He had come back from visiting Marcel and told them about the Guerreras not having the white oak stake.

“We don’t know that for certain.” Elijah reminded him but he shrugged. 

“I’m willing to gamble.”

“It’s too risky! The stake didn’t just disappear, someone has it.” Nat exclaimed anxiously but he just shrugged again. 

“One enemy at a time. In the end, we’ll slay them all.” Suddenly, he sat down at the table, feeling the moonlight rings already being activated and thus weakening him. “Tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that, we need help.” Nat and Elijah exchanged glances but nodded anyways. Hayley entered the dining room and looked at them blankly, wanting to be part of the plan. 

“We’re taking the twelve original rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one of Francesca, three with the home security detail, and the rest scattered among their lackeys. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting, gauche, like those that wear them.” Elijah explained to the other three in the room.

“We will tell them about the stake being missing.” Klaus then intervened, Nat and Hayley staring at him in confusion. “If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for me when I am weak. Each ring you retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still be at a disadvantage.”

“Ergo, any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together.” Elijah looked between Hayley and Klaus. “The two of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners.” Hayley looked over at Klaus, who sighed and stood up to look at her. 

“This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Hayley?”

“Just promise me that Francesca doesn’t come out of this alive.”

“Her head will be delivered to you on a silver platter, little wolf.” Klaus told him with a weak smile and she nodded. Nat looked between the two and smiled before looking over to Elijah.

“You three stay here, I’ll deal with the last piece of the puzzle.” He told them before leaving the compound. Suddenly, Nat’s phone started ringing. She took it out and answered it immediately.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Nat asked Sara and she sighed. 

“This thing with Cassie is taking a toll on me. So, I have a bottle of wine and I can cook something, maybe you can come and I can vent to you…?” Sara suggested and Nat smiled sheepishly.

“That actually sounds great, but I’m… busy.”

“Don’t tell me, date night with Elijah?”

“Ha, I wish.” Nat chuckled quietly before looking up at Hayley and Klaus. “Let’s just say that tonight all your wolf problems might come to an end.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sara sounded confused and Nat sighed.

“I can’t tell you anything else but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Before her friend could say anything else, Nat hung up and looked at the hybrids. “Shall we?” Hayley and Klaus looked at each other for a moment before nodding. 

“Let’s do this thing.” Hayley muttered before leaving the room. Nat nodded at Klaus before following Hayley. “Not to be a bitch, but can you defend yourself against these wolves? They’re not your regular ones.”

“Don’t worry, Elijah and I have been training these past few months, not that you would know, anyways.” Hayley raised an eyebrow at that and Nat shrugged. “Besides, I now own a weapon that can weaken any supernatural creature.”

“Do I wanna know?” Hayley asked and Nat shook her head before she started climbing the stairs, but the hybrid grabbed her wrist. “Hey, I wanted to say that I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

“I get it, you’re mourning and you have all the right in the world to do it. I just wish you’d remember that I’m your friend and that I want to help you.” Hayley looked at her with an unreadable expression but Nat just shook her head. “We should get ready, the wolves will be here at any minute.”

***

Nat was standing by the staircase when she heard footsteps approaching. She stepped in front of two wolves and smirked at them as she got the athame out. They growled loudly before lunging at her, but she quickly slashed the first wolf in the face. He started screaming in agony, but Nat didn’t pay any attention to him, instead focusing on the distracted werewolf standing in front of her. Before Nat could attack her, Hayley sped towards the wolf and snapped her neck. 

They quickly retrieved the rings from each wolf and Nat put them in her jacket pocket. She crouched down next to the wolf she had attacked and quickly snapped his neck. Suddenly, a crowd of wolves found them. Both girls stiffened and looked at the six wolves, their eyes trailing to the rings one of the female security guards wore. Nat and Hayley exchanged glances before turning back to the wolves. 

“Have I mentioned that I’ve had a rotten couple of months?” Hayley asked out loud as her hybrid face came out. Nat smirked at the wolves and both girls lunged for the wolves. Hayley immediately went for the woman while Nat went for one of the men. He quickly tried to grab her but she was faster. She buried the athame on his neck and once he was screaming in pain, she removed it and kicked him down. 

Nat attacked another wolf just as Hayley killed the last of the pack. Nat quickly walked to the security guard and crouched down next to her, pulling the ring off of her and pocketing it. Nat looked back at Hayley and she nodded before walking away. Nat followed her when suddenly, they spotted Oliver walking around. Hayley quickly kicked him and slammed him against the wall. 

“You think you’re strong because of that ring you wear? You’re NOTHING.” Hayley seethed furiously. “We were strong, we were a pack and you ruined it.” She pulled the ring off of his finger and held it in front of his face. “If I see you with one of these again, I will kill you myself.” With that, she threw the ring at Nat. She caught it and pocketed it with the other three before walking upstairs. 

She entered Klaus’ study and immediately spotted two dead men with paintbrushes buried in their throats. Klaus was happily dipping his paintbrush into the wounds of the corpses’ and using their blood while he worked in his newest painting. Suddenly, Nat felt a presence right behind her and glanced at Elijah, who had now joined them. 

“I’m still not at full strength. Which of the rings are unaccounted for?” Klaus asked them, not taking his eyes off he painting. 

“Only one. I must say, the brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped.” Elijah stated and Nat turned to him, giving him a confused look. 

“You let her get away?”

“Not exactly.” Elijah stared at them knowingly and Nat nodded. 

“Hayley.” He shrugged lightly and Nat sighed. “Well, here are three of the rings.” She showed them the rings she and Hayley had retrieved and Elijah held out eight more rings. Nat looked at Klaus, who was concentrated on his painting, before gesturing at Elijah for them to leave the room. 

They walked out of the study and towards their own room. Nat placed the rings on a table before turning to Elijah. He headed towards the balcony and looked down at the streets. Nat walked over to the balcony and stood next to him, leaning on the rails and looking down at the streets too.

“How much longer until Hope can return?” Nat asked him quietly.

“Frankly, I don’t know.”

“They’re spiralling, both of them and we can’t even help them.” He looked at her for a moment before turning back to the streets.

They stayed like that for a while, silence between the two as they watched people walk through the Quarter. Klaus stayed silent the whole time too, focused on his painting while they waited for Hayley to come back with the last ring. After almost an hour of waiting, they heard a commotion in Hayley’s room. Nat looked at Elijah before quickly running to her friend’s room. There, she found Hayley frantically destroying the furniture in the nursery.

“Hey! Hayley! Hayley, stop!” Nat ran up to her friend and tried to grab her arms to stop her from destroying everything, but Hayley just backed away. Nat looked up at her, worried about what was happening, but when she did, all she found was Hayley seemingly exhausted and disgusted by herself. 

“I killed her.” Hayley stated quietly and near tears, Nat looking at her with sympathy. “Francesca looked me in the eye and begged me for her life as I tore her apart. But I don’t  _ feel _ better! I don’t  _ feel _ peace! I don’t feel ANYTHING!” She yelled loudly and Nat gulped nervously. 

“It’s perfectly natural given what you’re experiencing-”

“Nothing about what I am,  _ Natalia _ , is NATURAL!” Nat didn’t even comment on Hayley saying her full name for the first time. Seeing how distraught her friend was, Nat tried to calm her down.

“Look, Hayley, as a hybrid, your emotions are heightened. It will take a bit of time until you can control them.” Hayley just shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

“I don’t want to live like this, Nat, I hate it! When I was living with the Crescents in the Bayou, I finally understood the… purity of being a wolf, the nobility.” She paused for a beat before staring at her straight in the eye. “I killed  _ five _ wolves tonight before I got to Francesca. Five of my own people. What’s noble about that? I acted no better than a…”

“Than a vampire?” Nat asked quietly and Hayley looked down.

“Everything has changed.” She whispered sadly. “I was a mother and now I’m a monster.” Nat looked up at her sadly, but Hayley seemed to be in no mood to be comforted. “Things are different now. You can’t tell me that they’re not.” With that, she placed a ring in Nat’s hand before leaving the room.

***

“Could you not just take a sledgehammer to them?” Klaus asked Nat as she removed her jacket and placed it on a chair.

“These were forged by a witch, Nik and it’s because of that, that only water and fire can destroy them.” Elijah rolled up his sleeves before grabbing a pitcher of water while Nat grabbed the stone bowl with burning charcoal in it.

“I’d have thought this would have brought you greater pleasure.” Elijah told his brother.

“As would I. This was my fault. All of it.” Klaus told them glumly and both of them watched him in surprise at his confession. “If I had just accepted Hayley’s pregnancy instead of… playing king… I should have listened to you. Instead, my greed and envy robbed me of my daughter. My actions led to the release of the weapon that can kill not just me, but  _ you _ .” He pointed at Elijah, but he just shook his head. 

“In a thousand years, I’ve survived your attempts to destroy me, brother.” Nat gathered up the stones and dropped them in the bowl with the burning charcoal before looking up at Elijah. “I imagine I can survive this.” He smiled at Klaus, who only looked at him in confusion. 

“You chase my redemption like a man rolling a stone up an endless mountain.” 

“Well, no mountain is endless, Nik. Some are just steeper than others.” She told him with a smile as Elijah picked up the pitcher and poured water over the stones and the charcoal, destroying them both. “ _ Much _ more steeper.” Klaus laughed quietly before staring at the bowl. “Now, as much as I would love to be the one to comfort Hayley in this moment, as I’ve tried the past few months, I think you’re the only one that can understand her grief.”

“We lost our child… I mean, what could I  _ possibly _ say to ease her mind?” Klaus asked them nervously. Elijah placed his hand on Klaus’ shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

“Whatever she needs to hear.” 

“Believe it or not, she actually likes you.” Nat told Klaus softly. He got up from the chair and looked at her sadly. She took a step closer before raising her hand and touching his cheek gently. “I’m here, Nik, for both of you. If you ever wanna talk or just sit quietly while we look at a wall, I’m here and I’m not leaving.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before walking away, leaving him deep in thought. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I feel terrible for not updating sooner but I've been terribly busy and only had a chance to write today another chapter. I really am excited for you guys to read what I have in store but sadly, updates will be very slow, at least until I'm done with this semester. I just recently started a new job and the only time I get to write is on the weekends when I don't have any homework. I hope you guys understand and have patience with me. If you haven't given up on the story yet, thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and predictions for this season in the comments!


	24. Alive and Kicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may appear further into the story.

“Hey, what’s up?” Nat asked Ric as she answered the call. 

“So, turns out Elena hasn’t been dealing with this whole Damon thing in a healthy way.” Nat raised an eyebrow and waited for Alaric to continue. “Luke Parker had been giving her some herbs that made her hallucinate Damon all summer.”

“He what?” Nat asked loudly as she walked through the Quarter.

“Yeah, we just found out a few days ago. Anyways, Elena asked me to do something about it.”

“Yeah…?”

“She wanted me to make her forget Damon.”

“Oh my God…” Nat’s face fell at those words. “But what if you guys find a way to bring them back? I mean, didn’t Stefan-”

“He gave up, Nat.” Ric told her quietly and she looked down. “He stopped looking for them and is trying to move on. Now, it took us some time, but she’s already forgotten all about them being in love. Everyone else knows but I just… I wanted to tell you in case she called or something.”

“Right, of course. I won’t say anything.” 

“I know you must not agree but I think it’s for the best, Nat. She was too dangerous, she was feeding on innocent people.” 

“I understand, Ric, don’t worry.” She walked inside the compound and spotted a puddle of blood on the floor of the courtyard. She had just returned from hanging out with Cami and found Elijah looking at the floor with a frown. “Listen, I have to go, but I’ll call soon, okay?”

“Of course, bye Nat.” She hung up and looked up at Elijah.

“Is that…” She trailed off as she pointed at the blood and he nodded. 

They walked towards the puddle to take a closer look and noticed a trail of paw prints that eventually turned into human footprints. The prints led to a dead woman’s body, which was propped up against the fountain. When Nat looked at the dead woman, her face fell. She recognized her as one of the witches of the French Quarter coven. Elijah started following another trail of footprints, which eventually led them to Hayley’s bathroom, where she was taking a bubble bath while another body was propped up against the wall next to the tub.

“Come to check up on me?” She asked them blankly.

“You’ve had an eventful evening.” Elijah stated sarcastically and Hayley shrugged. 

“I was having a crappy day, so Klaus took me out to the Cauldron. Wouldn’t you know, we ran into some witches!” Hayley smirked as she pointed at the dead bodies.

“So, would you like me to remove your leftovers?” Elijah asked her sarcastically as he stepped over the body and into the bathroom. Nat stayed back, suddenly feeling angry at the fact that Hayley had killed those witches. 

Hayley rolled her eyes at Elijah’s words before standing up in the tub, not the least bit concerned about Nat and Elijah seeing her naked. Nat glared at her, but she paid her no mind. Elijah quickly reached for a towel and handed it to Hayley, who grabbed it and wrapped it around her body.

“Oh, don’t judge, either of you. What I did is no worse than anything Klaus has ever done.” 

“Yeah, well, I hoped that you would hold yourself to a higher standard than him.” Nat retorted angrily.

“I’m a hybrid now, and I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite. And the witches who tried to kill my baby are worth nothing more than food.” Hayley told them before raising an eyebrow at Nat. “Don’t worry, I didn’t kill your friend, I just left her with a warning. Excuse me.” Nat scowled at her before storming out of her room and towards the dining room, Elijah right behind her. Once they arrived, she headed towards the hybrid and snatched the book out of his hands.

“You took her on a witch hunt?” Nat asked Klaus angrily. He sighed and looked up at her.

“I simply wanted to persuade those witches to locate the white oak stake for me, seeing as you failed spectacularly at it. When they proved unable to do so, I let Hayley have her fun.” Klaus told them with a shrug. 

“She grows more savage by the day!” Elijah exclaimed as he gave his brother a disappointed look. 

“Are you unable to see that she’s falling apart?” Nat asked him in disbelief and he rolled his eyes. 

“Perhaps the problem is your high standards? Hayley is one of us now, brother. Being a vampire only exaggerates what you truly are, and wolves are wild things. You’ll see that when Natalia eventually turns.” Nat scowled at him but he just smirked at them. “Hayley knows she can never live up to the pretty little picture you two paint of her in your heads. Your judgment only hurts her more.”

“We are  _ trying  _ to help her, and we asked  _ you _ to help her, Klaus.” He angrily rose to his feet and glared at her. 

“I  _ am _ helping! You should have seen her last night, covered in witches’ blood and smiling from ear to ear!” Nat’s chest heaved up and down as he looked at Klaus, horrified by Hayley’s actions. “She is embracing this. A little less criticism from you two and Hayley will be just fine.”

“Niklaus! The mother of your child deserves much better than just fine!” Elijah exclaimed exasperated. They glared at each other for a moment before Elijah sighed. “You’ll take her to the Bayou. Find any remaining wolves. Perhaps her people can reach her. Now, more than ever, she needs a connection to something, some of her humanity, some degree of  _ dignity _ .”

Nat glared at Klaus one last time before angrily storming out of the room, Elijah on her heels. She walked to the front gates rapidly, but before she could leave, the Original caught her wrist.

“Natalia, whe-”

“I can’t be here, in the same place as them.” She seethed furiously and he stared at her in confusion. “She killed my people, Elijah.”

“Your people? You don’t even know them.” He told her but she just looked at him in disbelief.

“Don’t I?” She turned to the dead body by the fountain and pointed at her. “That was Rachel, not so powerful witch, but she loved to read and she always had an answer for every single thing. Sara really liked her and I did too.” Nat then pointed at Hayley’s room, not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend. “That dead woman upstairs? That was Megan, bitchy, and sometimes rude, but she loved and defended her people. Both of them friends with Sara and one of the handful of witches that stood by her when she tried to defy Cassie.” 

“I’m sorry.” Elijah told her quietly but she just shook her head. 

“I may not be part of the French Quarter witches, Elijah, but they’re  _ my _ people. I will protect them and I will fight for them the same way I fought for Hayley and Hope. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to make sure my friends are okay.” She looked back and noticed Hayley and Klaus staring at her in surprise. Before any of them could say anything else, Nat turned around and stormed out of the compound.

As she walked through the Quarter, Nat couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach over Hayley killing those witches. She was sure there were others that had also been killed, by both Klaus and Hayley. She meant it when she told Elijah that they were her people. Sure, she may not be a French Quarter witch, but those witches had made her feel welcome and taught her about their own traditions and magic. 

Nat arrived at the Cauldron and found some witches huddled over five bodies. Leading the witches huddled over the dead ones, was Sara, who was performing the consecrating ritual. Nat sighed sadly before quietly walking over to them. After some minutes, Sara finished the consecration and nodded at the other witches. Her eyes suddenly met Nat and she looked away. 

“Sara…” Nat started as she walked over to her friend, who was sporting a bleeding forehead cut, as well a busted lip. 

“Hayley is out of control and so is Klaus. Now, you know I like you and I care about you, you’re my friend.” Sara then turned to the other witches. “They like you too and… you didn’t hear this from me, but they’re considering officially making you part of our coven.” At that, Nat’s eyes widened slightly. “But they won’t do that if your family keeps on coming after us.”

“I swear I didn’t know what they were up to, Sara. I was out with Cami all morning and came back to…” She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. “I came back to Rachel and Megan dead in our home.” 

“I don’t know what to do, Nat. I mean, you know that this part of the coven had  _ nothing _ to do with what happened to their child.” Sara was frustrated and angry, Nat could see.

“I know, but they-”

“Look, we all like you being here, but right now, it’s best if you just leave. I’ll call you later, okay?” Sara told her softly and Nat nodded glumly. She looked at the witches behind Sara and smiled at them sadly before walking away. As she headed out of the Cauldron, her phone started ringing and she quickly answered.

“What, Elijah?” Nat asked him before sighing. 

“I had enough of the stake being missing. I’m going after it myself.” He seemed determined, to which Nat raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a witch that will locate the stake with the needed motivation.” Nat frowned at that but immediately realized what he was talking about.

“Elijah, if you even try to hurt Davina-”

“I’m hoping it won’t come to that.” He cut her off curtly and she ran a hand over her face in frustration. 

“Don’t go anywhere near her, okay? I’ll go see her right now.” With that she hung up.

***

“Davina?” Nat asked loudly as she knocked on the attic’s door. She heard some shuffling inside as she opened the door. When she did, she spotted Davina closing some books and putting away some sheets. “Hey.” Nat smiled at her and tried to enter, but was blocked by an invisible barrier. She looked at the young witch in confusion as she finished putting everything away. “Did you… put a barrier spell in the attic?”

“Yeah…” Davina smiled sheepishly and Nat raised her eyebrows. “I just- I didn’t feel safe after I left the coven and with the wolves running the Quarter, I thought I would take some precautions.” 

“Well, I could siphon this spell but I’m gonna respect your boundaries and just ask you to invite me in.” Davina laughed nervously and shook her head slowly.

“I’m sorry, Nat, but I want to keep this place free of everyone. I want this to be my sanctuary.” Nat smiled at her and nodded. 

“Okay, I get it. How about we go get some coffee?” Davina smiled and nodded. “Great, let’s go then.” Davina looked at the room one last time before following Nat out. 

They stepped outside the church and headed to a café near Rousseau’s. Once they were inside, Nat led the younger witch to a booth near the door and they ordered two cups of coffee and some pastries. 

“So, what’s with the sudden visit?” Davina asked her as soon as the waitress left. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven’t seen much of you in the past few months.” 

“I’m good, trying to live a semi normal life.” Nat nodded, putting her chin on her hand and staring at her in interest. 

“How’s school? Made any new friends?” Davina smiled tightly and shook her head slowly. The waitress came back with their order and they thanked her before turning back to their conversation.

“I don’t want to get too attached to people, especially humans.” Nat’s face fell when she said that. “After what happened to Tim, I….”

“I get it.” Nat assured her and the young witch nodded. 

“How have  _ you  _ been, you know, with Elijah and Klaus?” At the mention of the brothers, Nat stiffened.

“It’s okay.” Nat told her briskly and Davina looked at her for a moment before nodding. “Anyways, any boys? Or girls?” The witch smiled shyly and looked down at her hands nervously. “What?”

“It’s just… I met this guy.” Nat perked up at that and smiled at her. “He asked me out for coffee and then he stood me up.”

“He what?” Nat scowled at that. “What’s his name? Maybe I can knock some sense into him.” Davina laughed quietly and shook her head. 

“It’s okay, I mean, it’s probably for the best, right?” 

“Davina, I get your reluctance to befriend people, but you’re a powerful witch and you can defend yourself against anyone.” The young witch blushed at Nat’s words before taking a sip of her coffee. “Going on a date will not hurt you, I promise. I think it’s actually good for you.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter anymore. He probably regrets asking me out, anyways.” Davina muttered as she looked away, making Nat frown. 

“Screw him, you’ll meet more people in your life.” Davina looked up at her and smiled shyly. Suddenly, her phone pinged and she checked it.

“It’s Marcel, he wants to see me.” Nat narrowed her eyes slightly, already suspecting who had put Marcel up to this. “I should go see him, maybe it’s something important.”

“Yeah, of course. Go on, we can talk later.” Davina smiled and thanked her before leaving the café. Nat left some bills on the table before walking out of the café and following Davina.

***

“Lurker.” Nat told Elijah as she walked up behind him in the street near Marcel’s loft. He turned around and glared at her playfully. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I was with Davina when Marcel asked to meet her. I knew immediately that you had put him up to it.” 

“So, what, you followed her?” She shrugged and he narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you not trust me?”

“I don’t trust that you won’t do everything in your power to get that stake and protect your family, even if it means hurting her.” Nat told him softly before quietly stepping inside the building, leaving Elijah surprised for a moment before he reluctantly followed.

“If that stake is used on Klaus, every vampire he’s sired dies too.” Nat heard Marcel tell Davina as she and Elijah stood by a wall, hidden from Marcel and Davina.

“I know. But, what if I do find it? I mean, I-I’m not just gonna give it to Klaus! He and Elijah are both brutal, sadistic monsters!” Davina exclaimed angrily. Elijah looked at Nat before stepping inside the loft and she followed. 

“I do wish I could disagree with you. Tragically, however, you’re quite right.” The Original told Davina calmly as he walked towards her slowly. Davina glared at Marcel and the vampire shook his head, annoyed that Nat and Elijah had shown up so suddenly. “Although you and I both have excellent reason to find that weapon. I want to protect my family and you want to protect your friends. We’d do well to forget our grievances and join forces.”

“No.” Davina coldly said, making Nat frown. 

“Davina…” She started to say but the girl just shook her head stubbornly.

“No! No, I’m done listening.” Davina told Nat and Marcel before turning to Elijah. “For a long time, you and your family have had all the power. You can manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way. That time’s over. From now on, you can know what it is to be afraid.” With that, she stormed away. Nat’s brows furrowed in confusion and she turned to Elijah, who was seemingly thinking the same thing. 

“I asked you to stay out of sight.” Marcel told Elijah angrily. “And what are you even doing here?” He asked Nat, but she just kept thinking about Davina’s words. 

“I needed to speak to her face-to-face.” Elijah told Marcel calmly.

“Why? So that you could piss her off?”

“She cares about you and yet she didn’t care that you’re seemingly now in danger.” Nat told Marcel and he frowned. 

“What are you saying?” 

“She knows the stake will not be used because she knows precisely where it is. She’s had it all along.” Elijah shrugged and Marcel just shook his head. 

“No, that’s impossible. How could she-”

“Where was she?” Nat asked Marcel and he raised an eyebrow. “That day when the fight broke out. Where was she?”

“She went to the compound to check on us.” Marcel told her, suddenly realizing that she indeed had the stake. “I was distracted with my guys and none of you were there. She seized the opportunity and got the stake.”

“Clever girl, if you ask me.” Nat told them before walking out of the loft. Both of them followed her out and they started walking through the streets of the neighborhood. 

“The stake is safe. Davina won’t use it on Klaus if it would kill me and Josh.” Marcel said out loud, sounding relieved as he realized that. 

“Of course, she has no reason whatsoever not to use it on  _ me _ .” Elijah reminded him and Nat smiled at him. 

“I guess you better behave.” She told him in mild amusement and he rolled his eyes. 

“And how long before someone else should make this discovery? What if it falls into enemy hands?” Marcel seemed to be unable to argue against Elijah’s point and became slightly more concerned about their current predicament. 

“Huh. I’ll get her to give the stake back, alright? Just give me some time.” Nat nodded at that but Elijah shook his head. 

“Unfortunately, Marcel, unlike these wretched souls that you recruit here, your promises do little to inspire my faith. One way or another, Davina will comply.” Nat and Marcel sighed in frustration at his words.

“Do you ever wonder why your family has so many enemies? It’s because you make stupid moves like this. It really makes me wonder how the hell I survived you people.” Marcel muttered in annoyance and Nat looked at him sympathetically. As much as she loved the Mikaelsons, she didn’t think growing up with them as vampires had been the best thing for Marcel.

“I don’t fault you for your suspicion, nor Davina for her contempt. That does not alter our present dilemma. She has that stake. I want it back.” With that Elijah walked away. Nat looked at Marcel but he just looked away. 

“I’ll try to get him to take it easy, okay? But we need to get Davina to give the stake back.” Nat told him softly and he sighed.

“I know. You can help me, she likes and respects you. I think she even admires you.” Nat smiled at those words, making Marcel smile at them too. “Don’t look so surprised, she really cares about you.”

“I care about her too.”

“Is it because she’s a witch too?” Marcel asked her as they walked towards Marcel’s car, where Elijah was already waiting. 

“I see myself in her, at least the person I was in my first life. I want her to be safe and I want her to live a full and happy life.” Nat replied before opening the door in the back and getting in. Marcel got in the driver’s seat and Elijah in the passenger’s.

“You’re not hurting Davina, okay? Let Nat and me do the talking, we’ll get her to give the stake back.” Marcel told Elijah as they drove away from the old neighborhood. Elijah looked between the two and sighed. 

“Hm, I thought you would be handling Davina earlier and yet, you came up with nothing.” Elijah told Nat and she rolled her eyes. 

“You know, I actually want to talk to her beyond the white oak stake. I wanted to catch up and I would’ve talked about the stake if you had let me do the talking. But no, you couldn’t trust me with this.” Nat retorted and he shrugged. 

“Just like you couldn’t trust me earlier.” He replied briskly and she narrowed her eyes at him, about to retort. 

“Okay…” Marcel said out loud, clearly awkward at the sudden argument. “Why don’t we focus on the white oak stake and you two can take your relationship problems elsewhere? Say, a more private place?” 

“Right, sorry.” Nat told him awkwardly and he nodded. 

“Call her.” Elijah told Marcel, who reluctantly did it. It was clear he was fed up with Elijah’s orders, but knew it was best to just do as he said. Marcel called Davina and put it on speakerphone, the witch answering after a few rings. 

“What’s up?” Davina asked over the phone. 

“Look, D, I’m gonna need you to hand the stake over, okay?”

“I never said I had it.” Marcel sighed at her denial before glancing at Elijah.

“Thing is, Elijah thinks you do. Matter of fact, he’s convinced.”

“Well, let Elijah think what he wants.”

“You’re not safe, D. Anyone who’s ever wanted to kill an Original is gonna be coming after you.” 

“Fine. Let them try.”

“D, come on! Just tell me where you are.” Davina remained silent and Marcel sighed quietly. “Hey, we can talk about this.”

“I’m at Rousseau’s. Don’t bother coming, I’m leaving now.” Davina told Marcel before hanging up. Elijah gave Marcel a look and he started driving faster towards the Quarter. 

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Rousseau’s. Nat and Elijah quickly got out of the car and entered the bar, spotting Davina being attacked by a vampire. Elijah sped towards the vampire and shoved him off of her. When Nat’s eyes landed on the vampire, her eyes widened and her blood went cold when she realized it was Mikael. 

“Father?” Elijah asked in complete shock. The older vampire smirked at his son and Nat. 

“Hello, son. I’d hoped to see your brother first, but we have some unfinished business as well.” Mikael told him smugly as he walked towards him. Elijah quickly attacked him and they began to fight. Nat turned away from them and found Davina being picked up by Marcel from the floor.

“We’re getting out of here.” Marcel told the young witch, but she shook her head as Nat walked closer to them.

“No! Marcel, I need my bracelet. I can use it to control him.” Davina told him frantically as she pointed at Mikael. Nat glanced at them and her heart started beating rapidly when she noticed him about to bury the white oak stake in Elijah’s chest. 

“Marcel, hurry up!” Nat yelled in exasperation as he rushed to grab the bracelet. Nat raised her hand to her pendant and started attacking Mikael with a spell, but he was resilient. He didn’t let it deter him, instead, he focused on his son. 

Suddenly, Mikael turned his head towards Davina and realized that she had gotten her bracelet back. He sped away from Elijah and rushed towards Davina, but the young witch managed to put the bracelet back on her wrist and raised her hand. 

“STOP!” Mikael immediately stopped in his tracks and glared at her. “Go back, now!” Mikael sighed and reluctantly sped away. Nat looked at Davina in disbelief but Davina just shook her head at them before leaving the bar too. 

“Something to say?” Elijah suddenly asked and Nat turned in his direction, spotting Kaleb standing behind the bar looking stunned at what had just happened. 

“Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing.”

***

“It is worse than we thought.” Klaus said out loud as he broke the neck off of a bottle of liquor and drank a large gulp of it. Nat and Elijah were distracted, still reeling from the events at the bar. “I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her, her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, Elijah, she's not just  _ guided _ by our mother. She  _ is _ our mother.” Nat turned to him in disbelief, her heart beating loudly in her chest. 

“What the hell is happening?” She asked out loud.

“I’m going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs, if that’s what it takes.” Klaus spit out furiously. Nat glanced at Elijah and he sighed.

“Niklaus-” Elijah tried to interrupt but Klaus cut him off.

“What? What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother?” Klaus was panicking, Nat could see it. Elijah sighed and looked up at his brother. 

“Our father. I saw him standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina.  _ He _ holds the stake. If she chooses to release him…” He trailed off, Klaus visibly shocked by the revelation. Nat shook her head slowly, something bothering her since they found out about Mikael being alive. 

“Well, then there’s only one question we need to ask, isn’t there? Which of our parents do we kill first?” Klaus asked his brother.

“Davina won’t release him.” Nat suddenly said and they both turned to her. 

“She hates us! Don’t excuse her-”

“I’m not!” Nat cut Klaus off. “But I know she won’t release him. She must have brought him back right before the Other Side collapsed, which was about four months ago. She could’ve released him then and be done with it, but she knows that if he kills you, Marcel and Josh die.” Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and Nat shrugged. “I went by the church today and I saw her putting books away. I’m pretty sure she’s been trying to find a way to unlink them from you. It’s the only reason she would imprison Mikael, right?”

“Still, we can’t take any risks.” Elijah told her and she sighed. They moved to the courtyard and found Hayley leading a group of wolves into the compound. Klaus walked over to Hayley and they talked for a moment before the Original left her alone with some girls. “I’m going to look for Davina. I know you don’t trust that I won’t do anything to her, so…”

“I’m coming.” Nat told him and they both went down the stairs. Hayley said something to the wolves before turning to Nat and Elijah.

“Well, you two have your hands full.” Elijah told Hayley, referring to her and Klaus.

“Were you guys just leaving?” Hayley asked in confusion. Elijah glanced at Nat and she sighed. 

“To be honest, Hayley, your presence and the wolves here, it’s… it’s a little too much.” Hayley’s face fell at her words. “But maybe it’s for the best. You should be with your kind. I’ll be with mine.” Before the hybrid could say anything, Nat walked away, Elijah right behind her. They hopped inside the car and drove to the church in silence.

“You are angry at her.” Elijah noted once they arrived.

“Disappointed. I mean, when it came to her and the wolves, I supported her. Hell, I jumped out of a burning house and told you to save Jackson first. Why can’t she show a little respect to my kind?” Nat asked quietly as they went up the stairs. 

“You have to understand that they tried to kill her child.”

“Not them!” Nat turned around and looked at the Original angrily. “Those witches didn’t do anything. Hayley knows that but she’s too vindictive.” Nat shook her head and opened the attic door. She found the boundary spell was broken and sighed. Nat and Elijah entered the room and looked around, but Davina was nowhere to be found. 

“She’s gone.” Elijah noted as Nat got her phone out.

“I’m gonna call Sara, maybe she’s been seen around the Quarter.” Elijah nodded and got his phone out too, presumably to make some calls too. Nat called her friend and waited for a moment until she picked up.

“Hey, everything okay?” Sara asked as soon as she answered. 

“Have you seen Davina around the Quarter? The Lycée, maybe?” 

“No… why?”

“She has something that belongs to the Mikaelsons and they want it back.”

“Nat…”

“No, I know. But trust me when I say that this is dangerous, okay? Just… if you or anyone in the coven lays eyes on her, can you give me a call?” Nat asked quietly. Her friend remained silent for a moment before sighing. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you if I see anything.” With that, she hung up. Nat put her phone back in her pocket and turned to Elijah, who finished up his call and turned to her. 

“The Lycée?” He asked and Nat shook her head. 

“Maybe Marcel knows something.” Nat suggested and Elijah nodded. They both walked out of the church and towards his car. Once they were inside, they drove away and towards Algiers. After some time, they arrived and got out, walking towards the alley near Marcel’s loft. 

“Let me guess, Davina’s nowhere to be found. She wasn’t in the attic, wasn’t anywhere near the Lycée.” Marcel said out loud as they walked towards him. 

“I have people looking all over this city. She is  _ gone _ . No doubt to protect Mikael while he recovers from the wounds he sustained.” Elijah told him as they watched a girl playing violin a few feet away from them.

“She’s scared, what do you expect?

“If I discover that you had even the slightest suspicion that she brought Father back…” Elijah threatened the vampire and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, what? You gonna threaten me? My people? I mean, get in line. The witches hate us, the wolves can kill us any time they like. I can’t even go into the Quarter without risking my damn life, and I used to run the Quarter. And now, Mikael’s back. The vampire who hunts vampires. You really think that works in my favor?” Marcel made a pause and raised an eyebrow at the Original. “You want my help finding Davina? I need to know where you stand. Now, Klaus is on Team Wolf. What are you?”

“I don’t do teams.” Elijah replied briskly and Marcel narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I'm sorry, but that's not an option. See, you're an Original. Every vampire that's ever been sired is an extension of you and your family. Now, you can walk away from that, and side with Klaus and the wolves, but you're not one of them, and you never will be. Nat will side with the witches, you and I both know that.” Nat opened her mouth to argue, but closed it back up. He wasn’t wrong. “You want allies, right? Look around! This is ground zero for a new vampire community. Now, you may think that you're better than us, but we're all you got.”

“And why would I play benefactor to a collection of lost children?” Elijah asked in amusement. Nat nudged him lightly and he shrugged. 

“That’s right. You never were any good with children. But, like it or not, vampires exist because of you.” Marcel told him before walking to the girl who was playing the violin. She nodded at him and he squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. “And these folks are gonna need your help.” After one more nod of consent from the girl, Marcel snapped her neck, startling Nat and Elijah. He carefully lowered her body to the ground and looked up at the Original. “Her name's Gia. I fed her my blood a few hours ago. When she wakes up, she's gonna need a mentor. I hope that you do better with her than you did with me.” Elijah narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything else, Marcel picked Gia and walked away to his loft. 

“Is it true?” Nat turned to Elijah and raised an eyebrow. “Will you side with the witches?” She looked away and gulped nervously. “After everything that-”

“They’re my people.” Nat interrupted him and he stared at her. “I’m close to finally belonging somewhere, to finally having a coven.”

“You have us.”

“You could never understand this.” Nat told him softly and he sighed. “I love you, but I want this, Elijah. I want to be part of this, I want to have a coven. I just hope all of you respect that.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would try to update at least once every two weeks but I have been so busy and haven't been able to write anything. I might end up writing another chapter this weekend because I'll have some free time, so if I do end up finishing a chapter I'll update again, but no promises. 
> 
> Anyways, what do you guys think of this new chapter? Nat is getting closer to the witches, what do you make of that? Leave your comments behind with your thoughts and/or predictions!


	25. Every mother's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other character that may pop up further into the story.

“So, which restaurant’s missing a compelled chef?” Hayley asked Klaus as she munched on an array of fruit and other breakfast food sitting on a large table.

“It’s certainly a card I’ve played in the past, but I had no hand in this.” Klaus replied, gesturing to the food on the table. Nat started walking down the stairs just as Elijah returned to the compound.

“Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank?”

“This wasn’t  _ my _ doing…” He trailed off as he looked at the table. They turned to Nat and she shook her head. 

“Don’t look at me, I can barely make a sandwich.” She muttered and Hayley frowned as she looked at the food. Nat walked closer to them until she was standing next to Elijah.

“Then where did this all come from?” Hayley asked in confusion. The silver lid on the platter suddenly began to rattle, startling Nat and Hayley. Klaus looked at it uneasily before lifting the platter, which released two birds that flew up towards the ceiling, causing the four to reflexively duck to avoid being hit.

“What the hell was that?” Nat asked out loud as Klaus reached for the invitation. He opened it and skimmed through it before looking up at his brother. 

“An invitation from our mother.” 

Nat looked between the two before sighing loudly. Klaus walked away and towards the stairs, heading to his bedroom to sulk probably. Nat looked at Elijah and Hayley before following the hybrid upstairs, Hayley right behind her. Once they arrived, they found Klaus standing on the balcony. Hayley immediately flopped onto the bed while Nat leaned on the wall. 

“It is times like this I’m really glad I never knew my mother.” Hayley stated after a while, Klaus heading back into his bedroom. 

“We have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against my own family.” Klaus muttered in frustration while Hayley sat back up. 

“Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby’s heart. I will happily add to the body count.” Hayley retorted and Nat perked up before leaning back down on the wall. Klaus smiled at Hayley just as Elijah entered the room. 

“You will do no such thing.” Nat turned to her boyfriend and her face fell. “Esther’s a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host.”

“Well, her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children, so I think it’s safe to say her intentions cannot be good.” Nat retorted and Elijah shrugged. 

“Well, then. We have…” He checked his watch before looking up. “This afternoon to prepare for the worst.” Nat watched him go before turning back to Hayley, who only looked at her blankly. She sighed loudly before storming out of the room. 

Frankly, Hayley’s presence was bothering her. Nat still hadn’t forgiven her for her attack on the witches a few days ago and the hybrid hadn’t even tried to apologize either. Nat grabbed her jacket before walking out of the compound and towards Sara’s shop. Just as she was about to cross the street, she bumped into someone. 

“Ah, my mistake, love. Sorry.” She looked up and found Kaleb staring down at her with a cheeky smile. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. 

“Kaleb.” She acknowledged before looking at his healing forehead. “Nasty cut.” 

“Ran into some werewolves the other day. I recall seeing you there with your Original boyfriend.” Nat raised an eyebrow and stared at him cautiously. “I was actually looking for you.”

“Really?”

“Davina told me that you two were friends.” 

“You’re the guy she met?” Nat asked him with an amused smile and he shrugged. “Well, yeah, we’re friends.”

“You see, after our date was interrupted by those savage dogs, I wanted to take her out on another date. I was thinking about taking her to Preservation Hall tonight, but she seems to be gone.” Kaleb told her and Nat nodded. 

“Well, I don’t know where she is. I’ve actually been looking for her too.” His face fell slightly but he quickly composed himself. 

“If you see her, could you tell me? I just… she’s amazing and I don’t want to lose this chance to get to know her. She might actually be the first person in a long time that I actually find interesting.” Nat’s lips involuntarily curved up at his words.

“She’s great. Which is why I feel compelled to warn you that if you ever try to hurt her…” Kaleb raised his hands up in defense and smirked at her.

“The protective friend, I get it.” Nat nodded and looked at her friend’s shop. “I see you’re in a hurry, I best leave you to it, then.” She watched him walk away, all the while thinking that he seemed familiar somehow. Before she could give it more thought, her phone started ringing. When she got it out, she saw it was Elena and her heart sped up a little. 

“Hey…” Nat trailed off as soon as she picked up. 

“Did you know about Ric erasing my memories?” Elena asked immediately and Nat sighed. “You did.” 

“Does that mean he compelled you to remember?” 

“No.” That surprised Nat. “Look, I was dangerous with my memories and I was in a pretty bad state if I had to go to such lengths, Nat.” Nat bit her lower lip and looked at Sara’s shop. 

“You’re probably right and well, maybe you can use this as an opportunity to live your life to the fullest, move on. I don’t know.” She muttered the last part, making her sister chuckle.

“Kinda like you out there in New Orleans?” Elena asked cheekily and Nat smiled. 

“Yeah, kinda like me out here. How’s college anyways?”

“It’s great, I’ve started volunteering at the university hospital and…” 

“And what?” Elena stayed quiet for a moment and Nat chuckled. “Lena! What is it?”

“There’s this guy, Liam.”

“Wow, you move on fast, don’t you?” Her sister laughed, which made Nat grin in amusement. 

“He’s great, I guess, but I don’t know if he’s my type…”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap. Try and see where this leads you, maybe you’ll find another person that’s not a Salvatore.” Nat spotted Sara cleaning the shelves and took a deep breath. “Look, I have to leave you, but I want updates on this Liam guy, okay? I need to know if I have to do some threatening.”

“I’ll keep you up to date, bye Nat.” She hung up and Nat smiled before looking sideways and quickly crossing the street. 

“Hey.” Nat smiled at Sara as she walked into the store. The witch looked up and smiled back. “I was just dropping by to see how you were doing, after you know…”

“Hayley’s attack in the Cauldron.” Sarah finished and Nat nodded. “Better. We’re handling it just fine, but we’re still trying to find a way to remove Cassie as the leader.” 

Nat looked away awkwardly, remembering that it wasn’t actually Cassie but Esther the leader of Sara’s coven. As much as she wanted to say something, she thought it would be best if she kept it a secret, at least until Elijah and Klaus found out what it all meant.

“Right. Well, I’m here if you guys need anything.” 

“Nat, I know you’re dying to be part of the coven.” Nat looked away embarrassed but Sara grabbed her hand and made her turn her head back. “Believe me, we want you with us too, not only because we find you incredibly nice and good, but also because you’re a siphoner and you’re in league with the Mikaelsons, which can be a good thing.”

“But…” 

“But we need a bit of time, okay? The wound is still fresh and we’ve lost many witches in the past year. We’re just trying to rebuild and when we’re ready, we’d like you to be part of our new coven.” Nat smiled at her friend and nodded.

“You know, Hayley is siding with the wolves and so is Klaus. Marcel is trying to get Elijah to side with the vampires.” Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. 

“Does that mean that you’ll side with us?”

“I want to, but I want you to promise that nothing will-”

“You know we would never hurt an innocent child.” Sara cut her off abruptly and Nat pursed her lips. “That was Genevieve being influenced by Esther. We don’t associate with any of those witches and we never will, not again.” Nat nodded slowly and grinned at her friend, extending her hand and waiting for her to take it. 

“Partners?” Sara grabbed her hand and shook it with a smile.

“Partners.” She confirmed before dropping her hand. “Come by later, okay? Meet us at the Cauldron. Maybe we can talk a bit further about your involvement in the coven.”

***

Nat was sitting in the dining room with her feet propped up on the table scrolling through her phone while Klaus made arrangements for the evening’s dinner. There were a group of compelled caterers showing him different options of wine and other drinks. 

“Skip the salad course. Let’s not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be.” He told the caterers as he chose a bottle of wine before dismissing them. Just as the caterers were leaving, Hayley entered the dining room. 

“So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off. He just informed me your mother has a partner-in-crime… another witch.” Nat snapped her head at her words and smiled to herself. “Anything you wanna share with the class?” Hayley asked her when she noticed her smile. 

“Vincent, that’s his name.” Nat said out loud. Hayley and Klaus looked at her in confusion and she shrugged. “I guess being a witch pays off.”

“Well, building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine.” Klaus muttered as he turned back to the table.

“Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids, it’s not like she doesn’t have the maternal gene.” Hayley told the Original. 

“Seven, actually.” Nat pointed out, to which Klaus nodded. 

“And I think at one time, she loved us very much.” Nat noticed Klaus seemed overwhelmed by the topic. He turned away and anxiously began folding the napkins on the table before speaking up again. “One died before I was born.” Hayley looked at Nat and nodded slowly, remembering about this part of the story. “Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long-held secret. My birth father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother. Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered my real father, and so, my mother lost her lover, too.”

“No wonder she’s crazy.” Hayley looked stunned at Klaus’ words. “I’m out of my mind having just given away Hope, I can’t imagine if she’d actually died.”

“You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn’t hate us, she hated herself for what we’ve become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all.” Klaus told Hayley, teary-eyed at the thought of his mother. Nat’s eyes softened as she placed her feet back on the floor and looked at him sadly. 

“What did you believe?” Nat asked him quietly. He looked at her and shrugged lightly. 

“I don’t know. I just knew I wanted her dead.”

“Well, every good story needs a wicked witch.” Hayley told Klaus before winking at him with a small smile, trying to cheer him up. “It’ll be all the more satisfying when we melt her.” She smiled at Klaus one last time before leaving the room. Nat watched her go before looking down at her lap.

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to her even once.” Klaus told her as he sat next to her. She gave him a pointed a look and he shrugged before patting his lap. She placed her feet on his lap and sighed loudly. 

“The whole point of not talking is that I’m mad and hurt about her actions towards  _ my _ people.” She told him quietly.

“Why aren’t you angry at me, then?” 

“I am.” She confirmed and he raised an eyebrow. “I just… when it was her people, I didn’t even know them and yet I tried to help her. Rebekah and I helped her throw a party for her pack, hell, I threw myself out of a burning house for Jackson. I just expected a little reciprocity from her.”

“Those witches tried to kill Hope, Natalia.” 

“Not them and you know it. I’ve told you about Sara and her friends. They’re practically a separate coven, they don’t like Cassie or what she’s doing with the coven. They never had any part in Esther’s scheming.” Nat argued and Klaus sighed. “At least you would know if any of you bothered to listen to me.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth. I’ve spent months being their friend and I’ve tried talking to both of you, but you were too wrapped up in your grief. And I get that, but just… I thought we were supposed to be friends.” Nat told him quietly and he looked down. Before he could say anything, Elijah entered the dining room.

“I found a way to know when Mother jumps into another body.” Nat placed her feet back on the floor and looked up at Elijah expectantly. “We need an item that has been spelled by her, any ideas?” Nat turned to Klaus and found him thinking for a moment before his eyes lit up. 

“I know just the thing.” He said before walking out of the room. Nat got up from her chair and looked at Elijah, who was already staring at her. 

“What?”

“I heard what you told Niklaus.” Nat sighed and looked away. “Do you… do you feel neglected?” He asked quietly and she looked at him.

“Not- I just feel like I help you guys with everything and I support you in everything. I’ve risked friendships and family bonds for you. I guess I just wanted you to know a bit more about my life outside of these four walls.” She told him in a small voice and his eyes softened as he walked towards her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you felt like that.” Nat nodded and smiled softly at him. 

“It’s okay.”

“Why don’t you tell me more about this thing you have with the witches?” He asked her and she grinned. 

“Well, Sara introduced me to them a few months ago, the sane part of the coven.” Nat emphasized the last part and Elijah nodded. “They’ve been teaching me about their traditions and history. Sara even told me that they’re considering officially making me part of the coven.” He raised an eyebrow at that but she turned her head away as she folded her arms on her chest. “But I don’t think it’s happening anytime soon, I mean, after the whole Hayley thing…”

“It will be alright.” Elijah tried to assure her but she just shrugged. 

“Anyways, how was Gia?” Elijah sighed at that and rolled her eyes, making Nat laugh quietly. 

“Don’t get me started on that.”

They spent some time talking about Gia and Marcel, as well as the witches and the werewolves. Elijah told Nat about Gia and the python, to which she laughed for a while. Nat could actually see that Marcel was getting on his nerves, but she thought it was good for him. She thought it was good for him to be close to his people instead of always taking care of Klaus and the wolves.

After some time of them just talking, Klaus came back with a necklace and explained that it had been a gift from Esther to him. When Nat took a closer look, she instantly remembered seeing it a thousand years ago hanging on his neck. He then told them that he had gifted it to Marcel for his eleventh birthday. They were lucky that he had kept it. 

“Marcel’s witch is being held captive in the Quarter.” Hayley told Nat, Elijah and Klaus just hours before the dinner took place after receiving a call from Oliver.

“Oh, perfect. Mother’s a step ahead, as usual.” Klaus muttered sarcastically.

“Oliver’s with her. I’ll go and I’ll get her to do the spell, but I need the necklace.” Hayley told Klaus, making Nat shake her head. 

“I don’t think-”

“No.” Hayley cut her off. “You don’t get to ignore me for days and then suddenly act like you’re concerned. Just- will you trust me that I’ll do something and it will get done?”

“I’m sorry, did I hear that correctly?” Nat scoffed as she looked at Hayley in disbelief. “I thought you implied that I didn’t have a reason to ignore you.”

“Oh no, you heard that correctly. You’re just being a stubborn bitch.” Nat took a step forward but Klaus grabbed her arm. 

“That’s enough. Both of you.” Elijah told them sternly. Nat glared at Hayley for a moment before looking away. Klaus pulled the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Hayley. 

“Thank you.” She got ready to leave, but Elijah stopped her. 

“Wait.”

“I don’t car-”

“No, there’s something else. A disciple of Marcel’s was instructed to fetch another ingredient. Ask for Gia.” Hayley hesitated before nodding.

“Okay.” She turned around to leave and Nat watched for a moment before shaking her head and grabbing her jacket. 

“I’m coming.”

“No, I can-”

“I wasn’t asking.” Nat cut her off and walked past her.

***

“How much longer will we do this?” Hayley asked after an awkward silence. Nat turned to her and shrugged. “Come on, Nat. You’ve been a bitch to me for the past few days, I’m getting tired.”

“Can you magically bring back the witches you killed?” Hayley sighed and looked away. 

“They tried to kill my baby.”

“You know that they weren’t part of that. I tried to talk to you about this weeks ago and I’m pretty sure you’ve seen me around the Quarter with Sara and them.” The hybrid looked away, visibly embarrassed. “I supported you with the Crescents. I helped you plan a party and I was nice to them. The only thing I ask is reciprocity.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… my temper has been the worst lately and just the sight of any witch made me absolutely feral.” Hayley told her quietly.

“I want to help you, Hayley. I know you’re upset about Hope and I wish we could bring her back, but it’s dangerous, especially with Esther and Mikael back. I just wish you would let me help you.”

“How can you help me? Do you have some magical solution for this?” Hayley asked sarcastically and Nat gave her a pointed look. “I’m sorry.”

“I know I could never understand what you’re going through, but we’re supposed to be friends. So let me help you, let me be there for you.” Hayley glanced at her from the corner of her eye before nodding slowly, a small smile making its way onto her lips. 

“I’m sorry about your friends, I shouldn’t have done that.” Nat nodded and turned away. “Gia already got the snake?”

“Yeah, I just got confirmation.” Nat told her as she parked the car outside the cemetery. Hayley nodded and they both got out, walking to the crypt Oliver had told them Lenore was in. They arrived after a moment and saw the witch chained up to the wall, a few bruises covering her face. Hayley quickly rushed to her side and broke the chains binding Lenore.

“They worked her over pretty good.” Oliver muttered as he looked at the witch. 

“We need to get her out of here.” Hayley told Nat and she nodded. 

“Huh? Then what?” Oliver asked the hybrid, clearly panicked. “They’ll know that I let her go! Look, you asked me to infiltrate Cassie’s coven, I’m not gonna blow my cover for some has-been hippie witch!” Lenore groaned at that and side-eyed him, which made the wolf look slightly guilty. “No offense.”

“I guess we could always make it look like you got jumped? Tell Cassie that Lenore got rescued by her people.” Hayley told the wolf and Nat nodded.

“Let me guess, you, uh, wanna beat the hell out of me? Make it look convincing?” Oliver asked sarcastically and Nat smiled at that. 

“Well, I can’t say I wouldn’t enjoy it.” Hayley told him defensively. 

“Tell her that I was the one that rescued her while Hayley did all the beating.” Nat told Oliver as she walked over to Lenore. Oliver laughed weakly before sighing in defeat.

“Okay, just… just  _ not _ the face, okay?” Before he could say anything else, Hayley started hitting and kicking him. He groaned loudly but didn’t fight back. After a moment, she grabbed his head and threw him to the ground, knocking him unconscious in the process. Lenore walked over to him and checked him over while Nat glanced at the hourglass, noticing it was almost half-empty.

“He’ll be okay.” Nat assured the witch. Lenore turned around and looked at them in confusion. 

“What’s your dog in this fight? You two are not Mikaelsons.” 

“We sort of are… in spirit.” Hayley answered and the witch raised an eyebrow as she looked between the two girls.

“The siphoner and the werewolf mother?” 

“Turned witch-rescuer.” Nat muttered as she looked at the witch expectantly. “Listen, can we do this spell or not?”

“After what that bitch and her lackey did to me?” Lenore scoffed angrily. “I’ll do any spell that you want.” She said before grabbing the python and walking out of the crypt, Hayley and Nat following.

After a quiet ride, they finally arrived at Lenore’s convenience store. Lenore led them to the back room and motioned for them to take a seat. Hayley and Nat took a seat in front of the witch as she set up a small cauldron before grabbing the bag with the python.

“So, will this take long?” Nat asked anxiously, knowing that Esther could jump into another body at any moment.

“You want me to soul-brand the resurrected spirit of a thousand year-old witch?” Lenore scoffed and Nat looked away embarrassed. “It’s best I take my time and do it right.” Nat nodded and looked at the witch as she prepared everything. Suddenly, Lenore looked up at Hayley and her face softened into a sympathetic expression. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. No one should ever have to lose a child.”

“No. No one should.” Hayley replied sadly. Nat looked down at her hands, nervous about tonight. Lenore lit a bundle of sage and wafted the smoke around the room before looking back up at the girls. 

“You have the talisman?”

“Oh.” Hayley nodded and dug the necklace out of her pocket before handing it to Lenore. 

“So, how does this work? You’ll brand Esther with the spell but how will we know into what body she’d have jumped?” Nat asked Lenore as she set the necklace on top of the cauldron so that it laid across the diameter of it while the end hung over the rim. 

“The next time she jumps into a body, she’ll be marked with a distinctive symbol on the back of her hand.” The witch explained as she pulled the python out of the bag. “This way, you’ll always know who she is.”

“We still don’t know why she’s here.” Hayley sighed, directing her words at Nat. “When Esther held you captive, did she give you any idea why she’s doing all this?”

“Love.” 

“Hatred.” 

Lenore and Nat replied at the same time. Nat raised an eyebrow as the older witch put the python around her neck for a moment. Lenore then looked at Nat with a serious expression.

“How hard did they hit you?” Nat asked her as Lenore took the python from around her neck and held it in front of her with one hand.

“What besides love can inspire such pain and cruelty? And Esther?” She took a knife with her free hand and sliced down the length of the snake with it before disemboweling it and squeezing the entrails in her hands, dripping the blood in the cauldron. “Her love is very, very strong.” 

“Well, once upon a time she  _ did _ love her children. But not anymore. She’s turned hateful and vindictive.” Nat snapped as Lenore kept doing the soul-branding spell. The witch shrugged and closed her eyes. 

“ _ Aux sa ah ça le vous de le vous l'inspir non do set. _ ” She chanted loudly as Hayley and Nat watched her anxiously. She kept doing that for some time until finally, she finished the spell and fell forward, leaning against the cauldron to keep her from falling onto the table. Nat and Hayley exchanged glances and looked at the witch in concern as she came to and looked around the room in confusion.

“Are you okay?” Hayley asked Lenore worriedly. 

“Yes.” Lenore answered in a daze. Nat got up from her seat and walked towards her.

“You sure?” Nat asked her. Lenore summoned her strength and managed to stand up straight as she looked around the room.

“Just getting my bearings…” She trailed off, lifting her hand from the rim of her cauldron. Nat noticed the brand on the back of Lenore’s hand in the shape of a triskelion and gasped loudly. Hayley reflexively jumped back and yelped in horror, Lenore watching both girls in confusion. 

“The mark…” Hayley trailed off in horror. Nat quickly composed herself and glared at the witch as she looked down and took in her new body. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

“Esther.” Nat spit out, the witch smirking in amusement at her reaction. Suddenly, her phone rang and she quickly pulled it out as Esther started washing the blood from her hands. “Elijah, I’m at Lenore’s shop-” Before she could continue, Esther thrust her arm forward and killed Nat’s phone.

“That’ll be enough.” 

“They’re gonna come for us.” Hayley told Esther angrily.

“My darling, that’s been the idea all along.” Esther smiled at Hayley. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you. Tell me, do my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all, it was you who gave them  _ hope _ .” Nat stiffened at that and Esther turned to her. “Not like Natalia, who has only brought them pain. The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn’t you say?”

“I’ve heard all about you, Esther, and I don’t pity you.” Hayley snapped. Nat glanced at her, a smirk making its way onto her lips. Esther looked as though she was offended for a brief moment before shrugging Hayley’s words off.

“It’s a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child, as you well know.” She looked at the necklace still laying over the cauldron and picked it up so she could look at it closely. “But now, I offer you freedom. The gift of a new body. Freedom from being a hybrid.” Nat’s brows furrowed at her words. “I have the ability to return to you  _ all _ that you have lost, Hayley. To make it so that you could have a family of your own, more children of your own. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Oh, cut the crap.” Nat told the witch. “We don’t believe a single word coming out of your mouth.”

“I assume you’ve had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?” Klaus voice suddenly came from behind them. Nat turned to him and sighed in relief. Before he could get any closer to Esther, she picked a handful of a binding powder and threw it towards Klaus, creating a magical barrier. “You hide behind your spells like a coward!” He told her, clearly annoyed at his mother.

“I did not come here to wage war.” Esther replied before picking up another handful of powder and throwing it sideways towards Elijah, who had just tried to run towards her from behind to catch her off-guard.

“Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch either of them, so help me-” Elijah threatened his mother, but she interrupted him. 

“Hayley and Natalia are free to go. I’ve spoken my piece to Hayley, she knows why I’m here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah.”

“Well, that’s a grand sentiment coming from you.” Klaus said sarcastically before turning to Nat and Hayley. “Go, now.” Hayley turned to leave, but Nat stood in her place.

“I’m not leaving.” Klaus and Elijah looked at her pointedly but she shook her head. “No.”

“Nothing’s changed between you three.” Esther laughed quietly and Nat glared at her. “My intent was  _ never  _ to harm!” A light bulb exploded, the three of them looking at her cautiously. “Only to heal, as I have already healed your brothers Finn and Kol.” At the mention of her best friend, Nat perked up. “For you, I will undo everything that has been done, thereby giving you a new life!” Another light bulb exploded overhead and Esther stared intensely at her two sons. “One without the vampire curse  _ I _ inflicted upon you.” She started to wave her hand above the cauldron and the ground suddenly began to shake, rattling all of the inventory on the shelves of the store. “Ask Hayley to share with you my  _ loving _ proposition.”

“You’re a fool if you think we’ll accept anything that you offer!” Klaus exclaimed angrily.

“Oh, you are wrong, Niklaus. There will come a time, my darlings, that you will beg for it!” Esther exclaimed as she held her arms open wide. Suddenly, the glass in the windows shattered inward. Nat quickly turned her head and Elijah and Klaus raised their arms over her face to shield her from the broken glass. All of a sudden, hundreds of starlings bust their way through the window and descended upon the store.

How lovely, Nat thought.

***

“Of course she used those damn birds to make her offer!” Klaus exclaimed angrily as he paced around the courtyard. Nat, Elijah and Klaus had just arrived from Lenore’s shop and were now talking to Hayley about the events earlier.

“Besides the offer of rebirth, what else did she say?” Elijah asked Hayley calmly and she shrugged, Nat looking at her cautiously.

“I don’t know. She rambled a lot. She blamed the two of you for what happened to Hope, to me…” Klaus instantly appalled by her response and stopped his pacing so he could stare Hayley in the eyes. Meanwhile, Nat and Elijah exchanged worried glances. 

“Well, I hope you’re not thinking of taking her offer?” Hayley looked away guiltily and Nat’s lips parted in surprise. “Hayley! I’m talking to you!”

“What do you want me to say, Klaus? I lost my daughter. So, yeah, when your mother offers to wipe the slate clean,  _ excuse me _ if I'm tempted.” Hayley said defensively before storming away. Nat ran a hand over her face and turned to Klaus. 

“What did Esther mean when she mentioned Kol and Finn?”

“We saw Finn tonight, he was in Vincent Griffith’s body.” Elijah answered and Nat’s brows knitted in confusion. “Kol didn’t make an appearance, but I’m sure he will soon.”

Nat frowned at those words, when suddenly something clicked. 

_ “I don’t trust her. She’s been way too close to Kaleb and Vincent.” _

_ “I haven’t seen her in months, almost a year. Couldn’t say goodbye properly the last time and now she’s off doing her own thing.” _

“No way.” She mumbled as her eyes opened wide. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What? What is it?” Klaus asked in confusion. Nat suddenly laughed and shook her head, grabbing her jacket

“Where are you going?” Elijah asked her. She turned to them and smiled broadly before shaking her head. 

“Jazz with an old friend.”

“What does that mean?” Klaus asked loudly as she walked away. 

“I’ll be back!” She yelled before leaving the compound.

Nat quickly walked through the streets of the Quarter, a smile permanently etched on her face. She had been so blind when the facts had been staring at her right in the face this entire time. She just couldn’t believe she hadn’t pieced it sooner. 

She spotted Preservation Hall just down the street and smiled, taking a deep breath before making her way inside. Once she entered, she saw lots of people dancing to the jazz band while others were sitting and appreciating the band. Nat looked around the place until she spotted Kaleb standing on the sidelines drinking beer as his body moved slightly to the music. She straightened her jacket and fixed her hair before walking over to him. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” She told him as soon as she stood next to him. He turned his head towards her and smiled once he realized it was her.

“Nat, glad to see you!” He exclaimed happily before extending his cup. “Drink?”

“No, that’s fine.” She shook her head and he shrugged before taking a sip. “Can you believe that this is the first time I’ve come here since I arrived at New Orleans almost a year ago?” Kaleb raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. 

“Well, I’ve been through something similar. You see, I was away from this city for a long time and just now came back. This is one of the first places I wanted to come.” Nat narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly at him. 

“How long have you been away?”

“It feels like a hundred years, really.” Kaleb laughed it off but Nat knew he was being very literal.

“You know, my best friend was here for the last time a hundred years ago.” At Nat’s words, Kaleb perked up and looked at her curiously. “He was a vampire but he had always loved being a witch.”

“Smart lad, if you ask me.” 

“You are, aren’t you…” She raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. “Kol?” He broke out into a large grin and laughed heartily.

“I knew you would be the first one to figure it out!” Nat nodded before punching him in the shoulder, making him wince loudly. “What the bloody hell was that for?!”

“You smug bastard, you didn’t tell me you were back!” Nat exclaimed defensively.

“Well, I couldn’t tell you with Mother breathing down my neck, now, could I?” He retorted and she sighed. “How did you realize it was me?”

“Well, I had a run in with your bitch of a mother.” He chuckled at that and Nat shrugged. “She mentioned you and Finn being back, and then it was just a matter of common sense.”

“Well, with my brothers’ experience, you’d think they would’ve put two and two together already.” Kol muttered sarcastically and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t bitch about it, they don’t even know who you are.” He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. “Kaleb. They don’t know who Kaleb is.” He nodded and chugged the rest of his beer. “You know, there’s something that I don’t understand.”

“Do tell.”

“Elijah and Klaus said that Esther nor Finn knew about Mikael and yet I recall you watching him tear through the wolves.” He licked his lips and smiled at her mischievously. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Let’s just say I have my own goals.” She smiled at him and looked away. “Am I to presume that you will go running to Elijah and Nik to tell them about me?”

“Let’s just say I have my own goals too.” She repeated his previous words and he smirked at her.

“Well, what do you say we drink and we toast to the both of us being alive and witches again?” He asked. 

“I think a better idea has never occured to you, Kol Mikaelson.” Nat told him with a big smile, feeling happy that her best friend was finally back with her.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, I am so so sorry for not updating in so long. You have no idea how busy I've been these past few months! Because the holidays are coming up, I'm gonna upload one chapter today and I'm gonna upload another tomorrow, hopefully I have time to write this week! If you're still here after all this time, thank you, you have no idea how happy this makes me!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story in general, as always any type of feedback is appreciated!


	26. Live and Let Die/Red Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“Have you heard from Maia and Jackson?” Nat asked Hayley as she finished her cup of coffee. They hybrid looked at her and shook her head solemnly.

“Nothing, they just disappeared.” 

“That’s weird. Do you think they’re okay?” Nat was worried about her friend, if she was being honest. At first, she thought nothing of those two being gone, but after a couple of weeks, she was getting worried. 

“They’re wolves, Nat. They’ve been through a lot and if someone’s going to survive out in the wilderness, it’s them.” When Nat raised an eyebrow and Hayley smiled. “Look, Jackson is tough and so is Maia. She’s one of the fiercest of the wolves, if not the fiercest. Wherever they are, I’m sure they’re fine.” Nat smiled softly and nodded.

“Brother!” Both girls snapped their heads to the courtyard when they heard Elijah’s shouting as he entered the compound. “Niklaus!” Nat and Hayley walked over to him quickly, the latter with a frown in her face.

“You do realize that literally  _ everyone  _ here, apart from Nat, has supernatural hearing, right?” Hayley snapped at him as he looked around the courtyard. 

“Where is my brother?” 

“I’ll check his calendar… wait, no. Not his wife, so…” Hayley said sarcastically and Nat snorted, earning a glare from Elijah. 

“Hayley, this city is under siege by an army of beasts following my deranged mother's every command. Now, considering it was  _ your _ people who just declared war on  _ my _ kind, now's not the  _ best _ time for your particular brand of  _ sass _ .” Elijah was annoyed, which made Nat roll her eyes as she looked at Hayley. 

“He left a while ago.” Nat replied and he glanced at her. 

“Now, if you want to find him, I can’t help you. If only there was a magical device that people used to call people? I don’t know, I’m out of ideas. Good luck.” Nat smiled as she started to walk away. She then stopped and turned back to the Original. “Oh! One more thing, Elijah.” He raised an eyebrow at the hybrid, expecting her to say something about Klaus. “Those ‘beasts’ that you’re referring to? They may be under Esther’s control, but like you said, they’re  _ my _ people. So, if you hurt them, your bitch mother will be the least of your problems.” With that, she walked away, leaving Elijah looking unhappy and Nat impressed. 

“Look at you, finally embracing your own.” Nat told Elijah, making him roll his eyes. “Oh, come on. Doesn’t it feel good? To finally side with your own kind instead of running around after…” She trailed off and motioned at the wolves hanging around the courtyard.

“It’s not so bad.” He confessed before gesturing for them to go to their bedroom to get more privacy. They climbed the stairs quickly and entered the room, Nat flopping down on the bed and closing her eyes. 

“Tell me about the thing with the wolves and the vampires. What happened?” Nat asked out loud. She heard Elijah pass her and she opened one eye, noticing he headed straight to the balcony. Nat rolled her eyes and got up from the bed to follow him, wrapping her arms around him as soon as she was behind him. “What happened with the wolves?”

“It seems like my mother has ordered them to run the vampires out of the city.” Nat frowned at those words. “Of course they have to follow her every command, given the rings she has given them.”

“And what are  _ you _ gonna do?” He turned around at her question and stared at her in confusion. “I mean, they’re your people and you’re not just gonna leave them to fend for themselves, are you?”

“How about you get  _ your _ people to lay off mine?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at her. 

“You know that our faction is separate from your bitch mother and the wolves.” Nat shrugged and he sighed. 

“Well, if you will excuse me…” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly before starting to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To take care of my pupils.” He told her before walking out of the room, leaving Nat with an amused smile on her lips. 

She shook her head slowly as she got to the desk and grabbed the grimoire resting on top of it. One of the members of the coven had gifted it to her a few days ago and she had made it her mission to learn every spell that was inside. 

She had spent almost every single day with the coven, learning magic as well as personal facts about each member. She had developed a great relationship with them over the last few weeks and Sara had told her that they were excited for Nat to join soon. 

After some time of learning the spells and practicing, Nat’s phone suddenly started ringing. She quickly answered the call when she noticed it was Kol calling. 

“Hey, where are you? Did you finally find Davina?”

“As it turns out, I’m heading to her old family cabin. She finally trusts me enough, how about that?” Kol told her, amusement clear in his tone. Nat sat up in her bed and bit her lip.

“Don’t you dare hurt her, Kol. Just be nice and find out what she knows.” Nat told him. “And be careful with Mikael.”

“You know me, love, always the careful one.” She rolled her eyes at his words and chuckled quietly. “I’m afraid I have to leave you. I’ll call if anything happens.”

“Bye, Kol.” She hung up the phone and sighed, hoping that no harm came to Davina or Kol. Before she could go back to the grimoire, her phone rang again, this time, Sara being the one that was calling.

“Hey, I was just about to go to the shop.”

“Listen, something’s happened.” Nat sat up at Sara’s words, suddenly worried about whatever she had to say. “Remember how I told you that Nate had been spying on Vincent?”

“Yeah, what happened?”

“He just told me that Vincent has teenage werewolf recruits. They haven’t activated their curse yet and he’s planning on making them do it tonight.” Sara told her quietly, making Nat gasp in horror.

“Oh my God…”

“I thought you’d maybe like to tip off Hayley.” Nat quickly got up and started walking to the door. “I’m sorry I can’t do anything, I just… I thought you should know.”

“This is fine, Sara. Thanks.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Well, first I’m gonna tell Hayley and then Elijah, I guess.” Suddenly, an idea struck her. “Marcel.”

“Marcel? He hates werewolves.”

“He has this rule about kids, he doesn’t like them getting hurt. If there’s anything that will get him to help, it’s this.” Nat opened the door and headed to the stairs. “Look, I’ll call you later, okay? Thanks for telling me.”

“Of course.” Sara hung up and Nat pocketed her phone, walking downstairs and finding Hayley talking to Oliver and another werewolf in the courtyard.

“Hayley?” The hybrid turned to her and Nat noticed her fear-struck expression. “There’s something you should know…”

“About the kids?” Oliver asked and she nodded. “Yeah, we were just telling Hayley. How did you know?”

“Witch friends.” Nat said airily as she walked towards them. “So, what’s the plan?”

“The plan is for you to leave us alone. This is werewolf business, witches are not allowed.” The other guy shot back. She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms on her chest. 

“I’m trying to help you, okay? And just so you know, I don’t stand by Vincent and neither does my-” She cut herself off, suddenly feeling as if it was wrong to claim that she was already part of the coven.

“Nat’s coven doesn’t stand by Vincent, they’re a whole different faction.” Hayley intervened, making Nat’s heart skip a beat at those words. “She can help.” Nat smiled at her and nodded. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Oliver asked out loud. 

“Well, I have an idea.” All eyes turned to her and she gulped nervously. “There’s only one person that I know that won’t let kids be mixed up in this.” Hayley stared at her in confusion before her eyes widened slightly. 

“Marcel?”

“What? Are you crazy? We just went after the vampires last night, why the hell would he help us?” The unknown guy asked them in disbelief. 

“Aiden, trust us, okay? We just need to sell this the right way.” Aiden looked between Hayley and Nat uneasily before nodding reluctantly. “Great, let’s go.”

***

“The head or the heart?” Nat heard Elijah ask as she, Hayley, Oliver and Aiden entered Marcel’s apartment. She frowned at that, her eyes landing suddenly on Elijah pressed up against the wall and Gia with her hand buried in his chest, both of them staring at each other intensely. 

“Elijah?” Nat asked loudly, confused and slightly jealous by the scene in front of her. Gia and Elijah both looked startled and mildly embarrassed when they heard Nat’s voice. Gia quickly took her hand out of Elijah’s chest and let go of him as Nat approached them, the other three behind. 

“We need to talk.” Hayley said awkwardly, the Original nodding slowly. When Gia’s eyes landed on Aiden, she looked as though she was about to lunge for him, but Elijah held her back. “We’re not here for a fight. Just hear him out.” 

“Speak. I suggest you be succinct.” Elijah told the wolf unimpressed. Aiden sighed as he walked closer to him. 

“Please. I need your help.” Nat looked at Elijah pointedly and he sighed. In that moment, Marcel and Josh entered the apartment, the former glaring at Oliver and Aiden before his eyes landed on Hayley. 

“We didn’t come here for a fight, Marcel.” The vampire looked at her cautiously before sitting on the couch and looking at them expectantly.

“Talk.” Marcel told Aiden as Gia, Josh and Elijah stood next to him, while Oliver and Aiden stood next to Hayley. Nat stood in the middle, watching the exchange carefully. 

“Vincent is recruiting young kids to activate their curse. He’s gonna make them kill people today so he can have a bigger army.” Marcel raised an eyebrow while Josh looked at Aiden in surprise. “The witch wants soldiers. So now, it’s either join up or pay the price.”

“I’ve known my brother Finn to be merciless, but I’ll admit, this exceeds even  _ my _ expectations.” Elijah stated, visibly surprised by the turn of events. 

“They’re just kids. Marcel, you know the Quarter like the back of your hand. If anyone can get them out of there it’s you.” Hayley told the vampire pleadingly and he frowned. 

“Oh? And take ‘em where?” Nat turned to Aiden and nodded. 

“There’s still wolves deep in the Bayou. Ones that didn’t take a ring. They can look after them.”

“The ones that never  _ sold out _ , you mean.” Marcel corrected him. Nat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“You wanna look at it like that, that’s fine. We did what we had to do.” Oliver said defensively. Marcel narrowed his eyes at him before sighing. 

“You wolves have been fighting us for decades? Why trust us now?” Aiden hesitated at Marcel’s questions but sighed.

“One of the recruits is my little brother.” Josh, Marcel, Elijah and Gia looked shocked at that. “There’s no way I’m sending him to war.” Marcel looked over at Elijah and he nodded. 

“Tell us what you need.” Elijah told the wolves.

“Another witch, for starters.” Nat’s head snapped to the door, finding Sara approaching them. 

“Sara? What are you…”

“I came to help.” She told Nat as she stood next to her. 

“Why would you help us?” Oliver asked her suspiciously. “I know you’re a different faction and all, but wouldn’t you prefer to stay out of this?”

“Normally I would.” She said before looking at the others in the room. “But we’re trying to start over, become a new coven. And I’m not dumb enough to think that us witches can do this alone. If I plan on making our coven strong, I need the wolves and the vampires.” She then turned to Elijah and raised an eyebrow. “And I need an Original by my side.”

“What makes you think I will stand by your coven?” Elijah asked her, mildly amused at her boldness.

“For starters, I’m not like Vincent, I don’t get kids mixed up in dangerous business. I just want peace and if I remember correctly, that’s exactly what you wanted a few months ago.” Elijah stared at her for a moment, thinking about her words. Nat looked between the two nervously, hoping that the Original would agree. 

“Very well.” Nat smiled at that and turned to Sara, who was sporting a similar smile. 

“Alright, the kids are being held in the City of the Dead until we bring them through the Quarter to St. Anne’s Church.” Aiden said out loud, all heads snapping to him. “Now, meanwhile, Vincent is holding a meeting with a few humans in-the-know. The ones who have been…  _ reluctant _ to fall in line with his new leadership.”

“He’s going to use the kids to kill any opposition.” Nat realized, a stunned expression covering her face. 

“Activate their curse, send a message to anyone who’s thinking about going against him. It’s two birds, one bloodbath.” Aiden explained, visibly upset by it.

“Okay, so, we’ll hit them while the kids are on the move.” Marcel told the wolves, Elijah nodding after. 

“Aiden, make certain you and Oliver escort the children. We’ll handle the rest.” Elijah ordered and the wolf nodded.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Oliver interrupted, all eyes falling on him. “Esther and her psycho son are already giving me the stink-eye. If these kids go missing on my watch, I’m as good as dead.”

“You wanted to help your people and make amends for the past.” Nat reminded him. “This is your chance.” He sighed and nodded. 

“Fine, we’ll escort the kids. What are you two doing?” He pointed at Nat and Sara. Nat turned to her friend, who only smirked at the wolves.

“We’ll cloak the kids, that way, Vincent won’t be able to track them.”

“You need to be a distraction for the other wolves. We’re gonna need a bit of time, so you handle that.” Nat told the vampires and Elijah nodded. 

“I will handle the distraction part. Marcel.” The Original turned to the vampire. “You, Josh and Gia handle the escape with Hayley and Aiden. Oliver, you will lead the wolves to me.” Nat stiffened once he mentioned Gia, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Sara. The blonde looked at Elijah for a moment before nodding. “Good, we’re all set.”

***

The All Hallows Eve party was still raging on in the streets of the Quarter when Nat and Sara headed that way. Everyone was in costumes and having fun. Nat looked around, impressed by the celebration. Both girls were waiting for Aiden and Oliver to arrive with the kids so the vampires could serve as the distraction.

“So, what is up with Gia?” Sara asked Nat as they looked around the crowd. Nat’s head snapped to her friend, a look of mild confusion on her face. “Don’t give me that face. I noticed how you tensed up when Elijah mentioned her.” Nat sighed and ran a hand over her face.

“I don’t know…” Sara raised an eyebrow and Nat rolled her eyes. “Okay, before you got to the loft, Elijah and Gia were training.”

“And?”

“I just… I got jealous.” Nat admitted.

“Why? They were just training, like you two did these past few months.” Nat stopped walking and looked down at her feet. “Hey, what is it?” Sara asked softly when she noticed Nat’s demeanor.

“They can train and do stuff that I could never understand.” Nat said loud enough for Sara to hear. “I could never understand some of his struggles as a vampire, you know?”

“Never? You told me yourself that you plan on becoming a vampire someday.” Sara reminded her.

“Exactly,  _ someday _ . Right now, I feel as if I’m at the peak of being a witch. I have you guys and I finally feel at home when I think about magic and my powers. I don’t… I don’t want to lose it all right now.” 

“Well, in my opinion, Elijah loves you.” Nat bit her lower lip and stared at her friend. “He literally watched as you and his brother got together,  _ again _ and did nothing. He’s been there for you always and you’ve been there for him too.” Nat’s lips curved up and she nodded. “Besides, right now, everyone’s scrambling to find their place in this city. Hayley with the wolves, you with the witches, and Elijah with the vampires. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you anymore.”

“You’re right, I was just being stupid.” Nat shook her head and started to walk again, but Sara grabbed her wrist.

“You weren’t being stupid, you were being insecure. There’s nothing wrong with feeling like that every now then, happens to the best of us. As long as you don’t forget about your incredible bond with him…”

“I thought you didn’t like him that much.” Nat said with an amused smile. Sara rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged as they started walking again. 

“He makes you happy and that’s enough for me.” Both girls stared at each other for a moment before focusing on the task at hand. 

“So, how’s Nora doing?”

“She’s good, she can’t wait to graduate.” Nat laughed at that and nodded, remembering that feeling. “She decided to stay in Chicago with dad, said that she’d visit New Orleans every now and then.” Sara seemed a bit sad at that. 

“Oh, what about Angela?”

“Living her best life in France.” Nat raised an eyebrow and Sara shrugged. “She has a girlfriend who has been teaching her traditional magic, so there’s that.” 

“That’s… great, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. I just wished she had stayed, but I’d rather her being happy in another place than being miserable here.” Sara confessed and Nat nodded, understanding Sara’s sister completely.

They walked for some more time, grabbing drinks and trying to blend in. They bumped into some witches and warlocks and made small talk, all the while looking out for Oliver and Aiden. Finally, after a while, they spotted Aiden, Oliver and two other werewolves walking with the kids towards the church.

“There they are.” Nat nudged Sara lightly and her friend immediately turned to the wolves. Nat looked to the side and spotted Gia holding a drink and making her way towards the wolves. “Incoming…”

Gia pretended to drunkenly run into one of the werewolves, who stopped and scowled at her, ready to start a fight. Gia shoved him backward, where Marcel caught him and snapped his neck. Marcel met Aiden’s eyes before he and Gia ran away. Aiden started barking orders to Oliver and the other two wolves, Nat and Sara slowly approaching the kids. Not even a minute after, Aiden and the other two werewolves left to find Marcel and Gia while Oliver stayed with the kids. 

“Just move! Come on.” Oliver clapped his hands as Sara and Nat finally got to them. “Where to now?” Oliver asked Nat. She looked around anxiously until she spotted Hayley standing in an alley. 

“Ollie, Nat, this way!” She whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Nat, Sara, Oliver and the kids followed the hybrid through the alley and into Rousseau’s, where Josh was waiting for them. He motioned for them to follow as he opened a hidden door behind a cupboard in the kitchen.

“Go ahead.” He told the children as he turned to Oliver, Hayley, Nat and Sara. “It’s a passageway from the Prohibition days. It’ll take us pretty much anywhere we want to go.” He crouched down and entered the passage, Nat, Hayley and Sara following behind him as Oliver stayed behind to trail the other werewolves away from them.

“Marcel has everything ready for us, right?” Sara asked Nat quietly as Hayley and Josh led the kids through the tunnels. 

“Yeah, I gave him everything. We’re gonna do the spell while we move, right?” Sara nodded and Nat exhaled quietly, trying to calm her nerves. They walked a bit further until they reached a metal gate. Hayley put a finger to her lips, reminding everyone to stay quiet while Josh broke the gate down. The kids quietly got out of the tunnel, Nat and Sara right behind them. 

“Hey, where’s Marcel?” Josh asked Gia as she arrived to meet up with them.

“Uh, he’s getting the getaway car.”

“Hey! Big-mouth! Shut it! There are werewolves everywhere.” Hayley reminded her. Gia looked away embarrassed and nodded before turning to Josh. Nat looked at him expectantly as he motioned for them to follow. 

They walked quietly until they arrived at a gas station, where Marcel was waiting with an ambulance. He quickly hopped out of the front seat and gestured for the kids to get in the back. 

“Let’s go! Move!” The kids piled in the back of the ambulance as Marcel helped them up. 

“Nick!” One of the boys turned around at the sound of Aiden’s voice.

“Aiden! You made it!” The kid smiled and hugged the older wold. Nat figured that was Aiden’s brother and smiled at the scene in front of her. 

“Of course I did! I told you I’d be here, didn’t I?” Aiden pat Nick on the head and gestured for the ambulance. “Go.” Nick entered the back and Nat and Sara looked at Aiden. “Thank you. All of you.” Aiden said as he looked between Marcel, Hayley, Nat and Sara.

“We’re all fighting for the same thing, you know. Just trying to save the ones that we love.” Hayley told Aiden and he smiled. 

“Let’s get going before that psycho Vincent realizes what happened.” Sara snapped them out of their moment and Marcel nodded, clapping Aiden on the shoulder kindly as the witches got in the back. Hayley closed the door before joining Marcel in the front. Nat smiled at the kids reassuringly as she grabbed the candles next to her. 

“Here.” Nat gave Sara two candles before putting the other two in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” Nick asked Nat. 

“We’re gonna do a cloaking spell so Vincent can’t find you, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine.” Sara told the kids and they nodded. “Let’s do this.” She held out her hands and Nat took them. 

Both girls closed their eyes and lit the candles before chanting quietly. For the spell to work, they needed to keep going as long as the ambulance moved. It had been a few minutes of them chanting when Nat felt something messing with their spell. She opened her eyes and found Sara staring at her already. 

“He’s trying to track us.” Nat realized. Sara frowned and nodded. 

“Focus and don’t let him into your mind.” Nat closed her eyes again and focused on the spell at hand. Suddenly, she saw Vincent trying to find them.

“Let me in, Natalia.” He whispered but she shook her head. “I will find you, no matter what you do.” He said more forcefully. 

“Get out of my head!” She shouted before squeezing Sara’s hand tighter. They kept chanting while Vincent tried to mess with the spell, but they were getting stronger. After a moment, Nat felt him leave her mind and sighed in relief. A moment later, the ambulance stopped and both girls opened their eyes. 

“You’re bleeding.” Sara noted and Nat quickly went to wipe her nose before noticing her friend’s nose. 

“So are you.” Sara wiped her nose too and shrugged. 

“Vincent wore us out.” 

“Good thing you two held out then.” Marcel said as he opened the doors. Both witches turned to him and smiled before stepping outside and helping the kids as well. Hayley led them to the other wolves, who were already waiting for them. “That was nice of you to do, Sara.”

“They’re just kids.” The witch said. 

“Still. I know you don’t like any of us and Nat can’t be the only reason you did this.” Nat turned to her friend and found her smiling shyly. 

“It’s a new day in the Quarter and I’m honestly tired of fighting vampires and werewolves. We need to work together, Marcel.” He stared at her cautiously as she held out her hand. “Truce?”

“Truce, tough witch.” She laughed at the nickname and shook her head. “That goes for you too, Nat.” 

“I thought we already had a truce.” She smiled mischievously and he chuckled. 

“Let’s just get out of here.”

***

“Well, we did it!” Hayley said out loud as Marcel poured Sara, Nat, Hayley and Gia drinks. Nat and Sara grabbed their glasses and smiled at the hybrid. “I never thought I’d see the day when ‘we’ meant us.” 

“Well, you’re a vampire now. First rule is  _ never _ say never, ‘cause never ain’t that long. And, what we did today was the right thing.” Marcel replied as he grabbed his glass.

“Vampires, werewolves and witches working together.” Sara intervened as she raised her glass. “An unlikely but well needed alliance.”

“Amen, sister.” Nat agreed as she clinked her glass with her friend’s before taking a sip. 

“But, you know it’s gonna make things worse between your people and mine.” Marcel told Hayley and she sighed, her eyes landing on Gia, who was staring out the window.

“There’s a life lesson for you, baby vamp. It  _ always _ gets worse before it gets better.” Nat nodded at Hayley’s words before grabbing Gia’s drink and walking over to her. She handed the drink to the vampire and she took it, but Gia still looked worried. 

“We  _ left  _ Elijah out there.” Nat sighed and looked at the other girl.

“Look, I love Elijah and I always worry about him, but if there’s anything that I’ve learned throughout the years I’ve met him, is that he can take care of himself. So drink up and stop worrying, I assure you, he’s probably already on his way to the compound.” Nat told her with a smile, nodding at her drink. Gia looked at her for a moment before weakly smiling back and raising her glass. 

“To this unlikely alliance.” Sara said out loud, raising her glass. Marcel, Hayley, Nat and Gia raised their glasses and smiled at her. 

“To this unlikely alliance.” Marcel agreed before downing the rest of his drink, the others doing the same.

***

“Don’t thank me. Thank Elijah.” Nat heard Marcel say as she arrived at his loft. 

“I would have, but I can’t get a hold of him.” Hayley replied, clearly worried. 

“I was just at the compound and he’s not there.” Nat intervened as she entered the living room. Marcel and Hayley turned to her in surprise and she gulped nervously. 

“Really? I thought you always have tabs on him.” Marcel told her and she shook her head as she approached them. 

“I usually do, but… this is just weird, right? I mean, he wouldn’t just disappear. He would at least call or text, or anything.” Hayley narrowed her eyes, as if she was thinking about something. 

“Uh, last I knew, he was gonna keep the wolves distracted. Your boy Oliver was gonna help.” Marcel said out loud, the last part directed at Hayley. Nat turned to her expectantly but the hybrid looked at her worried. 

“I actually couldn’t track down Oliver, either.” At that, Marcel frowned in concern. “If they’re both missing…” Nat shook her head and turned to leave in a hurry. 

“Where you goin’?” Marcel asked her in exasperation. 

“To find Elijah.” Nat replied as she approached to the door. 

“Not on your own, you’re not.” Marcel retorted as he and Hayley rushed after her. 

They quickly walked to Marcel’s car, Nat getting in the passenger’s seat while Hayley got in the back. Nat noticed it was already getting bright outside, which made her worry intensify. Elijah hadn’t contacted Nat all night, no call, no text, nothing. She was worried Esther and Finn had gotten to him, and even though he could take care of himself, she still couldn’t help but feel concerned. 

“How far?” She finally asked Marcel as he drove away from the loft. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the road. 

“A few more minutes.” He assured her and she nodded. After a while, they finally got to a parking garage. Marcel parked the car and the three of them immediately got out. Nat’s eyes caught sight of the remains of the werewolves and the blood all over the parking lot. She gasped softly and looked away. 

“Oh God…” Hayley whispered as they walked around the place. She kneeled down next to a puddle of blood and sniffed at it. “This is vampire  _ and  _ werewolf blood.” She said as she looked up at Nat and Marcel. Nat shut her eyes for a moment before grabbing her phone from her back pocket and immediately dialing Klaus. 

“Uh, I’m a tad busy. What is it, Natalia?” Klaus sounded out of breath, which made Nat frown. 

“Something happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy last night and now he’s gone, vanished. There’s blood everywhere and Hayley says it’s vampire and werewolf.” Nat explained as she put Klaus on speakerphone. 

“There’s a trail, Klaus. We need you to help us track it.” Hayley told the Original and he sighed. 

“Well, as much as I might like to help you find my brother, I have more pressing matters at the moment.” He replied before Nat heard him hit something in the back. 

“What’s more important than your own brother?” Nat asked him incredulously.

“My life. Davina had Mikael on a magical leash and it broke. Now Mikael has Tunde’s blade, the white oak stake and Cami.” Nat’s eyes widened as she turned to Marcel, who was now looking at the phone furiously. “I’m gonna get her back. And then, I’m gonna end this. Either Mikael or I will be ash by day’s end.” Nat looked at Hayley in concern before turning back to her phone. “And if you do find my brother, please, tell him I could do with a hand.” He said before hanging up.

“What do we do?” Hayley asked out loud.

“We need to find Mikael, no questions. If he kills Klaus, Marcel, Josh, my sister and my friends die. No way I’m letting that happen.” Nat said, determination clear in her face as she walked back to the car.

“Where to first?” Marcel asked as he opened the doors. They got inside the car and Marcel started the engine. 

“Cami’s place. If I have something of hers, I can do a locator spell.” Marcel nodded and immediately drove away from the parking garage. After some time on the road, they finally arrived at Cami’s apartment. Nat got out of the car and entered the building, Marcel and Hayley right behind her. Nat gestured at the door and Marcel grabbed the handle before breaking it open. 

Nat stepped inside with Marcel, but when Hayley tried to cross the threshold, she realized Cami hadn’t invited her in yet. Nat paid no mind to her, instead rushing to the bathroom to find Cami’s hairbrush. 

“Marcel, find a map.” He looked at her in disbelief and she looked at him pointedly. “Now!” He sighed before rummaging through Cami’s books. After some time, he finally found a brochure with a map of the city on it. “Hold my hand, I don’t know the city as well as you do.” Nat held out her hand and Marcel quickly took it. “Concentrate. There will be flashes of Cami and Mikael, you need to look around and try to find out where they are. I’ll hold the spell as long as I can.”

“Go ahead.” Marcel nodded and Nat closed her eyes.

_ “Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras _ …” Nat started chanting, a vision of Cami being held by Mikael appearing after a moment. She concentrated harder and chanted louder. “ _ Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras…”  _ The flashes kept coming and Nat noticed they seemed to be in an abandoned building. 

“I know where they are!” Marcel exclaimed after a moment and Nat stopped chanting. She looked up at him and he nodded. “Let’s go, it’s not far.”

***

“Stay the hell away from us! Or I swear to God I’ll kill you myself.” Nat heard Cami’s yell as they got out of the car. She and Hayley looked at each other before rushing inside. 

“You have a warrior’s heart. Perhaps I’ll keep it as a souvenir.” Mikael told the blonde. Just as he was about to grab Cami, who was holding the white oak stake, Marcel sped towards him and pulled the Original away from the blonde. He then started hitting Mikael over and over so quickly that he was too disoriented to fight back right away. Nat raised one hand to her pendant and the other towards Mikael.

“ _ Phasmatos superous em animi. _ ” She chanted forcefully as she glared at Mikael. Immediately, he started groaning as cuts appeared on his body. She kept reciting the words until he roared loudly and sped towards her, pushing her back and making her lose her focus. 

“Now, ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools. I’ll enjoy killing every last one of you.” Mikael spat just as Klaus awakened with a gasp. Nat got up from the ground and glared at Mikael, Cami bravely doing the same. Suddenly, Hayley arrived and threw a chain around Mikael’s neck and yanked on it so hard it knocked him off his feet.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t bet on it.” The hybrid then hit him in the face with the chain as Klaus jumped to his feet. Hayley, Marcel and Nat rushed to him, Davina joining them out of nowhere. They all stood in front of Mikael and smirked at him, knowing that they had the upper-hand. 

“It’s over, Mikael. You’re outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?” Klaus asked sarcastically and the other Original laughed. 

“You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don’t have fools, women and children fighting your battles.” He said before throwing a scrap of wood at them and rushing away. Nat turned to Klaus and he sighed. 

Nat turned to Davina and she looked at her guiltily before slipping out of the building. Nat frowned at her before turning back to Cami and Klaus, the former looking terrible. 

“Hey, you okay, Cami?” The blonde looked at Nat and smiled weakly before nodding. Out of the corner of her eye, Nat noticed Marcel following Davina. She looked between Klaus, Hayley and Cami before following him. “Don’t be so hard on her.” Marcel looked at her briefly before shaking his head. Once they got outside, Nat found Kol sitting on the hood of his car while Davina checked his wounds.

“You are lucky to be alive, young lady. You wanna tell me what the hell were you thinking?” Marcel scolded Davina and she rolled her eyes. Nat locked eyes with Kol for a moment before turning to Davina and Marcel.

“Can we  _ not _ do this right now?” The young witch asked Marcel.

“Am I gonna embarrass you in front of your friend?” Marcel retorted, clearly annoyed at her. He then stared at Kol suspiciously before raising an eyebrow at him. “Who the hell is this guy, anyway?”

“Oh, we’ve gotta stop meeting like this, pal.” Kol replied in mild amusement. Nat glared at him discreetly and Kol looked away.

“He’s my friend, and he’s helping me.” Davina told Marcel. He looked at the young witch in disbelief and tilted his head to the side. 

“Helping you do what? Wage war on Klaus and help me get killed in the process?” 

“I just saved Klaus’ life trying to protect you!” Davina exclaimed angrily.

“Yeah, from a psycho-vampire hunter that you brought back to life-”

“Alright, enough!” Kol scolded both of them and Nat shook her head slightly. Kol seemed to realize his mistake and started to backpedal. “Well, I-I think that’s enough.” Marcel glared at him and Nat quickly intervened. 

“We’re all friends here, right? We shouldn’t fight.” Davina narrowed her eyes at her while Marcel looked at her in confusion before sighing loudly. 

“Just stay here till I get back. I’ll handle Klaus.” Davina scowled and looked away as Marcel walked back to the building. Once Nat was sure Marcel was out of earshot she turned to Kol and hit him in the head. 

“Ow!”

“Nat, what the hell?” Davina asked loudly.

“One job. One simple job! How did you screw that up?” Nat asked Kol hotly and he glared at her. 

“What the hell is going on?” Davina was clearly confused, but Nat had no time to explain. 

“You two need to get out of here. Your brother is not the forgiving kind and you know that.” Nat told Kol, which made him sigh as he stood up right. 

“She’s right, love.” Kol said, his words directed at Davina. “Even if you did help out back there, his hatred and betrayal outweighs his sense of gratitude.”

“Wait a moment, you  _ knew _ he was a Mikaelson?” Nat shrugged as she looked at the warlock. 

“He’s my best friend, Davina. Of course I knew it was him.” Davina nodded slowly, still stunned by the realization. “Now, you two get out of here, we’ll handle Klaus’ wrath.” Nat told them before walking back to the building. 

She found Hayley and Marcel walking back from different directions and stared at them expectantly, but they just shook their heads. Mikael was gone, it seemed. Good riddance, Nat thought.

“You know, in a thousand years, I think it’s the first time I’ve seen him run.” Klaus said out loud as Marcel, Nat and Hayley entered the warehouse and joined them. 

“He was still weak.” Cami replied softly.

“And he knew he was outmatched.” Hayley continued, Klaus and Cami turning to them. 

“We checked the perimeter and he’s definitely gone.” Marcel told the Original. Klaus looked at him and sighed. 

“I appreciate your assistance.”

“Well, hey! You die, I die. Just call me selfish.” Marcel shrugged with a smile. 

“Yeah, you die, a lot of people die, including my sister and my friends.” Nat reminded the Original and he smiled. “But Nik? We have another problem…”

“What? Did you find Elijah?” Nat shook her head slowly, her face falling at the mention of his name.

“There was no trace of him in that parking garage, there was only blood but no sight of Elijah.” Klaus frowned as he took a step towards her. “Nik… he wouldn’t just disappear like that.”

“We’re gonna get him back, don’t you worry, love.” Nat gulped anxiously before nodding, hoping that wherever Elijah was, he was okay.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna post on Christmas too but I got so busy in my house and I had no time to write and post. I just managed to finish a chapter I had been working on for so long a few minutes ago and I'm posting this now. I really hope you enjoy the coming chapters because like I said in a previous chapter, it's kind of the beginning of the disaster and the chaos for Nat and Elijah. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, english isn't my first language, so if you notice any gramatical errors, please feel free to point it out!
> 
> Hope you like the story :)


End file.
